Frozen watch OUAT
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Days before the wedding, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and more people were brought into a movie theater to watch their future in OUAT. What will they think of their future and later at the end, a choice must be made. What will happen? Rated T just to be safe. Please leave reviews or comments.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

**Hi OUAT/Frozen fans. I've been looking for any fanfic that involves the frozen cast to watch their future in OUAT. Surprisingly, I haven't found any so I decide to to start one. This will not be a crossover since I wanted to altered the events that never happen yet. I do not own frozen or OUAT. Hope me good luck on writing this kind of story! Thanks for coming and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

~Arendelle Palace~

It's only just a couple of days before Anna's wedding with Kristoff and the whole kingdom is already excited. Elsa is walking to an attic she found last night to find anything to surprise her sister.

 _'I wonder if there could be anything for her wedding. It has to be perfect.'_ she thought as she is looking through her mother's belongings.

She found a necklace that has a beautiful snowflake pendent with a silver chain attached to it. It was perfect. Elsa then proceed to find anything else for her sister's upcoming wedding. She then opened the wardrobe to find it: her mother's wedding dress. After Elsa left the attic, she joined her sister, who is with Kristoff, in the diner room planning the invitations.

"Oh Elsa, good timing!" Anna exclaimed. She pulled the queen to the room where she see a bunch of papers scattered across the floor. The whole room was a mess!

"What on earth happen in here?" Elsa questioned.

"We don't know who to invite?" Anna answer the question in a confuse tone.

"Actually, I think you do." a voice suddenly respond.

The queen, princess, and future prince of Arendelle turned around to see a girl behind them. The girl has long black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a flowery blouse, leggings, and sandals.

"Who are you?" the queen asked, pulling her sister close to her.

"Don't worry your majesty. I wish you no harm. I came here so you all can see your future." the girl answered.

"Wait what? Our future?" Anna questioned. Many questions flooded her mind.

 _'Will something happen? Did the wedding go wrong? What is this girl talking about? Wait a minute, how can we even trust her? We just met, well she appeared out of nowhere. But then again...'_ all of this thinking is giving her a headache.

Before she could ask the girl, a flash of light blinded the three. When they opened their eyes, they saw a large mirror the size of a door. However, instead of showing their reflection, it showed a room.

"You'll find all your answers in there." the girl spoke. "You just have to step in."

The sisters and Kristoff walk into the mirror and into the theater. The mirror disappeared from the room and the girl vanished. The room is now empty.

~North Valley Cave~

In the cave of the North Valley, the girl saw the urn. She opened the lid, setting a woman free from her imprisonment. At first she look confused at the sight of a stranger she doesn't know but before she could speak, the girl went first.

"You probably have some questions for me. Don't worry Ingrid, everything will be answered when everyone is here." the girl spoke. A flash of light appear, revealing the large mirror and the Snow Queen walk towards it, leaving the cave. The girl then teleport to her next location.

~Southern Isle~

In the kingdom of the Southern Isle, Prince Hans is preparing for an attack on Arendelle. He luckily was able to get his brothers to cooperate without his parents from knowing.

"Franz, is everything ready?" he asked his oldest brother.

"Yes, Hans. But remember little brother, we only agreed to help you in exchange for the gold that kingdom has. If you fail again this time, you'll be on your own." Franz reminded him.

"I think we have no need for this." a female voice could be heard.

The princes draw their swords when they saw the girl. They put their sword back in its sheath to mock and laugh at her.

"What are you doing here peasant? This area is off-limits. Are you looking for your parents?" they teased.

"No," she simply replied, "No I'm here because I'm looking for you." she added.

The large mirror appeared under all thirteen princes' feet causing them to sink in. They have now disappeared along with the girl.

~Theater~

In the theater, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff wander around the place. It was large with many red seats. Anna noticed a woman seating in the far end of the first row. She is wearing a white dress and has her hair in a bun. The woman has blue eyes and looked a bit pale.

 _'She almost looks like Elsa.'_ she thought before turning the other direction to explore the theater.

They were busy staring at the place until they heard the sound of many people coming into the theater. Elsa took a glace and turned around quickly.

"Oh no." she whispered.

 _'Not him.' she thought._

"I demand why I'm here!" a voice shouted in annoyance. When he saw Elsa, he got even more angrier. "And what is she doing here? This sorceress, this evil witch, this, this," he pause to find the right word. "This monster!" he declared.

Ingrid turned to see the Duke behind her shouting insults at Elsa. Her memories begin to haunt her for it was his fault that she accidentally killed Helga. That word "monster" echos in her head as she looked at him in disgust. For the Duke, she held hatred for her miserable life trapped in the urn. For Gerda, all she had is sorrow for her only family member to betrayed her just because of a little accident that wasn't even her fault. As for Helga, the only one who understand her is gone. She also began to take notice of Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. She was hesitant towards the man, no comments for the Duke, the strawberry blonde looked so much like Gerda, and the platinum blonde is very special like her.

 _'Maybe that girl who looks like Gerda will accept me and the girl in blue will understand me.'_ she thought as she looked at the queen and princess.

Another portal appeared and thirteen men fall out of it with another dropping rock trolls. Everyone then looked at the stage to see the girl who took them to this place with a microphone in her hands. She snapped her fingers and almost every citizen of Arendelle is in the theater. Sven also came through the mirror portal too.

"Sven, you're here!" Kristoff exclaimed happily as his reindeer run towards him. He gave him a carrot that was in his pocket. This time, he let Sven take the whole thing.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you have many questions for me but before we get to that, you have ten minutes before questions and the explanation of the rules. First, I am Yellowpearl07, but you can call me Pearl. Please use this time to get to know each other. Now if you excuse me, I have business with someone." Pearl announce.

She then walk towards Ingrid to talk to her. However, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff decided to do the same thing. They got to her first before she got to Ingrid.

"Hey Pearl, so what did you mean about our future?" Anna asked.

"I guess I can indirectly answer your question. You see, I have magic but not like Arendelle's magic that passed down through royalty. I'm an author and like any other authors, we like to create a time or an event that never happened before or create our own version of a story. I have traveled to many universes and realms of storytelling. There are many paralleled worlds where you are taken to see the future and shared it with others. However, I'm not that powerful like the chosen authors who are destined to keep the original fairytale safe." Pearl explained.

"Wow. That must be a hard job. Much harder than harvesting ice." Kristoff commented.

"It can be something but it's fun." Pearl countered. "By the way, can I drop the formalities? I like to know people not by their status." she added.

"Yes. I mean sure. I mean...You can call me Anna." Anna exclaimed.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Anna. See you later." Pearl exclaim as she went to Ingrid. They talk for a little bit about the Snow Queen's future and her family when a beeping sound started to beep.

"Oh, the ten minutes are up. Excuse me." Pearl excused herself as she got on top of the stage.

 _'So Elsa and Anna are my nieces and Elsa has powers like me. Perhaps I do have a chance to be in an accepting family again.'_ Ingrid thought. If Anna could accept Elsa, then maybe she can do the same to her.

"Attention everyone. If you have questions you can asked now." she spoke through the mic. "And one at a time please."

"Um Pearl, I have six words for you. Why. Is. He. Here." Anna pointed at Hans, still angry after what happened two years ago.

"Actually Anna, that is four words." Kristoff corrected.

"If you added the question and exclamation marks then it will be six." Anna added in frustration.

"I'm afraid he is here because he will eventually try to take over your kingdom again." Pearl answered.

"Because Arendelle deserves a better ruler than your evil sister." Hans taunted both the royal sisters.

"Hans, I think the citizens understand that Elsa had sacrifice her freedom and happiness to protect them from herself for thirteen years. However, you on the other hand, used an innocent to get what you want; the throne. You didn't really care about them so long as you can gain power. With an intention like that then no one would ever want you to be their king." Pearl explained. "Any other questions?"

"What is that speaking thing you're holding?" Kristoff asked in curiosity.

"This is called a microphone. It make your voice louder so anyone far away can hear it." Pearl replied.

"Why is this witch here? She tried to kill me two years ago!" the Duke yelled.

"Might I remind you that you are also involved too Duke. Even though it was once and in the past. You are safe. It was an accident. Plus, Elsa was not the only one with magic you have encountered." Pearl was starting to become irritated. "Plus, we'll see what the people think of you when they see the tragedy you've caused." she added quietly.

"Wait what? The Duke of Weasel-town caused a tragedy?" Anna questioned.

 _'She has sharp ears.'_ Pearl thought.

"It's pronounce Weselton! And I have no idea of what nonsense you speak of." the Duke exclaimed.

"But I do!" Ingrid exclaimed as she stood up from her seat. She looked at the Duke with cold eyes.

"And who are you to think that you have the nerves to speak and look at me with such hostility?" the Duke asked furiously.

Of course, she knows that it's a title and not an individual person since anyone who is like her can use the title. But she is not going to back down this time, not when this man had ruined her happy life once.

"I am the Snow Queen." Ingrid simply told the Duke. She was also aware that Gerda erased her existence from the kingdom but she wonders if she need to tell more. She decided not to since everything will be explained later. The Duke is now cringing in fear. Luckily, he stayed quiet after Ingrid's introduction as the Snow Queen. Whispers could be heard from the crowd and Elsa is now curious to learn more about Ingrid. She never know or had encountered someone who has magic like hers before.

Pearl waited to see if anymore questions are going to be asked. Nothing.

"Well then, I guess I can begin explaining the rules. There will be no fighting. You will see that you are not armed with weapons and magic from all magic users will temporarily be halted. Only I will have magic to make sure you can watch the episodes peacefully." Pearl explained. "Also, a movie is like moving pictures of a story while an episode is like the chapters. You will see your names on the seats and food services will be provided. Just push the button on the left armrest, think of the food, and service will come. Lastly, you can not leave and don't worry about your kingdoms. This realm is magic so despite time moving here, time will stop back at your world. Now, lets watch the show. When we are done with your story, there will be a choice I shall offer to you."

Before Pearl start the show, everyone were trying to find their seats. Anna and Elsa are in the front row together and Kristoff's seat is next to Anna's. Pearl sit between Elsa and Ingrid, but more closer to Ingrid to give her comfort. Most of the row are where the citizens are sitting. The last row is where the princes of the Southern Isle and the Duke are at. Sven is relaxing on a grassy bedding provided by the services. As Pearl is about to start the show, Anna stopped her.

"Oh Pearl, I forgot. What is behind that big box?" she asked pointing to the covered square-shape box. It was large and was sealed by a cloaking spell.

"Oh yeah. We are in the company of two special quests. They can hear and see us but we can't for a reason. You'll find out later when we finish watching. Now, lets begin." Pearl announced as she press the button of the remote. The screen begins to lit up as the everyone started to watch.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave comments/reviews, it really helps me out. Can you guess who is behind the box? Let me know in the review. See you next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Tale of Two Sisters pt 1

**Hello again everyone. This is going to be a very long chapter. Enjoy the first half of the episode.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Tale of Two Sisters pt 1

~Theater~

 **There is thunder as a ship is trying to sail. It has Arendelle's flag blowing in the wind. There were shouting as the scene shift to the inside of the ship. The door opened to reveal the former queen of Arendelle.  
**

"Anna, it our mother. This is when she and papa died five years ago." Elsa whispered to her sister.

"Yeah. I missed them both." Anna replied as she hold Elsa's hand.

'I wonder where they were going.' Anna wondered as she watch her mother trying to find a writing utensil. Her mother began to write something on a piece of paper just as their father came in.

 **"What are you doing?!" the King asked.**

 **"I have to finish this." Queen Gerda replied in urgency.**

 **"My dear, no.** **The vessel it's going down.** **We have to abandon ship." the King warned his Queen.**

 **"They have to know." Gerda told the King as she is close to finishing the letter. "** **We might not make it home, but this could."**

 **Everyone is now watching as the King and Queen made it on deck. The King has a bottle with Gerda's letter in it.  
**

 **"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" the King asked.  
**

 **"Yes.** **Anna and Elsa must know the truth.** **It's the only thing that will save them." Gerda insisted.**

 **The King threw the bottle into the water just as a huge wave rise and sink the whole ship.**

The inhabitants of Arendelle look sadly at the former King and Queen's death.

"Wait, what truth?" Anna began.

"In later episodes you'll know." Pearl told the princess. Ingrid felt a bit confused at the scene, was her sister talking about her as in the "truth" of their family secrets.

 **The scene changed to five years after the death of the former monarchs. The words "5 years later" appeared and after that is "Arendelle".**

The scene is paused by Pearl. She then turned to Elsa and Anna.

"Just to let you know, this is the day before the wedding." she told the sisters. Everyone become delighted at the news that their lovely princess is just a day closer to marry her real true love. Only Hans, his brothers, and the Duke were scowling. Ingrid, on the other hand is now interested to know how strong her nieces' bond was. Pearl then hit the play button as the scene continued.

 **Elsa and Anna hold hands as they visit their parent's grave, each paying their respects to their late mother and father. They put yellow flowers tied in a ribbon in front of the gravestone.**

 **"Anna, they would be so proud of you." Elsa told her little sister.**

 **"Both of us, Elsa." Anna corrected. They both are smiling as Elsa lead Anna away from their parent's grave.**

 **"Now, come on.** **I have a surprise for you." Elsa exclaimed.**

 **"Really? Because surprises tend to be hit or miss in this family." Anna joked.**

 **"This one you'll like.** **I promise.** **It's for your wedding." Elsa replied happily.**

"Oh what is it?" Anna asked excitingly.

"Nope, you'll see later." Elsa teased.

 **The scene changed to show a barn. The words** **"Storybrooke" and "Present Day" appeared.**

Pearl paused the scene again.

"Another thing I should tell you is that there will be two scenes. One from the past and one from the future. The scenes in the past can be anyone's and the scenes in Storybrooke is further into the future. In this episode, there will be scenes from Arendelle and Storybrooke." Pearl explained. She got many confused looks but she just ignored it. She played the scene.

 **Inside the barn is where Elsa walk toward to the doors, leaving an icy trail on every step she takes. She then stop to find herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. Elsa walks in the middle of the street to see a sign that says Storybrooke.**

 **"Storybrooke." Elsa spoke. The sign begin to be covered in ice.**

 **Everyone watch the opening title as it is snowing in the background. The words "Once Upon A Time" with the music.**

 **The door opened to reveal a woman in dark clothing. She sigh as another woman came out of the diner.**

 **"Regina-" the blonde woman began but was cut off.  
**

 **"Not now, Swan." Regina stressed.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **When I brought Marian back, I didn't know who she was.** **I didn't intend to cause you pain." she explained to Regina.**

 **"Well, your intentions really don't matter.** **Because once again, I've felt the brunt of heroism.** **Always the villain." Regina scoffs. "Even when I'm not."**

 **"What was I supposed to do?" the woman asked.**

 **"Well, you were dumb enough to travel through time.** **Maybe you should have left things well enough alone." Regina suggested.**

"Is traveling through time possible?" Kristoff question.

"Well it was done once but that it later in the future. And that woman who is talking to Regina is Emma." Pearl answered.

 **"I am not gonna apologize for saving someone's life." the Emma replied.**

 **"She was to die anyway.** **What did it matter?" Regina asked in frustration.**

 **"What mattered was she was a person.** **And whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die." Emma protest.**

 **"Well, maybe she did." Regina countered.**

 **"Well, you would know.** **I saved her from you." Emma retaliate.**

 **"The woman who did that, that was the person I was, not the person I am.** **I worked very hard to build a future- A future that's now gone." Regina explained.**

 **"You don't know that." Emma replied, not losing hope.**

 **"Well, I know it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back." Regina argued  
**

 **"Regina, for that, I'm sorry.** **If there's anything I can do to help-" Emma was cut off.**

 **"Swan the more you try to help, the worse my life becomes." Regina warned Emma.  
**

"Are those two important?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes. Both are in a the same complex family tree of good and evil and they both have magic." Pearl explained.

 **The door opened to reveal Robin trying to reason with his wife.**

 **"Marian, please, meet her.** **She's not at all what you think.** **Regina I-I want you to meet Marian.** **I-I want us to talk about this." he tried to make peace with both women.  
**

 **"Wait, were you two... are you two together?" Marian asked.**

 **"Marian, please." Robin pleaded.  
**

 **"You and the Evil Queen? Did you let her near my son? Do you know what she's done? The terror that she's inflicted?" she threw all her questions at Robin as the door open to show Mary Margaret, David, and Neal.**

"Is that..." Kristoff began.

"Is something wrong Kristoff?" Anna asked worriedly.

"That's David! It's been a long time since I last saw him. He's an old friend of mine." Kristoff exclaimed. "I didn't know he's married."

 **"Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked, carrying Neal.**

 **"Well, no one's been incinerated yet, so that's a good sign." David replied.  
**

 **"Regina, you all right?" Mary Margaret asked.**

 **"What- what is wrong with you people? W-why are you talking to her? Don't you know who she is?" Marian asked is disbelief.**

 **"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked.**

 **"She's a monster." Marian exclaimed**

"I agree! Anyone who has magic is a monster!" the Duke yelled in agreement. Everyone just ignore him except Hans, who nod in agreement.

 **"No, she's..." Emma sighs as Regina walks away. "Regina-"**

 **"Uh, no good has ever come of pushing that woman.** **Give her space." Hook advised.**

 **"Yeah, but it's what she does in that space I'm worried about." David admit.**

 **"You don't think she'll become evil again." Henry concluded as everyone looked at him. "** **She can't.** **She's come too far."**

 **"I hope you're right, kid." Emma assured him.**

 **The scene changed to Walter and Leroy driving home from a party. Inside the car, mid-tempo music is playing as Walter is driving the vehicle.**

"What is that? A horseless carriage?" Kristoff asked.

"It's called a car and it function by machine to take people from one place to another. It's also made by people." Pearl explained.

 **"Well, that party went south fast." Leroy grumpily comment. There is a thud from the driving. "** **Easy, Walter.** **Easy.** **She needs to be treated gently." he reminded Walter.**

 **"You made me designated driver.** **I'm gonna drive how I like." Walter counter.**

 **"No beer is worth this." Leroy replied as there is static coming from the radio. "** **Really? Radio station shuts down after dark now?" he questioned, as there is another thud along with tire squeal. He turned to see Walter sleeping. "Sleepy!" Leroy exclaimed as he tried to grab to wheel from the passenger seat.**

 **Nearby, Elsa is still walking in the middle of the road. She can hear tires screeching in the distance. Lights are shining at her and the horns honking.**

"Um Elsa, I'm going to give you a tip to remind you if you ever ended up in that world. Stay off roads that have dotted lines. It's so you won't get hit and end up servery injured by the collision." Pearl advise.

Elsa watch at her future self blasting the vehicle to a halt with her magic to find that Pearl is right. If she hadn't used her magic, she could have gotten injured.

"Pearl, if Elsa were to get hit by that car thing, what would happen to her?" Anna asked as she squeeze her sister's hand.

"She could get broken bones, bleed perhaps, traumatic experience or possibly die?" Pearl answered in an unsure tone as the princess looked at her in shock. "You asked what would happen."

"Well that would make the job easier for me since the witch is always ruining my plans for the throne." Hans commented from the higher row.

"Elsa is not a witch," Anna yelled. She then looked saw the Duke rolling his eyes. "Or a monster." she added.

 **"Aah!"** **Leroy became unconscious.**

"You were saying?" Hans counter. Anna just ignored him.

 **Elsa opened her eyes panting at what just happen. She looked at the car with fear in her eyes, feeling uncertain in a world she doesn't know. The next day, Elsa came to the town, leaving a tail of ice. She walks until she stopped as a motorcyclist drove across the street. It surprised her and she is starting to loose control again. She closed her hands into fists to stop the magic as she breath heavily. She look at a nearby wedding dress as she walks towards it.  
**

"What was that blue thing?" a Arendelle citizen asked.

"It's Storybrooke's version of a bike." Pearl answered.

 **The scene shifts back to Arendelle showing Elsa and Anna going to an attic.**

Elsa gasped, she just found that attic today and now she gets to see the future in which she surprise her little sis.

 **"You have to tell me! No, don't tell me.** **Um... A horse and carriage! No, a horse couldn't get up stairs." Anna guess. "** **It's a snow palace, an indoor ice rink." she gasped. "** **The whole wedding will be on ice.** **It's an" she opened the door. "Attic."**

The crowd giggled at Anna's excitement in this case, all her guesses were wrong.

 **"It is indeed." Elsa replied.**

 **"So, we're here because?" she asked as Elsa walks to the wardrobe.**

 **"Take a look." Elsa opened the door, revealing a beautiful wedding dress.**

 **"Is that..." Anna began.**

 **"Mother's.** **Yes." Elsa finished.**

 **"You found it." Anna exclaimed.**

 **"Go on." Elsa replied as she steps away.** **Anna walk towards the dress to touch a rose.**

 **"I don't want to rip it." she replied.**

 **"Then you'll have to put it on carefully." Elsa told her.**

 **"You want me to wear it? Of course you want me to wear it.** **Why else would we be here?" Anna answered her own question as Elsa give her their mother's dress.**

The scene made Ingrid happy until she realizes something. Not only did Gerda died when she was still trapped in the urn, but she was never there for Gerda's wedding.

 _'Did Gerda still hates me that she never did set me free to attend her own wedding?'_ Ingrid wonder sadly.

 **"It's missing something...** **Hmm** **." Elsa show Anna the snowflake necklace.** **"** **There." she put the necklace around Anna's neck.** " **Something new to go with something borrowed."**

The citizens are happy for the sisters as they watch their queen and princess having fun. The Duke obviously doesn't care neither does Hans and his brothers. Ingrid is feeling the trip down memory lane.

 _'We also had experienced that same joy, back when it was the three of us.'_ Ingrid remembered that wonderful time.

Elsa noticed Ingrid from her seat. She wondered, since the Snow Queen seems tense at every scene concerning her mother, did the Snow Queen and the former Queen of Arendelle had a history together?

 **"It's gorgeous! - I mean enchanting." Anna replied. "** **I mean I love you!" she laughed.**

 **"You're very welcome.** **Now, shall we see it with the dress?" Elsa suggested.**

 **"Mm!" Anna replied. Elsa lead Anna to change behind the draped curtains. "Whoop.** **It's so beautiful and soft.** **You know I'm gonna spill something on it.** **Maybe only clear beverages at the wedding.** **" Anna suggested as she changed.**

 **"So, about the wedding tell me I don't have to walk down the aisle with Sven?" Elsa asked.**

 **"He's not the best man but he is invited." Anna replied.**

 **"And now is where you tell me you're joking." Elsa wondered if it was a joke.**

"What's wrong with Sven? Kristoff asked his future sister in law.

"It just... we never had a reindeer that attends a wedding before. In fact, I don't think it ever happened before." Elsa answered.

"Then this will be the first time a reindeer attends a wedding." Kristoff declared.

 **"He's going to be properly attired... For a reindeer." Anna assured her.**

 **"I'm sure he will be.** **I am actually a little bit more concerned with the groom." Elsa admit.**

"What do you have to be concern about?" Kristoff turned to Elsa again. The queen did not answer.

 **"Elsa, he knows what to wear.** **It's not like he grew up in a barn." she paused. "** **Fine.** **Yes.** **H-he lived in one for a while, but he grew up with trolls.** **Wait until you see him.** **He even cut his hair.** **He's going to look wonderful." she insisted.**

 **"That would be a most-welcome surprise." Elsa replied as she walks to a desk. She opened a draw to notice a diary. She opened it just as Anna step out wearing the beautiful gown. However, she notice flurries falling around her sister.**

 **"Elsa, what's wrong? What is that? A diary?" she walked to Elsa to take notice of it.**

 **"Mother's." Elsa answered in heart break.**

 **"What's in there?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Our parents their death.** **It's all my fault." Elsa answered. She tearfully left the attic with the flurries following.**

 **"Elsa.** **Elsa!" Anna called out to her as she began to follow.  
**

"Elsa, whatever happen, it wasn't your fault." Anna comfort Elsa, who is beginning to feel upset.

 **The scene change back to Storybrooke. Inside the car, Mr. Gold looked nervous and hesitant as Belle comforts him.**

'That is defiantly Rumpelstiltskin. I'm sure of it.' Ingrid thought.

 **"Hey.** **It's okay.** **You can do this." Belle assured her husband.** **Mr. Gold walk to a grave stone. On the stone engraved "Beloved Son, Neal Cassidy"**

 **"My boy." Mr. Gold began. "** **Remember when you were small, there was a night, during the ogre's war? There was a terrible noise.** **It was horses' hooves thundering down the dusty path.** **You crawled into my bed, and I can still hear your little voice."**

 **"Papa.** **I'm afraid.** **"**

 **And I guess by instinct, I just said, "Don't you worry, son.** **Everything's gonna be fine.** **" And you smiled at me.** **You know, that was the happiest moment of my life because for the first time ever, I felt like a man, that I could truly look after you, alone." he paused. "** **Until I discovered This." he pulled out the dagger.**

 **"** **It turned me into a monster, obsessed with power, when all I really needed was you, your love.** **And now, through Belle, there's love in my life again.** **And once more, I've started it with a lie.** **She thinks she has the real dagger.** **I only lied to her in order to avenge your death.** **And now that I've done so, I really need the strength to give it back, be that man I should be, the man you died for.** **And I pledge, Baelfire, I will be that man.** **Your heroism has shown me the way.** **I promise.** **I'll spend my life repaying you for that." he put the dagger back inside his vest and touch the top of his son's grave stone.**

 **The scene shifts to Regina's office. There was a knocking sound at the door. Regine opened it to reveal Robin.**

 **"Hello, Regina." Robin replied.**

 **"Robin?" Regina exclaimed.**

 **"Can I have a moment? I want to talk." Robin replied. When they are inside, he began, "** **I'm sorry."**

 **"Why are you sorry?" Regina chuckled. "Everything Marian said was true.** **I am a monster."**

 **"The woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster." Robin told her.**

 **"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Regina begins to doubt herself.**

 **Robin sighs, "I know you better 'cause you're like me.** **I was once, long ago, quite different, but I changed.** **And I left my past in the past, where it belongs, as you have."**

 **"So, what went on between us..." Regina trailed off.**

 **"Was real." Robin finished. "** **Yes." he chuckled.** **"My feelings for you were... are real.** **But Marian is my wife.** **I loved her, and I made a vow "Until death do us part," and it did.** **And then it didn't.** **But my vow remains."**

 **"So, you made your choice." Regina concluded.**

 **"I may be a thief, but I have a code, and I have to live by that code.** **Otherwise, what kind of life am I living? I hope you can look into your heart and understand." he replied sadly as he got up, walks out and close the door.**

 **Regina wanted to go after him but stopped. She turned around, anger filled her up as a mirror behind her shattered into pieces. Regina let go of her tense feelings to walk over and pick up a large shard of glass. She tilt it to see her reflection in it as she smiled evilly.**

 **The scene changed to Regina walking in the hallways at a hospital. She push the code and open the door. At the mental institution, Regina stopped at a door that has a name Sidney G. next to it. She opened the door as she looked at someone.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Sidney asked.**

 **"I need my mirror." Regina simply answer.**

 **"For what, my queen?" Sidney questioned.**

 **"There's someone standing in the way of my happiness.** **I need your help getting rid of them." Regina replied.**

"I got a bad feeling about this." Kristoff comment as the scene changed again.

 **"There.** **Right around the bend." Belle told Gold as he stop the car at a mansion. "** **I, uh I found it on a morning hike.** **It must have come over in the last curse.** **No one's claimed it, so I thought there'd be no harm if we borrowed it for our honeymoon." she turned to her husband who smiled back at her.**

 **The scene changed to the inside of the mansion, with Belle showing Gold the huge place.**

 **"You know, I wonder who this belonged to." she admit as she put her bag down. "** **Come on.** **Take a look around.** **It is spectacular.** **You can see the ocean from nearly every room." when she has her back turned, Gold snapped his fingers and froze Belle at her place.  
**

"Wow, he can do that?" Anna asked in shock.

"It appears so." Kristoff replied.

"When it comes to magic, there are many types. However, magic, like our emotions, can change and take different ways. They can be unpredictable." Ingrid told her niece.

"You must know a lot." Anna guess.

"I do." Ingrid admit.

 **Gold opened Belle's bag and took out the fake dagger. He then put the real one back in the bag and the fake inside his vest.**

 **"If we're gonna do this we're gonna do it properly." Gold told himself and snapped his fingers, unfreezing Belle.**

 **"You haven't even seen the best part yet.** **Come on.** **" she giggles as she tried to lead Gold into a room. "** **Is everything okay?" she asked when Gold stopped at the sight of a box.  
**

 **"Yeah.** **It's just whoever this place belonged to... Has interesting taste." Gold answered.**

 **"Come on.** **So what do you think?" Belle chuckled as she showed Gold a room filled with books and a chandelier.  
**

 **"Well, I think we've been married almost a full day, and I don't believe we've had our first dance." Gold answered. He snapped his finger to play a record player, another for the lights, one to put Belle in a yellow ball gown, and the last to put him in a blue suit just as an instrumental beauty and the beast plays.** " **Care to dance Mrs.** **Gold?" he asked.**

 **"I would love to." Belle replied.  
**

 **They dance until the scene changed to the Charming family.**

 **"I don't know.** **Maybe we should have gone with Baelfire." David wondered as Emma's cellphone beep.**

 **"She hasn't answered any of your calls?" Henry asked his mom.  
**

 **"Uh, sorry, kid.** **Looks like Regina does not want to be disturbed.** **But that doesn't mean that she's doing anything-" Emma begin.**

 **"Evil?" Henry finished. "I know.** **I just... let me try calling her.** **Maybe, you know, it's you she doesn't want to hear from." Henry replied as he grabbed his cellphone.**

 **"You might have a point, kid." Emma point out.**

 **"I hope for his sake she doesn't give in to what she..." Mary Margaret sighed. "Sometimes gives in to."**

 **"Seems to be handling it well." Emma replied.**

 **"I mean, between losing and regaining his memories, seeing both of his moms with new men." Mary Margaret listed.**

 **"Uh, speaking of that-" Emma was hesitant to say.**

 **"He doesn't know about you and Hook?" her mother asked.  
**

 **"There is no me and Hook." Emma denies.**

 **"Mm." her mother teased.**

 **"Okay, well, I don't know what there is, but I certainly can't talk to Henry if I don't know what I'm talking about." Emma explains her complex situation.  
**

 **"Swan." Hook called out to her.**

 **"Speaking of." Emma told her mother.**

 **"Mausoleum's all clear.** **Regina's not hiding there." Hook informed her.**

 **"Thanks." Emma replied trying to get away from Hook.**

 **"Swan, are you avoiding me?" Hook asked.**

 **"Will you give us a minute?" Emma asked her mother. Her mother joined Henry and David as Emma and Hook walked somewhere else to talk.  
**

 **"I'm not avoiding you.** **I'm just dealing with... stuff.** **We have a crisis right now." Emma replied.**

 **"There is always a crisis.** **Perhaps you should consider living your life during them.** **Otherwise, you might miss it." Hook advise.**

 **"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Leroy exclaimed as he and Walter run to Emma.**

 **"Okay, Leroy, what is it?" Emma asked.**

 **"We were just driving home, and some thing blasted me with magic.** **The whole van's iced over.** **We woke up in a meat locker.** **Who's got that kind of magic?" Leroy questioned.**

Elsa felt a bit guilty for what her future self did. She didn't mean to trap them inside their car.

 **"Maybe the person who made that." Emma answered as she look at the ice trail.**

 **Back in the past, Elsa, who is still upset, is sitting on a log as flurries are falling around her. Anna, who is running in a wedding dress, was able to catch up to her.**

"How are you able to run in that dress? And in the forest as well?" Pearl asked.

"Well, I'm always a klutz so that explained why I'm running in the forest but I don't know how I'm able to run in mother's dress. I was more concern about Elsa that I didn't have time to changed and went after her." Anna answered.

 **"Elsa." she panted. "** **Elsa." she runs to her sister.  
**

 **"Please.** **I want to be alone." Elsa told her.**

 **"You have a sister.** **You're never gonna be alone... Other than when I'm not around.** **But even then, I'll be there in spirit.** **But that doesn't matter because I'm here now and you're not alone.** **And you know what I mean? And it's a nice thing." Anna went on.**

"You do realize that she meant that she needs some time alone by herself, right?" Kristoff questioned.

"It doesn't matter, she needed me whenever she wants to be alone or not." Anna replied.

 **She sits in front of her sister. "** **What was in the diary? You can tell me anything." she insist. The flurries stopped and Elsa seemed to relax a bit.**

 **"Turns out our parents didn't go off on some diplomatic mission like everyone thought.** **That was just a cover." Elsa explained.**

 **"For what?" Anna asked.  
**

 **"Read it." Elsa gave the diary to her sister.**

 **"I wish I didn't have to hide the truth from our children, but the truth would be too painful.** **" she read. "What we've seen from Elsa is terrifying, and it has to be stopped.** **" she finished.  
**

 **"They were scared of me.** **That's why they left because they thought I was a monster." Elsa thought of that possibility.**

"See, she confessed that she is a monster! Even her parents doesn't denies it!" the Duke yelled as he stand up from his seat, pointing his finger at the queen. Of course, now that he had irritated Pearl passed her tolerance levels, she waves her hands as ropes appeared to tied him down to his seat with magic to zip his lips.

 **"No, no.** **I-I-I won't believe it.** **I refuse to believe it." Anna argued at the very thought of it.**

 **"It's all right there." Elsa countered.**

 **"Is it? Because it doesn't say where they were going or what they were doing.** **It could be a misunderstanding." her little sister pointed out.**

 **"Anna, because of me, they left.** **Because of me, they can't walk you down the aisle tomorrow.** **I'm so sorry." Elsa apologized.**

 **"You don't have to be.** **It's not your fault.** **You're not a monster.** **I don't think so, this whole kingdom doesn't think so, and for sure, our parents didn't think so." Anna back up her claim.**

"The princess is right! We do not think you are a monster Queen Elsa." the towns' people agreed.

 **"** **And I will prove it.** **This diary is only part of the story." Anna continued.**

 **"How do you know that?" Elsa asked, begin unsure.**

 **"Because... Instinct? Okay.** **Right.** **That's not enough.** **But there are more answers out there about what happened to them I know it." Anna exclaimed.** **She gasped, "And I know who can help us find them."**

 **"Who?" the queen questioned.**

 **"My future in-laws." Anna smiled.  
**

 **Back in Storybrooke is a statue of a troll. Emma whip out her gun as she and Hook followed the ice trail. They saw a door shut and started to run towards it. Elsa saw the two chasing after her and run to hide behind a wall. Emma opened the door, getting close to where Elsa is. Elsa, letting her magic out of her control again created another Marshmallow.**

 **"All right, that's a new one." Hook comment.  
**

"What does he mean by a new one?" Anna questioned.

"Well...They have encountered ogres, wraiths, an evil shadow, dragons, fly monkeys, giants, mermaids, zombies, and a werewolf." Pearl listed.

"I thought mermaids are benevolent creatures." Elsa spoke.

"It depends, most mermaids are aggressive and couldn't be trusted. Only one is different." Pearl explained.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews/comments if you want. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Sisters pt 2

**Hi everyone. I'm very happy for the wonderful reviews. Frozen is my favorite arc in the series. There will be a surprise for the characters once we reached near the end. Here is the second half of the first episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Sisters pt 2

 **Everyone continue to watch the episode as it changed scenes with Anna and Elsa visiting the trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock.**

 **"We shouldn't be here." Elsa fret.**

 **"Oh, they're practically family." Anna replied as she is trying to walk in her wedding dress.**

 **"I meant you need to be planning your wedding." Elsa spoke.**

 **"It's tomorrow.** **If there's still planning to do, I've horribly miscalculated." she admit.**

 **"You need to rest.** **It's a special day.** **You should enjoy it." Elsa countered.**

 **"I can't if my sister's upset.** **Grand Pabbie? I know you're here.** **Why aren't you showing yourself? Grand Pabbie?" Anna called out to Grand Pabbie.  
**

 **"Oh, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Grand Pabbie told her as he showed himself.**

 **"And when have we ever been traditional?" Anna asked.**

 **"What's wrong? Something happen? You have second thoughts? He won't smell like that forever." Grand Pabbie explained.**

"I still smell bad?" Kristoff asked. "But I took a bath this morning."

 **"No.** **No.** **This isn't about Kristoff.** **It's about our parents.** **What were they really doing on that voyage?" she questioned as she gives him the diary.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **I don't know." Grand Pabbie admit.**

 **"Thank you." Elsa replied as Grand Pabbie gave her the diary. "** **Come on.** **Let's go." she told Anna.**

 **"Wait." Grand Pabbie suddenly spoke. The sisters stopped in their track. "** **I may not know what they were doing, but I know where they were going.** **Days before their journey, your parents stopped by to say they were not going to the northern Isles.** **And they had a few questions about a land called Misthaven." he informed them.**

 **"What did they want there?" Elsa asked.**

 **"They never said.** **They, like many of us, had their secrets." Grand Pabbie answered.** **"Oh, I need my beauty sleep." he yawned, turning back into a rock.**

 **"We have an answer." Anna exclaimed.**

 **"No, we have more questions." Elsa countered.**

 **"We have one answer and more questions.** **That's a start.** **We have to go to Misthaven." Anna declared.**

"No, Anna." Elsa refused.

"But it's so we can have our answers, besides this hasn't happened yet." Anna pointed out.

"Still, my answer is no. It could be dangerous and it will be like how mother and father left us." Elsa replied.

 **"No, I can't just... Leave.** **I'm still queen.** **I can't abandon the kingdom." the queen told her sister.**

 **"You're just making excuses." Anna replied.**

 **"Have you forgotten your last dalliance Hans? He and his 12 angry brothers are out there waiting to pounce at the first moment of weakness." Elsa rationalize.**

"Yeah, and with one gullible princess out of my way, it will make my job much easier to takeover Arendelle." Hans shouted above.

 **"Okay, good excuses, but still let me go alone.** **Give me two weeks.** **Misthaven is a short journey.** **Two weeks, and I'll be right back." Anna assured her.**

 **"That's just what mother and father said." Elsa recalled.  
**

 **The two left to go back to the palace as the scene changed back to Storybrooke with Marshmallow.**

 **"We don't want to pick a fight." Emma told it.**

 **"Swan-" Hook is cut off.**

 **"I just want to see what it wants." Emma whispered.**

 **Marshmallow roared, causing Emma to dropped her gun and landed on top off Hook. The gun made a loud sound, causing the snowman to get more angrier as Emma and Hook started to run. It started to chase them as Leroy saw it.**

 **"Evil snowman! Run!" Leroy yelled as everyone runs screaming. A newspaper landed at Elsa's feet. She picks up the paper to see Anna's necklace said to be in Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.  
**

 **"I think the noise is scaring it.** **It's headed for the forest.** **" Emma told David and Hook.** **The snowman walk past Regina's vault.  
**

Hans started to become interested in Regina's motives to get what she wants.

 **"Her name is Marian." Regina explained to Sidney. "** **Thanks to Emma, she's back and recapturing that happy ending this book gave her."**

 **"The book gave it to her?" Sidney asked.  
**

 **"It's powerful.** **It's more than just a book.** **What happens inside it appears immutable.** **But I'm stronger.** **We're going to change things." Regina replied.**

 **"How?" Sidney questioned.**

 **"She needs to be removed." Regina told him in a deadly tone.**

 **"Ah, that's where I come into this. Your murderous arm.** **I knew there was a reason that you kept me in that prison for all those years, waiting till I could be of service.** **I knew you hadn't forgot about me." Sidney smiled.**

 **"Right." Regina responded.**

 **"How do you want me to kill her?" he asked her.**

 **"I don't want you to do anything of the sort.** **If she shows up dead, how long do you think it would take before someone figured out I put you up to it? This requires a more elegant touch.** **I have to undo Emma's mistake.** **I have to go back in time before Emma arrived and kill Marian before she can be saved." Regina explained her plan.**

 **"What I don't get is my purpose in all this?" Sidney questioned.**

 **"Well, as queen, I sentenced many to death, captured many prisoners." Regina reminded him.**

 **"You don't remember this Marian." Sidney concluded.**

 **"Well, she's awfully vanilla.** **Can you blame me? I need you to show me the exact moment I captured her so I know when to travel back to." Regina informed him.**

 **"But how am I supposed to do that? In this world, I'm no longer the mirror with-" he is cut off by Regina as she waves a hand, putting Sidney back into her mirror.**

"I feel sorry for that guy. It must have been uncomfortable to be in that mirror." Anna comment.

 **"Now you are." Regina told him.**

 **"No! No! No!" Sidney yelled.**

 **"Relax.** **It's just temporary." Regina explained to him.**

 **"No!" Sidney cried as he took a deep breath.**

 **"Now help me." Regina ordered.**

 **"Yes, your majesty." Sidney replied.**

 **"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me who I want to kill most of all." Regina command as Sidney showed her pasted.  
**

 **"Your majesty, no!" Marian exclaimed.**

 **"Where is Snow White?" she asked harshly. However, Marian keep quiet. "She thinks silence is bravery, not stupidity.** **She dies tomorrow.** **Hurry her along.** **The stench of peasant is overwhelming." the Evil Queen turned to leave.**

 **"I feel sorry for you."Marian shouted.**

 **"Do you?" she questioned.**

 **"If you had a family of your own, if you had love, you'd know you shouldn't do this.** **You wouldn't have to be so cruel." Marian explained.**

 **"Don't you tell me What I do or don't understand.** **I know who I am and what I want.** **And right now it's your head on a spike." the Evil Queen smiled. She turned to leave as she laughs at the woman's unfortunate fate.  
**

 **"You're a monster! You're a monster!" Marian yelled as Regina looked at her past sadly.  
**

 **"Was that what you were looking for?" Sidney asked.**

 **"Exactly." Regina confirmed.**

 **In the town where everyone is running in panic, no body notice as Elsa slips into a narrow ally.**

"How come nobody see you, Elsa?" Kristoff question.

"I don't know." Elsa answered.

"Storybrooke is a place that doesn't exist in a world without magic. It has barriers to keep the outside world from discovering it. It is also a place where new magic comes and nobody notice it until later problems." Pearl replied.

 **"There's a monster on the loose! A monster!" Leroy shouted.  
**

 **Elsa, feeling unsafe in this strange world, took a peek at Mr. Gold's pawnshop as she slowly hid back in the ally again. The scene changed to the barn in Arendelle.**

 **"Kristoff? Where's Anna?" entered Elsa who is trying to find her sister.**

 **Sven neighs as Elsa stressed, "Don't be coy.** **Answer me."**

 **The reindeer grunts as Kristoff gives him some carrots.**

 **"Easy, Sven.** **She can't help being bossy." Kristoff told him.  
**

 **"I'm not bossy, I'm the queen." Elsa told her sister's fiancee.**

 **"Isn't that the queen's job, bossing people around?" Kristoff asked.  
**

 **"Don't change the subject, Kristoff.** **Where's Anna?" Elsa asked her question again.  
**

 **"Isn't she in the palace?" Kristoff questioned.**

 **"If she were, would I be here?" Elsa asked him.  
**

 **"Uh, u-um... She had some errands to run.** **Um, we need more frosting... For the cake.** **Yeah, she was concerned we weren't' gonna have enough.** **I tried to tell her it'd be fine, but what could I do?" he tried to stalled her. "Brides perfectionists." he chuckled.**

"Are you trying to stall me because Anna told you to?" Elsa asked.

"Um...um, for a little while?" Kristoff replied in a unsure tone.

 **"Frosting there is no frosting." Elsa is starting to catch up on the act.**

 **"Exactly.** **She's taking care of that." Kristoff lied.**

 **"No, I mean that's a lie.** **Talk, reindeer man.** **What is going on here?" Elsa is further stress.**

 **"Wedding details.** **I'm just making sure-" he is cut off by Elsa.**

 **"That she wasn't followed." Elsa finished. She sighed, "** **You're trying to delay me."**

 **"Do you want to see the floral arrangements?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"Where did she go, Kristoff?" she questioned. "Misthaven?"**

 **"Okay, yes, But she's doing it for you." he admit.**

 **"When?" the queen asked.  
**

 **"She booked passage on a ship that's set to leave Well, any moment now." he confessed. "** **Look, I'm sorry.** **I-I didn't mean to lie.** **I was just trying to help." he told her.** **Sven snorts.**

"Anna, I told you no and how could you make Kristoff cover for you?" Elsa asked her little sister.

"But it is so I can prove you wrong and that mother and father have always love you." Anna answered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Anna." Ingrid warned her.

"What? Why?" Anna questioned.

"I uh, I-I once had this situation with my own sister." Ingrid told the princess.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Anna asked.

"Yes, anyway my sister told me that she will always support me until one day... we have a quarrel that lead us to... take different paths. We still have not fix our relationship yet. And we'll never will." Ingrid replied sadly. They all looked back at the scene.

 **"Shh.** **Sven, I'm trying to apologize here, okay?" Kristoff turned to Sven. He grunts as Kristoff turned to see Elsa left. He sighs as Sven groans. "All right, all right, Sven, I'm going.** **Elsa, wait!" Kristoff ran off after her.  
**

 **The scene changed to the forest where the merry man are camping. Emma, David, and Hook ran to Robin.**

 **"What is it?" Robin asked**

 **"Some kind of snow monster." David answered.**

 **"No monster shall cross our path.** **We'll give you our assist" Robin replied as they hear growling in the distance.  
**

 **"It's getting closer.** **It's coming from the north** **" Hook told everyone.**

 **Marshmallow roared and growl as Little John grabbed a crossbow.**

 **"There!" he aimed at the snowman.**

 **"No, no, no! Don't shoot!" Emma warned but she was too late as Little John shoot Marshmallow in the arm.**

 **"It only attacks when it feels threatened." Hook told the merry man as the large snowman roars. "** **Pistol, sword, Hook, my cunning wit, I don't think we have what it takes."**

 **"Emma does." David pointed out.**

 **"What?" Emma spoke.  
**

 **"Your magic, love." Hook reminded her.**

 **"Right." Emma replied as she looked at the roaring Marshmallow.**

 **"You can do this." Hook encourage her.**

"What type of magic does Emma has?" Elsa asked.

"Light magic, since she is the product of Princess Snow White and Prince Charming's love. Also, since everyone from Storybrooke is originally from the Enchanted Forest, they have different names." Pearl explained.

"Does her family has magic?" Anna asked.

"Like I said before, Regina, who is Emma's step grandmother, has magic but her parents Mary Margaret and David doesn't have any. Oh, Emma's son, Henry, his grandpa has magic. He is also Regina's son too. Other then that, those are the only members who have magic." Pearl replied. She got a lot of confused stares. "You'll understand later in future episodes."

"Wait what? Emma is David's daughter? How is that possible?" Anna questioned.

"You'll know later." Pearl repeat herself.

 **Emma tried to concentrate on focusing her magic. The blast hit him on his other arm.**

 **"Take that, frosty." Emma told it. However, it got more angrier and grow spikes around it.** **"Really?"**

 **The giant snow monster hit Emma and then knock everyone unconscious. Only Marian is left and she tried to aim her bow and arrow at him. However, he disarmed her just as Regina step out behind a tree. She got between Marian and Marshmallow.**

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Elsa began to panic.

"You didn't mean to. With some lessons and practice, you'll learn to control your magic eventually." Ingrid encouraged her niece.

 **"Please... Help me.** **Please." Marian pleaded. Regina disappear in a cloud of smoke. "** **No." Marian spoke as the snow monster is about to kill her. Before he could, he is destroyed by Regina's fireball.** **"You saved me.** "

 **"Marian! Regina." Robin spoke.** **"Are you all right?" he asked his wife as everyone else started to get up.**

 **"Yes." Marian answered. "** **Maybe you're not a monster." she told Regina.  
**

 **"Maybe I'm not.** **Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian." Regina smiled.**

 **"Regina, we've been trying to find you.** **We need to talk about-" Emma stopped as Regina teleported away from her.**

 **The scene showed Emma, still in the forest throwing a snowball somewhere. Hook approach her.**

 **" So, crisis averted." Hook spoke.**

 **"Now you want to go home and see what's on Netflix?" Emma asked**

 **"I don't know what that is, but sure." Hook replied.**

 **"Killian, someone created that Snowman." Emma talk quietly. "** **This isn't over."**

 **"It never is.** **All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments, and right now we have a quiet moment." Hook told her.**

 **"I know.** **I just got to do something." Emma replied.**

 **"Right.** **Of course.** **Go ahead.** **Don't tell me you're not avoiding me anymore because I'm actually quite perceptive, and this - this is avoiding me." he explained.**

 **"No, I know.** **I am.** **I just feel... Right now, I just feel too guilty." Emma admit.**

 **"Over Regina?" Hook asked.**

 **"She lost someone she really cares for because of me." Emma answered.**

 **"No, there's more to this than just Regina, isn't there?" Hook questioned. Emma and Hook shared a kiss for a moment before they broke apart.  
**

 **"Be patient." Emma told the pirate before she left.**

 **"I have all the time in the world.** **Unless another monster appears and kills me." Hook replied.**

 **The scene changed to Emma in the Mills House. She knocked on the door of her office.**

 **"Regina.** **I know you're in there.** **I can see the light's on." she sighs.** **"I know this is all complicated, but you can have happiness.** **I know it doesn't seem like it, but you just have to fight.** **Okay, if you won't, I will.** **Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings.** **My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you." Emma added.  
**

 **Regina got up to pick up Henry's book.**

 **"Mirror." Regina spoke. "** **Mirror? Sidney!"**

 **"Y-yes, your majesty.** **What can I do for you?" Sidney asked.**

 **"You can help me change fate." Regina simply answered.**

 **"I can probably tell you if you're wearing too much eye makeup, but change fate? That is beyond my powers of reflection." he told her.**

 **"Your powers and mine together shall do it.** **This book is why I'm suffering, not Marian.** **Every story in it has one thing in common the villains never get the happy ending, and it's always been right.** **I thought not being the villain would change things, but this book, these stories... Only see me one way." she explained.**

 **"So, what's your plan?" Sidney questioned.**

 **"Find the writer.** **We must find out who wrote this cursed Tome and then force them to give me what I deserve.** **It's time to change the book.** **It's time for villains to get their happy endings." Regina declared.  
**

 **The scene first switch to Mr. Gold in the mansion. Belle is sleeping so Mr. Gold took out the real dagger. He waves the dagger over the box and it turns into a purple wizard hat with many golden stars on it. Mr. Gold look at it with a smile as the stars slowing swirl around the hat.**

 **The scene changed to Elsa, who is in front of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. She used her magic to freeze the lock to open the door. Once inside, the queen looked for her sister's necklace to find it on the front desk. The scene shifts back to Arendelle's docks.**

 **"Elsa! Wait!" Kristoff called out. "It's too late."**

 **"We have to go after her." Elsa told Kristoff, worried for her sister's safety.**

 **"No." Kristoff refused.**

 **"Are you really saying "no" to your queen?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"I'm saying no to my future sister." Kristoff answered. "** **In-law." he added when Elsa looked at him in a serious way. "** **For good reasons.** **We both love Anna.** **We both know her.** **She will be fine." he assured her.**

 **"She didn't have to do this alone." Elsa sighed.**

 **"Yes, she did.** **You told Anna and you're right you're the queen.** **We all remember well what happened the last time you left." Kristoff recalled.**

 **"Why didn't you go with her?" the queen asked.**

 **"She didn't want me to.** **She thought I was needed here." Kristoff answered.**

 **"For what?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"She didn't want you to be alone.** **She'll be fine.** **I believe in her.** **You should too.** **Because she doesn't give up on the people she loves.** **And she always succeeds." Kristoff tries to reassure Elsa as the scene shows Anna in her winter gear on the ship.**

 **"She also sometimes acts before she thinks.** **This place could be dangerous.** **What do we even know about this Misthaven? How have I never heard of it?" Elsa asked about the land she doesn't know.**

 **"You might know it better by what the inhabitants call it." Kristoff suggest.**

 **"What's that?" Elsa questioned.  
**

 **"The enchanted forest." Kristoff answered.**

 **The scene goes to Anna touching her necklace to Elsa in the shop holding her sister's scorch necklace.**

 **"Don't worry, Anna.** **I will find you." Elsa promised.  
**

 **The scene then ends as many questions are now throw at Pearl.**

"I'm missing?" Anna asked.

"You're kinda missing," Pearl answered. "At least you're at home...just iced over." she whispered so the princess didn't hear.

"How did I end up in Storybrooke?" Elsa asked.

"Emma brought you to her world from the past." Pearl answered.

Before anyone else can asked their questions, Pearl announced that they will be answered in the show. She also explained that the magic she used to bring them here in the theater, caused the time to move quicker while their time back at home stopped.

"We'll watch the second and third episode before we have diner and go to sleep. If anyone needs a quick snack then stay at your seats. I'll allow service right away. Just press the white button on the left arm seat and they will come to give you your snack or food. Anyway, let's start watching." Pearl replied as she click the remote.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I cannot wait to get on to the second episode. By the way, if anyone wants me to do the whole episode instead of breaking it down, then leave reviews/comments so I'll know. See you later and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: White Out

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long update, I've been a bit stressed with school. I am going to try doing a full episode this time and not the parts. If everyone like how I do the story this way then I'll do it for the rest, if not, then it will be back to the parts. Anyway enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: White Out

Once the service are done and everyone is at their seat, Pearl start the second episode. They watched through the preview.

 **Starting after the last episode, Elsa got out of the shop. She looked to see passing cars and people walking passed her.**

 _'I wonder why nobody notice Elsa even though they just passed by her.'_ Anna thought.

 **"Until we're together, no one leaves this town." Elsa declared. Her hands are covered in ice as she tried to control it with no prevail. At the town line, large towers of ice rise up, preventing anyone or anything from leaving. "** **Anna, I will find out what happened to you."**

"It's kinda funny that what you said is similar to what the charming family usually say." Pearl point out.

 **Back in the past, in the Enchanted Forest Anna is walking towards a farmhouse. The words "The Enchanted Forest" and "Many Years Ago" appeared. She knocked on the door.**

"Thank goodness, you did not end up like mother and father." Elsa whispered into her sister's ears.

"See, I told you that I'll be find, even Kristoff agrees with me in the first episode." Anna whispered back.

 **"Can I help you?" a man's voice asked.**

Kristoff started to become excited because he knows who is behind the screen.

 **"I hope so.** **Are you David?" Anna questioned. The screen moved to an angle to show David with long hair.  
**

 **"Yes.** **Yes, I am." he answered.**

"Wait a minute. The prince who saved Princess Snow White is a shepherd?" Hans burst out.

"You got I problem with that?" Kristoff asked in an annoyance.

"No, just how can he rule a kingdom if he is born as a low class. No wonder he's your friend. Both of you are low status that is accepted into royal life. I mean... how can you rule a kingdom when you know nothing of being royalty and when your fiancee is a idiotic princess along with her witch sister who is a freak?" Hans insulted Kristoff and the royal sisters.

"Why you-" Kristoff is about to get out of his seat.

"Kristoff, he's not worth it." Elsa replied as she tried to get her future brother in law back to his seat.

"Why? He could throw more nasty things at you and you won't get angry?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course I'm angry, but trying to fight him when he is not armed is not a wised move." Elsa replied.

Luckily, the queen is able to get the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliver to sit back down, although reluctantly.

Pearl watched the scene between Kristoff and Hans to the big box with the cloaking spell.

The scene jumped to the title sequence which is an ice wall in the background.

 **"So, anyway, I got your name from an old friend of yours... From Arendelle." Anna started the conversion nervously.**

 **"Arendelle? You know Kristoff?" David asked.**

 **"What makes you think it's Kristoff?" Anna questioned.**

 **"He's the only person from Arendelle I know." he answered.**

 **"Okay." Anna replied, feeling a bit awkward. "** **He didn't tell me that.** **Hard to be on a secret mission when you don't have all the facts." she added.**

 **"What's the mission?" David asked.**

 **"I just told you it's secret.** **But he told me I could trust you just not with the mission." the princess explained.**

 **"Okay.** **What's your name?" David questioned.**

 **"Joan." Anna answered.**

"You pick Joan out of any other names?" Kristoff asked.

"It was the only name I could think of." Anna answered, her face a bit blushed. "Plus, I was probably in a rush to find out mother's and father's secret."

 **David, who thinks the name the girl gave is funny and obviously fake, shook his head and smiled, "Your name's not Joan."**

 **"You're smart, too." Anna chuckles. "T** **hat's good.** **See, I have to give a false name for your safety." she explained.**

 **"You're wanted?" David asked.  
**

 **"Look, I don't know if I can be more clear secret mission, your safety." Anna sighs. "** **Let me start over.** **I'm Joan.** **Can I sleep in your barn?" she asked her questioned.**

 **"Sure, Joan.** **Anything for Kristoff's fiancee." David answered. Anna's smile fell. "** **The ring." David pointed out. They both chuckle. "** **Congratulations." David smiled.**

 **"Thanks." Anna replied.**

 **"Well, I guess I'll find out your name at the wedding.** **Uh, the barn's out back.** **You can stay the night.** **" he told her as he look at something off screen. The sound of horse whinnies and hooves can be heard.** **"** **You should hurry and get inside.** **This is a bad time."** **David** **replied.**

 **"Who's that?" Anna asked, her voice off screen as the scene shows a woman dress in pink and laced ribbons.**

 **"That is someone you don't want to mess with.** **" David warned Anna. The scene switch back to David and Anna. "** **They call her Bo Peep.** **"**

"Wait what. Does he mean Bo Peep as in the nursery rhyme?" Anna questioned.

"Yep." Pearl answered.

"That's just...weird." the princess comments. Elsa giggled a bit.

 **Back in Storybrooke in the Blanchard Loft, Mary Margaret put baby Neal in his crib.**

 **"Here you go, sweetheart.** **I'll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking.** **Yes, I will.** **Ohh.** **Sweet dreams." Mary Margaret told baby Neal.**

 **"What do you suppose babies dream about?" Henry asked in curiosity.**

"I think they dream of sweet things." Anna replied.

 **"Bullfighting." David answered as he passed by.**

 **"Laser tag." Emma countered as she walks in the opposite direction.**

 **"That's not true." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"I think they're joking." Henry believes.**

 **"Right." she sighs. "** **I'll recognize funny again when he's 3 and I've had some sleep." Mary Margaret stressed.**

 **"Three? I see the optimism returning." David comments as his wife lays down on a sofa. Emma notice Henry is packing things in a basket.**

 **"Okay, chocolate, DVDs, ice cream.** **Red wine? That's one heck of a late-night snack, kid." she questioned the food choice.**

 **"It's for my mom." Henry answered. Emma put a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"I don't drink and sheriff." she told him.**

 **"My other mom.** **I googled "how to get over a breakup.** **" It didn't talk about your boyfriend's wife time-traveling back from the past, but close enough." Henry explained.**

 **"That's really sweet." Emma replied.**

"That is really sweet. See Elsa, even Henry is doing all of that for Regina even if she didn't asked for it." Anna told her sister.

 **There is a thud and cawing from a black raven outside the window. David opened the window and Mary Margaret let the bird stand on her finger.**

 **"It's a message." she told everyone as she let the raven hop outside to fly away. "** **It's for Henry.** **It's from your mother." she added as she gives Henry the piece of paper.**

 **Henry unroll the paper. He read until he looked up feeling upset.**

 **"She doesn't want to see me." Henry replied.**

 **The scene changed to Granny's Diner where Henry is feeling down.** **The door close as Emma enters to comfort her son.**

 **"You know, that is not exactly what she said.** **I read the note.** **She said for right now, while she's dealing with things." she explains.**

 **"She doesn't want to see me.' Henry repeated what he said before.**

 **"She's in a lot of pain over Robin Hood well, forever.** **Things have been tough on her and you.** **She's trying to fix them so that you two can be together Because she cares about you." Emma assured him.**

 **"So why'd she tell me to stay away?" Henry asked.**

 **"Because she thinks she's making things better." Emma reassures.**

 **"She's not." he sighs.**

 **There is electricity zapping as the ice pillars are cutting off the lines. The diner is all dark now.**

 **"What the hell?" Emma questioned at the sudden blackout.**

 **"Emma, I-I'm getting calls from all over.** **It's a town-wide blackout." David informed through the walkies-talkie.**

 **"Yeah, copy that.** **I'm looking at it." Emma answered the device.**

 **"I'll swing by to get you.** **We can check this out." David replied.**

 **"Hey, kid.** **You want to come along on this one? We can call it operation Nightshade or, uh, blackthorn or-" Emma is cut of by Henry.**

 **"That's okay." he replied glumly.**

 **David and Emma are driving to the caused of the the blackout.**

 **"He wouldn't even let me hug him.** **It killed me." Emma told her father.  
**

 **"Sounds familiar." David remark.  
**

Ingrid looked at the screen in curiosity. Emma is very similar to her. She then turned to Pearl and then to Elsa.

 _'Since Pearl had released me from that urn, that must mean that she will have to pay a price for using magic to bring us here. And...if she hadn't set me free, who did? Did Elsa had that same problem like I did? Before, she seemed like she could control it. For me, all I did is spend my time practicing dark magic in my imprisonment .'_ Ingrid thought. She is starting to feel a bit of regret for what she did instead of what Gerda and the Duke did to her. _'Maybe I did deserved to be put in that urn. I killed the only sister that truly cared for me and because of it...it destroyed my bond to Gerda. And now, she's gone too. I'll have to asked Pearl about Gerda when we're alone.'_ Ingrid decide as she looked to the screen.

 **"Cause I do that.** **Great.** **I've passed it along." Emma stressed.**

 **"Not just you.** **Henry has two moms who both put up walls.** **Sounds like he's taking after the both of you." David replied.**

 **"It's not like him to pass up on operation anything.** **I'm worried." the savior admit.**

 **"Well, kids have extreme reactions.** **They get over it fast.** **Just stay strong and roll with it.** **There's always people in this world who want you to give up.** **Don't make their jobs any easier." David suggest as they got to the town line which is blocked by the ice walls.** **"What the hell?"**

 **"Well, there you go." Emma replied. They got out of the car to examine the ice wall while electricity zapping from the wires.** **"Whatever happened to these power lines happened after the snow monster.** **Let's go find whoever did this."**

 **Behind the ice wall is Elsa, who is hiding from the strangers until the scene went black, showing the next scene.** **There is knocking on the door. Mary Margaret opened to see Leroy, Happy, and Granny outside her door. They came in without her permission.**

 **"Why? - Well, just come on in, I guess." she replied.**

 **"Oh, look at the baby." Leroy replied as everyone looked happy for a moment and the screen shows baby Neal being adorable.**

 **"Thanks." Mary Margaret replied back.**

 **"Is what I'd say if I could look at the baby." Leroy finished as Granny's and Happy's smile fell. "** **But I can't.** **Why? Cause it's dark." he added.**

The audience laugh a bit at the humor atmosphere despite what's happening.

 **"Know what else we can't look at? The Internet, TV, my clock." Happy listed.**

 **"Happy's right." Leroy replied.** **Power's out.** **So what are you gonna do about it, sister?" the dwarf asked.**

 **"Me?" Mary Margaret questioned." I think you mean Regina, the mayor." she stammers.**

 **"She doesn't want the job anymore.** **This is your curse.** **You are the mayor now." Granny informed.**

 **"I am?" Mary Margaret questioned.**

 **"We helped you take your kingdom back remember? So you could rule.** **Well, this is your kingdom now.** **So rule it." Leroy told their new leader.**

 **Back at the ice wall, David and Emma are examining it when a twig snap, revealing that it's Hook.**

 **"In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way 'round" he replied while shielding his eyes when David shines his flashlight on him..**

 **"Hook, I didn't know you were joining us." David admit to the approaching pirate.**

 **"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm on the spot." Hook exaggerate on Emma's call.**

 **"I was not distressed, and you're saying this wall goes around what the whole town?" she asked.**

 **"And that it does." Hook answered.**

 **"So, once again, we can't leave Storybrooke." David sighs.**

 **"Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that.** **Guess that's what caused the loss of power." Hook points out the obvious.**

 **"Look at you becoming a 21st-century man.** **Yeah. It looks to me like whoever was putting up the wall wasn't trying to take out the lights.** **They were just putting up the wall.** **To keep us in why?" Emma question.**

 **"Kill us all one by one." Hook answered in a sarcastic but honest way.** **"It's what I'd do." he smiled.**

 **There is police radio chatter and David left to go check it out, leaving Emma and Hook alone.**

 **"Oh.** **I should have brought the champagne." Hook respond.**

 **"What?" Emma ask in confusion.**

 **"To celebrate our second date.** **And because we've got the world's largest ice bucket." Hook replied.**

 **"Second date? Did I miss the first?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Aye.** **The snow monster's the first.** **Ice wall's the second.** **After all, if I only count the quiet dinners, we wouldn't even get one." Hook explained. Emma somehow notice Elsa's presence.**

"I don't think that is the most perfect date." Kristoff comments. A couple nodded in agreement.

 **"I think I see something by the wall.** **You wait here with your ice bucket while I check that out." Emma left to investigate the ice wall just as David walk towards Hook, not pleased with the pirate's relationship with his daughter.**

 **"I think it's time you and I have a little talk about your intentions with my daughter." David told the captain.**

 **"That's a little old-fashioned, even by my standards, and I still pay with doubloons." Hook answered.**

 **"Oh, remember, I know your reputation." David is reminded of his past deeds.** " **Emma is not some conquest." he warns.**

 **"I wouldn't risk my life for someone I see as loot.** **Whatever we become, It's up to her as much as me." Hook replied.**

 **Emma took a peek inside the cave just as Elsa turned to notice her presence. Snowflakes are falling around her as the Savior looked in shock.**

 **"Hey.** **Who are you?" Emma asked cautiously, trying to not feel like a threat to the newcomer.  
**

 **"My name is Elsa." the queen answered in a hostile tone.**

 _'Uh oh.'_ Elsa thought. She know that she would only put on her cold cover if she felt threatened. And if she feel any strong emotions, her magic will react to it in a bad way.

 **"Okay, Elsa.** **It's okay.** **I'm Emma." Emma introduce herself to try to calm the insecure queen. "** **You want to tell me what you're doing out here? You have something to do with this wall?" she questioned.  
**

 **"I'm looking for someone my sister.** **I can't find her.** **This was hers." Elsa explained as she showed the necklace. When Emma tried to touch it, Elsa pulled it away from her. "** **I found it in the store filled with things.** **Where is she?" the queen demand.  
**

 **"I have no idea, but if you want me to help you, you have to help me.** **What's her name?" Emma asked.  
**

 **Elsa is hesitant but answered, "Anna."**

 **Back to the barn where the screen shows Anna as she turned to see David's mother, Ruth came out of the house.**

 **"Do you want a glass of tea, Bo Peep? How about a cookie, Bo Peep?" Bo Peep asked.**

 **"You're not here for tea." David told her.**

 **"Well, the boy's got that right.** **Who's that?" the woman asked about Anna.**

 **"My name is Joan." Anna went for her cover name.**

 **"Adorable." Bo Peep gasped. "** **You know me, Ruth.** **You know what I want.** **My payment."**

 **"Your extortion." David replied coldly.**

 **"Call it what you like, but you and your flock are safe as long as you pay me what's due." Bo Peep told him.**

 **"It's it's been a slow month." David informs her.**

 **"How about this you just figure out how to pay me what you owe me by tomorrow at noon." the warlord suggest.**

 **"We... you've got to give us more time." David pleaded.  
**

 **"I don't give anything.** **But perhaps if you hand over your steed, I'll allow another day." Bo Peep suggested.  
**

 **"No.** **No deal.** **That that horse never leaves my side." David replied.  
**

 **"Then tomorrow, when I come back, if there's no payment, you keep the horse, and I take your farm." she informed the shepard and his mother. She hit the ground with her staff as it glowed. "** **And you can work off your debts as my slaves." she added.**

 **"Mother, we don't need this.** **Let's go.** **We can leave this place and start over-" David whispered to her mother but they were blown off their feet as Anna could watch. Bo Peep's guards laugh.**

"Bo Peep is kinda mean." Anna replied. She knows that Elsa has magic but she didn't know that there are other magic that is closed to their kingdom.

Hans watched the screen in interest. He didn't know that there are other type of magic other than the magic urn that he plans to used on the Queen of Arendelle. However, there is a second problem, the Snow Queen.

 _'She could be a threat to my plans...I'll have to find a way to get rid of her too. For now, I'll just keep a close watch on her.'_ Han thought.

 **"You can't go anywhere.** **You're branded now.** **This stick is how I find my flock, and you're now one of my sheep.** **And if you don't like it, pay me what you owe me, or this farm and your lives are mine." Bo Peep warned as she left. The scene changed to David working as Anna followed him.**

 **"You're not seriously going to actually work the farm for that... that bully." she asked as David carrying a cart full of hay.**

 **"That bully is the most powerful warlord in the region." he informs the princess.**

 **"So you're okay being her slaves?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Until we work it off.** **What choice do we have?" David told Anna.**

 **"You could fight." Anna suggest.**

 **"She has an army.** **I'm sorry, but why fight a battle you can't win?" David asked Anna.**

 **"Those are exactly the battles you should fight.** **If you know you could win, it's not a fight.** **If it's impossible, you have to fight to achieve it." the princess answered.**

 **"Spoken like a naive young girl." David comment.**

"Have David always been like that?" Anna asked her fiancee.

"We met as kids once, back when his family stayed in Arendelle to get supplies before he moved to Misthaven. Other than that, he is always trying to work hard to help his family so it makes him pick the easy way to live." Kristoff answered.

"Which is?" Anna continued...

"Doing what people tell him to do so that he and his family can survive."

"Oh." Anna trailed off.

 **"Right.** **I am a young girl, and I'm missing my own wedding to go to a strange land and track down some secret- mission things.** **And you're a great, big grown man who doesn't even have to leave his own home to tackle some random bully." Anna replied.**

 **"I'm a Shepherd, Joan.** **Sure, if someone picks a fight with me in a tavern, I can hold my own.** **This is a warlord with a private army.** **What good are my fists against that?" David questioned more.**

 **"Maybe try a sword." Anna suggested.**

 **David scoff, "I don't know what Arendelle is like, but here in the enchanted forest, most farmers don't do a lot of sword-fighting."**

 **"Well, if it's help with a sword you need, that I can do." Anna tries to encourage him to go do it.**

 **"How? Kristoff show you? Cause using an ice pick to shave cubes for cool beverages is pretty different." David replied back.**

 **"He didn't teach me.** **I learned from my soldiers.** **M-my family's sold- some soldiers I met at a place one time, and I can teach you.** **What do you have to lose? You can always give up tomorrow." Anna sighs as the scene changed.**

 **Back to the ice wall, Hook and David went to see if Emma is okay after she didn't return. Their presence surprise Elsa for she rise a arm, ready to defend herself.**

 **"Emma!" Hook exclaim.**

 **"Stay back." Emma told them.**

 **"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" David yelled, thinking that Elsa is a threat to Emma.**

 **"No, no, no." Emma then tried to stop Elsa from accidentally hurting them and her dad from hurting her. "Stay back." Emma told her dad and boyfriend again but failed.**

 **David aimed his gun at Elsa and clicked to disable the safety.**

 **"It's okay.** **She's just trying to find-" Emma was cut off by the howling wind as more ice pillars rises, sealing the cave with the two woman inside. Both Elsa and Emma were knocked out by the forced cave in.**

"Oh no, what did I do?" Elsa started to panic. Flurries started to fall on her. She did not bother to stop them from falling on her.

"It wasn't your fault, Elsa." Anna gave her sister a comforting hug, though it was hard to do while sitting in seats.

"She's right, sweetie. Magic can be difficult to control sometime, believe me, I know." Ingrid replied.

Meanwhile, Hans notice that the Snow Queen seems to take a liking to Elsa. He looked at the Duke and got out of his seat.

"Pearl, may the Duke and I have a private talk for a moment." Hans asked. Pearl paused the screen.

"For what if you don't mind me asking." Pearl questioned as everyone turned to look at the prince.

"Just a friendly talk." Hans answered. The girl looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright." Pearl agreed as she played the scene. She set the Duke free as he and Hans went to a private room. As everyone is watching the screen, they didn't notice Pearl leaving except for Ingrid.

 **"Emma!" David shouted as the guys are knocked to the ground.**

 **"The device call her." Hook told David.**

 **"Emma, are you in there?" David asked, however, there is only static coming from the radio.**

 **"I'm getting her out." Hook decided. He tries a desperate attempt to get Emma by digging through the ice with his hook, which did not work.**

 **"What if we lift?" David suggest. They lift but the ice won't budge, so Hook is using his hook again.  
**

 **"Don't! We're not giving up." Hook yelled when David stopped him.**

 **"We won't, but this is not getting us anywhere." David advised.**

 **"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Hook admit.**

 **"Magic made this thing.** **I think we're gonna need magic to unmake it.** **And I'm not gonna stop fighting until we do." David replied as the screen went back to the past.**

 **"You're doing great." Anna comments as they continue their training.**

 **"All right.** **All right." David sighs. Anna notice David's incorrect stance stops until David correct it. They continue until Anna disarmed David.**

 **"Aah!" David pants as he slides to the barn door.**

 **"You're getting there.** **Let's go again." Anna replied.**

 **"No.** **We're done." David argues. "** **I'm sorry, but if I can't beat you, how am I gonna beat her army?"**

 **"Wow.** **You really like to give up." Anna comments.**

 **"I know you think you know more, but I have my share of experience, too.** **I know about battles that can't be won.** **And right now, the best hope for me and, more importantly, my mother is survival." David explains.**

 **"Wow.** **I was wrong.** **You really, _really_ like to give up." Anna repeat what she said earlier except she added an extra really.**

 **"I like to survive." David replied.**

 **"It isn't living." Anna counters.**

 **"It's actually the definition of living." David told Anna.  
**

 **"Now who's naive?" Anna questions. "I went through this with my sister.** **Scary things happened, and she did what you're doing.** **She hid." she sighs.** **"But the way she hid was by running away.** **She thought that was the solution to her problem, but it wasn't.** **She needed a push, like you, to see that surviving isn't living." the princess explains.**

 **"And you gave her that push?" David asked.**

 **"I almost died doing it, but, yeah, I did.** **And if you become Bo Peep's slave, you'll be doing the same thing." Anna told him.**

 **"I'll lose everything if we fight." he sighs.**

 **"You'll lose more if you don't." Anna continues.**

 **"Let me be the judge of what loss I can take." David replied.**

 **"Stop being so stubborn.** **You don't know anything about loss.** **You're just afraid of it." she pushed.**

 **"Oh, I don't, do I?" David asked.  
**

 **"If you did, you wouldn't act this way." the princess replied.**

 **"Loss is exactly why I'm acting this way." he countered.**

 **"I think it's cowardice." she replied. "** **I mean... Well, yeah, I mean that."**

 **"When I was 6 years old, one morning, I woke up hearing my father and mother go at it." David began. "** **They fought a lot... Usually over the same thing his drinking.** **But this time, something was different, and I heard my father not yelling, but crying And through the tears, he said to my mother words I would never forget. he paused. "I will beat this.** **" he said to her, "I have to be better for the boy.** **I have to be different.** **I have to stop.** **" and he promised he would." he told the princess. "** **Every few months, we needed supplies.** **It was a two-week journey usually one that was a two-week bender." he chuckled lightly.** **"But he said he was leaving this time, and he wouldn't touch a drop, and in two weeks, he would be back home, himself again her husband, my father.** **We'd be a family.** **My mother kept this secret from me, but I knew.** **And every morning for two weeks, I woke with a smile on my face knowing my father would be back. "** **So," he sighs. "On the 14th day, I arose, and I heard a knock at the door, and I ran to open it, ready to hug my father... And I was greeted by the local constable.** **Yeah, my father fought his battle. And for 13 days, he won.** **But on the 14th, he spent his last night in a tavern... And they found his body in the wreckage of our cart at the bottom of a ravine.** **Some battles can't be won.** **Some forces are too strong." David sticks to his answer before.**

"I never know that about David." Kristoff answered.

"Two week trip, sounds familiar?" Elsa asked her sister.

"At least I made it. You worry to much." Anna comment.

 **"You had a lousy father.** **I mean he was weak.** **I-I mean you are not.** **I-I mean you're strong." Anna stammer.**

 **"You don't know that." David told her.**

 **"I hope it.** **" she sighs. "Look I just need a night here before I continue my journey, but I'll stay tomorrow and help, if that's what you want.** **Just meet me in the morning at the barn, and we can continue training.** **But if you don't Then I'll just be on my way." she replied sadly as she left.  
**

 **Back in the ice cave, Emma started to awaken to see the queen already up.**

 **"Wow." she groans. "** **I got to give it to you. You put on quite a show.** **You want to tell me what this is about?" Emma asked**

 **"No." Elsa replied. "** **Just that I'm very powerful, and you and your people you need to be more careful.** **Keep your distance." she coldly warns Emma.**

Elsa wonders why is her future self being hostile right now. True, they startled her and she can't trust anyone at the moment but she should have choose a different approach.

 **"I think I can guarantee that, so if you want to, you know, hit "undo" on that, then... We'll get right on it." Emma suggest.**

 **"I... Not right away.** **Bring me what I want, and then I'll consider freeing you." Elsa replied.**

 **"Your sister, right? I can't really look for her from in here." Emma answered truthfully.**

 **"Emma! Can you hear me?" David asked though the walkie.**

 **"What is that?" Elsa asked, trying to hold up a strong cover.**

 **"Uh - It's a -" Emma had a hard time trying to explain about the walkie to Elsa, who has no idea about Storybrooke or the things it has. After all, Arendelle never has that kind of technology before nor the very idea of it.  
**

 **"Emma, are you okay? Say something." David asked, still worried for his daughter's safety.**

 **"Allows me to talk to my father, who's on the other side of that wall, but if you want to melt that, we can all talk." Emma suggest but Elsa thought differently.**

 **"Tell him to go get Anna." Elsa orders Emma.**

 **"Dad, can you hear me?" Emma asked.**

 **On the other side, Hook grabbed the walkie.**

 **"Emma.** **Say again." Hook pleaded to hear her again.**

 **"I'm in here with this woman.** **She's looking for her sister, Anna.** **She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop.** **She wants us to try to find her before-" Emma was cut off when Elsa pulled the walkie close to her.  
**

 **"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it." Elsa warned them but it came out more like a threat to the others.**

 **At the power plant...**

 **"Is she fixing it?" Happy asked.**

 **"I've got a fridge full of iffy clams." Granny huff.** **"Just read the manual."**

 **"The manual's in Japanese." Leroy replied.**

 **"Well, just do something." Granny replied.**

 **"Maybe Marco should be helping with the power.** **He's the handyman." Happy suggested.**

 **"Geppetto? You think? I mean, I'm not sure handcrafted tuscan wood carvings are really gonna save the day." Leroy answered as he is getting more grumpy.**

 **"Dr.** **Whale?" Granny suggest.**

 **"He's a doctor, not electrician." Leroy counter.**

 **"We don't need help!" Mary Margaret stressed though her friends are not helping.**

 **"You think? I mean, I'm grumpy now.** **Imagine me in the morning without a coffee maker." Leroy replied.**

 **"Or a computer or stop lights, TV, DVD, CD, DVR, DVD." Happy listed.**

 **"Stop saying letters! Look, I am not magic.** **I have had eight hours of sleep in the last week, I am breastfeeding, and I am exhausted! I don't need this.** **I may have cast a little curse, but I did not ask to maintain a metropolitan electrical grid.** **Oh, and get this I'm starting to get why Regina was evil.** **It wasn't her! It was you! You have survived your entire lives without light bulbs! Buy a flashlight!" Mary Margaret yelled at her friends about the stress she is going through right now. One by one, her friends slowly leaves her alone.  
**

Hans and the Duke came back to the theater, both were smiling secretly as the scene changed back at the ice cave. Elsa waited patiently and quietly while Emma began to shiver.

 **"Aren't you cold? I'm freezing." Emma asked.**

 **"It's never bothered me." Elsa answered, referring to the cold.**

 **"The other day, there was something here we called it a snow monster.** **I assume that's something you made?" Emma questioned.**

 **"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back." Elsa told the savior.**

 **"I can tell you care about her a lot.** **I'm sorry about her necklace." Emma replied.**

 **Elsa, who have forgotten about it, remembered her sister's necklace and desperately tried to find it, "Where is it?"**

 **"It fell into the ice here.** **You can melt down to get it back.** **Keep going, and we could take this whole conversation somewhere warmer." Emma suggested. Elsa just looked away probably out of shame or guilt. Emma was able to figure out why.** **"** **You can't control it, can you? What you said to David on the walkie it wasn't a threat.** **It was a warning, because you can't control what you're doing."**

Pearl then entered a couple of minutes after Hans and the Duke. Ingrid notice that Pearl is carrying a cup with brown liquid In it. As Pearl took her seat between the Snow Queen and Elsa, she waved her hands and trays appear in front of every filled seats. A cup of hot chocolate appear along with some marshmallow, whip cream, and cinnamon. Everyone looked at her with confused look except for Ingrid who went to take a sip from the white cup.

"Relax, if you think it's poison then it's not." Pearl assured everyone.

'If it were, I would have done a more direct way to handle my enemies.' she thought as she glared at the Duke and Hans. 'But for now, I'll just keep quiet and see what they're up too. Especially you, Hans.' she then shift her look to the cloaked box.

"It's cocoa or hot chocolate in your case." Pearl replied.

"Why are we drinking it now?" Elsa questioned.

"It's getting a bit chilly." Pearl answered honesty.

 **"What makes you think you know me?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Because I know me, and I have powers, too, and I am not great at controlling them.** **And it looks to me like you're the same way." Emma replied between shivers.**

 **"You... You have magic?" Elsa questioned in shock.**

 **"Yeah." Emma simply reply.**

 **"Anna helps.** **She... Helps me control it.** **So if I can find her, she can help me undo this.** **We can get rid of all this- the whole wall when she's here." Elsa hoped.**

 **"Well, I'm afraid she's not." Emma reminded her that it's just them.**

 **"Maybe your magic could help get us out of here." the queen suggested.**

 **"I've been trying even just trying to warm myself up.** **I can't really feel my hands or my feet." Emma told Elsa. But she gave it a try while Elsa watch in hope.** **"Okay." she tried but nothing happened. "** **See? I-I don't have control o-over mine, either.** **Oh, God.** **I'm just tired." Emma admit as she wants to lay down on the ice but Elsa didn't let her.**

 **"Oh, no." Elsa told her as she sits on the ice, trying to stop Emma from going to sleep.**

 **"If I could just lay down for a minute." Emma replied.**

 **"Emma.** **Emma, talk to me.** **Tell me more.** **Uh, were you born with magic or cursed?" she asked.**

 **"So, those are my two options? Um, I don't know.** **I-I was raised in a place without mag-ic, and, um I didn't know I had these powers until recently, and I didn't have any parents around to help me with them." Emma explains to her new friend.**

 **"Parents don't always help.** **I ended up queen of a large land, unprepared." Elsa told Emma about her burden with magic.**

 **"I hear you with "unprepared.** **" I'm- get this a savior.** **I'm still not sure what the hell that means." Emma continue to silver.**

 **"Sometimes, it all feels like too much, doesn't it? And even trying to just shut it out that ends up hurting people, too.** **And part of it is I'm the only one I've ever heard of with powers like mine." Elsa admits.**

 **"That has to be very lonely." Emma is shivering more and more as began to lay down.**

 **"I'm very sorry I trapped us here.** **I didn't mean it." Elsa replied in worry.**

 **"I know." Emma weakly answered.**

 **"Emma? Emma?" Elsa shook the unconscious woman as the scene changed to David and Hook entering Mr. Gold's shop.**

"What have I done? That is the third time I've put someone in danger. And this time, it's my first friend outside of Arendelle!" she exclaimed. She started to blame herself...until she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up to see that it was Ingrid who is comforting her this time.

"Don't blame yourself, sweetheart. It was only an accident and it wasn't your fault." Ingrid reminded her.

"Thanks um..." Elsa trailed off.

"Ingrid." the Snow Queen introduced herself.

"Thanks Ingrid." Elsa replied.

"Look." Ingrid told her.

Elsa saw that her flurries are gone. She look at the woman in bliss, who decide to sit with her until...she no longer needs her.

Anna was a bit cautious towards Ingrid. If she had learned anything from her sister it is to not get too comfortable with someone you don't know. Ingrid seemed to saw that in Anna's eyes, feeling a bit hurt but didn't show it. She can probably guess what her future is and it won't be a good one.

 **"It appears our honeymoon is over." Gold answered in a disappointing tone.**

 **"Yeah, there's an emergency.** **Emma's trapped under ice by a woman with some kind of ice magic." David explains.**

 **"And this involves me because?" Mr. Gold questioned.**

 **"You're the bloody dark one.** **Do something." Hook answered, losing his patient.**

 **"Well, I could melt the ice and destroy it with a thought, but that would also destroy your girlfriend.** **Is that what you want?" Mr. Gold asked if the pirate want that suggestion.**

 **"No one's destroying anyone.** **Now, the woman who has Emma trapped is in there with her, and she's looking for her sister name of Anna.** **She thinks she's in town because of something of hers she found in your shop a necklace." David further explains.**

 **"Is that it?" Belle asked as she gives David a card that has a picture of the snowflake necklace.**

 **"Wait.** **I know this.** **I know exactly who Anna is." David realize as the scene changed back to the past.**

 **"Joan? Joan, I'm sorry, but we can't win this.** **You have to go before Bo Peep returns.** **I-I brought some provisions.** **Get out of here.** **You can save yourself." David replied, thinking Anna is somewhere in the barn.**

 **"No, she can't." Bo Peep suddenly appeared, having a smirk in her face.**

 **"Where's Joan?" he asked.**

 **"I have her where she can't get out and get herself in trouble." she answered as she shows David Anna's necklace.**

"What did she do to you?!" Elsa asked. She is worried and angry at the same time.

"Elsa, relax this is still the future." Anna replied.

Her sister is clearly not happy at the future she is seeing right now. Hans, on the other hand, is smiling.

 _'Yes! That annoying foolish princess can be taken care of in that land. This makes my plan a whole lot easier.'_ Hans thought. _'For now, when today is over, they'll be in for a surprise.'_

 **"And even if she does, she's been branded.** **I can find her... Always and forever.** **So, now all that's left is for you and your mommy to pay me... Or hand over your farm." Bo Peep told him.**

 **Back to the ice cave...**

 **"Emma, don't sleep." Elsa warned as she tried to keep the savior awake.**

 **"Right.** **Right.** **I'm here." Emma weakly replied.**

 **"Tell me more about your son." Elsa continued.**

 **"Oh, you only want to know more because you know if I sleep, I'll die." Emma pointed out as she begins to pass out again.**

 **"Emma.** **Emma, stay with me." Elsa shake her but with no prevail.**

 **The scene changed to David walking to a meat shop called The Chop Shop where he finds Bo Peep chopping meat.**

 **"Sorry, lambkins.** **We're closed." Bo Peep coldly replied as she continue to cut with her cleaver.**

 **"I need your help." David told the woman.**

 **"You and me, we ain't friends.** **I'm not interested.** **Get out." she ordered.**

 **"You don't have your helpers here with you anymore, peep." David countered.**

 **"Right.** **I just have one.** **Say hello." she tried to strike David with her cleaver for revenge. Hook, who came form the back door, snuck behind her and stopped the attack.**

 **"Don't do it." Hook replied as David disarmed her. He pinned her to a nearby glass cabinet that stored meat.**

 **"Now, my daughter's in trouble, and I need to find the person that can help her... someone you branded." David told her.**

 **"I branded a lot of people." Bo Peep replied.**

 **"Her name was Anna.** **She went by "Joan" back then." David informed her.**

 **"Do I look like I keep a record book? 'Cause I don't." the woman answered.**

 **"Then you know what I need." he sighs.** **"Hook, back room.** **She won't keep it far from her.** **You're looking for a Shepherd's crook." David explains what he is looking for. Hook grabbed the the object casually.**

 **"Hey.** **Hey! That's my personal property.** **Give it up!" she yelled angrily.  
**

 **"Sorry." David released her.**

 **"Ah, so, in this world, you're a hero?" she asked in a mocking tone.  
**

 **"In this world, I don't have to answer to you.** **Let's go find Anna.** **Hook?" he turned to see the captain looked for concern. "Hook?"**

 **"It's that woman, Elsa.** **She said Emma's passed out.** **She's freezing to death." Hook answered.**

 **Back in the past, Bo Peep is wearing Anna's necklace while admiring herself with her mirror. She lowers her mirror to see David.**

 **"High noon.** **Right on time.** **I hope you got my money." the warlord replied with ease.**

 **"Sorry." he smiled.**

Kristoff smiled. He knew that David isn't going to give up that easily.

 **"You're not actually considering fighting.** **You know you can't win.** **Boys." she command as her guards and David begin to fight. From his training, David knock to the two men out. Bo Peep grabbed a sword from one of her men**

 **"Guess mama's got to get her hands dirty now." they fight until Bo Peep got him cornered.** **"** **See? Told you you can't win." she tried to hit but David dodge it.**

 **"Actually maybe I can." he took Anna's necklace off of Bo Peep's neck. He then tied her with the ribbons of her gazebo.** **"** **Where is Joan?" he integrate her.**

 **"I don't owe you any answers." Bo Peep replied.  
**

 **"Then I'll find her myself.** **You're gonna help me whether you'd like to or not.** **Okay.** **" David took the Shepard's crook and looked into it.**

 _'What? No! That is going to make my plans harder.'_ Hans thought in panic. _'Wait a minute, she still needs to find answers...That should be enough time for me to take over Arendelle.'  
_

 **It showed him that Anna is inside the shed. He dropped the staff and grabbed his sword. He kicked open the door trying to find Anna. As he walks in further, the princess drops out of nowhere and almost hit David with a small object until she saw his face.**

"Where did you drop from? The ceiling?" Elsa fret. Anna smiled sheepishly at her. "What! Anna that is dangerous and how did you even manage to stay up there for such a long time?" she questioned.

"I have plenty of time to practice. Besides, I was bored. Having nothing to do when I was alone, I needed to find a way to have fun." Anna admitted. Ingrid showed a small smile.

 _'So vibrant and free... just like Gerda and Helga.'_ Ingrid thought, her smile fading.

 **She gasped, realizing that it was just David, "Oops.** **I thought you were them."**

Kristoff gave another smile. That is exactly what Anna would do.

 **"Got your necklace back." David showed it to her.**

 **"You did it.** **You fought, and you won." Anna replied in awe.**

 **"Well, don't be so surprised.** **It was your idea." David reminded her.**

 **"Yeah, I just didn't think we had the time." she scoffs. "** **I mean, I hoped we did, and I had faith in you."**

 **"Okay.** **You were right.** **It was an impossible battle Which is why I had to fight it."**

 **"What changed your mind? It didn't get more impossible." Anna asked in curiosity.**

 **"When she took you." he sighs.**

 **"You barely know me." Anna counters.**

 **"I was starting to.** **And what you said about your sister, uh I might be able to survive, but I also have to be able to live with myself, and I- I can't do that if I'm trapped in a life I don't want.** **Now, I think it's time we get you on your way." David told Anna.**

 **"Thank you." Anna replied.**

 **Back in the present, David and Hook arrive to the ice wall. David put the crook on the ice as he reach for his walkie.**

 **"Elsa?" he called. Inside the ice cave, Elsa reached for the device. "Elsa? How's Emma?"**

 **"She's freezing turning blue." she replied in shaky breath.**

"Elsa, you never seen that device before...How do you know how to used it?" Anna questioned.

"I don't know." Elsa answered.

"Well, walkies are not complicated to used. Plus, I think Emma could have teach you how to used it when you were both trapped in the ice cave." Pearl came up with the possible solution.

 **"No. Emma!" Hook tried to get Emma but David stopped him.**

 **"It's not gonna help." he told him. "** **Elsa Listen to me.** **I need you to find a way out."**

 **"I need Anna." Elsa told him.**

 **"Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own." he informs her.**

 **"I can't control this." she explains.**

 **"I know how you feel.** **Y-you're trapped.** **It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die."**

 **"No, I won't.** **I'll survive.** **But Emma-" she was cut off by David.**

 **"survival isn't enough.** **You have to live." David pep talk her.  
**

 **"Where did you hear that?" she questioned.**

 **"You know where." he answered.**

 **"Anna? You knew her?"**

 **"Yeah, I did.** **She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am.** **She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's.** **I didn't know much about Anna, but She wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice.** **Now do it!" he told her.**

 **Elsa concentrate and worked the magic. New confidant filled her as she melt a hole big enough for the two of them to get out.  
**

Everyone cheered for their queen except for who know who.

 **"It's working.** **I can see her.** **Emma!" Hook yelled through the hole. Elsa helped get Emma out of the ice cave. Hook took care of the rest. "Emma!"**

 **"Let's get her home, warmed up." David suggest as he helped Elsa out of the cave.**

 **"Are you okay?" Hook asked. Emma nods yes as she stroke his head.  
**

 **"You did it.** **You saved her." David exclaimed.**

 **"Yes, I did.** **But I also endangered her.** **You owe me nothing." Elsa told him.**

 **"I owe your sister everything, and what I said was true.** **She helped me, and now I'm gonna help you.** **This isn't over.** **We're gonna find Anna." David replied.**

"I knew you could do it. Your my sister after all." Anna whispered as she rest her head on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa gave a small smile while Hans is not satisfy. He hoped that Emma would die from the cold and David and Hook would kill the queen for putting her in danger.

 **Back in the power plant...**

 **"Still can't read Japanese, but I can do this." Mary Margaret start the machine, however, it did not work.** **"It should start!" Neal started to cry and the new mayor is getting more stressed. "I know, honey.** **I know you're hungry.** **I'm sorry.** **I will feed you in just a second." Neal continue to fuss as Mary Margaret got an idea.** " **Hungry.** **It's hungry, too.** **Fuel.** **Fuel!" she turned on wheel as fuel started to go up. "That's right.** **It's feeding time." she turned the switch and the lights came back.** **"Oh! Aah! Yes! Baby high five! Who wants some milk from mama mayor?" she smiles.  
**

 **Back at the loft, Emma is shivering as Elsa warp a blanket around her.  
**

 **"Emma," David began. Emma gave a hmm. "** **You okay?"**

 **"She's so cold." Hook replied as the lights came back.**

 **"Ah." David started as Hook went to get a heater for Emma.**

 **"Oh, that's good." Emma comment.  
**

 **"I'll go make some hot cocoa." Henry replied.**

 **"Wait." Emma stopped him.**

 **"I know.** **With cinnamon." he added.**

 **"I'm sorry if I wasn't much help earlier, kid." Emma apologized.**

 **"I'm just glad you're okay.** **I was already down to one mother, and I won't go lower than that." Henry told her.**

 **"Elsa... You okay?" Emma asked.**

 **"Not only have I lost my sister, I've lost her necklace, too.** **Now I have nothing of hers." Elsa answered sadly.**

 **"Then let's find her." David gave her Bo Peep's crook as the scene change back to the past.**

 **"I hope I'll see both of you at the wedding." Anna replied.**

 **"Consider this an early present in case you get hungry on your journey." Ruth gave her a wrapped-up sandwich.**

 **"I love sandwiches." Anna chuckle.**

 **"You've changed him, you know?" she told the princess.**

 **"David? Nah.** **He was always this way.** **He just didn't know it." Anna answered.**

 **"Thank you." Ruth told her.**

 **"I'm glad I helped.** **Can I ask you about the magic? Like, with Bo Peep's staff is that usual around here?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Well, there's always a bit of magic around these parts." Ruth explains.**

 **"Uh, my parents they had a problem with magic.** **Really powerful stuff.** **Would there be someone who could help them with that kind of a thing?" the princess asked.**

 **"I'm no expert, but there is one man a very powerful wizard who's well-versed in all magics." she informed the girl.**

 **"Perhaps he can help me.** **What's his name?" Anna questioned.**

 **"I don't like to say such a name out loud.** **He's a bit dangerous.** **But I'll write it down for you." Ruth left as David approach her with his horse.**

 **"Thank you." she told Ruth. She turned to see David, "** **What's this?"**

 **"He's yours to help you on your way." David replied.**

 **"I thought he was something you could never give up." Anna recalled.**

 **"Uh, he's a reminder, one I don't need or want anymore.** **He was my father's." David explains. He help Anna got on top of the horse.**

 **"Look at you all heroic now." Anna teased.**

 **"Eh, still just a Shepherd." David replied.**

 **"We'll see." Anna replied as Ruth gives her a folded piece of paper. Anna rode the horse and while she is riding him, she unfolds the piece of paper.  
**

 **"Rumple... Rumpelstiltskin." Anna read. She had a confused look on her face for such an odd name as she rode her horse to find him.**

 **Rumpelstiltskin gigged as he sees Anna in his crystal ball. "Mm.** **Hmm..."**

 **Back in the loft, where everyone sees Elsa with the staff.**

 **"I don't see anything." Elsa replied.**

 **"It should work." David sighs.**

 **"Is it broken?" Hook suggest.  
**

 **"Or does it mean something happened to her?" Elsa thought of the worse things can happen.  
**

 **"Wait.** **What's that sound?" Emma asked. Everyone listened carefully and they heard a heartbeat.**

 **"Is that a heartbeat?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"It is." David answered.**

 **"We might not know where your sister is... But we know the most important thing." Emma told the queen.**

 **"She's alive." Elsa smiled.**

Elsa's concern melts to joy. She now know that her sister is alive in the future. Anna gave her a hug. The citizens of Arendelle cheered that their princess is alive.

 _'Great. That annoying girl still lives even though many years have passed.'_ Hans thought in slight frustration.

 **"Who's alive?" Mary Margaret came in. "Oh.** **Who are you?"**

 **"Uh, this is Elsa.** **We're gonna find her sister.** **That's what this family does.** **We find people." David sighs. "** **We always do, because we really... Really don't like to give up."**

 **Henry, who is inspired, went to Regina's house. He knocked on the door. Regina stopped went she heard Henry's voice.**

 **"I know you're in there! You can give up on yourself, but I'm not gonna give up on you! And I'm not gonna go away just because you told me to! I belong here, and I'm gonna come back every day, because this is my house, too!" he sighs. "And I miss my room!"**

 **Regina opens the door.**

 **"Henry." Regina sighs.**

 **"Mom." Henry called her name.  
**

 **The two shared a warm hug. Many aww came from everyone except for the villains. Back at the ice wall...**

 **"You did this." Emma replied in awe. "** **You might not totally control it, but this is amazing and... Unique, and you said you're the only one who has this power."**

 **"That's probably a good thing for everyone." Elsa replied back.**

 **"And you.** **I mean, this is kind of... Cool." Emma answered.** " **Pun intended." she added. They both laugh a bit.**

 **"Well, regardless, there's no need for a barrier anymore.** **Let me take it down." Elsa told her new friend. With new confidence, she used her magic for an attemp to take down the ice wall. However it did not work.**

 **"Why can't I bring it down?" she sighs. "There's no reason this thing should be staying frozen.** **I'm the only one with this power.** **I should be able to undo it." she replied.**

 **"So, what's keeping this thing up?" Emma asked.**

Ingrid suddenly look up. She got out of her seat and went back to her original seat. Elsa felt confused and a bit hurt.

 _'Did she leaved because of me? I didn't even got a chance to asked what her name is.'_ Elsa thought in disappointment.

 **In an ice cream shop...A lady scoop up chocolate ice cream and put it on a cone. She gave it to Leroy.**

 _'That's me.'_ Ingrid thought. _'I knew it, I am the villain in the future and who could blame me. All I want is a loving family.'_

Elsa caught onto Ingrid and now understands why she left. Even if she doesn't know much about her, the Snow Queen seemed to know so much about sisterly love as if she had experience it once. If that is true then she must be a misunderstood person like herself.

 _'I still don't know that for sure. I hope that she is not looked down at as a monster.'_ Elsa thought worriedly.

 **"Thanks." Leroy replied. "** **Power outage must be your worst nightmare.** **Lose a lot of merchandise?" he asked.**

 **"No.** **I didn't lose anything.** **Just lucky, I guess." she replied mysteriously.**

 **She waited for Leroy to leave as the screen shows a bucket of melted ice cream. The woman waved her hand over, freezing it back to a solid treat. She dipped her finger into it and taste the yummy treat. She walked to one of her refrigerator, which stores all her ice cream, and leaned on it with her arms crossed. Ice formed around her as she smiles.**

The episode ended as everyone now looked a bit concern. Pearl took this opportunity to speak.

"I know that everyone is probably confused and worried but remember, while you are here, you cannot hurt anyone. We still have one more episode to watch before diner and bed time so please stay calm."

"Calm? Stay Calm!" the Duke shouted. "Oh I know. You're siding with those two monsters aren't you?! You must be an evil witch. You took us here so that we can watch and after that, kill us!"

Pearl sighs, "Duke if you dare try to insult me again...and especially towards Elsa and the Snow Queen, I can guarantee that your safety won't last for long. I can further promise you that when we reach episode seven. When we get there and watch it, I know that many people will want to have a bone to pick at you." she warned. The Duke huff and remained quiet. Pearl looked at everyone. "Here is episode three, it will start in five minutes. Excuse me." Pearl left her seat and went to the cloaked box.

Ingrid is astounded at Pearl's words. She is a sweet and lovely girl but get on her bad side and she is ready to defend herself like a noble flower against any harsh weather.

Everyone looked at the screen as the next episode began to play.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. Let me know if this is how you want me to do the chapters from now on. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rocky Road

**Hi everyone. I really loved Frozen and OUAT continuing it but I feel that there are still plot holes in the story. Some of those holes will be filled in this chapter. Also, if you're celebrating Labor day then here is an early present. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rocky Road

 **The scene shows Storybrooke, to Robin, Roland, and Marian. Robin is showing his wife the town.**

 **"I know this town might seem strange at first, but you do get used to it.** **And Roland loves it here.** **He loves watching the boats at the harbor and eating at Granny's-" he is cut off by his son.**

 **"And ice cream." he exclaimed. They stopped outside Any Given Sundae.**

 **"Yes.** **How could we forget about ice cream?" Robin asked in a teasing way.**

 **"Can we get some now, please?" Roland pleaded.**

 **"Well, I think your mother's seen enough strange things for one day.** **We should get back to the camp." Robin suggested.**

 **"** **Please, mom? Regina let me." Roland asked his mother.**

"Roland is so adorable." Anna comments.

 **"Sure." Marian answered. Roland went inside the ice cream shop. Ingrid appeared with two rocky road ice cream cone in her hands.**

 **"Rocky road for the little man." she gave a cone to Roland, his face full of delight.**

 **"Thank you." he replied.**

 **"You're welcome." she chuckled. She gave the other cone to Robin. "** **And his dashing father.** **And I don't believe that I've met the beautiful mother."**

 **"Uh, this is Marian." Robin introduce his wife.**

 **"It is lovely to finally meet you, Marian.** **Well, since you've been through such an ordeal, the least I can do is is get you something on the house.** **What flavor would you like?" she asked.**

 **"I don't know." Marian answered  
**

 **"Uh, in our world, the, uh, flavor choices of ice were dirt and mud." Robin joked.**

 **"In this world, we've made some improvements.** **Trust me, there is no problem that can't be solved with a bit of ice cream." Ingrid told the couple. She filled a cone with vanilla and sprinkled it with sprinkles. With her covering the cone from them, she secretly curse the frozen treat. She smiled at the first step of her plan completed. She turned to give Marian her ice cream.**

Elsa looked confused for a moment.

 _'Why did she cursed that ice cream? What's the point doing it?'_ she thought.

 **"Thank you.** **That's very kind." Robin comments.**

 **"No, thank you.** **Seeing a happy family like yours in here really warms my heart." Ingrid told them. Marian took a bite of her ice cream.**

 **"Mmm." Marian responded to the sweet treat. She and Robin chuckle as the family exit the shop with Ingrid smiling mischievously. The scene change to Mr. Gold's shop where the heroes are interrogating the man.**

 **"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life." Mr. Gold lied.**

 **"So how'd she end up inside your urn, inside your secret vault of terror?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she's standing right beside you, Miss Swan.** **Why don't you simply ask her?" Mr. Gold suggested.**

 **"She did.** **But I can't remember.** **Something happened to my memories." Elsa answered.**

Elsa frowned at the answer her future self gave. She knows that the rock trolls have the magic to remove memories, but it can't be them who took her's, right?

Kristoff also frown at that scene. His family would never take Elsa's memories. If they didn't do it, then who did?

 **"Well, an all-too-common affliction 'round these parts.** **Pity.** **But as you can see, many objects fall into my possession urns, necklaces, all manner of things.** **I can't know the history behind all of them." Mr. Gold explains.**

 **"Only if there's something in it for you.** **Right, mate?" Hook questioned.**

 **"Yeah, well, that may have been true once.** **But recently my life has been turned upside down.** **I've lost a son.** **I've gained a wife.** **So you might say I've decided to turn over a new leaf." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"Don't forget about my super power.** **I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Emma warned.**

 **"How about I do you one better? Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me." Mr. Gold suggested.**

 **"No.** **No.** **Rumple, you don't you don't have to do that." Belle stammers**

 **"No, no, no.** **Miss Swan wants proof.** **And I'm happy to cooperate." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"Fine." Belle sighs. She pulled the fake dagger out of her bag. "** **I command you, Dark One to tell them the truth."**

 **"The truth is just as I said.** **I had no idea there was someone inside there.** **I know nothing about Elsa.** **Or her sister.** **But I wish you best of luck finding her." Mr. Gold answered while Hook looked at him suspiciously and Elsa sighs in frustration.**

 **The scene changed to the kingdom of Arendelle, showing Elsa pacing around the strategy room in her ice dress with her hair in her coronation bun along with Kristoff who is chilling out.**

 **"So, no one has heard from Anna? There's been no sightings from any of the scouts?" Elsa asked Kristoff.**

 **"Since you asked me ten seconds ago...Nope.** **She's gonna be fine.** **I've seen Anna fight wolves and snow monsters and that idiot from the Southern Isles." Kristoff assures the queen.**

Hans scowl at Kristoff for calling him an idiot. Everyone else laugh at the way Kristoff addressed the prince...even his brothers.

"Ha, idiot. That so suits you little brother." Jurgen laugh.

"Yeah, hey, hey, when Hans take over Arendelle, everyone is going to looked at him as...King Idiot of Arendelle!" Franz joked. All of his brothers laugh hard while Hans folds his arms.

"When I am king and you dare to insult me, I'll put you all in the dungeons." Hans threatens.

Anna, apparently heard that, stands up on her feet. "You are not going to be King of Arendelle! You're not worthy and especially when everyone know what you did to us two years ago!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me? I bet everyone sitting here prefers a benevolent ruler such as myself then that evil witch! And besides, she almost killed us with her eternal winter two years ago, I was just trying to save you all by getting rid of the source!" he stands up and points an accusing figure at Elsa.

Elsa tries to ignores the negative comments but it is not working. Ingrid, having enough of this insulting, mainly on her niece, stands up too.

"I wouldn't be sure of that, Hans. Magic cannot be destroyed, it lives but in other ways." Ingrid replied calmly but loud enough for the ignorant prince to hear.

"And who would trust you? You cursed an ice cream cone and gave it to an innocent woman!" Hans yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Pearl exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in silence. "I just went to talk to some of our guest and all of you started fighting? Will you all just sit down and watch the screen?" she yelled. Nobody didn't seem to notice that the screen was frozen. Pearl played the screen as she left.

 **"Hans?" Elsa mentions his name since Kristoff doesn't seem to care what the man's name is.**

 **"Whatever his name is.** **Look, the point is she can take care of herself, so stop worrying." Kristoff told her.  
**

 **"** **Well, I can't just sit here.** **I'm going after her." Elsa decided.**

 **"** **She told me you'd try that and she told me to stop you." Kristoff replied.**

 **"** **Well, you can't.** **I'm the queen." Elsa countered.**

 **"Which is exactly why you need to stay in Arendelle, as you told her." he added. That made her stop. "** **Yep." he snap his finger. "** **Anna was right.** **Logic and reason do work on you.** **Right now, your kingdom needs you more than Anna." Kristoff explains.**

 **"She knows me too well." Elsa spoke softly.  
**

 **"** **It's not hard to see.** **You're a softy.** **Beneath that "oh, baby, I'm the queen" thing." Kristoff compliments. Elsa tilt her head a bit and gave him a 'Really I am?'** **look.**

 **"Why is it your compliments are so aggravating?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"Well, I start out that way, but you'll warm up to me.** **" Kristoff replied. Elsa gave him a smile as the doors open to reveal one of the dignitary or council member.**

 **"Your Majesty.** **I apologize for barging in like this, but we have news from one of our scouts." he explains.**

 **"Have you found Anna?" Elsa asked.**

 **"No.** **But they discovered something else in their search." he gave the queen a folded paper. She opens it can read it.  
**

 **"What does it say?" Kristoff asked.  
**

 **"There's an army massing in the southern mountains.** **Heading for Arendelle, led by Prince Hans." she sighs.**

 **"Well, I know every inch of those mountains.** **Let me sneak up there and see what he's up to.** **" Kristoff suggest.**

 **"I didn't realize the official Arendelle Ice Master and deliverer got a say in matters." the dignitary/ council member replied.**

 **"He doesn't.** **You're not going anywhere.** **It's too dangerous." Elsa told him.**

 **"Oh, there you go warming up to me.** **You do care." Kristoff cross his arms to prove his point.**

 **"My sister wants a wedding.** **It's probably best the groom is alive.** **" Elsa replied.**

 **"So I'll be real careful." Kristoff told her.**

 **"You're staying right here.** **As you said, I am the queen of Arendelle.** **So let me be the queen and handle it." Elsa replied.**

 **The scene changed to Storybrooke, where Mary Margaret is bringing people into the mayor's office.**

 **"Hi.** **" she gave a woman a paper.**

 **"** **Come on inside." David gesture to the woman. He walk to his wife. "** **Need a hand?"**

 **"Oh, no.** **I got it." she insist.**

 **"You're planning to run your first fireside chat holding a newborn?" David questioned.  
**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine.** **Mothers are natural multitaskers.** **"**

 **"That may be, but you're juggling a lot right now.** **" David points out.**

 **"That's true.** **I have to say, I'm starting to have more and more respect for our court jester every day." Mary Marget replied.**

 **"Yeah.** **Rupert was special.** **But you're sure you can-" he is cut off.  
**

 **"We took back a kingdom, remember? I can handle this." they both walk in to the office.** **"Hi, everyone! And welcome to the very first mayor's fireside chat.** **For too long, this office was a place to be feared.** **Well, I want every citizen to feel welcome and included here.** **So, if you could just refer to the meeting agenda I've printed, there are-" she is cut off by Archie.  
**

 **"Uh, what's this about an ice wall?" Archie questioned, holding the paper.**

 **"Oh, that's, uh, item four.** **We'll get to that in a minute." Mary Marget told him.**

 **"I vote we skip items one, two, and three.** **Show of hands." Leroy suggest. Everyone's hands are up.**

 **"Yeah, that's Oh, fine.** **No, I can- I can be flexible.** **The ice wall is nothing to worry about." she paused. "** **For the time being, it does surround the entire town -" she is cut of again with everyone panicking.  
**

 **"What?!" a woman exclaimed.**

 **"The entire town?" Archie questioned.**

 **Are you serious?" Leroy asked.**

 **Neal began to cry. "Oh.** **Everyone calm down.** **The wall isn't hurting anyone." the new mayor explains.**

 **"We've been through all this before.** **I ain't worried about the wall.** **I'm worried about who made it." Leroy told her.**

 **"Item five.** **Her name is Elsa.** **She's a friend." Mary Marget read the list.**

 **"Is she the one that froze my truck?" Leroy asked.  
**

 **"And made that snow monster that almost killed Marian?" Granny added.  
**

 **"Bu- I- I'm fine.** **Really." Marian insist.**

 **"I've spoken to Elsa, and I promise you we will have all of this under control very soon." David told everyone. Everyone is seeing through Marian's eyes. "** **And there will be no more danger of any kind."**

"Her sight is getting blurry and everything is distorted." Elsa muttered to herself.

"Psst, Elsa do you notice that she has a streak in her hair just like I use to have?" Anna whisper.

Elsa looked closely and she does notice it. She gasped, "The cursed ice cream."

Ingrid now feels guilty. She knows the cursed ice cream does. It was meant to indirectly froze the victim's heart and because it works that way, it would take time for the affects to happen. Was she that angry at those who looked at her differently that this has to happen in the future? Did her anger and desire for a family caused her to take extreme measures to have her happy ending...Even if it means to harm others? She does not want that. She can recall what everyone had once called her.

 _"You're a monster!" the man told her when she was young. "No one laid eyes on this freak...Because that is the only fate befitting a monster." the Duke told her. "Ingrid...You killed our sister. You're... You're a monster!" Gerda betrayed her.  
_

Tears fall from her eyes. Her life has been nothing but terrible. Magic always come with a price. Was her price for being born with magic is that no one would truly loved her? It was just too much to bare when you thought someone would love you till the very end when they betrayed you in the end.

A dove suddenly came and landed next to her. Ingrid notice a slip of paper on its leg. She took it out and read it.

 _'If you need something, you can come to me now or later if you want. If you want to see me now, take the dove along with you. If not, let it fly alone. From Pearl.'_

Ingrid choose that she wants to go now. Also, she felt that Pearl is giving her an excuse to leave so that nobody will look at her like a monster after the episode is done. She wiped her tears, took the dove and went to a hidden staircase so nobody can see her.

 **"So, if we could all just circle back around to item one, we can all discus-" Marian collapse as Robin catches her.**

 **"Marian! Marian!" he shook her but she isn't waking out.**

 **The scene changed to Granny's diner. It showed Henry doing homework until Regina came with some comic books.**

 **"I didn't know which ones you were reading these days." Regina explains.**

 **"These are awesome.** **Much better than algebra.** **Thanks.** **" Henry exclaim. Regina chuckles.** **"But you didn't have to do this."**

 **"Well, I wanted to.** **But don't get used to it." Both chuckles and started to flip through the comic books.** **"Isn't it funny how these are just ink and paper but everything in your storybook is real? Makes you wonder who wrote it, doesn't it?" Regina tried to get answers.**

 **"The storybook?" Henry questioned.**

 **"Mm-hmm.** **" Regina answered.**

 **"No one knows." Henry told her.**

 **"Oh, come on.** **You're such an expert on all this.** **You've read it cover to cover.** **There's nothing in the book that gives even a clue?" she asked.  
**

 **'What are you up to?" Henry caught up with his mother's facade.**

 **Regina scoffs, "These stories about me in the book, I was written as a villain.** **And things never work out for the villain, so I want to find who wrote this book and make them... Ask them to write me a happy ending.** **Is that crazy?" she asked for her son's opinion.**

 **"This is the best idea you've ever had.** **We have to change the book because it's wrong about you.** **We just have to find the clues." Henry suggested.**

 **"We"? What? You'll help me?" Regina questioned.  
**

 **"It'll be our own secret mission." Henry replied.**

 **Regina laughs, "Like that "Operation Viper" you had with Emma."**

 **"Cobra," but yeah." Henry corrected her. "** **This one we'll call "Operation...**

 **"Mongoose.** **" Regina finished** **.**

 **"Perfect. "** **Operation Mongoose" it is." Henry declare. They both laugh until Robin came in.**

 **"Oh, Regina.** **Can we talk?" Robin asked.  
**

 **"What are you doing here?" Regina asked her question.  
**

 **"It's Marian.** **Something's happened to her.** **I'm sorry.** **I didn't know who else to turn to.** **I need your help." Robin admit. They went to Regina's office.**

 **"How is she?" Robin asked David.**

 **"Not good.** **She's getting colder." David told him as he tried to warm Marian with the fire.**

 **"Regina, thanks for coming." Mary Marget replied.**

 **"Don't thank me till I've done something." she paused to looked at the painting of birds.** **"Who's idea was that?" she questioned.**

 **"Oh, I thought I would put my own personal touch on the office." Mary Marget smiled.**

 **"Well, you've succeeded." as she walked to the sofa. "** **Hideously.** **" she added.**

 **"Is there anything you can do?" Robin asked desperately.**

 **"This is strong magic.** **I- I can't stop it, but maybe I can slow it down." Regina explains. Emma, Elsa, and Hook came in.**

 **"What happened?" Emma asked. Regina looked up.**

 **"Perhaps you should ask your new friend.** **After all, it was her monster that attacked Marian." Regina suggested.**

 **"Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast." Hook replied.**

 **"But this isn't my magic.** **Someone else did this." Elsa tried to defend herself.**

 **"Oh, and we're supposed to trust you?" Regina questioned.**

Elsa remembered what Hans said to Ingrid a couple of minutes ago. She turned to see that Ingrid is not in her seat or anywhere in the theater.

 _'I wondered where did she go?'_ Elsa thought, feeling a bit sad. She was not angry at her for trying to blamed her and certainly she did not hate her. However, she now feel if she needed to trust her.

Anna notice that Elsa is not looking at the screen. She is still a bit hesitant towards Ingrid but she kinda felt sorry for her. She did notice before that Ingrid was sitting alone by herself with Pearl giving her space.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have been cautious towards her.'_ the feeling of regret washed over inside of her.

 **"You can trust me.** **If she says it was someone else, it was." Emma defend Elsa from false accusation.**

Elsa smiled at her new friend. She could never asked for a friend who is as wonderful like Emma.

 **"So, how do we break the spell?" Henry asked.  
**

 **"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love." Elsa answered.**

 **"True love's kiss." Regina replied in an upset tone.**

 **"Well, then there's no time to lose." Robin kissed Marian but it didn't work. "** **What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"**

 **"I've seen this once before, when Frederick was turned to gold." David recalled.**

 **"Who the hell's Frederick?" Emma asked.**

 **"Long story." Henry answered.**

 **"So, the cold is acting as a barrier? Is there nothing we can do?" Robin questioned.**

 **"Well, every curse is different.** **I need more time to study this one." Regina told everyone.**

 **"I'm gonna go find who did this before it happens again." Emma decided.**

 **"Well, I hope you bring backup." Regina suggested.**

 **"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.**

 **"Well, between the snow monster and the cave-in seems like the Savior needs saving these days." Regina explains to Emma.**

 **"I think you're bitter and you're taking it out on the wrong person.** **I'll be fine." Emma stressed.**

 **"Well, I like that battle plan, so I'm with you, Swan." Hook replied.**

 **"No.** **Take Elsa to the sheriff's station.** **Keep her out of sight.** **Once people get word of this, they're gonna be calling for her head." Emma told him**

Hans smiled, _'At least that Snow Queen is making things a whole lot easier for me and if that pathetic queen is in that land, that must mean that Arendelle is mine for the taking.'_

The Duke is also smiling, _'Humph, serves that monster right for cutting trade with Weselton two years ago.'_

 **"I'd rather save yours than hers.** **There's someone dangerous out there." Hook countered.**

 **"I don't have time to argue with you about this.** **Can you for once just do what I say?" Emma pushed him away as she leaves. The scene ended and the screen paused.**

"Since, we're somewhere in the half of this episode, everyone can get out of their seats and walk around if you want. You can eat a little bit if you want but not too much and restrooms are to your left. You all have forty-five minutes until the screen will play." Pearl's voice explains in the speakers.

Everyone got out and did what ever they want.

-Control Room to Pearl's Room-

Ingrid saw everything and is feeling more guilt then ever. It even weigh more then her anger. Pearl notice this and took her to her room which is where the other rooms she plans for the main guest. Her room is at the end of the hallway. She took Ingrid to her room where a mirror is in front of them.

"Ingrid, look into the mirror. What do you see?" Pearl asked.

Ingrid saw her younger self alone, surrounded in ice. She stared back at her with sadness in her eyes.

"That's me...when I was younger." Ingrid respond sadly. She then remembered what she wanted to asked Pearl. "Pearl, I need to asked you something. What was Gerda's life...after she put me in that urn?"

"Well, after she puts you in that urn. She asked for Grand Pabbie to erased everyone's memories of yours' and Helga's existence. He warned her that the truth will come out eventually because that is the price for erasing everyone's memories." she began. "She put you in that cave where I released you. A few months later, she realized her mistake. However, she was afraid- not at you but that you won't forgive her."

Ingrid listened intensely. "I was mad but I'd still would forgiven her. I just wanted to be loved. What else happen?"

"She wanted to give herself a new fresh start, so she changed her name from Princess Gerda to Princess Iduna. However, in some books, her name is still Gerda. Just like how some histories in books cannot be changed, so is her past. So she decided to changed her future for the better of her kingdom. Years has pasted and she met the eldest son of Corona, Prince Agnarr. They fell in love and they became the rulers of Arendelle. Agnarr's younger sister, Princess Primrose became next in line to the throne of Corona."

"So that's what happened...was she happy without me?" Ingrid questioned. Pearl shook her head.

"There's more. There was a coronation for Prince Agnarr to become an official member of the Arendelle's Royal Family. After the coronation, Prince Agnarr and Princess Iduna married becoming King and Queen of Arendelle. Their first-born, Elsa was born with winter magic." she paused. "Now, I believed that in Arendelle's Royal Family line, the first child would inherit winter magic as a blessing. Many first-born probably has them. It was just never tapped into before. That is why you thought you were the first one to have them." Pearl further explains.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Ingrid admits.

"What I mean is, you were the first Snow Queen to be known but because Elsa never knew anything about you, she thought that she was the first when she is not. She is technically the second. Any other newborn that the Royal Family would have has the possibility to gain light or fire magic to balance the scale. If any were to have fire, it would be notice, for light, it can be physical or spiritual."

"You mentioned that Gerda has to pay the price for erasing the people's memories of me and Helga." Ingrid recalled.

"Oh no, it wasn't the former queen who has to pay the price, it was Elsa. Because of the family royal bloodline, because Elsa's magic was passed through first-born, she payed the price by letting everyone know of the kingdom's blessing. It is only a curse if you become lost in anger, sadness, and hatred...from those you loved and from yourself." Pearl clarified. "That mirror shows what is happening inside of you, Ingrid."

Ingrid turned to face her younger self. She was still surrounded by ice.

"Ever since I found out, I've done nothing but hid. I was afraid that people won't accept me for who I am. I started to hate myself for being born with magic." Ingrid told Pearl.

"You're not the only one. Elsa had that same problem many years ago." Pearl tries to comfort her.

"Pearl... what price are you going to pay when this is all over?" Ingrid questioned.

"Everyone including you will find out later. It's best not to worry about it now." Pearl advised. "I'm sure when everyone know why you did this, they will accept you."

"How do you know for sure?" Ingrid asked.

"Because that is exactly what I did. Back in my world, I did not judged you simply because you were a villain. Most have gone through tragedy to become who they are now." Pearl answered. She stepped closer to the mirror. "Look."

The ice around young Ingrid started to melt. She gave a small smile to the both of them. They both giggled a bit.

"Thanks Pearl." Ingrid replied.

"No problem, now lets join the others, it's almost forty-five. We still have five minutes."

They both made it in time to just like everyone else. Pearl played the screen from the control room.

 **Back in the past...**

 **"I am doing what Elsa said." Kristoff told Sven. The reindeer groan. "** **Well, the spirit of it, anyway." Sven groan again. "** **Fine.** **Okay.** **I'm disobeying her.** **But she'll be glad, Sven.** **You'll see.** **She just doesn't know it yet.** **Now, stay put, buddy."**

"I told you to not go spying on them. What if you got caught?" Elsa asked.

"I did told you that I'd be careful." Kristoff countered.

Elsa sighs. Nobody is listening to her despite it is done for her.

Hans sneered at Kristoff. _'How dare that oaf tries to spy of me, especially on my plans to take over Arendelle.'_

 **Kristoff sneak up close, concealed in the big leaves of the trees and bushes.**

 **"Wow.** **He wasn't exaggerating.** **He really does have 12 brothers." Kristoff examine.**

"Well, of course I have twelve brothers, you idiot!" Hans shouted.

"Hans, insult Kristoff again, and I swear I'll come and give you another shot at your handsome face." Anna warned.

Hans became silence, remembering that punch he received two years ago. His brothers teased him for a whole year.

 **"Hans." Jurgen** **approached him. "** **More wood on the fire.** **It's freezing."**

 **"I'm busy.** **Do it yourself." Hans coldly told his brother.**

 **"Now, is that any way to treat your big brother? Maybe I'll throw you on instead." Jurgen suggested.**

 **"You would be wise not to insult the future king of Arendelle." Hans replied in a serious tone. His brothers laugh**.

 **"Don't you think it's a little early to be sizing the crown, Hans?" Franz questioned.  
**

 **"Remember what happened the last time?" Jurgen asked.**

 **"Of course I remember.** **But last time, I didn't have this." he showed his brothers a drawing of the urn.** **The scene change to Arendelle's strategy room.**

 **"Even if they had enough men to storm the castle, I'd freeze them before they reached the gate." Elsa replied.**

 **"He's posturing.** **Prince Hans has seen what you can do." a member of the council reminded her.**

 **"And he knows how to defeat her." Kristoff came in.**

 **"Kristoff.** **Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Elsa asked.**

 **Kristoff stopped, knowing that he is screwed. "I should be.** **I was.** **Uh I mean I went to spy on Hans, okay?" he admitted.**

 **"You disobeyed me." Elsa replied in disappointment.**

 **"Punish me after I tell you what I found.** **There's an urn hidden in a cave in the North Valley.** **It has the power to trap people like you." Kristoff explains.**

"How do you know what the urn does?" Elsa questioned.

"I heard stories of the urn that it was once used on someone, but I don't recall. I would have told you more about it but since you can see, we don't have time for story-telling." Kristoff answered.

 **"People like me?" Elsa questioned slowly.**

 **"With magic.** **Hans wants to use it against you and then invade Arendelle." Kristoff explains.  
**

If Hans was not pissed off before, he is really pissed now. Especially now that Kristoff has told Elsa what his plan is.

 **"Your Majesty, if this is truly his plan, let us take the fight to him.** **" the member suggest.**

 **"No.** **I will not risk that many lives.** **There has to be a way to avoid war.** **" Elsa replied.**

The citizens are proud of their queen. A kind hearted ruler just like the former King and Queen of Arendelle. They could never asked for a better ruler like Queen Elsa.

 **"I know the valley, the cave, the shortcut that they don't.** **Let me bring a few soldiers, and I will destroy the urn."** **Kristoff suggested.**

 **"You can bring one.** **Me.** **"** **Elsa smiled.** **The scene changed back to Storybrooke. A mob is outside Granny's diner and are planned to go after Elsa.**

 **"Elsa's the problem.** **Today it's Marian.** **Tomorrow she could freeze the whole town." Leroy explained to the mob.**

 **"Much as I like to move the hot cocoa, somebody's got to stop her." Granny replied. The mob started moving.**

 **"Wait.** **You can't just condemn her without all the facts." Archie told them all but they are not listening.**

 **"Look around... Who else can turn people into popsicles? It's Elsa, and we all know it, so she's got to be stopped before she hurts someone else." Leroy declare as they passed Ingrid, who is putting up a sigh. She got to her feet and a smile spread on her face. The scene changed back to the forest of Arendelle.**

 **"Did Hans say anything else about the urn? Anything at all?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Just that it can trap people like you and it's really, really old." Kristoff tries to lift the tense atmosphere.**

 **"Do you understand what that means? There must have been others like me.** **I always thought I was alone." Elsa admitted.**

 _'Now, I'm not alone. Ingrid is the same like me.'_ Elsa thought, trying to believe that Ingrid had meant well. She hoped that in this future, Ingrid can be her friend. But for some reason, she is treating her like how a mother is comforting her child. A mother...someone that she doesn't have, a mother to loved and to tell her "Everything will be okay."

 **"You've never been alone.** **You have Anna." Kristoff told his future sister in law.**

 **"And I love her.** **But we're not the same." Elsa replied.**

 **"Yeah.** **No, I got that." Kristoff answered.**

 **"You know what I mean.** **We're sisters, and I love her, but I have this magic.** **You should understand.** **I mean, you grew up with rock trolls." Elsa replied.**

 **"So?" Kristoff not understanding what Elsa meant.**

 **"So you're human and they're, you know, rocks." Elsa explains.**

 **He scoffs, "They're family.** **They just wanted what was best for me.** **I guess I never really felt alone."**

 **"Wish I could see it like that." Elsa replied.**

 **"Whoa! Watch out!" Kristoff stopped her from taking another step. Some rocks fall.**

"Elsa, last year you almost fall from the clock tower on my birthday and you're the one worrying about me? I should be the one worried about you." Anna mentioned last year. Last year, Elsa almost fell to her death because she pushed herself to give Anna her best birthday ever even though she was sick.

 **"Welcome to the North Valley.** **The cave is about 100 feet straight down." Kristoff informed.**

 **"Not a problem.** **Would you prefer a slide or a spiral staircase?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa.** **No, no, no.** **We can't use magic.** **Hans might see it and be right on top of us." Kristoff told her.**

 **"Well, what would you suggest?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Well, something a bit more rustic." Kristoff toss the rope down the cliff.**

"Uh Kristoff, that rope looked too thin. Can the two of you really climb down without it breaking?" Anna asked, concern for her fiancee and sister's safety.

"What are you taking about, of course it's safe. Made by the most toughest and finest nylon ever." Kristoff answered with pride for his rope.

 **The scene switched back to Storybrooke. Hook is seeming to take Elsa to the sheriff station.**

 **"Wait.** **All right.** **Coast is clear." they both came out when nobody is there. Elsa is hesitant to go along with him. "** **That means go, love."**

 **"I'm not coming with you.** **There's someone out there with powers like mine.** **I need to find out who.** **I- I can't just hide out in some sheriff's station." Elsa explains.**

 **"Oh.** **Well, that works out quite nicely, then.** **Cause that's not where we're going." Hook told her.**

 **"It's not?" Elsa asked in confusion.**

 **"With Emma running into danger? Not a chance in hell.** **And the sheriff's station's that way." he pointed to the direction of the sheriff station which is behind Elsa.**

 **"And what's that way?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"With any luck, danger." Hook started to go forwards with Elsa following behind him.** **The scene changed to Emma and David in the Marry Mens camping ground.**

 **"Robin and Marian's tent's up ahead.** **So, what exactly are we looking for?" David asked.**

 **"If whoever cursed Marian has the same powers as Elsa, maybe they left a trail." Emma told him.**

 **"So we split up and we look for anything... cold." David replied.**

 **Emma scoff, "Yeah."**

 **"Well, shout if you need help, and I'll-" he is cut of by Emma.**

 **"Okay.** **Yeah.** **I got it." she stressed. David went left while Emma went right. In Robin's tent, there is a clattering sound.**

 **"Whoever's in there, come out." Emma points her gun, readying herself. A man step out of the tent. "** **Who the hell are you? What are you doing in that tent?"**

 **"It depends who's asking." the man replied in a British accent.**

 **"The sheriff's asking." Emma told him.**

 **"I never did like sheriffs very much.** **Though you do seem like the decent sort, so I'm guessing you're not gonna shoot a man in the back." the man turn and runs away from her.**

 **"Hey, stop!" she chased after him but fell. The man thinks that he is safe when David tackled him.  
**

Kristoff laugh, "David was always a good tackler. We would play tag when we're younger but it was more like a game of tackle then tag."

"Seemed like it was so much fun." Anna comments.

"It was."

 **"Where were you going?" David questioned.**

 **"I almost had him, but I fell." Emma explains.**

 **"Don't worry about it.** **That's why we have two sheriffs." David told her.**

 **"Two sheriffs? Bloody hell.** **That's not even fair, is it?" the man complains.**

 **"Who are you?" Emma interrogate.**

 **"All right.** **My name's Will Scarlet.** **I used to be a Merry Man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out." Will answered.**

 **"So what are you doing in his tent?" Emma asked.**

 **"Well, I heard what happened to Marian.** **Terrible thing.** **But I kind of know something that might help." Will replied.**

 **"Well, he's not here right now, so tell us." Emma told him.**

 **"Look, I'm a thief.** **Always been a thief, always gonna be a thief.** **And when there's a blackout like the other night, do you know what a thief does?" Will asked.**

 **"He goes to work.** **" Emma answered.**

 **"Exactly.** **So, I'm working me way down main street when I break into the ice-cream parlor and see the strangest thing.** **There'd been no electricity for hours, but still all the ice cream was frozen solid.** **How How does something like that happen?" Will questioned as the scene changed to Marian's frozen state.**

 **"The curse is working its way towards her heart.** **Once it touches that's it." Regina explains.**

 **"Is there nothing you can do?" Robin asked.**

 **Regina sighs, "There might be something.** **But only if you trust me completely."**

 **"I do." Robin replied.**

 **"Then I'll send Henry to my vault to get what I need." Regina told him.**

 **"Of course.** **What are you going to do?" Robin questioned.**

 **"Something drastic." Regina answered. The scene changed to Mr. Gold's shop.**

 **"I must apologize, but I'm really rather busy today." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"And here I was hoping for a warm hello from the newly-reformed Mr.** **Gold." Hook answered in a sarcastic way.**

 **"This is still a place of business.** **So unless you have something to offer me, I'm afraid I can be of no further help." Mr. Gold reminded him.**

 **"Well, as it turns out, I do have something to offer you My silence." Hook offered. That earned the Dark One's attention for he looked at the captain.**

 **"See I know that that dagger you gave Belle was a fake." Hook explained.**

 **"Is that right?" Mr. Gold questioned with no panic in his tone.**

 **"Mm.** **I've hunted you a long time, my old crocodile, and I know you better than most.** **And I know that you would never let anyone have power over you.** **Not even Belle." Hook further explained.**

 **"And you expect her to believe you without a shred of proof?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **"Well, I could ask her to summon you with the dagger.** **And then, when it doesn't work... Proof." Hook answered.**

 **"That's a very dangerous insinuation." Mr. Gold warned.**

 **"So we have a deal?" Hook asked his enemy.**

 **"I do hope Miss Swan's worth it." Mr. Gold sighs.**

 **"Good news! He's agreed to help." Hook hollered so Elsa can hear him. She walk to Mr. Gold and showed him some strands of hair.**

 **"This hair is from Marian.** **Someone cast a freezing curse on her.** **We need to know who it is." Elsa explains.**

 **"Well you're in luck.** **Magic can change forms, but never be destroyed.** **We'll simply return it to its natural state." he waves his hands over it and the stands became snowflakes.**

 **Elsa scoff, "Snowflakes."**

 **"Magic similar to yours, dearie, though not quite the same.** **Much like a snowflake, each person's magic is unique." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"Poetic.** **How does that help us?" Hook asked.**

 **"Well, magic seeks out like-magic.** **So if I set this free..." Mr. Gold gentle blows on the snowflakes. "It should find its way home, back to the person who cast it." the snowflakes started to move to go find its owner. The scene changed to Mary Marget. She was having difficultly trying to put the stroller into her car.**

 **"Come on.** **Ah!" she got startled by Archie.**

 **"Got your hands full." Archie notice.**

 **"No, I'm fine.** **It's just a little trouble with the stroller.** **They make these contraptions so complicated.** **Oh! See? Ohh." Mary** **Marget insist that she doesn't need help.**

 **"Ohh.I can't imagine how complicated things must be with all your new responsibilities as a mother and Storybrooke and this whole ice problem.** **It's a lot to take on, even for Snow White." Archie told her.**

 **"Oh, I can handle it.**  
 **You know, 'cause I mean, I want to.** **They say that they grow up so fast.** **And I don't want to miss a second." the mayor explains.**

 **"Yeah.** **Because you missed it with Emma." Archie understands.**

 **"I don't remember scheduling a session." Mary Marget answered.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **Um I- I just can't help myself.** **But, you know, it it's really okay.** **It's actually healthy to not be joined at the hip.** **And I can tell you, if you let it go, even just a little, the baby will be just fine.** **And you'll be even better.** **I promise." he advised as he left Mary Margaret alone with baby Neal who started to cry.**

 **"I don't know.** **Looks pretty normal to me." Emma told Will after taking a peek inside through the door.**

 **"It was bleeding cold in there, I'm telling you." Will replied.**

 **"Because they sell ice cream."** **Emma told the thief.**

 **"During the blackout." Will countered.**

 **"Says the guy who's trying to avoid jail." Emma countered back.**

 **"I may be a thief, but I'm no liar and I can bloody well prove it." Will started to lock picking the door.**

 **"Really? You think breaking in again is gonna help your case?" David questioned.**

 **"Can you just be quiet a second, mate? I'm just trying to do this.** **Takes concentration.** **Bit tricky.** **It's all about-" Will is cut off by Emma.**

 **"Yeah, the tumblers.** **I got it." Emma finished the lock picking.**

 **"You do?" David asked.**

 **Emma sighs, "Neal taught me a few things." she opened the door and the three of them enter.**

"Wait what? I thought Neal is the baby." Anna comments.

A dove landed next to her with a note. She took it and read it.

 _'Emma's baby brother is named after her first true love, the man who died a hero's death.'_ Anna read.

"Oh." she whispered so no one can hear.

 **"Emma, it doesn't look like-" David got cut off.**

 **"Wait.** **Shh.** **Listen." Emma shush the guys.**

 **"I don't hear nothing." Will replied.**

 **"Exactly.** **No compressor hum means no cooling system.** **Smart*** here was telling the truth. S** **omething's not right here." Emma told David.**

 **"Check the back.** **You'll see how right I am." Will suggest. Emma and David opened the door to the back room. Everything was frozen solid.**

 **"Well, look at that." Emma looked at the sight.**

 **"** **Looks like we owe Will an apology." David replied as they heard the bells jingled meaning one thing.**

 **"Son of a-" Emma turned to see the door opened with the cash register empty. "He's gone.** **And he didn't leave empty-handed." she was about to run after him.**

 **"Emma, stop.** **He's not the most important thing right now." David advised.**

 **"So I just let him go?" Emma questioned.**

 **"And then you'll find him." David assured her.**

 **"Will I?" Emma asked.**

 **"What's going on? Emma, I'm your father.** **Talk to me." David replied.**

 **"It's Regina.** **What she said, she was right.** **It's like I can't save a cat from a tree right now.** **It's like I'm the anti-savior." Emma explains.**

 **"You're being a little hard on yourself.** **We all have bad days." David told her.**

 **"Well, I'm having a run of them." Emma stressed.**

 **"I know.** **But you can't lose faith in yourself.** **Trust me." David replied. The scene changed to Hook and Emma chasing after the snowflakes.**

 **"What are you doing?" Elsa asked Hook when he mark the trees with his hook.**

 **"I'm more accustomed to outrunning bad weather than following it." Hook answered.**

 **"Snow isn't bad.** **And we're following magic.** **" Elsa admitted.**

 **"Try to outrun that, too, when given the chance." Hook suggested. Elsa giggled a bit. "** **What's so funny?"**

 **"It's just Emma has magic, and you clearly don't want to outrun her." Elsa notice.**

 **"More like the other way around." Hook believed.**

 **"Maybe she feels the same way about pirates as you do about magic." Elsa wondered.**

 **"I've worked to change.** **Though, in fairness, being a pirate is not necessarily a bad thing. P** **articularly a charming one like meself." Hook explains.**

 **"I think your self-appreciation is blinding you to a simple fact... This isn't about you.** **It's about her." Elsa replied.**

 **"Is that right? A few short days, and you know Emma so well?" Hook questioned.**

 **"We're a lot like.** **When you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it can be hard to let people in, to trust them.** **Even when they want what's best for you." Elsa explains as the scene changed to the cave in the North Valley. Elsa and Kristoff got to it first.**

 **"There's the urn.** **See? I told you we could beat Hans the old-fashioned way.** **Now let's destroy it." Kristoff suggested.**

 **"Do you mind if I use my magic now? Or would you prefer to hack away at it with your ice axe?" Elsa joked.**

 **Kristoff scoff, "You know, my hacking arm's a little tired.** **I think you should do the honors, Your Majesty."**

 **"Why, thank you, Ice Master." Elsa replied as he put the touch in a fire place. When Elsa touched the urn, runes started to appear. "** **Wait.** **There's something written here.** **I think these are ancient Fut-hark runes.** **I can't read it.** **What do you think it says?" she show him the urn.**

 **"Uh "Dangerous urn! Keep away!" Just a guess.** **Does it matter? Let's destroy it and get out of here." Kristoff suggested.**

 **"What if it can tell me if there are others like me? I'm the only one in my family born with magic.** **I'd like to know why." Elsa explained about problems.**

 **"Elsa, I know you want answers.** **But right now we can get rid of that urn for your own good, and Arendelle's." Kristoff told her.**

 **"I want to know what it says.** **I might not get another chance." Elsa replied.**

 **"Please, Elsa, you have to trust me on this-" Kristoff is cut of by Elsa.**

 **"No!" Elsa exclaimed. They heard footsteps approaching.**

 **"Someone's coming.** **Hans.** **And his brothers.** **Three of them, anyway." Kristoff notice.**

 **"The urn.** **Get it." Hans and his brother draw their swords.**  
 **His brothers surrounded them, Elsa, feeling threaten, send a blast of magic in front of Jurgen and Franz, who draw their swords on her. The magic turns into sharp ice spicks, keep Franz and Jurgen at bay. Another of Hans' brother tried to strike Elsa but got intercepted by Kristoff. His manage to defeated the brother until Hans hold Kristoff at sword point behind him.**

Anna became worried about her sister and Kristoff as they are fighting but now that Hans is threatening to kill her true love, that concern is replace with anger. The citizens also are worried for the queen and their future prince.

Hans smirk, knowing that he has the upper hand. "So what would it be, witch? His life or yours?" he asked Elsa.

 **"Enough, witch.** **Unless you want your sister to be left a widow." Hans threatened.**

 **"You know, technically, she wouldn't be a widow.** **We're not married yet, so- Ow!" Hans put a bit of force to silence him.**

 **"Hand it over." Hans ordered. Elsa is hesitant to surrender the urn. "** **Now." he added in a deadly tone, he mean it. Elsa started to become concern for Kristoff's life.**

 **The scene change back to the forest.** **The snowflakes landed on a rock.**

 **"I'd say we're on the right track." Hook replied.**

 **"Yes.' Elsa agreed just as Ingrid came out in her Snow Queen dress. "** **There she is.** **Look."**

 **"Get down." Hook told Elsa. They both spied on Ingrid. She made a small sculpture of Elsa's ice palace, changing the color from clear to a beautiful blue hue and stared at it. Hook went to call Emma.**

 **"What is that thing?" Elsa asked about Hook's cellphone.**

 **Hook sighs, "I don't know.** **It's a device for talking.** **I don't bloody know.** **I press the "Emma" button, and she answers usually." he press the button about put the phone near his ear.** **She didn't pick up so the messenger said: "** **Hey, this is Emma.** **Leave a message." ended with a beep.**

 **"Why should I carry around this ridiculous thing if you're never there when I use it? We found the person who froze Marian.** **Get to the west edge of the woods right away." Hook finish his message when he sees Elsa trying to get a better look at Ingrid.**

 **"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked.**

 **"Sorry.** **I've never seen someone like me before.** **She doesn't look evil." Elsa replied.**

"No, just misunderstood." Ingrid comments on her future self.

 **"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving, love.** **So let's just stay out of sight.** **I haven't a fondness of icebergs and I'd rather avoid being turned into one." Hook suggest as the scene changed back to the past.**

 **"This is the man she's to marry?" Hans questioned.**

 **"In fairness, I never tried to kill her." Kristoff told Hans.**

 **"I didn't try to kill her.** **I left her to die." Hans corrected.**

 **"Important distinction." Kristoff comments.**

 **"But I'm happy to kill you." Hans replied as he was about to but is stopped by a desperate Elsa.**

 **"Please, no! Don't hurt him." Elsa pleaded for him to stop.**

 **"Then give me the urn." Hans replied as if that choice is the obvious way.**

 **"Elsa, don't.** **It doesn't matter what happens to me.** **Just don't let him have it." Kristoff tells her.**

"Of course it does matter what happens to you! I'd be heartbroken if your gone. I already lost my mother and father, I almost lost my sister to that traitor, do you have any idea what I'd do if I lost you too?!" Anna yell at her fiancee, tears are falling from her eyes. She hoped that she would not have to lose both of the people she loved.

 **"Wait.** **You can take it.** **Just let him go." Elsa offers her freedom in exchanged for Kristoff's life.**

Many "NO!" came from the citizens.

 **"Elsa!" Kristoff protest.**

 **"I'm sorry, Kristoff.** **I should have listened to you and destroyed it when I had the chance." Elsa replied.**

 **"Don't you understand? If Hans has the urn and traps you, then Arendelle is doomed." Kristoff counters.**

 **"No, it isn't.** **I didn't trusted you before, which is why I have to trust you now.** **You have to find Anna and save Arendelle." Elsa told him. Hans gesture his brother to take Kristoff as the ice spikes around Franz and Jurgen retract. Hans took the urn from Elsa, who did not resist.**

 **Hans chuckled, "Huh? Oh, you want to make fun of me now?" he turned to Elsa. "Showed them.** **Now I'll show you.** **You don't belong in this world.** **You don't belong anywhere.** **Which is why I'm gonna put you somewhere where it's like you don't even exist.** **" he belittled Elsa. He opened the urn and poured white liquid that is moving towards Elsa. "** **The citizens of Arendelle will cheer when I take their kingdom because they'll finally have a real ruler." Elsa closed her eyes, not wanting to accept her supposed fate. Everyone watched as the liquid substance makes its way towards the queen.  
**

Everyone in the audience glared at the prince. Anna is ready to give him another piece of her mind, Kristoff is ready to jump out of his seat, Elsa is conflicted but wanted to do something.

"You? Our ruler? As if that is gonna happen!" a man exclaimed.

"Our queen will always be in our hearts forever, not you!" a woman shouted.

Ingrid seeing what is happening knows what is going to happen next.

 **"Not a monster like you." he taunts her. A teardrop fall from her eyes as she looks at the prince in hatred. The white liquid which is Ingrid is moving closer to Elsa, until is moves around and next to her. It morphed into the Snow Queen, Ingrid.**

 **"No one thought to check if it was empty?" Kristoff questioned.**

 **"What's going on? Who are you?" Hans rudely asked Ingrid.**

 **"Hmm, from what I just heard, I think you'd call me a monster." Ingrid calmly respond. With a hand raised, she froze Hans where he stands. The brothers looked fearful at Ingrid and run for their lives.**

 **"You- You saved me." Elsa turned to Ingrid.**

 **"I know from experience.** **No one should be trapped in that urn.** **Especially someone as special as you.** **Who is this?" Ingrid questioned Kristoff when he approach them.**

 **"It's okay.** **He's okay.** **His name's Kristoff.** **He's my friend." Elsa assured Ingrid, smiling.**

 **"We've waited long enough.** **We have to find Emma." Hook replied. The two were about to leave until Hook stopped. Ice prevented him from leaving.**

 **"I'm sorry... But** **I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Ingrid apologized.**

 **"What?" Hook questioned. Elsa went to confront Ingrid.**

 **"Let go of him now." Elsa demands. Ingrid shook her head.**

 **"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do, my sweet Elsa." she walks passed Elsa.**

 **"Catching up? What? You know her?" Hook asked Elsa.**

 **"I've never seen her before." Elsa replied in confusion.**

 **"You've simply forgotten." Ingrid told her.**

 **"I wouldn't forget someone like you.** **Like me." Elsa trailed off.**

 **"The magic of the rock trolls.** **They pull memories.** **They did quite a number on you, I'm afraid." Ingrid explains, moving again.**

 **"The rock trolls? Why would they do that to me?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"For the same reason they did it to your sister, Anna.** **Some memories are too painful." Ingrid answered.**

 **"You know Anna? What happened to her?" Elsa asked in concern.**

 **"The same things that happens to every ordinary person.** **Eventually they grow to fear us.** **You wonder how you ended up trapped in that urn.** **It was your sister.** **Anna put you there." Ingrid explains.**

"I'd never do such a thing." Anna replied. Elsa started to frown. _'What did happen to Ingrid that caused her to be labeled a villain or for her to do and say such things?'_

 **"You're lying." Elsa denies the truth.**

 **"Am I? Look at the people in this town.** **They're ready to burn you at the stake." Ingrid replied.**

 **"Because of what you did.** **You hurt one of them." Elsa countered.**

 **"You mean that woman, Marian.** **Well, that was an accident." the Snow Queen lied.**

 **"No, it wasn't.** **You wanted them to think it was me.** **To blame me.** **Why?" Elsa asked.**

 **"I was trying to teach you a lesson.** **Eventually, everyone turns on people like us.** **Even friends.** **Even family.** **They're just waiting for a reason." Ingrid formed ice spikes hanging about Hook.**

 **"What are you doing?!" Elsa asked, trying to prevent Ingrid's ice spikes from killing Hook.**

 **"Don't bother.** **I've neutralized your magic." Ingrid warned. Hook trying to free himself with no prevail. "** **When your friend is found, you'll look responsible.** **Then they'll turn on you and they'll treat you as the monster that they truly see you as, and you'll know that I'm right." Ingrid was about to let the spikes fall.**

 **"No!" Elsa pleaded as Emma and David entered the scene.**

 **"Hey! Dairy queen!" Emma called her.**

 **Ingrid tilt her head and Elsa turned to her friend. Ingrid gasped, "Emma?"**

 **"Do we know each other?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Of course not.** **Your reputation precedes you.** **You really think that your magic is a match for mine?" Ingrid asked.**

 **"There's only one way to find out." Emma blast Ingrid off her feet. David tried to set Hook free with an ice pick. The ice are loosely going to fall**.

 **"No." Hook whispered. Ingrid use her magic to force the ice to fall of Hook and David. Emma used her magic to pulled them out of the way just in time.**

 **"You guys okay?" Emma asked.**

 **"Yeah, we're fine.** **Where is she?" David questioned. Elsa turned around to see Ingrid is gone.**

 **"She's gone." Emma answered. The scene changed back to Arendelle.**

 **"Have you ever made a snowman come to life? That's the best." Elsa asked, referring to Olaf.**

 **"Have you tried building an ice palace yet?" Ingrid asked her question.**

 **"Yes.** **You have to see it sometime." Elsa giggled.**

 **"Oh." Ingrid notice a portrait of the former rulers of Arendelle. Elsa notice that Ingrid take interest of the portrait.**

 **"That's my favorite painting of my parents.** **I feel like it gets my mother's smile just right." Elsa smiled, looking at it.**

 **"I agree." Ingrid replied.**

 **"You knew her?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"Yes.** **She's my sister." Ingrid answered.**

At that scene, almost everyone started to asked questions or made comments.

"What?!" both Anna and Elsa exclaimed at the same time.

"Mother has a sister?" Anna questioned.

"Ingrid is our aunt?" Elsa asked.

"We never knew her royal Majesty, Queen Iduna has a sister." a woman comments.

"Well that explains everything!" the Duke huff.

 **"I knew, when you told me you were queen, that I- I was waiting for the right moment.** **I- I- I didn't want to overwhelm you.** **Did- Did I?" Ingrid asked.  
**

 **"No, I- Well, a bit, yes.** **Mother never told me she had a sister." Elsa replied.**

 **"I'm sure she was trying to spare you a very painful history.** **Y- You see, I was trapped in that urn by people who fear magic like ours.** **But that was a long time ago.** **And now I cannot wait to see my beloved sister again.** **Where is she?" Ingrid asked her niece.**

 **"Lost at sea." Elsa answered sadly. "** **I'm sorry."**

 **"My poor darling girl.** **You must have felt so lonely when she died." Ingrid replied.**

 **"It was just me and my sister, Anna.** **But now she's missing and I fear something's happened to her, too." Elsa express her concern**

 **"We'll find her.** **Together.** **That's what family is for." Ingrid assured her. The scene changed to the present, with Elsa staring at her ice palace that Ingrid made.**

 **"No sign of her.** **Not even tracks." Emma sighs.**

 **"What is it? You okay? Hey, we're gonna find her.** **Don't let Regina shake your confidence." David advised.**

 **"It's not that.** **It's this Snow Queen.** **It's like she didn't just know Elsa.** **She knew me, too." Emma explains.**

 **"Well, you are the sheriff and the Savior and royalty.** **I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you are." David replied.**

 **Emma sighs, "There's something more.** **It's like, when she said my name, I- I- I don't know.** **It sounded familiar." Emma** **told her father.**

 **"Well, we'll figure it out.** **But today you did good.** **You stopped her.** **It was a pretty impressive show, sheriff." David compliments her.**

 **"That it was.** **But perhaps we should keep searching, find the villain's lair, as it were." Hook suggested.**

 **"So you can almost get yourself killed again? That's exactly why I told you to go to the sheriff's station." Emma walked away from Hook and went to Elsa. "** **How are you doing?" she asked her troubled friend.**

 **"That woman was lying about my sister.** **She would never trap me in that urn.** **She was lying about the past.** **I just wish I knew the truth." Elsa replied.**

 **"I've learned the past has a way of revealing itself.** **Give it time.** **We're gonna find her, Elsa.** **Your sister, Anna, and this Snow Queen.** **My gut tells me that you two are just pawns.** **I think this is about something more." Emma explains.**

 **"What makes you say that?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"I brought you to this world, Elsa, but it was an accident.** **The Snow Queen, she was already here.** **I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke." Emma answered as the scene change to Regina's office. It showed Marian who has completely turned into ice.**

 **"Roland's with Little John now.** **I wish I could have told him I did everything I could." Robin came in.**

 **"Even true love's kiss can't solve every problem." Regina told him.**

 **"Well, there's a reason that kiss didn't work.** **And it's not what everyone thinks.** **I'm in love with someone else." Robin admitted.**

 **Regina scoff, "You are?"**

 **"Yes." Robin nodded. "** **But-"**

 **"I know.** **I know you have to go back to her.** **She's still your wife." Regina replied.**

 **"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Robin apologized. Henry came into the scene.**

 **"You really need to clean that vault out.** **But I found it." Henry opened his back pack.**

 **"You're sure you still want me to do this?" Regina made sure.**

 **"Yes." Robin confirms as Henry opens the box. Regina** **rips Marian's heart out. It glowed red and made a beating sound.**

 **Regina sighs, "Well, the ice hasn't touched her heart yet.** **We can keep her alive."** **she puts the heart inside the box.**

 **"So, then, she'll simply stay like this? Alive but frozen?" Robin questioned.**

 **"Until we find a cure.** **And I will find one." Regina replied in determination. The scene changes to Emma exiting Granny's diner.**

 **"Swan.** **Don't make a man drink alone." Hook told his love.**

 **"Not in the mood for a drink or a man." Emma walked passed him.**

 **"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you today.** **All right, I know you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders.** **But at some point, even though we're quite different, you've got to trust me." he stopped her.**

 **"That's what you think this is about? That I don't trust you?" Emma asked.**

 **"Is that not what it's about?" Hook questioned in confusion.**

 **"Of course I trust you." Emma answered.**

 **"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" Hook demands.**

 **"Because everyone I've ever been with is dead." Emma answered his question, though it was a topic that she has by trying to avoid for a long time. "** **Neal and Graham.** **Even Walsh.** **I lost everyone.** **I- I can't lose you, too." Emma admitted that she has feeling for him.**

 **"Well, love, you don't have to worry about me.** **If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving." Hook assured her. The two shared a passionate kiss as the scene changed showing Ingrid walking in the forest.** **She stopped and turned to see Mr. Gold.**

 **"Don't worry, dearie.** **It's only me.** **Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"They will." she spoke softly.**

 **"We shall see.** **And, uh did Miss Swan remember you?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **"No." Ingrid answered.**

 **"That's good for you.** **Because it could happen.** **And you wouldn't want that, now, would you? Are you sure you don't want my help?" he wanted her to strike a deal with him.**

 **"When I'm ready to make a deal, I'll come to you." Ingrid told him.**

 **"A moment I eagerly await.** **Now, you should find some shelter.** **It's getting quite frosty." Mr. Gold suggest. He started to leave as Ingrid stared into the distance.**

"Okay everyone the day is over. Citizens of Arendelle, I'll let you go back to your time, though it will be still be morning for you. Around the evening, my portals will appear to take you back here. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, rock trolls, Duke, Hans, you and your brothers will stay here. There are rooms with your names on the door. I wished everyone, who are staying here with me a good night's sleep." Pearl exclaimed as the portals took the citizen back to their world.

Everyone went to their room even Ingrid has a room of her own. When the theater is empty, Pearl went to the cloaked box. She opened the door.

"Sorry that you have to stayed in there. I hoped it wasn't a bother." Pearl apologized.

"Not a problem dear. I had no idea that Arendelle's Queen had a hard life." a woman's voice admitted.

"We have heard that Arendelle had a sorceress but we were completely wrong. Queen Elsa has proved herself that she is a worthy ruler capable of ruling the kingdom by herself.' a man's voice spoke.

"Allow me to take you to your room." Pearl insist.

"Thank you dear." the female voice replied.

* * *

 **I hoped you loved this chapter and yes when I first watched the first arc of season four, I did not judge Ingrid. I didn't know which was Gerda's name in Frozen, was it Idun or Iduna? Same thing with her husband, Agdar or Agnarr? By the way, since you saw how that I connected Frozen to Tangled, you can probably guessed that I loved to connect Frozen to other movies or games, so in the next chapter, they will be introduce to four people from the Dark Parables game. If you have not play the series, I suggest you do or see what it's all about. Also, next chapter will not be an episode. See you on Labor Day.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Tree's Extension pt 1

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter six where Arendelle family meets their ancestors from the Dark Parables series. I do not own any of the Dark Parables characters. Tomorrow will be part two. Next weekend, will be an episode. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Family Tree's Extension pt 1

After Pearl lead the two special quest to their room, who she insist they stayed a secret from the others, she went to the diner room where she noticed that almost everyone but Hans and the Duke are present. Ingrid sit far away from the table, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were talking about their future, and Hans' brothers were busy munching on every food they can get their hands on.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked Ingrid.

"Just fine." Ingrid answered sadly. She continue to looked at her nieces, how they are having so much fun.

"You know after dinner, do you want to join me and the others for tea?" Pearl offered.

"No...I don't think they're ready for me yet." Ingrid replied.

"Oh..." Pearl didn't know what else to asked, so she let Ingrid be and joined the others.

After dinner, she brought a tray of warm food and tea for her secret quest. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." the female voice called. Pearl opened the door.

"Sorry, that you have to stay here. I hope this place isn't bothering you." Pearl apologized again.

"Not a problem dear and you don't have to be formal to us. We thank you for coming to us in the first place, to show us the truth behind the mask of our children." the female voice replied.

"I hope you rest well and have a good night's sleep, excuse me." Pearl excused herself.

She went to her room, where she plans to get tea that is in the kitchen in twenty minutes, when someone knocked in her room.

"Come in." Pearl replied. The door opened to reveal that it is Ingrid. She has her hair down and is wearing a white nightgown. "Ingrid."

-Kitchen-

In the kitchen, where nine tea cups are on a tray, a shadow loomed over the cups. A pop sound came from a bottle. The shadow of a person, poured black liquid into Elsa's tea. A satisfy smile as the stranger left the kitchen.

-Pearl's Room-

"Is there something you want, Ingrid?" Pearl questioned.

"About my future, I know that villains never seem to get happy endings so... I was hoping you can tell me...Even though we're watching it." Ingrid answered.

"Well, in your future, you got what you wanted but it was in a different way, as if your destiny took a different turn." Pearl answered, trying to not give too much. Ingrid was about to asked more when a mirror portal appeared.

"Ah, right on time." Pearl replied.

A young woman stepped out of it. She has has short brown hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She wore a regal silvery-white dress with a hint of ice blue to it. A man with fiery red hair and red eyes came after. He wore the outfit of a adventurer with a sword in its sheath. The last two came out, is a woman and a girl who looked like in her early teens. Ingrid studied the last two. The woman who came after the man has long golden hair that reached the floors. She has lovely blue eyes, fair skin, and wears a cream dress with some gold and purple. The girl who came last has wavy black hair, red eyes, and a deadly pale complexion. She has a nightshade in her hair and her outfit is a black dress with some red, black leggings and slippers.

"It's great to see you again." Pearl exclaimed, she went over to greet her friends.

"It's been a long time." the man replied. Pearl cleared her throat.

"Ingrid, I'd like you to meet Queen Snow White, guardian of the Edelweiss," she introduce to the woman wearing silver-white. "King Ross Red, the older twin to Snow White, guardian of the Fiery Rosa," she gesture to the man with the sword. "Queen Rapunzel, wife to Ross Red, guardian of the Lilac Bell flower," the woman with golden hair. "And Princess Belladonna, sister to Rapunzel, guardian of the Nightshade." she introduced her to the little girl.

"It's great to meet you all, I'm-" Ingrid is cut off.

"Ingrid. We know." Snow finished.

"You do?" Ingrid questioned.

"Yes, you see Ingrid, they are your ancestors. They came from a different world or more from a different time." Pearl explains.

"But how is that possible?" Ingrid asked.

"We were the first, to be blessed by the Flower Goddess, Flora. But that was centuries ago. We were given immortality to spread the goddess's will." Snow explains.

"Oh..." Ingrid is a bit overwhelm, knowing that her distant relatives had lived immortal lives and now she gets to meet them.

"Don't worry, living immortal lives is a bit strange for us too, we and the other remaining guardians stay alive but not our descendants and our world is always changing. So to be able to meet our distant family members is an honor." Rapunzel explained kindly.

"Would you like to join for tea?" Pearl asked.

"Of course." Ross replied.

"You can go meet your other family members in the room, labeled Anna and Elsa. I'll go get the tea, do you want to join me, Ingrid?" Pearl questioned.

"Okay." Ingrid walks to the kitchen with Pearl while the others decided to wait for them. They bumped into Kristoff and Pearl offers him to join them.

After they got the tea, the seven of them are now standing outside Elsa and Anna's room.

"I don't think this is a good idea. After what my future self did." Ingrid replied worriedly.

"But it hasn't happened yet. Besides, everyone has made mistakes in their lives and I think Elsa wanted to talk with you." Pearl assured her.

"You sure?" Ingrid questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Pearl knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard Elsa's voice from the other side of the room.

Pearl opened the door to the room. It was large since Pearl knew she had to prepare for quests to come in. Elsa and Anna both had already freshen themselves. The girls both have their hair down and wore their signature color nightgown.

"Hi Pearl, this place is amazing. So much space-" Anna stopped when she notice they have guest. "Um, who are they?"

Pearl gave a shorter introduction, "Snow White, Ross Red, Rapunzel, and Belladonna."

Anna gave a friendly wave while Elsa greeted herself and Anna. When Pearl explains that they are their ancestors who are also immortal, the girls reactions were similar to Ingrid's. Kristoff was a little bit shock, coming from a family of rock trolls, so to have family members who are immortal is not that big of a deal to him.

They all shared their stories, except for Ingrid, before drinking their tea. Pearl was looking a bit concern at Elsa and Ingrid.

-Flashback-

When Hans and the Duke went to talk in privacy, Pearl followed them.

"I can't believe that I am in the presence of those monster!" the Duke yelled in annoyance.

"I have an idea to get rid of them but since we're trapped here, we can't do anything." Hans replied in frustration.

"What is this plan of yours?" the Duke was being noisy.

"To get rid of that witch, I need a potion. But not any potion, one that contains magic. What better way to get rid of that witch by using it against her?" Hans suggested.

"Lucky for you, I happen to have one." the Duke show the prince a bottle filled with black liquid inside. "This potion is made by the most toxic plant ever. Its berries came from the most deadliest nightshade ever existed. They used to bloom but now they are close to extinction. However, my family manage to gather its berries to use for a rainy day." the Duke explains. Hans was about to grabbed it but the Duke didn't give it up easily. "However, I'm not just going to give it to you that easily. Not until you offer something in return for my help."

"I plan to use this on that Snow Queen since I've already plan to use an urn on that witch queen. Once I invade Arendelle, and become king, I will announce trade to Weasel-town again."

"It's pronounce Weselton! But I like that idea of yours. We should get going before that little witch finds out that something is wrong." the Duke suggested.

-Flashback ends-

 _'But now that Hans realized that Ingrid was in the urn all this time, would he still poison her or will he change plans and poison Elsa?'_ Pearl thought.

During her time traveling to new worlds and time, she met and befriended Bella. She had her older sister, Rapunzel, her new brother, Ross, but she was still lonely until she met Pearl. Because Pearl's magic is neutral, Bella doesn't have to worry about killing her accidentally, since her powers would be neutralized. She then thought of something. Pearl whispered to Bella and the girl closed her eyes in concentration.

"It's the tea! Elsa don't drink it!" Bella knocked the tea cup from the queen's hands. The tea spilled with some black poison appearing.

"What is that?" Elsa asked in shock.

"It's nightshade." Ross replied in slight anger.

"It's very deadly, only Bella can control them since it's her power." Rapunzel explained.

Everyone turned to see a cloak person spying them through the slightly opened door. The person started to run. Ingrid, feeling with anger, ran after the person.

"Ingrid wait!" Snow went after her and so did the rest of the crew.

The cloaked person person tripped during the hallway and Ingrid manage to catch up. She pinned the stranger to a wall. When the cloak fall off and reveal the person's face, everyone gasped.

* * *

 **Duh...duh...duh. Cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't an episode. Who do you think Ingrid caught? Please leave a comment or review. See you tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Tree Extension pt 2

**Happy Labor Day! Enjoy the chapter and please comment or review. It really helps me to know how you feel towards this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Family Tree Extension pt 2

"You!" Ingrid exclaimed.

The cloak fell to reveal...the Duke!

"Let go of me you monster!" the Duke squirm.

"This is all your fault! Because of you I've lost everything! I've lost my sisters because you killed Helga and now you planned to take Elsa away from me!" Ingrid yelled.

"I don't know what nonsense you speak of!" the Duke spat at her.

Ingrid, already filled with hatred, decided to test out her new dark magic. She ripped out the Duke's heart and looked at it. It has been tainted in some areas with parts of it glowing red. Everyone else stopped.

"Ingrid, think what you're doing." Pearl tried to calm down the woman.

"Pearl...You've already seen my future. Give me one reason why I shouldn't crush this man's heart." Ingrid breath heavily.

"Because then you will feel regret after this is over and your sisters wouldn't want you to do this." Pearl gave her answer.

Anna looked confused when Pearl said "sisters". Did the Snow Queen had another sister other than her mother?

Ingrid slowly squeezed the Duke's heart, feeling that it wasn't enough to stop her anger. The Duke screamed in pain.

"Ingrid listen to me," Snow started softly. Ingrid looked her distant relative. "Long time ago, I was in the same situation like you did. I almost lost my son, Gwyn, whom I loved very much. Because I almost lost him, I became angry and sad. I took extreme measures to free him from his curse. I almost risked my whole entire kingdom to try to save him. My heart become corrupted as I became lost in fear of losing him. When I realized what I did... I really wished I could have taken it all back. I regretted what I did. Don't make the same mistake I did." Snow explained.

Ingrid, feeling hesitant, loosen her grip on the Duke's heart. Pearl stretch out her hand, gesturing that she wants the heart. Ingrid gave it to her but the Duke tried to escape. Snow used her powers and freeze the Duke's legs to keep him from running any further.

"What are you going to do with it?" Elsa questioned.

"When you have an enchanted heart, you can do many things with it. Right now, we're going to interrogate him." Pearl answered. They walked in front of the Duke.

"Let me go! Unhand me at once!" he shouted.

"Did Hans and you planned this?" Pearl speaks to the heart.

"Yes, he and I planned it. That's why we never showed up for dinner." the Duke answered.

"What was your original plan?" Pearl asked.

"To use the potion on the Snow Queen," the Duke point a finger at Ingrid. "But since she was trapped in the urn, Prince Hans decided to used it on this snow witch." he now points a finger at Elsa.

"What does the potion do? Does it kill its victims?" Pearl interrogate, a hint of anger is in her voice.

"Not exactly. It may be fatal yes, but what it does is put their victims in a comatose like-death." the Duke answer in annoyance.

"Is that all the answers we need?" Pearl turned to everyone else. Everyone nodded. "Okay, everyone to my room now." she spoke to the heart. "Forget that this ever happen and make your way to Hans' room."

Once everyone is in Pearl's room, Snow used her magic to unfreeze the Duke's legs.

"So what now?" Kristoff asked.

Pearl waved her hand around the mirror to show the Duke making his way to Hans' room.

-Hans' Room-

Hans is satisfy that Pearl gave him a room all to himself. Back at the castle, he either had to share or sleep on the floor, so he was happy to be laying on a comfy bed.

 _'Soon, that snow witch is going to drink the poison and will never wake up again.'_ he thought.

A knock is on his door. He opened it to reveal the Duke.

"Ah, perfect timing. Has it been done?" Hans asked.

"Yes, Prince Hans. I saw that witch drink the poison tea. She collapsed and they couldn't wake her up." the Duke answered, though it was Pearl speaking though his heart.

"Excellent. Once we get back home, Arendelle will be mine." Hans grinned evilly.

-Pearl's Room-

Everyone watched as the traitor began taking about himself being king.

"Like that is gonna happen!" Anna whispered, in case the Duke won't say what she said.

Pearl spoke, holding the heart, "I overheard that the little witch is going to announce the news to everyone tomorrow morning."

"Wonderful, now just to be clear, nobody saw you... Did they? So long they don't see us, they can't place the blame on us without proof." Hans questioned.

"They didn't even notice me spying. They were so worried about their fallen queen. Now, about the deal we have." Pearl started.

"Yes, yes, I know. Are we going to see the body of that witch? I need to be sure that it is confirmed that Queen Elsa is dead." Hans asked.

"Tomorrow, they'll have no choose but to do it since they don't want to deceived their people." Pearl replied.

"Great, now off with you. I have to plan ahead when I become King Hans of Arendelle. The first thing I do is to set off a celebration to celebrate me becoming king and the freedom from that snow witch." Hans shoo the Duke away.

The image faded, bring back everyone's reflection.

"When this is all over, I'm ready to knock that man off of his feet." Anna replied.

Snow giggled at Anna's enthusiastic. "Remind you of someone?" she teased her older twin brother.

"Guess some traits are still passed down in this family." Ross joked.

Pearl put the Duke's heart in a box like how Regina did with Marian's. The whole family gathered around the mirror and Ingrid notice something different.

In the mirror, there is her younger self, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Snow, Ross, Rapunzel, Bella, young Helga, and... young Gerda. All of them were smiling back at them though the mirror, no ice, no loneliness. For the first time ever in such a long time, Ingrid felt that she truly belongs, that she is truly loved.

"Pearl, are they here?" Ingrid asked, seeing her sisters in the mirror.

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see." Pearl teased. She looked at the clock. "Oh, it's getting late. You should all get back to your rooms. Snow, Ross, Rapunzel, Bella, you're room is next to mine and Ingrid's."

The four nodded and went to their rooms, leaving Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Ingrid.

"Um Pearl, what about tomorrow? Do I have to play dead?" Elsa asked.

"No, but tomorrow, you will come with me and Ingrid. Make sure you come really early in the morning so nobody will notice." Pearl advised.

"Okay, come on Anna." Elsa hold her sister's hand.

They both left the room, followed by Kristoff and then Ingrid. After Pearl is alone, she walks to an empty drawer. She pulled one of the drawers out to reveal a locket. She took it out and stared at it.

"Don't worry, you three. Soon, you'll get to meet and see everyone again. I promise." Pearl whispered to the locket as it began to shine faintly.

The next day, Pearl got her secret quest back to their cloaked box. She then quietly got Elsa and Ingrid out of their room. Elsa wore her ice dress while Ingrid wore a different snow dress. Pearl wore a silver dress and the magical locket. Her hair is tied in a pony tail. On the bottom of the theater, close to the first row, is a coffin. Pearl instructed that Ingrid used her ice magic to make a fake Elsa along with any other magic to make it seemed like it is the real Elsa, only dead. Once that task is complete Pearl told Elsa to go to the control room so that she can watch episode later without being seen by Hans. She also told Ingrid to go with Elsa to keep each other company while she go get the two of them and her secret guest food.

-Diner Room-

In the diner room, where everyone is getting breakfast, Anna tried to put her best depressed face ever in order to fool Hans and the Duke. Kristoff, catching what Anna is trying to do, offer his assistance.

"Anna, I know it's hard but... there is just no other way." Kristoff pretends to be sad.

"I know, but what am I going to do now? I can't be Queen of Arendelle, that title belongs to Elsa not me." Anna fake out to be heartbroken.

Hans, overhearing the conversation smirk, "Well, if that's the case. Maybe you should let me become King of Arendelle."

"I would never let you, especially what you did to Elsa!" Anna doesn't need to pretend that she's angry, she already is.

"And who would believe you without any proof?" Hans got in her face.

'Smack'

A red mark appeared on the prince's left side of his face. He looked angrier enough at the princess' action.

"That is a warning for getting in my face and for Elsa. The next time it will be lights out for you!" Anna shouted.

The prince seemed to be angry but amused at the same time. He spoke in a hushed tone, "When I am king, the first thing I'm gonna do to you is to make you suffer for the rest of your miserable life. I'm gonna make you wished that you had married me when you got the chance."

Anna didn't like the sound of that but tried to show no fear. "Do your worse but you'll never be a real king or be loved as one. Because you are a traitor who is stealing everyone's happiness and the kingdom." she dared.

"With pleasure." he replied deadly as he left. Anna took a deep breath, knowing that the creep is probably going to keep her a prisoner of her home so that he can torture her. She hugged Kristoff really tight.

"That was scary." Anna admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kristoff agreed.

Pearl watched the scene in concern. What if their plan fails? Anna would be put in risk in the mercy of that creeper. She shook that thought out of her head and grabbed some food for Elsa, Ingrid, and the secret guest.

After everyone had breakfast, they went to the theater when the citizens are brought back. Pearl introduce the citizens to Snow White, Ross Red, Rapunzel, and Belladonna. She explained to the citizen what she told Ingrid and the others. Snow sit in a seat next to Ingrid's, Ross sit next to his sister, his wife next to him, and Bella next to Pearl's.

"Now, I'm afraid I have bad news. Queen Elsa of Arendelle is dead." Pearl replied in fake sadness. The curtain opened to show a coffin with fake Elsa in it. "An unknown illness suddenly claimed her life. We're still trying to find the culprit."

 _'Though we don't need to because we already found him'_ she thought.

Everyone started to mutter quietly, some cried, some yelled in outrage, but most of all an accusing finger is pointed at Prince Hans.

"Everyone please settle down, your queen wouldn't want you to harm someone else out of anger, even if it's her enemy." Pearl advised. "Plus, we don't have proof... unfortunately."

Hans smirk at the kingdom's dilemma while the Duke is yelling yes inside his head.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue to watch the episode without Elsa. Lets just hope that she'll be with us to see the future she worked hard for." Pearl suggest, hoping that she had convinced everyone that Elsa is gone.

The first step of their plan is completed. When they finished the whole episode, it is up to Elsa to decide her future. Pearl take her seat and press the remote as the screen started to play.

* * *

 **I hoped you have enjoyed it. Friday I'll try to update. Please comment on what you think. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Apprentice

**Hi everyone. Sorry if I haven't update. Been busy with school and stuff. I don't have much to say but still please comment if you can or have the time. I'd really appreciated it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Apprentice

Everyone is in their seats with Elsa and Ingrid sitting in the control room. They watched through the preview and now... the show.

 **In an underground chamber is an old man. He was sweeping until all the fire from the torches goes out with the wind blowing. The old man dropped his broom and draw out his sword.**

 **"Show yourself, dark one." the Apprentice command.**

 **"You... Are not the sorcerer." Zoso pointed out.**

 **"No. I am his apprentice. And you are not the first dark one I have faced." the man told Zoso as he confronts him.**

 **He tried to hit him but Zoso disappear and reappear behind him. The apprentice tried again but Zoso knocked him back with magic. Zoso turned towards the box/hat.**

 **"You don't want to know what you'll unleash if you open that box." the Apprentice warned him.**

 **Zoso removed his hood a little and turned, "Then the sorcerer should not have put his faith in someone like you."**

 **He tried to opened the box but instead he got flung backwards till he hit the floor.**

 **"Fortunately, Zoso I am not the only thing he puts his faith in." the Apprentice got up on his feet.**

 **"An enchantment!" Zoso exclaimed in anger.  
**

 **"Cast by the sorcerer himself. And no one who has succumbed to the darkness in their heart can ever break it. Now be gone." he commanded the Dark One. Zoso retreated. "Every dark one has tried, but no dark one will ever possess what is in that box."**

 **The scene changed to Mr. Gold opening the box, revealing the hat. He looked at it with a smile on his face. Moving into the title card with a broom walking. The next scene shows Emma driving Henry to Granny's Diner. They got out of the car.  
**

 **"You sure you're okay with this?" Emma asked Henry.**

 **"No, but I want you to be happy." Henry answered honestly. He gave her a push.**

"Aw, I like Henry." Anna comments.

 **Emma entered the diner to see Hook playing darts. He looked to see her.**

 **"The Snow Queen turn up? Did I miss the search party?" Hook asked.  
**

 **"Oh, n-nothing to miss. There's no sign of that ice witch yet." Emma answered.**

Ingrid frown on that line that Emma just said. Then again, this is when she is a villain now. It was only natural that someone would talk like that. There was also the fact that she knows Emma but she doesn't, which means that not only she could have erase Elsa's memories but Emma's as well. Elsa caught that frown and put a hand on Ingrid's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it In- Aunt Ingrid. I'm sure you didn't meant to hurt anyone." Elsa told her aunt. It was a bit strange finding out that the woman sitting next to her is her aunt, but still, she'll learns to adapt.

"Why do you think that? In the future, I'm a different person than I used to be. All those happy times are filled with fear and anger. How could you be so sure?" Ingrid asked.

"Because I learned from experience. I know what you've been though." Elsa answered.

"Not exactly. You may have that similar life that I have but at least you have your happy ending. You have a sister who didn't give up on you. She saved you from yourself. But with me... that never happened. Because of just one accident, I've lost everything. I didn't get my happy ending and I became the villain of the story as the result of my loss. I am a monster." Ingrid replied in tears.

Elsa, surprisingly, gave Ingrid a comforting hug. Ingrid felt a bit strange from it since she never been hugged for a very long time. However, she returns that hug by embracing her niece.

"You're not a monster, your my family. It's just like what you said before. We help one another and besides, I forgive you." Elsa admit. They pull away from the hug and Elsa laugh a bit.

"What?" Ingrid questioned.

"It's just... a friend of mine always said that whenever someone feels down, all they needed is a warm hug." Elsa replied.

"Thanks, Elsa." Ingrid smiled a bit. They resume to watch the screen.

 **"That's all right, Swan. You'll find her." Hook encourage her.**

 **"Yeah, I know. Uh, that's not why I'm here." Emma admit.**

 **"Then why are you here?" Hook questions.  
**

 **"Well, I thought about what you said last night about being a survivor, and you're right." Emma began.**

 **"It's like I said, love, you don't have to worry about me." Hook turned to throw the dart.**

 **"Good, 'cause I'm here to ask you out." Emma trailed off. That got Hook's aim off and missed the target.** **"To dinner or something." she finished.**

 _'So Emma is going out on a date. It reminds me back when Kristoff and Anna shared their first date. He would always sweat, knowing that he's dating a princess and her sister is a queen with winter magic.'_ Elsa giggled at that happy memory.

 **"Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?" Hook asked in confusion.  
**

 **"Should have known you'd be old-fashioned, given your age- what are you, like 300?" Emma questioned.  
**

"Wait what? He's three hundred years old?" Anna questioned.

"Some magical lands prevent you from aging." Pearl explains.

 **"Curses and Neverland may have given me experience.** **But as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow." Hook replied as Emma scoffs.** **"I happily accept on one condition you let me plan the evening."**

 **"I know how to plan a date." Emma told him.**

 **"You know how to chase a monster.** **I know how to plan an evening out." Hook countered.**

 **"Well, I don't pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know." Emma replied.**

 **"Well, that's because you haven't been out with me yet." Hook told her. "See you tonight." Emma smiles as she left. The scene shows Emma getting into her car when she steps into a large puddle of water.**

 **"What the hell?" she questioned the puddle around her car that wasn't there before.**

 **She look to see that everything looks normal before getting inside her car and drove away. The scene changed to Mr. Gold entering his shop to see Hook sitting on the counter. He closed the door, obviously not happy to see him.**

 **"Making yourself at home, are we?" Mr. Gold questioned with a hint of bitterness.**

 **"I'm here to make another deal." Hook answered.**

 **"Not interested." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"Oh, you will be, unless you want Belle to learn the truth about your precious dagger." Hook threatens with calmness.**

 **"Tread carefully.** **I might just take your other hand." Mr. Gold warned as he walk towards the pirate.**

 **"It's funny you say that 'cause my hand is exactly what I'm here about." Hook told him. Mr. Gold brought Hook's hand which is put in a container filled with water.**

 **"You kept it all of these years?" Hook questions.**

 **"Only to remind myself I should have finished the job when I had the chance." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"Can you reattach it?" Hook asked.**

 **"Indeed.** **But the question is, why?" Mr. Gold asked his own question.**

 **"I've got a date with Emma.** **Should things go well and she wants me to hold her, I want to use both hands." Hook explains.**

 **"Oh, I see blackmail brings out the romantic in you.** **But this hand may bring out the worst." he warned.**

 **"What the devil does that mean?" Hook asked.**

 **"This hand belonged to the man you used to be cunning, selfish pirate.** **If I reunite this with your body, there's no telling what influence it could have on you." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **Hook laughs, not buying it, "Sorry, dark one.** **I'm not gonna fall for your tricks today.** **Nothing can change me back." he removes his hook. "** **Now give me my hand, or Belle finds out exactly who she's married to, because unlike me... You haven't changed one bit Crocodile."**

 **"Very well." Mr. Gold replied as he waves above the container. The container became empty and Hook got his hand back. "** **Don't say I didn't warn you." he told the pirate as he walk towards the exit. The scene changed to Mary Margaret putting books on the table in front of Elsa while carrying baby Neal.**

 **"From the first and second curses.** **If Anna was ever in Storybrooke, we'll find some trace of her here." she explains.**

 **"Your curses are very thorough." Elsa thought those were the last one.**

 **"That's just 'a' through 'e'.** **" Mary Margaret points out.**

"A through E? Holy cats! That is a lot of curses. Wait, is it on curses only? Or is it about me being taken through the curse?" Anna questions.

"Uh, it's on people who been taken through the curse. Since most people in the Enchanted Forest have different identity in Storybrooke from the first curse they would have two names in the book. As for the second curse, those who are taken for the first time retains their own identity." Pearl explains

 **"Here are the rest of them." David carried a load of books and put it on the table.**

"I take back what my future self just said." Elsa declared. Ingrid giggled at her niece's humor.

 **Everyone turned to see Emma in her date dress.**

 **"Okay.** **I want honest opinions.** **What do we think?" Emma asked feeling a bit awkward. Her hair is in a ponytail and she is wearing a sleeveless pale pink dress that is knee length long along with matching heels.**

 **"Wow." her mother could only replied.**

 **"What your mother said." David answered.**

 **"Is that just the corset? Where's the rest of it?" Elsa asked.**

 **"This is the rest of it." Emma answered looking down at herself.**

Elsa blushed a bit at her future self questioning. _'Of course it is the rest of it, silly. Not everyone wears it especially in a magical town that has modern ideas.'_

 **"Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight!" Mary Margaret excitedly put baby Neal down and grabbed the camera.**

 **"Let's not oversell-" Emma stopped as her mother flash the camera at her. 'Wow, I really need to get my own place." she jokes.**

"What is that small box that made that light?" Kristoff questioned.

"It's called a camera and it's used to take pictures quicker than standing in one spot waiting for the painter to paint your portrait." Pearl explained.

 **"Cut your mother some slack.** **It's not like we got to send you to a ball." David replied as Mary Margaret shows Elsa the picture, who is looking at it in curiosity.**

 **"You sure you guys don't want help? Maybe I can get Hook to stay in for the night." Emma suggest, probably feeling nervous on this date.**

 **"My sister put her wedding on hold because of me.** **I don't want anyone else to stop living their lives on my account." Elsa told her friend.** **The door knocked.**

 **"Here we go." Mary Margaret replied in a singsong way as David dropped the papers on the stack of books.**

 **"Okay." Emma replied in an unsure tone. She opened the door to see Hook dressed differently. The angle changed to see Hook holding a rose in his other hand behind his back, then change to see the others' reaction. Mary Margaret leaned over trying to get a better view.**

 **"Uh... You look stunning, Swan." Hook compliment.**

 **"You... Look-" she is cut off.**

 **"I know." Hook replied as Emma sighs. "** **Now that I'm settling into this world, I finally thought it was time to dress the part." he gave her the rose.**

 **"Wow, you really went all out." Emma chuckles as she takes the rose.**

 **"Uh, Emma." her mother looked at the major difference. Emma looked at his hand.  
**

 **"Is that-" Emma got cut off again.**

 **"Mine? Yeah." he let go of the rose. "** **The dark one kindly restored what he once took from me.** **It seems he has indeed changed his ways."**

 **"So, what do I call you now 'Captain Hand'?" Emma played around with the rose.**

 **"'Killian' will do." Hook answered.**

 **"Okay, Killian.** **We should get out of here before David decides to give you his overprotective-dad speech." Emma suggested, knowing what her dad is capable of doing to those who tries to move a move on her, especially on pirates.**

 **"Well, you can spare yourself the trouble, mate.** **I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands." Hook assures David.**

 **"That's exactly what worries me, especially now that you have two of them." David is not impressed.**

 **"I can take care of myself." Emma replied.**

 **"You sure you don't want me to drive?" David asked.**

 **"Goodbye." Emma awkwardly replied as she and "Killian" went out. David closed the door and turned to see his wife and his friend's future sister-in law.**

 **"I wasn't too hard on him, was I?" David questioned Elsa, knowing that she is protective towards her sister.**

 **"You should have seen me when Kristoff started dating Anna.** **It's the only time in my entire life that I've ever made someone sweat." Elsa answered.**

Kristoff and Anna blushed a bit at that memory. Kristoff remembered that day all too well. He would stuttered his words and trip over everything out of nervousness. That was the day, Kristoff hated Hans even more. He blamed the prince for Elsa's protectiveness towards Anna, not from herself but from men who might break her sister's heart.

 **"Speaking of which, let's see if we can figure out what happened to your sister." Mary Margaret is being positive as Elsa started to flip though the pages from the first book. The scene changed to the past, Anna had arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's castle.**

 **"Rumpelstiltskin? Are you here? The door was open." Anna's voice could be heard from the wizard.**

"He was expecting you." Kristoff comments.

"Yeah, I know. Creepy right?" Anna questioned. "And weird." she added.

 **"End of the hall, first door on your right.** **Come on in, dearie." the imp replied, waiting for her. Anna enter the scene.**

 **"My name is Joan.** **I was hoping you could help me." she walks in front of him.** " **Is there something wrong with your skin?" she notice as the Dark One got up from his seat. "Not that it looks like anything's wrong with your skin." she chuckled.** **"You know, I have a cream-"**

 **"Your name isn't Joan.** **You see, uh, names are my stock and trade, dearie, and yours is, 'Anna of Arendelle'.** **No need to keep secrets from me.** **I know more about you than you think." he walked around Anna as if he just caught another prey to do his bidding.**

 **"So... You know why I'm here?" Anna questioned the man.**

 **"You want to know why your parents ventured into this strange land." he made weird movements.**

 **"My sister thinks it was because of her, but I know she's wrong.** **Can you help me?" she asked as if pleading.  
**

 **"As it happens, your parents paid me a visit on their journey.** **It would seem when one needs answers, I'm the place to go." he smiled.**

 **"What answers did they seek?" Anna asked another question.  
**

 **"Well, I can't just tell you, dearie.** **You see, aside from names, I also have a penchant for making deals." he explains.**

 **"A deal? Sure, I'll make a deal.** **I'll do whatever it takes to help my sister." Anna replied**

"Anna, word of advice. Never say you'll do 'anything' or 'whatever it takes'. Those are music to people's ears cause then, they can find a way to take advantage of you." Snow advised.

"I'll try to remember next time." the princess replied.

 **"Whatever it takes? Oh, I love it when they say that." he laughs as he conjure up a vile filled with red liquid. "** **At the foot of the dark mountains lives a very old man prickly sort, probably eats children for breakfast.** **I want you to put this in his tea." Rumpelstiltskin somewhat dramatically approach the princess.**

 **"What will it do to him?" Anna asked in concern.**

 **"Sorry, dearie.** **That's not part of our agreement.** **Oh, speaking of which..." he made a long contract appear. "Our contract.** **Sign here, and I shall tell you why your parents came to see me.** **Do we have a deal?" he asked.  
**

 **The scene changed to Anna outside the house of her "victim" with the small vile in her hand. She felt conflicted and sighs as she tuck the vile under her corset. She knocked on the Apprentice's door.**

 **"Can I help you?" he asked kindly.**

 **"Yes uh, maybe.** **I-I-I mean... Can I come in?" Anna asked.**

 **"I just put a kettle on the fire.** **Join me for tea and biscuits." the Apprentice opened the door wider so that Anna can come in. She took a look around the house and saw some biscuits in a plate/pan.**

 **"Biscuits.** **You mean you don't eat children?" Anna asked.**

 _'I can't believed I thought that was true. Shouldn't have trust that wizard.'_ Anna thought as her face redden a bit.

 **"Is that what they're saying about me these days?" he asked with humor as he started sweeping the floor.**

 **"Yes.** **No! Well... Sorry." she could only say.**

 **"So, what brings you so deep into the woods to the home of an alleged devourer of children?" the Apprentice decided to reword his previous question.**

 **"I'm on a quest to help my sister, but I seem to have gotten myself a little bit turned around." Anna explains.**

 **"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you wish.** **I assure you, the biscuits are delicious, and they are made with flour." he chuckled while still sweeping the floor.**

 **Anna turned to the kettle which is now whistling. She opened the lid and took out the vile under her corset. She opened the cork but then hesitate to do harm to the old man.**

"Don't do it." Elsa whispered.

 **Instead of pouring it into the tea, she dumps it into the fire pit.**

Elsa sighs in relief and everyone else sighs too, happy that their princess did the right choice. Only Hans and his brothers are not too happy.

 _'I wonder where I am after what had happened.'_ Hans wonders about yesterday's last episode when he was frozen in ice.

 **She got up.**

 **"Do you take sugar?"**

 **To scene changed to Emma's and Hook's date. They are at a restaurant.**

 **"Well, Swan, what do you think?" Hook asked.**

 **"I like that it's not Granny's." Emma points out. Hook helps Emma to her seat.**

 **"I've only seen you go on one date, and that was with a flying monkey.** **Thought I had to top that." Hook remembered.**

 **"He set the bar pretty high.** **He proposed that night." she reminded him.**

 **"He also tried to kill you." he counters.**

 **"Right.** **There's that." she unfolds the napkin and put in on her lap as Hook take his seat.**

 **Hook clears his throat, "Shall I order us some drinks?"**

 **"Not tonight." Emma replied.**

 **"Why, love? You a bit worried you'll find me even more irresistible - after a few libations?"**

 **"No.** **I want to stay sober tonight just in case the Snow Queen decides to crash our date." she answered with honesty.**

 **"You still think her being here has something to do with you." he concluded.**

 **"I don't think it.** **I know it.** **There was a puddle next to my car this afternoon."**

 **"A puddle? What does that prove? Look, Swan...** **I didn't bring you here to worry about the Snow Queen.** **I brought you here to show you a good time." he explains as they lock hands. He smiles as gave a gesture to the waiter. Will, who is sitting a couple of seat away, become worried at the sight of Emma.**

 **"Oh, bloody hell.** **What's the sheriff doing here?" he dismay as he drinks a glass of whiskey. He inhaled sharply as he tried to leave undetected. He, however, rush to fast and bumped into a woman and the waiter, spilling wine on Emma's dress.**

 **"Sorry." the thief said as he bumped into the woman.**

 **"Thank you." Emma told their waiter just as the wine spilled on her lap.**

 **"Oh! Oh, my God.** **Are you all right, mate?" Will asked the off screen person, probably asking the woman his bumped.**

 **"Really?" Emma stressed.**

 **"There you go.** **Take your glass there, mate." Will gave the off screen person the glass as Hook grabbed Will by the collar of his coat.**

 **"Apologize to the lady, mate." he heavily breathe.**

 **"Killian, look, it's okay." Emma replied softly. Hook released Will from her left hand. "** **You.** **You're the thief that took off from the ice-cream shop." she recognized him. Will once again got a head start and successfully left the restaurant. She was about to go after him again but...Emma sighs, "** **Nope.** **Not gonna do it.** **We are on a date.** **And I am not gonna let some petty fairy-tale thief ruin it.** **And there's an ice wall around the town... He can't get away.** **I'll find him, but he is not gonna ruin this night." she notice that he seems distracted. "** **Killian? Hey, l** **ook.** **It's okay.** **It was just a glass of wine." she tries to assure him.**

 **"Sorry, love.** **I, uh, don't know what got into me." he looked at his hand which is locked with Emma's. The scene changed to Henry and Regina in her vault.**

 **"Eye of newt? Dragon scale? Adder's fork? Lizard's maw?" Henry pulled out every bottle of potion out, trying to help out his mom.**

Snow kinda shudder at the potion's name, remembering that time her stepmother tried to kill her and her brother out of pure jealousy. To see her alternate self and this version of her step mother seemed strange to her despite all the changes she witness with the world.

 **"Careful, Henry, unless you want to spend your teenage years as a toad." Regina warn while flipping through her spell books.**

 **"So, which one of these is gonna unfreeze Marian?" Henry asked.**

 **Regina slam the book on the table. "None of them.** **I don't think I have anything powerful enough to counteract the Snow Queen's magic."**

 **"Is it because Robin Hood still loves you?" Henry questioned.**

 **"Who told you that?" Regina asked in a whisper.**

 **"No one.** **But I know how this stuff works.** **I know that true love's kiss didn't work on Marian because he still loves you.** **But isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't you be happy?" he asked his mom about her happiness right now. Regina puts a comforting hand on his.  
**

 **"In this case, Henry, I'm afraid this may be something you're just too young to understand."**

 **The** **scene changed again with Emma and Hook returning from their date.**

 **Emma sighs, "Well... Not bad.** **You actually managed to make me forget that Storybrooke was under siege from an evil Snow Queen."**

Ingrid wince at Emma calling her evil.

'Not evil, just misunderstood.'

 **"I was worried that our run-in with that thief might have cast a pall.** **I apologize for overreacting." Hook told her.**

 **"Hey.** **It's okay." they lock hands. "** **You want to come in and have coffee with my parents, a newborn, and a human ice maker?" they both laugh. "I really need my own place." she joked what she said before to her parents.**

 **"I suppose we'll just have to wait till next time." Hook replied.**

 **"Next time? I don't remember asking." Emma recalled.**

 **"That's 'cause it's my turn.** **Will you go out with me again?" he asked.  
**

 **They kiss as Hook embrace her. He stops when he saw that his hand is acting funny. Emma turned.**

 **"Okay." she took off Hook's leather jacket while Hook helps. She sighs, "** **Good night, Killian."**

 **"Good night." he replied as Emma closed the door. In the loft, Emma leaned on the door as she is startled by her mother.**

 **"So, how was it?" her mother asked. Emma saw her mother smiling while her father is crossing his arms waiting for an answer.**

Everyone in the audience laugh at the scene except for you know who. The best part is the reaction of your parents after your date.

 **"You guys are still awake." Emma chuckled a bit.**

 **"We want to hear everything about the date." her mother replied in excitement.**

 **"Just for the record, some of us don't want to hear everything." David move his hand in a circle before crossing them again.**

Elsa laugh at David. Though she maybe protective of Anna, unlike David, she wants to hear every single details of her sister's date.

 **"How was the restaurant? Did you go anywhere after? Was there a good-night kiss?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly.**

 **"That, for instance, is one of the things I don't want to know about." David counters everything his wife just said.**

 **"I really need to get my own place.** **Good night, guys." she sighs as she walks away.**

 **"She seems happy." she told David.**

 **"I guess he really has changed." David thought out loud.**

 **"I can hear you guys." Emma's voice can be heard off screen.**

 **The scene changed to Will trying to break into the library.**

 **"Oh.** **We'll see about that, won't we?" Will started to pick lock the lock.**

 **"Bloody hell." Hook approached.**

 **"That's what I say." Will comments. He turned, "** **You."**

 **"I've been a pirate long enough to know there's nothing worth stealing in there." Hook advised.**

 **"That's what you think." Will continued to pick lock.**

 **"You're drunk, mate.** **Go home." he suggested but Will refused.**

 **"Get off me, man." Will refused. Hook punch him in the face with his left hand. "** **What the hell, mate?"**

 **Hook stopped, realizing that it is his hand. "You tell anyone about this, you're a dead man." he threatens as he turned. "** **Bloody crocodile was right." he looked at the pawn shop which is very close.** **The scene** **changed back in the past.**

 **"So, you poured it in the tea?" the wizard asked holding the vile.**

 **"Just as you asked." Anna lied.**

 **"And he drank it?" he asked in detail.**

 **"Every last drop." Anna lied again.**

 **"Good! Then he'll live!" Rumpelstiltskin giggled.**

 **"So, now can you tell me why my parents came, wait, what? What do you mean, "live"?" Anna questions.**

 **"He'll live because he drank the antidote you gave him." the Dark One explained.**

 **"Antidote? To what?" Anna asked.**

 **"Uh, poison." he answered as if it was obvious.**

 **"I thought it was poison." Anna replied.**

 **"No! The poison's what he drank yesterday! What you had was the cure for that." he laughs.**

 **"I didn't give it to him." Anna told him the truth.**

 **"Well, why not? We had a deal." Rumpelstiltskin asked, though he doesn't seem too upset.**

 **"We need more antidote.** **We have to go back to the cottage.** **We have to help him." Anna urged the wizard.**

 **The Dark One used his magic on the crystal ball and waves around it. "Well I'm afraid it's far too late for that, dearie."**

 **It shows the poison taking effects on the Apprentice. He turned into a mouse. Anna is shocked.**

 **"You should have listened to me when you had the chance." Rumpelstiltskin's voice told her off screen. The scene changed to Anna trying to find the old man.**

 **"He's got to be here somewhere." Anna tries to find him.**

 **"Careful you don't step on it!" Rumpelstiltskin advised.**

 **Anna sighs, "We have to find him.** **You have to change him back."**

 **"Oh, but I can't, dearie." he replied.**

 **"Why?" Anna questions.  
**

 **"Because I don't want to." he admitted the truth.** **"He was protecting something that I need."**

 **"You were the one who poisoned him." Anna figured it out. He giggled as she sighs. "** **Then why did you send me there with an antidote if you wanted to turn him into a mouse?"**

 **"It was never about him.** **It was always about you." the wizard explains.**

 **"It was all a test?" Anna questioned.**

 **"And one you performed admirably.** **You see, he's but the first line of defense.** **And what he protects is also guarded by an enchantment a spell that can only be broken by someone who has been tempted by their inner darkness and turned away from it, someone just like you.** **I knew you wouldn't do it.** **I knew you'd see the best in the old man." he turned away from her.**

 **"I never faced my inner darkness." Anna told him.**

Ingrid, Elsa, and Snow all frown at that statement. Everyone must have some type of inner darkness to go against. It's what balance the good within them. Elsa's inner darkness took shape as fear, afraid of losing those she loved so she pushed them away, Ingrid's darkness is anger for not having the love she wanted causing her to get it, and Snow's was despair for going to many lengths to save her son without thinking of others. Those inner darkness is what caused them to earn the title of the Snow Queen in the first place.

 **"What?" he whipped around to face her.**

 **"As soon as I met the old man, I knew what I had to do.** **I could never hurt someone to get what I want.** **Elsa wouldn't want me to.** **So I was never even tempted by that inner darkness you speak of.** **In fact, I don't even think I have one.** **I'm, unlike you, nice." Anna replied.**

Everyone in the audience laugh nervously at Anna while Elsa is proud of her sister.

"Elsa, don't take this lightly. There are consequences to those who break their deals with the Dark One." Ingrid advised.

"What do you mean?" Elsa questioned.

 **"Well, then, dearie, I hope you're gonna enjoy spending the rest of your life locked up in my tower.** **It was part of our deal." he conjure up the contract with Anna signature on it.**

Everyone started to say "WHAT!"

Hans smirk evilly at the scene, _'Yes! My plan can still work. Now that the queen is dead here and the princess' future is not going well, Arendelle will be mine!'_

"Oh, I see." Elsa understands what Ingrid meant. She hopes that Anna can find a way out. She always had before.

Meanwhile, Anna hugged Kristoff, not wanting to be separated from him too.

 **"But I have to get back to Elsa." Anna replied in desperation.**

 **"Then you should never have left home in the first place.** **Imagine the guilt she will feel when you don't return home from your journey a journey you only took because of her.** **She will finally become that monster everyone fears she is." he gasps in a mocking way. "** **I suppose the wedding's off." he tries to walk towards the door.**

 **"No!" Anna grabbed the Apprentice's sword. Rumpelstiltskin gasps as Anna holds the sword at him. "Rip it up.** **Rip up the contract now!" she demands.**

 **"Well, I can't do that, dearie.** **No, I'm afraid the only way for you to escape your fate is by killing... Me.** **And we both know... You're just... Too... Nice." he kinda mocked her. Anna hold the sword's blade to his chest. "** **Do it.** **Go on.** **Right through me.** **Do it.** **Do it." he's tempting her as she breathe heavily. "** **Do it! Do it! Do it!"**

"Don't do it, Anna. Your better than that." Elsa hoped that she doesn't give in to her inner darkness.

 **Anna, couldn't take it upon herself for killing someone, dropped the sword as she collapses on the floor. She is horrified at what she was about to do. Rumpelstiltskin took this advantage to approach her.**

 **"You may never have considered dosing the old man but you just thought about killing me." he hold his dagger under her chin. One of Anna's tear fell on it. He giggled, "** **And now I have exactly what I need the tear of someone who has faced their inner darkness and turned away.** **The love for your sister was all I needed."**

"Why I ought to-" Ross wanted to attacked the wizard, even though he knows that it is the future but still.

It was when Rapunzel and Snow hold him back.

"Nobody better harm our descendants." Ross muttered as Snow made sure that he doesn't take his sword out.

 **"I should have known.** **I should have known the moment I met you you're a monster.** **You take the most precious thing in this world... Love and turn it into a weapon." Anna told him in anger.**

 **"Love is a weapon, dearie.** **Always has been.** **It's just..." he waves the dagger, revealing a secret trap door under the hay. "So few people know how to wield it." he went in as Anna buried her head on her knees.**

 **The Dark One went into the secret chamber, using his magic to light up the torches. He then waved the dagger around the box, revealing the hat. The scene changed back into Storybrooke. Mr. Gold is getting inside his car with purple flowers when Hook suddenly came and sit next to him.  
**

 **"You were right." Hook replied.**

 **"Get out." Mr. Gold told him.**

 **"I don't want this infernal hand anymore.** **It's taken possession of me." Hook admitted.**

 **"You should have heeded my warning when I offered it." Mr. Gold reminded him before.**

 **"I can't control it.** **Remove the damned thing before it makes me do something you'll regret." he threatens the man he so despise of.**

 **"Was that a threat?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **"Aye, mate.** **Take it back, or Belle learns that the dagger she has is as fake as your new disposition." Hook continued his threat.**

 **"Oh, is it?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **"Is it what?" Hook questioned.**

 **"Fake."**

 **"Well, you wouldn't have given me the hand if it weren't." Hook replied.**

 **"After you extracted that price, I switched the real dagger back." he explained.**

 **"No, you're lying." Hook told him.**

 **"Am I? Seems you've lost that leverage you once had.** **So if you want to part ways with that hand and get this back, there's only one way I'll help." Mr. Gold conjure up Hook's hook.**

 **"Damn.** **What do you want?" he asked.**

 **"All in due time." Mr. Gold simply reply.**

 **"And you think I'm daft enough to agree to that without knowing the terms? I'll find another way to rid myself of this damned hand." Hook decided by himself.**

 **"I'm afraid that's easier said than done.** **You see, my magic put that hand on, and only my magic can take it off." Hook stabbed Mr. Gold with his hook. "** **Aah!" he was surprised at first. "You'd think you'd have learned the first time you buried that hook in me it never sticks." he uses his magic to make the hook disappear.**

 **"That wasn't me." Hook told him.**

 **"You're losing control, dearie.** **Next time, you might do something to someone who can't be so easily fixed." he warned.**

 **"You have a deal.** **I'll do whatever it takes."**

 **"Oh, I do love it when they say that.** **Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning, captain.** **We have work to do." he told the pirate.**

 **The scene changed to Emma driving her car around town.**

 **The man in the radio: "That was "left of the dial" by the replacements coming to you here on w-o-l-f 98, home of the original party animals.** **Current temps in the Storybrooke Metro area are 70s in midtown, dropping to low 30s out by the ice wall.**

 **Another man in the radio: Ain't it always something at the town line?**

 **Emma's car got caught in the ice.**

 **The man in the radio: But don't sweat it, not that you can.**

 **Another man in the radio: Wherever you are, chill out with us as we head into another five in a row, brought to you by granny's diner.** **Granny's diner it's better than you remember.** **All right, we've got a request here from Mr.** **rip van winkle, who is looking for something classic to wake up to.**

 **The man in the radio: Well, the doctor is in.**

 **Emma told herself, "I knew it."**

 **She got out of her car to see the ice. From an angle, the Snow Queen can be seen as she is leaving. Emma walk to find the Snow Queen. She turned to see her, saying nothing.**

 **"Why the hell are you following me?!" Emma pointed her gun at her. "Hey! Stop!" she chase after her but the Snow Queen disappeared. "What the hell?" Her cellphone rang and she picks it up. "Now's not a great time."**

 **"Emma, I need you to come down to the library.** **We have a situation." Belle told her as she looked at Will, who has passed out. He came from a window which he broke with the book "Alice in Wonderland" and a bottle of whiskey. The scene changed to Mr. Gold waking up Hook.**

 **"Good morning, captain.** **Well I trust you're ready." Mr. Gold hoped.**

 **"I'm ready to pay the price and get this over with." Hook replied as he wakes.**

 **"Good." Mr. Gold hold out his hand and a broom came towards him.**

 **"What are we gonna do with that?" Hook questions.**

 **"This is gonna help me find an old friend." he used magic and the broom started to walk. "** **After you."**

 **The scene changed to the past with Anna noticing the Dark One coming back. The trap door closes as he got out.**

 **"I helped you get what you want, so give me what you promised.** **Tell me about my parents." Anna pleaded.**

 **"Well, dearie, the king and queen of Arendelle landed on my doorstep with an itsy-bitsy problem your sister.** **They wanted something to take away her... powers... Forever." that shocked Anna a bit.**

 **"My parents loved Elsa." she insist.**

 **"Sounded more to me like they feared her.** **It's a thin line and, oh, so easy to cross.** **You must have known.** **They always wished she had been born a little bit more... Normal." Rumpelstiltskin decided to used that word choice.**

"So that is why they went on that trip." Elsa told herself sadly.

Ingrid offers her comfort, "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

 **"Did they find what they were looking for?" Anna asked.**

 **"I'm afraid not.** **No one could lay their hands on that kind of magic... Until now." he showed her box.**

 **"So, that's what the box does." Anna replied.**

 **"Not the box, what's inside... A hat, crafted thousands of years ago by a sorcerer for one purpose to steal magical power and guarded all these years by his Apprentice." he explains.**

 **"What are you going to do with it?" Anna questioned.**

 **"When the hat has collected all its ill-gotten power and is fully charged, I will be unstoppable." the Dark One explained his plan.**

 **"** **I thought the Dark One was already unstoppable." Anna thought.**

 **"There are limits, however small." he step closer as she step back.**

 **"No.** **You can't.** **That mouse that Apprentice he dedicated his life to keeping it out of the hands of people like you." Anna tried to stop him.**

 **"Too bad he's not here to stop me." he told her.**

 **"What if he is?" she looked up and Rumpelstiltskin followed her gaze. He saw the mouse as he jumped on his hand which holds the dagger. He bite him.  
**

 **"Aah!" he dropped the dagger. Anna picks it up. "Aah!" he tries to attack her.  
**

 **"Don't come any closer!" she commands as he stops suddenly.**

Everyone mostly sighs while the others just looked confused... Even Anna.

 **"Wait... You're not coming any closer just because I told you not to? I get it.** **As long as I have this wavy knife, you have to do as I say, don't you?" she asked.  
**

 **"Yes.** **That's how it works." Rumpelstiltskin admits.**

Many "Oh" came from the audience.

 **"Is that one of the limits you spoke of? Is that why you want the hat to free yourself from the control of this dagger? Answer me."**

 **"To be free of the control and to keep my power.** **Yes." the Dark One is forced to cooperate.**

 **"Yeah, I can't let you walk out of here with that.** **So, please, give me the box." he gives her the box.**

 **"Remember, dearie, you can't keep hold of that dagger forever, and you don't want to be on the other end of it when I get it back." he warned her.**

 **"Then I command you send me and this box home to Arendelle." Anna told him.**

 **"If I must." Rumpelstiltskin was about to until...**

 **"Wait.** **And, also, you can never hurt me.** **Or my sister.** **And you have to turn the mouse back into a man.** **Okay.** **Now I'm ready." she replied as he sends her home. The dagger drops as he grabbed it and have a fit of rage.**

Elsa relaxed now that she knows that Anna will be coming home safely.

 _'Great, back to plan B.'_ Hans thought is appointment. Now he had to re-plan again just like the last time.

 **The scene changed to Hook and Mr. Gold.**

 **"To whom is our bristled guide leading us?" Hook asked.**

 **"Someone who wronged me long ago.** **And today, he's going to pay the price." the broom stopped at a home. Mr. Gold knocked on the door. It opens to reveal the Apprentice.**

 **"Hello, old friend.** **Captain, please see our host a seat." Hook has no choice but to put the Apprentice in his seat. Mr. Gold took out the box and used his dagger to turn it into the hat.**

 **"You have it." he replied in shock.**

 **"Don't tell me you doubted me." Mr. Gold told him.**

 **"Every dark one tries.** **Every one fails." the Apprentice warned him.**

 **"Might be time to update the motto." Mr. Gold advised.**

 **"You may have the hat, but we both know you will never collect enough power to do what you want." he told him.**

 **"Oh, I will.** **But, alas, you won't be there to see it." Mr. Gold replied as he flip the opening of the hat at the Apprentice. He is slowly getting sucked in.**

 **"No!" he exclaimed as he got fully sucked in.**

"What happen to him?" Anna asked in panic.

"Into the hat?" Pearl answered in a question way. She was not sure if the princess had wanted that answer.

"It's a good thing your parents weren't able to get that hat, not saying that their death was a good thing." Kristoff comments.

Anna agrees. If their parent had succeed, then Elsa would've been trapped in the hat and she wouldn't even know how to get out.

 **'Where the hell did he go?" Hook questioned.**

 **Mr. Gold sighs, "Exactly where I need him."**

 **The scene changed back in Arendelle where Kristoff tried to feed Sven some carrots.**

 **"Come on.** **Just one?" Kristoff tried to feed his friend but Sven refused. Kristoff scoffs, "Sven, stop pouting.** **You love carrots.** **What is wrong with you?" he asked as he put the bucket of carrots next to him. Anna leaned at the door as she watch.  
**

 **"Think maybe he missed me?" Anna suggested.**

 **"Hmm?" both Kristoff and Sven turned to see her. Kristoff smiled as he hugs her, "Oh! Not nearly as much as I did." They shared a kiss until Sven grunts. "** **Not now, Sven." Sven groans as he hid his face behind to fence door. He shakes his antlers. That is when Anna steps back from him. "** **What is it? I took a bath this morning, I swear."**

 **"No.** **No, you smell wonderful." Anna told him, however, Sven doesn't think so as he sniffs the air.**

Kristoff look at his pet reindeer. "Come on Sven, be supportive. The fact that I tried counts."

 **"** **It's just my mission didn't go as planned." Anna replied.  
**

 **"So they did leave because of Elsa?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"They got on that ship because they were afraid of her.** **They wanted to change her.** **They were looking for a way to take away her powers... With this." she showed him the box.**

 **"That is-" Kristoff got cut off by Anna, who list out the possible words he's going to say.**

 **"Horrible? Terrible? The worst news you've ever heard, and the world might as well end right now?" she asked.**

 **"I was gonna say "bad," but, yeah, what what you said.** **What are you gonna tell her?" Kristoff asked his fiancee.**

 **"I- I don't know." Anna admitted.**

"I would prefer if you told me the truth, Anna. It may hurt but at least you wouldn't kept the truth away from me." Elsa whispered.

 **The scene changed back to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. He took out the empty container.**

 **Hook sighs, "Okay.** **We're done.** **I've fulfilled our deal.** **Now take it off."**

 **Mr. Gold waves his hand, putting his hand back into the jar and returned the hook to its place.**

 **"Our deal actually isn't complete." he told him.**

 **"I say it is.** **You can no longer control me, mate.** **I just saw you use the real dagger, so I know you're lying to Belle.** **You've got nothing on me." Hook replied.**

 **Mr. Gold pulled out a tape. "Security tape from the house we just left.** **How do you think miss Swan is gonna react when she finds out what you did to that kindly old man?" he questioned.  
**

 **"I know how that device works.** **And if I'm on there, so are you." Hook points out. Mr. Gold waves his hand around the tape.**

 **"And now I'm not.** **But you are." Mr. Gold blackmailed him.**

 **"I only did what you asked so I could rid myself of that cursed hand so I could become a better man.** **Emma will understand that." Hook insist.**

 **"Even when she finds out the truth?" questioned.**

 **"What truth?" Hook asked.**

 **"This hand isn't cursed." he gestured at the hand.**

 **"No, you said-" Hook got interrupted by Mr. Gold's laugh.**

 **"You were right.** **Dark one lies.** **Dark one tricks.** **This hand is nothing but a lump of flesh.** **The only thing it did was give you permission, permission to be the man you really are not some puppy dog chasing after the object of his affection, but a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.** **I did you a favor.** **I helped you remember the darkness that lies beneath." Mr. Gold told him.**

 **"Then you know that that darkness will have no problem crushing Belle's heart." Hook threatens.**

 **"If you go after my love... You will surely lose yours.** **You threatened my marriage, tried to destroy the only light in my life, and for that, you will owe me as long as you live." Mr. Gold warned.**

 **"What if I'm willing to take you down with me?" Hook suggested.**

 **'I think I know you better than you know yourself, dearie.** **So here we are, captain, still in business together.** **I think You and I are gonna have some fun." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **The scene changed to the sheriff's station. Will is relaxing behind bars as David helps Elsa find Anna while keeping an eye on the thief at the same time. Emma enters the room.  
**

 **"Oh, bloody hell." Will answered as Emma approach him.**

 **"Good morning, sunshine.** **Want to tell me why you broke into the library last night?" she started to interrogate him.**

 **"The what? Oh, that's what that place was? I just thought it was a poorly stocked pub." Will tried to pretend he didn't know anything.**

 **"Okay, I get it every town needs a village idiot, but your little stunt pulled me away from an important investigation and interrupted my night off.** **Start talking."**

 **"The last thing I remember is running away from you, and then I celebrated my escape with a nice bottle of whiskey." Will told her.**

 **"Did you celebrate with all your friends Alice and the white rabbit? This was on you in the library." she showed him the book and then showed the picture of the Red Queen. "** **This was in your pocket.** **Mean anything to you?"**

 **He looked sadly at the picture but denies it, "Nope.** **Doesn't mean a thing."**

 **"How about your eye? You get a look at whoever gave you that shiner?" Emma asked as Hook enters the station.**

 **"Now, that is an interesting question, isn't it?" Will asked though it seems that he was asking it towards Hook.**

 **Emma turned to see him. "Where were you?"**

 **"Sorry, love.** **I just got your message.** **I-" he cut cut off by Emma.**

 **"It's okay.** **I just need another minute here.** **You were about to tell me who did that to your face." Emma turned to Will.**

 **"It's a bloody mystery to me.** **Your guess is as good as mine.** **Must have been some party, eh?" he asked.**

 **"Well, if you remember anything, I'll know where to find you." Emma told him.**

 **"You're just gonna keep me in here because I broke into a bloody library?" Will questioned.**

 **"Because you crashed my date." she told him before turning to face Hook. "** **Which turned out pretty good, despite the rude interruption.** **What the hell happened to your hand?" she whispered to Hook.  
**

 **"It appears the Dark One's magic wasn't all I'd hoped it would be." Hook answered.**

 **"Emma, there's something I need to talk to you about." David called to her.**

 **"Well, make it fast.** **I want to go after the Snow Queen before the trail gets cold." Emma told her dad.**

 **"The name the Snow Queen's been using in Storybrooke, Sarah Fisher, that name doesn't appear anywhere in the census records." David explains.**

 **"What does that mean?" Emma questioned.**

 **"You're right... She didn't come here by any curse." David told her.**

 **"Then how did she get here?" she asked as everyone looked at her. "What the hell does she want with me?"**

 **The scene changed to Regina in her vault as Henry entered.**

 **"Mom.** **How's it going?" he asked.**

 **"No progress yet." Regina told her son.**

 **"Look, I know I might not understand everything that's going on with you and Robin Hood, but there is one thing I understand better than anyone else Operation Mongoose." Henry explains.**

 **"The storybook?" Regina questions.**

 **"We're gonna find the author, make him change it.** **I think I figured out who has all the answers we're looking for." Henry further explains.**

 **"Who?" Regina asked.**

 **"My grandpa." Henry answered.**

 **"David?" Regina questioned in confusion.**

 **"My other grandpa, Mr.** **Gold.** **Everyone knows Rumpelstiltskin doesn't get a happy ending, but look at him now.** **He just married Belle.** **He must have figured out how to change his story, which means he might know who wrote the book." Henry told her.**

"Wait what? Mr. Gold is Henry's grandfather?" Anna questioned.

"Didn't I mentioned it to you?" Pearl asked the princess. She shook her head.

"Oh, yeah...Well, it's from the father side."

 **"And I'm the last person he'd ever share that with." Regina sighs.**

 **"That's why I'm gonna find out for you." Henry insist.**

 **"How?" Regina asked.**

 **"By going undercover." Henry replied as the scene changed with Henry in the pawn shop.**

 **"A job?" Mr. Gold questioned.**

 **"You know, after school and weekends.** **Now that my father's gone, I realized that you're the closest thing I've got to him, but I-if you don't want me around-" he was about to leave.**

 **Mr. Gold stopped him, "No, well... All right.** **A few days a week.** **But, uh..." he looked at the back room which is where the box is. "Stay out of the back room, and don't touch anything without asking.** **You can be my apprentice."**

 **"What does an apprentice do?" Henry asked.**

 **"Many, many things.** **First, you can start by sweeping the floor." he gave his grandson the broom as he left. Henry started to sweep the floor as the episode ends.  
**

The next episode started to play...

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoy. I can't wait just tomorrow and season 5 will start. Make sure to leave a comment. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Glass

**Hi everyone sorry for updating a bit late. Anyway enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Breaking Glass

Everyone has watched the preview of the fifth episode.

 **The Snow Queen, in her ice lair, is using her ice magic on a very large block of ice. She seems to carving the ice though the audience doesn't know. They thought she was uncover someone out of the ice. The Snow Queen then brought life to the ice sculpture as where the eyes are suppose to be started to glow.**

 **The title card roll in with the icy stair case that Elsa made.**

"That's the stairs that I made in my palace!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly. Pearl had installed some speakers in the morning so that she and Ingrid can hear everyone's conversations outside the control room.

"Hey! That's the stairs my sister made!" Anna's voice can be heard through the speakers.

 **The scene changed with Emma and Elsa in the sheriff's station trying to find clues about Anna or the Snow Queen.**

 **Emma drop a box with files on a table, "Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her."**

 **"There has to be a better strategy.** **While we're reading files, my sister is out there somewhere.** **We have to confront this snow queen." Elsa suggested the logic way.**

 **"Believe me, if I could, we would.** **We have to find her first.** **And, Elsa, we have to be careful.** **This woman is tricky.** **She seems to know both of us, and we don't remember anything about her.** **And something tells me that that is not an accident." Emma reasoned with her friend.**

 **"You think she took our memories?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"I'm really good with names and faces.** **It was my job.** **She took them, all right.** **The question is why.** **We need to find out what the hell she's up to." Emma answered.**

Ingrid frowned at Emma but like she thought before, who could blame her. Elsa gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back- however it is a sad one.

 **Hook enters the station, "Paperwork, ahoy! Old city records from the mayor's office, per your request."**

 **Will hollered from his jail cell, "Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner! I had the bangers and mash."**

 **Emma walks up to him, "You had the water and pop-tart."**

"What is a pop-tart?" Anna asked in curiosity.

"It's a type of pastry with sweet fillings inside." Pearl answered.

"It sounds delicious." Anna replied in a dreamy tone.

"I'll give you a taste when we finish episode six." Pearl promise.

 **Will looked at it, "Somebody's already had a nibble."**

 **"I've had my shots." Emma told him.**

 **"What a relief." he took a bite. "** **Now, I've served me time.** **So when will I be free?" he asked.**

 **"When I say so." Emma replied.**

 **"Well I'm off to take Henry sailing, love, unless there's something else you want me to do here." Hook told Emma.**

 **"Make sure Henry wears his life vest, okay?" Emma reminded him.**

 **"Befriending the son to get in with the mum? Yep, no one will ever see through that." Will blurt out.**

 **"Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself mate." Hook suggested to Will. "** **Goodbye." he told Emma as he left.**

 **Elsa found something interesting and went to her friend, "Emma, look.** **Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?" she asked.**

 **"Let's just say when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit.** **She was looking for any reason to run me out of town." Emma went through the pictures with happy memories. "** **That's the first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa." she chuckles as she give the picture to her smiling friend. "** **When I walked him to school for the first time." she stopped and stared at the third picture.**

 **"Emma? What is it?" Elsa asked in concern.**

 **"It's me and her." Emma gave Elsa the picture of her and the Snow Queen.**

 **Elsa scoffs as she examined the picture, "And you still don't remember any of this?"**

 **"No, but I know someone who may... The person who had the photos taken." Emma replied.**

 **In the vault, Regina sighs as she turned to the mirror, "Please tell me you've found her."**

 **Sidney's face appeared, "And which "her" would that be? Snow white? Maid Marian? Emma Swan? It's so hard to keep track of her majesty's nemeses."**

The "Snow White" in the audience shuddered at the memories of _her_ stepmother. She, however, is curious about her alternate self/ Snow White number two since her family seems to be okay with Regina/ Evil Queen number two in their family. She also got a bad vibe from Sidney. The Truth Mirror that she gave to the first Red Riding Hood sister was not evil but Sidney looked like a different story.

Ross Red seemed to have his own bad memories of their stepmother. He remembered that after the evil woman had cursed his younger sister to an eternal slumber, she was locked up in the dungeon waiting for her execution. However, after his sister was saved, she escaped and was nowhere found in the kingdom.

The townspeople also started to notice that it was getting a bit chilly. Anna assumed that perhaps Ingrid or Elsa is losing control again but what she didn't know that it was coming from Snow as a way to express her sadness of her terrible past.

Pearl decided that Snow should come with her to the control room so she can express her feelings with the other Snow Queens and so the Duke won't accused her of sorcery if he were to find out since she did not told the people about the royals' magical side.

 **"I'm not in the mood for games, Sidney.** **I need to know where the Snow Queen is hiding.** **If I can't unfreeze Marian myself, I'll force her to do it." Regina stressed.**

"I don't think forcing her is a good idea." Kristoff comments.

 **"Haven't come across the Snow Queen yet, sorry to say." Sidney replied.**

 **"Then you have a new task.** **Find that Snow Queen.** **Or you'll learn what sorry really feels like." Regina threatens.**

 **"Yes, your majesty." Sidney obeyed.**

 **The scene changed to Belle taking care of a fussing baby Neal.**

 **"Shh." Belle shush Neal gentle.**

 **"See Belle's a natural.** **She's got all the emergency numbers.** **If anything happens, Neal will be okay." David tried to assured his wife.**

 **"I'm not worried about emergency numbers, David.** **I'm nervous about leaving him at all.** **Between the curse and the Wicked Witch, we don't exactly have the best track record with our babies." Mary Margaret express her worries.**

 **"He is going to be fine.** **And we need this time away.** **You need it." he made sure she is looking at him. "** **Hey.** **So what do you say? You ready for our evening stroll?"**

 **The scene changed to show Emma and Elsa driving to Regina's vault. Elsa is in the passenger seat with a sparkly purple cloak. Emma sighs.  
**

"Elsa, why are you wearing that purple cloak?" Ingrid questioned.

"I don't know." Elsa replied.

"It was probably because it was close to Halloween." Pearl answered as she and Snow entered the room.

"Halloween?" Elsa questioned at the word.

"Don't you celebrate Halloween in your kingdom?" Pearl asked. She received a confused look. Probably not. "Halloween is an event that happened once a year to celebrate all Hallows' Eve, in other words, a celebration of the dead."

"It sounds unpleasant." Ingrid comments.

Pearl just shrugs at that comment. "In my world, we give candy to little children and dressed up as anything we want."

"Maybe we should try doing it." Elsa turned to Ingrid.

"It may not be a day idea." Ingrid thought.

"We'll give it a try." Elsa replied as all of them looked back at the scene.

 **"You okay?" Elsa turned to face her friend.**

 **"It's just the pictures.** **Reminds me of when I first got here.** **Regina and I hated each other.** **Well, "hate" might be the wrong word, but we did not mix." Emma explained.**

 **"But it seems like you've come a long way since then." Elsa counters.**

 **"Yeah, but it looks like we're right back at it.** **Just wish I could fix it.** **Coming?" she asked.**

 **"I think this sounds like something you two should talk about alone.** **You know, if things were getting better between you two before, maybe they can again." Elsa explains what she thinks.**

 **"Doubt it.** **I screwed her over.** **Once you screw someone over, there's no getting them back." Emma is being doubtful.**

 **"What makes you say that?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"Experience." Emma simply replied before closing the door and heading towards the vault.**

 **In the past, it shows young girl, in her teen years, with the words "Hopkins, Minnesota" and the date "1998" appeared in the screen.**

"Is that?" Elsa stopped mid question.

"Yes, it is." Pearl answered.

 **Young Emma is eying a box of pop tarts and then at a girl nearby. When the girl walks away, Emma took the box and stuff it behind her coat. However, a security guard come up to her.  
**

 **"Whoa.** **What you got there?" the woman asked when the girl came in with a shopping cart.**

 **"I've been looking all over for you." she replied to make it look like there are friends. "** **Just go with it." she whispered to Emma. "** **Thanks for hanging on to that till I got us a cart." she took the box.**

 **"You two girls are on your own?' the woman questioned.**

 **"My parents are outside in the car.** **They sent us to grab a few things." the girl answered.**

 **"Okay." the woman buys it and walks away.**

 **Emma sighs, "Thanks.** **That was about to get ugly."**

 **"Yeah, no kidding.** **You know, the whole "stuffing things under your shirt" move never works.** **You need one of these." she took out a credit card. "** **Lift some plastic, and you can buy whatever you want."**

 **Emma chuckles, "I'll remember that next time." she was about to walk off.**

 **"Wait! You're part of my cover now.** **So what do you say? You want to go shopping?" the girl asked.**

 **The scene changed to the outdoors with Emma and the girl with big shopping bags.**

 **"Wow.** **That actually worked." Emma replied in surprise as the girl turned around to see a man in the car behind them.**

 **"Hold onto your bag and run." she warned.**

 **"What? Why?" Emma asked.**

 **"Trust me." she told her** **before she turned to see the man is now going after her/them.** **"** **Go! Go! Go!" they started to run.**

 **"Hey!" the man in the car yelled. The girls run just as another car stopped from hitting them and prevented the man from going after them for a little while.**

Many "What is going on?" came from the audience.

The Duke assumed that Emma and the girl stole the food or the credit card, for he is jumping up and down his seat, pointing his finger at the screen. His wig is also flapping up and down from all the jumping.

 **"Come on this way!" Emma exclaimed as they hid behind an alley.**

 **The man behind the car drove passed them, without noticing them. The girls, out of breath, let out some laugh.**

 **"I'm Emma, by the way." Emma introduce herself.**

 **"Lily.** **" Lily manage to tell her name.** **"** **Thanks for the help.** **"**

 **"You had my back, and I got yours.** **" Emma replied as they both laugh.**

 **The scene changed back to the present. Regina is looking through some books when she sees Emma coming in.**

 **"Ms.** **Swan." Regina looked up. "** **What an unpleasant surprise.** **" she added. "** **Unfortunately, I'm a little busy trying to save my true love's wife.** **Or hadn't you heard?"**

 **"What do you know about these?" Emma gave Regina the picture.**

 **Regina sighs, "It appears you and the Snow Queen are old friends.** **Well, frenemies at best."**

 **"I have zero memories of this conversation.** **I was hoping you might.** **Sidney took these when you had him spying on me.** **He didn't say anything about what was going on here? Or why I was arguing with the Snow Queen?" Emma questioned.**

 **"He never mentioned anything.** **My guess you skipped the tip jar." Regina answered.**

 **"I suppose I should talk to Sidney, then.** **But no one seems to know where he is.** **Have you seen him?" Emma asked.**

 **"I've been busy working on Marian, on the problem you created." Regina gave a hint of blame on the Savior.**

"She's lying! Well...Okay, she's half lying but she is hiding the truth about Sidney." Anna exclaimed.

 **"I guess I'll let you get back to it.** **Any progress on thawing her out?" Emma questioned.**

 **"It's no concern of yours." Regina answered coldly.**

 **"It could be.** **I know I'm not sorceress of the year, but if you want some extra juice to undo the spell, let me know." Emma offered.**

 **"Are you offering to help me?" Regina questioned in a slight mocking tone.**

 **"Despite everything, you've done a lot for me, Regina, so yeah.** **You've had my back, and I want you to know that I have yours." Emma repeated what she said to Lily long ago.**

 **Regina scoff, "Ms.** **Swan, one thing's abundantly clear.** **You've never had my back.** **And you never will."**

 **The scene changed to outside the vault. It was now night and then the fog eerily came.**

 **Anna's voice could be hear from the distant off screen, "Elsa.** **Elsa? Elsa, help!"**

Elsa perk up at future Anna's voice in the screen. Was this the moment where she finds her little sister?

 **Elsa heard the voice and opened the door. "Anna?" she responded.**

 **"Elsa.** **Help me." a silhouette of Anna appeared in the fog. She then walks away from Elsa. Elsa, worried for her sister, followed.**

"Why am I walking away from Elsa?" Anna comments through the speakers.

 _'She has a point, could it be because of the fog, or something else...'_ Elsa thought.

 **Emma came out to see the door opened. She runs to her car.**

 **"Elsa?! Elsa!" Emma shouted Elsa's name.**

 _'I should have at least left a note.'_ Elsa thought.

 **The scene changed to Regina in her vault when Sidney's face appeared In the mirror.**

 **"My queen, I have news.** **I have found the Snow Queen's lair."**

 **"Well, where is it?" Regina asked.**

 **"I think a little quid pro quo is in order, don't you? I'm growing tired of this glass prison." he told her.**

Snow got the answer from her bad vibe before. If someone were to serve their queen by force, eventually they would want a way to get out.

 **"Let's see if your information yields results.** **Then we can discuss your freedom." Regina replied.**

 **You expect me to give up my leverage before I've received anything in return?" he chuckled. "Do you think me an imbecile?"**

 **"I think I've trapped you in a mirror twice.** **And if you find them too constricting, well, then Perhaps you'd like to return to your cell at the hospital."**

 **Sidney sighs, "Upon further reflection, it appears I don't have the leverage I thought.** **Listen closely.** **I will lead you to her."**

 **The change to David and Mary Margaret in the station.**

 **"And I need one of the good walkies, not one of the short-range things you let Henry play with." she told him.**

 **"It's a short hike to the bluffs.** **We'll be gone less than an hour."**

 **"With no cell reception! I want to be sure Belle can reach us." she replied in worry.**

 **"Or you're looking for a way out of this." David chuckled.** " **We are going on this hike."**

 **"Yes! And we shall be reachable." Mary Margaret added.**

 **David sighs as he grabbed the walkie, "This will do it.** **I'll call Belle.** **Let her know where to find our walkie at home.** **Now she'll be able to reach us on our drive, our hike If we fall through a portal to Asgard wherever we are."**

 **"My hero." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **They were about to leave when David stops.**

 **"Hang on." David told her.**

 **"What is it?" Mary Margaret questions.**

 **"You know that thief I told you about? The one who ran from the ice-cream shop?" David asked.**

 **"Will Scarlet." his wife answered.  
**

 **David sighs, "Looks like he managed a jail break.** **Come on.** **Let's go."**

"How can he break out of jail? He didn't have anything." Anna comments.

"I think he pick lock the door." Kristoff answered.

"Oh yeah, right. I forget he had a pick lock."

 **"Wait. O** **h, you mean right now?" Mary Margaret questioned.**

 **"Oh, come on.** **It'll be like old times.** **A prince and a princess on an adventure, but without the Evil Queen on our trail." David encourage her.**

 **The scene changed to Regina walking in the woods with Sidney in her hand pocket mirror.**

 **"I'm walking due north.** **Now what?" Regina asked.**

 **"Head past the toll bridge, then go east.** **The Snow Queen isn't far." Sidney told her. Regina heard twig snaps and rustling so she put the mirror in her pocket. She turned to see...**

 **"Regina." Emma walked up to her.**

 **Regina sighs, "What are you doing here?"**

 **"Elsa disappeared on me.** **I think she went to go confront the Snow Queen on her own.** **Afraid she's in trouble." Emma explains as Regina** **sighs. "How about you? Nature walks your new thing?"**

 **"I intend to force the Snow Queen's hand, make her reverse the damage she's inflicted on Marian." Regina explained.**

 **"How do you even know where she is?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Explaining my magic to a beginner is a waste of my time.** **She's east of the toll bridge." she was about to go there when Emma stops her.**

 **"Well, I think we should stick together, then.** **My best shot at finding Elsa is to go in the direction of the Snow Queen.** **You don't mind the company, do you?" Emma asked.**

 **Regina scoffs, "Does it matter if I mind? If I say no, you'll just come anyway."**

 **Back in the past, young Emma is eating her sandwich fast.**

 **"Mm!"**

 **"That sandwich isn't going anywhere, you know." Lily told her.**

 **Emma chuckles, "Sorry.** **It's just that where I come from, if you don't eat fast, the big kids would swipe things off your plate."**

 **"Was that around here?" Lily asked.**

 **"Boston.** **Snuck out in the middle of the night and hopped a bus."**

 **"Why did you leave?" Lily questioned.**

 **"This little girl from my home, Cecilia, got adopted.** **I watched her get in this station wagon with this perfect-looking couple.** **That's when I realized... No one was ever gonna look at me the way those parents looked at her.** **I'm too old.** **I missed my chance.** **There was no point in me staying another day if I was just gonna keep feeling..." she stops, trying to find the right word.**

 **"Invisible?" Lily questioned. Emma turned to her. "I know what it's like to live someplace where it feels like no one cares about you, let alone understands you."**

Anna, Elsa, and Ingrid can relate to that, Kristoff, a little bit but he didn't mind, and Bella felt that hers was more forceful since nobody in her kingdom wants her as the result of her being locked in the tower by herself.

 **"Were you in a home, too? That guy chasing you is he from social services? Is he trying to take you back?" Emma asked these questions.**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"What are you gonna do?"**

 **"See those houses over there? People use them in the summer.** **But now that it's fall, they'll be empty.** **I figured I'll pick the nicest one and I'll crash there for a while." Lily chuckled a bit.** **"Here's an idea.** **Come with me."**

 **"Really?" Emma asked.**

 **"Why not? We'd be better off if we stuck together." Lily suggested as Emma looked at the house. The scene changed to Elsa running in the forest.**

 **"Anna! Anna!" she called out. Luckily, she stops as she looked down at a cliff.**

Anna gave a sigh of relief that Elsa didn't fall off the cliff.

 **"Elsa!" Anna called out as Elsa looked up to see her sister on the other side.**

 **"Don't move! I'll be right there!" Elsa told her as she used her magic to recreate her ice stairs. Like before, she steps on it to turn the snow into ice.**

Everyone in the audience cheered except for the Duke, Hans and his twelve brothers. Ingrid was proud that her niece is slowly progressing. Snow gave a small smile since she knows not to celebrate yet.

 **"Help! Please!" Anna called out as Elsa made it half way. Anna gasped as she is pulled back by a sudden force.**

The cheering stops and Hans was smiling like a crazy mad man.

 **Elsa stopped, panic is feeling up in her. The scene changed to David and Mary Margaret trying to find Will.  
**

 **"I should be home with Neal, not chasing after some thief." Mary Margaret stressed.**

 **"Let's just give it a little while longer." David suggested.**

 **"We've been out for an hour! That's longer than I've been away from the baby since he was born.** **David, I think that's a pretty good start."**

 **"All right, all right.** **You're right.** **You head home... And I'll deal with this." he told her as he left.**

 **Mary Margaret turned and was about to head home when she heard digging. She looked to see Will digging the ground.**

 **"Oh, I'm probably wrong." she turned to face away but then turned back. "** **Oh, no, I'm not." she started to head towards him.  
**

 **The scene changed to Emma and Regina.**

 **"Which way?" Emma asked, trying to keep up.**

 **"Right." Regina answered.**

 **"Is this a locator spell? Shouldn't we be following some, like, floaty object or something?"**

"What is a locator spell?" Elsa questioned.

"It's what Emma said or describe. Don't worry about it. Soon, you'll know." Pearl told her. "I'm going to head back to my seat to keep an eye on our guest." Pearl replied as she head out of the door.

 **"Oh, now you're a magic expert."**

 **"No, it's just, in the past, there was a-" she got cut off by Regina.**

 **"There are many enchantments you have yet to be exposed to.** **If you bothered to study your craft, you'd know that."**

 **"I'm kind of learning as I go.** **It's not like there's a lot of online classes on this kind of thing.** **But when you helped me, I seemed to learn pretty fast." Emma told her.**

 **"I don't have time for lessons."**

 **"I know.** **I know you're busy.** **And so you know, I think it's admirable, what you're doing.** **Helping the wife of the man you love."**

 **Regina turned, "So I've impressed you?" she chuckles. "Well it makes it all worthwhile then, doesn't it?"**

 **"Why are you doing that? I was just trying to give you credit.** **I'm trying to be nice."**

 **"And then what? Complimenting my outfits? Giving me a makeover? Braiding my hair? Calling Robin Hood and hanging up? You're trying to win me over so I can assuage your guilt. Intentionally or not, Ms.** **Swan, you brought Marian back.** **You ruined my life.** **And there is no coming back from that.** **Because I know you think you didn't mean to, but you hurt someone.** **So do as I do... Learn to live with it.** **Welcome to my world." Regina explains as she turned and continue her search.**

 **Back in the past, Lily manage to break into the house by unlocking the door. She and Emma enter.**

 **"Not too shabby, huh?" Lily asked. The scene jumped to the girls giggling and playing video games. "I'm gonna beat you!" she giggled.**

 **"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Emma giggled as she press her thumbs on the game pad. She loses the racing game.**

 **"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lily exclaimed.**

 **"No!" Emma sequels as the man of the game said,"Game over."**

 **"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lily is still excited.**

 **"Aw." Emma responded while Lily giggled,"Yes."**

 **"Oh, I suck at this!" Emma fall on the comfy couch. Lily sat next to her.**

 **"Haven't you ever played before?" Lily asked.**

 **"No.** **I've never lived in a place that could afford one of these." Emma answered.**

 **"You'll get the hang of it.** **You hungry?" Lily asked as she was about to open a bag.**

 **"Whoa." Emma stopped her. "** **What happened?"**

 **"Oh, I- I don't know.** **I've had this since I can remember.** **I like to pretend it's some kind of symbol, like Harry Potter or something." she showed Emma her star birthmark on her wrist.**

 **"Like you're one-of-a-kind, like you're special." Emma understands.**

Elsa, Ingrid, and the distant family member relate to that statement.

 **"I know it's stupid." Lily replied.**

 **"No, it's not." Emma disagrees.**

 **"Okay.** **Then you are special, too." Lily drew a star on Emma's wrist with a marker.**

 **"Thanks." Emma told her. She then realized a camera. "** **Hey! Check this out!" they record themselves goofing around until Emma turned it off.**

 **"Let's promise to stay friends, okay? No matter what, there won't be anything we can't come back from." Lily suggested.**

 **"Okay.** **Yeah.** **Promise." Emma agreed.**

 **"For real?" Lily questioned.**

 **"For real." Emma confirms.**

 **The scene changed to Elsa, still trying to find Anna.**

 **"Anna! Anna!" Elsa called her sister's name desperately.**

 **"Elsa!" a shadow run passed her as Elsa walks to a field filled with snow. She ran to hug Anna, but she didn't respond.**

Snow and Ingrid had a bad feeling about Anna but decided not to tell Elsa.

 **"I was so worried I'd never find you." Elsa told her.**

 **"But I'm so glad you did." the Snow Queen appeared.**

 **"You stay away from us." Elsa step in front of her sister, though she didn't even turned. Instead, she just stood there, seeing nothing with her empty eyes. "** **It's okay, Anna.** **I won't let her hurt you."**

 **The Snow Queen** **waves her hand and Anna turned into ice. The ice statue then scattered to tiny snow flakes.**

All lot of gasped and shrieks came from the audience. Anna was thinking, _'I'm dead?'_

 **With Elsa confused and distracted, the Snow Queen took this chance and bind her niece with chains made out of ice. Elsa is caught.**

 **"Where's Anna? What did you do?" she asked tearfully.**

 **"I'm sorry for all the theater, but she was never really here, sweetheart.** **An icy illusion because I needed you." she approach her.**

Many 'oh' and sighs came from the audience who were glad that the Anna they saw was a fake.

 _'If that was not me, then where am I?'_ Anna thought.

 **"For what?" Elsa questioned in fear. The Snow Queen simply look down and the chains pulled Elsa down to her knees.**

 **"Look at yourself.** **So much fear.** **Imagine what you could do if you only learned to control it.** **You had a chance to do so once, but you squandered it." the Snow Queen told her in disappointment. "** **Fortunately for me, the more frightened you are, the stronger those chains will hold.** **And that's all I need for now- you out of my way." the Snow Queen also got down to her knees so she could get to Elsa's level. "** **I would tell you that everything is going to be fine, that I won't hurt you, but your worry, your fear, are exactly what's needed right now." she smiled as she got back up, leaving Elsa shackled.**

 **"What are you gonna do?" Elsa asked, her voice breaking.**

 **The Snow Queen sighs in excitement. "I'm going to build a snowman."**

"Hey, that's what I do." Anna shouted at the line.

 **The scene change to Will digging up many holes.**

 **"Bollocks.** **Where the bloody hell is it?" Will asked himself.**

 **"Looking for something?" Mary Margaret questioned.**

 **"Not really your concern, is it, lady?" Will asked.**

 **"Maybe you should have made a map for whatever it is you're looking for." the new mayor suggested.**

 **"I did make a map, thank you very much." Will replied.**

 **"Did you lose it?" Mary Margaret questioned.**

 **"No, I didn't lose me map.** **It's in me traveling sack, safe and sound." Will answered.**

 **"But you're not "traveling" because you buried your sack and the map." she realized.**

 **"Yes.** **Okay.** **I buried the map to find the sack in the sack I'm trying to find." he paused. "** **I screwed up.** **Happens to the best of us."**

 **"Not really."**

 **"Well, it happens to the best of us when we have a touch too much to drink." he corrected.**

 **"That I buy."**

 **"What's it to you, anyway? It's not like you're the sheriff."**

 **"Oh, no, but I am the sheriff's wife." she told him**

 **"You're married to the blonde?"**

Many "what" and confusion came from most of the audience. Other laugh at the thief's way of thinking.

 **"That's my daughter.** **Other sheriff."**

 **"What now?"**

 **"You know, in your mug shot, you looked taller... And smarter."**

 **"Did the sheriff's wife just call me short and dumb?" Will took that as in insult.**

 **"I mean, you're not even gonna try to run, are you?"**

 **"No.** **Consider yourself lucky that I'm too knackered."**

 **"You didn't break out of jail." Mary Margaret concluded.**

 **"I didn't?" Will questioned in confusion.**

 **"My husband let you go.** **So I would have a little victory.** **Do a little tracking, put a criminal back behind bars, feel good about myself.** **I bet that you didn't even do anything very serious." she folds her arms.**

 **"I got drunk and broke into a library."**

 **"Oh!" she chuckles. "A boozy bookworm! Oh, this is David.** **This is so David." she sighs. "** **Well you can admit it.** **This whole thing is an elaborate hoax."**

 **"What if I did admit it?" Will asked.**

 **"I'll pardon you."**

 **"Right so I'm supposed to believe that the sheriff's wife can give me my freedom."**

 **"I'm also the mayor." she added.**

 **"He did it." Will answered.**

"I don't think he did. I just think he said that so he can be free." Elsa comments.

 **"I knew it!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as the scene changed to Elsa's ice stairs.  
**

 **"Looks like Elsa was here." Emma told Regina.  
**

 **"Thanks, Ms.** **Swan.** **Please continue to point out the obvious." Regina replied.**

 **"Then obviously we're not gonna step on it till we know it's safe." Emma advised.**

 **"It's safe." Regina steps on it and nothing happened.**

 **"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.**

 **"You were saying?" Regina questioned.**

 **"I don't know why I even bother." Emma answered.**

 **"Well, that makes two of us.** **Now hurry up.** **I'd like to get to that Snow Queen before it's actually winter." Regina told Emma as they make it half way.**

 **"Something's not right." Emma senses.**

 **"Maybe your sparkly, blue-dressed friend is closer than you think." Regina suggested.**

"Don't call my sister that, Regina!" Anna exclaimed.

"Too bad she isn't here to hear it!" Hans yelled from his seat.

"Zip it, ice statue! Your still frozen remember?" Anna shouted back.

"Enough you two and just watch the screen." Pearl told them both.

"Yes mam." they both replied.

 **"No.** **This is not Elsa." Emma points out as a sudden gust of wind and shaking forced them to crouch down.**

 **"Oh! It's the Snow Queen! She found us!" Emma exclaimed as the wind howl.**

 **"Sidney." Regina realized.**

 **"Sidney? What does Sidney have to do with any of this? Regina! Talk to me! What aren't you telling me?" Emma pleaded as the scene changed to the past. Young Emma and Lily are sleeping on the couch when Emma woke up to the sound of glass crunching. She saw light and a shadow coming closer.**

 **"Hey! Hey! Hey! There's someone in the house.** **We need to go." she shook Lily till she stirs. The light shine on them.**

 **"Lilith?" a man's voice called out.**

 **"Run.** **I got this." she grabbed a candle stick. "** **Stay away.** **You're not taking us anywhere.** **We're not going back into the system."**

 **"Sweetheart, what nonsense you been telling this girl?" the man asked.**

"Wait what? What is going on?" Anna asked.

"You'll see." Pearl answer.

 **"What's going on? Who is this? Lily?" Emma called out when Lily did not respond.**

 **"Honey, tell her the truth.** **I'm your father.** **And you're coming home with me.** **Your mother is worried sick." the man told the girl.**

"What! She has a family? I thought she was just like Emma." Anna exclaimed.

 **"Your father? You have a family? I thought you were like me." Emma felt betrayed as the scene changed to Emma and Regina.**

"Wow, talk about coincidence." Kristoff comments what Anna just said.

 **"You lied to me.** **You said you didn't have a clue where Sidney was! He was in your mirror this whole time?!" Emma yelled.**

 **"Maybe I did.** **So what? I don't have to tell you everything I'm doing." Regina opened her pocket mirror.**

 **"Nor do I, your majesty." Sidney agrees.**

 **"You led us here.** **You're working for the Snow Queen?! Traitor!" Regina shouted at him.**

 **"I'm the traitor? I think your majesty should take a look in the mirror.** **And as you contemplate what you've done, know that she has a present for you that I'd say is well-deserved." he smiles as he disappears.**

 **"Sidney!" Regina called out in anger. When he didn't reappear, she shut the compact in anger.**

 **"Regina?" Emma tries to get her attention.**

 **"Save your moral judgment." Regina replied as cracking can be heard.**

 **"Look!" Emma exclaimed as the stairs started to break. The two woman run to the other end. "Jump!" Emma shouted as they jumped and made it.**

 **The scene changed to Elsa, still struggling to break free.**

 **"I'm not afraid.** **I'm not afraid." Elsa concentrated as she managed to break her chain. She sighs as she gets ready to move on.**

Many "yay" came from the townspeople. Hans scowl and the Duke huff. Ingrid and Snow are proud of Elsa.

 **The scene changed to Emma and Regina.**

 **"You okay? Regina?" Emma called out when Regina stood her ground.**

 **"I think we have a bigger problem." Regina told her as the scene shows a ice warrior with a battle ax and shield.**

"That is not a snowman. It's not huggable." Anna comments.

 **Back in the past, Emma watches as Lily's father talked to the police.**

 **"Emma! Emma.** **Emma.** **" Lily called out to her from the car. Emma gave up and turned to her. "** **Don't worry about my dad.** **He's just pissed I used his visa.** **When this blows over, come find me.** **We can run away together." Lily told her as she tries to give her her contact list.**

 **"You tricked me." Emma still felt betrayed from her lies.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **I know I lied about my family, but everything else I said is true.** **I hate my home.** **I feel invisible there.** **I'm just like you.** **I am! I was an orphan.** **It's just they adopted me.** **But it's not my home.** **You promised.** **Friends forever, no matter what." Lily told her. Emma turned and walks away from her. She licked her thumb and erased her star mark that Lily made.**

 **"Emma! Emma!" Lily cried as Emma got into the van with a woman shutting the door.**

 **Back to the present, Emma runs to a different area as Regina distracts it with her fire ball. The ice warrior backed up and notice Emma. Emma used her light magic to push the creature into a tree, shattering its arm. She runs to join Regina. However, it grows back its arm and ax.**

 **"Oh, that's a problem." Emma stressed.**

 **"Not helpful." Regina comments.**

 **"Try again together." Emma suggested as Regina nods her head. They both combined their power. Using light and fire magic, the ice warrior melted until it was destroyed.**

 **"I think we did it." Emma replied.**

 **"What a welcome visit, ladies." the Snow Queen suddenly appeared. "** **Thank you for bringing me what I needed." she used her magic to take the compact mirror from Regina's pocket to her hand.**

 **"Give me back my mirror, you -" Regina got cut off.**

 **"No." the Snow Queen answered as she choke her.**

 **"Hey, stop! Don't-" Emma got cut off as the Snow Queen choke her. The Snow Queen continue her magical choke but was too late to notice Elsa. She blasted her to the ground, releasing the two from the magic.**

 **"You want a fight? Fight me." Elsa told her.**

 **"Well done, Elsa.** **You're losing your fear.** **There's hope for you yet." the Snow Queen comments as she got up in a creepy way.**

 **"Let's just finish this now." Regina told her.**

 **"No need.** **I have what I want." she explains as she used her magic to teleport away in snowflakes.**

 **"Are you both okay?" Elsa asked Emma and Regina.**

 **"We are now.** **Thank you." Emma answered Elsa before she turned to Regina. "** **Why didn't you tell me about Sidney?"**

 **"Because, despite what you wish, we're not partners.** **I didn't ask you to tag along."**

 **"Well, I did.** **And if you had told me, maybe you would have saved us some trouble." Emma told her.**

 **"Okay, tell you what? That I threw Sidney in a mirror to help me kill Marian, but then I changed my mind? What's the point? You never would have believed me.**  
 **I know you too well, Swan.** **Stop trying to get me to forgive you because it will never happen." Regina replied.**

 **"Stop it.** **You two need to mend your differences.** **Otherwise Storybrooke doesn't stand a chance." Elsa mediate the two.**

 **Regina scoff, "We never will.** **For one simple reason I don't want to." Regina than teleported in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Elsa and Emma behind. The scene changed to the Snow Queen looking into the compact mirror.**

 **"You're free.** **As promised." she told him.**

 **"Thank you.** **Now, what is it you wish me to do first, my queen?" Sidney asked.**

 **"I wish nothing from you." the Snow Queen answered.**

 **"I don't understand.** **The deal was-" he got cut off.**

 **"It wasn't you that I wanted, Sidney." she laid down on her bed/sofa... kinda. "** **It was the mirror itself.** **You more than anyone should understand a mirror's importance.** **Mirrors reflect our mood, our desire, our essence.** **They are a temporary receptacle for some... Tiny fraction of our soul." she explains.**

 **"Well, you you have other mirrors." Sidney points out.**

 **"I have many, hundreds.** **But none as important as this one.** **For what I want to do, your former home should do quite nicely.** **The person who trapped you in here imbued it with much dark magic." the Snow Queen replied.**

 **"My queen, what are you planning?" Sidney questions.**

 **"What I'm planning is to get what has been denied to me for too long... What I deserve." the Snow Queen answered.**

"What is that?" a town person asked.

 **"And what's that?" Sidney asked.**

"Oh, that is what I just said." he replied.

 **"That's between me and... Well, my reflection." the Snow Queen told him. After a moment of awkward silence, the Snow Queen waves her hand and the door of her snow lair opens. Sidney bows to her. "** **Enjoy your freedom, Sidney." he turned to see her now in front of him. "** **A word of advice.** **Get a warm coat.** **It's going to get a bit cooler around here." she advised.**

"Whoa, she scared me for a moment. First she was on her bed and now she is in front of him." Anna comments.

Snow was not that surprised. Despite back then, when she was tricked by the False Mirror, she learns to teleport anywhere. For her descendants to learn how to do it wasn't a big deal to her.

 **Sidney walks to the exit in silence, leaving the Snow Queen alone. She hold the compact close as she walks to the center of the room and opened the compact mirror. She uses her magic to break the compact mirror and then summons her main mirror which is broken and has one slot, as if she has been collecting mirror shards as puzzle pieces for years. She stares at the broken mirror.**

Snow looked at Ingrid's version of the False Mirror in worry. The mirror shows people their worse self and of others. She hopes that Ingrid doesn't used the mirror since someone is going to have to pay for being influence by that cursed object.

 **"So close.** **Soon I will have what I want." she told herself as she took the piece of the compact mirror and puts it in her main mirror. A perfect fit. The broken mirror become whole as Ingrid stared at her reflection.**

 **"A family that loves me." she reveals what she wants as she looked hopeful in her mirror** **.**

Many confusion came from the audience. Elsa understands Ingrid's intentions since hers and Ingrid's wish clash together. Snow completely understand the idea, since most Snow Queens' usual intentions are to save the family they loved dearly or to gain that love back...Or it could be how the family tree works that way.

Anna was a bit slow until she remember what Ingrid and Pearl said before.

 _"We have a quarrel that lead us to...take different paths. We still have not fix our relationship yet. And we'll never will." Ingrid had told her. "She's my sister." Ingrid told Elsa about her relationship with her mother. "Your sisters wouldn't want you to do this."_ _Pearl hint that Ingrid has another sister other than her mother._

 _'Aunt Ingrid must have got into a fight with mother. It must have driven her to find a family who loves her but mother is dead before Aunt Ingrid was set free. Which means she must be after someone else to be her family'_ Anna thought.

 **The scene changed with Emma and Elsa walking back from the forest.**

 **"I'm sorry I took off.** **The Snow Queen tricked me.** **She made it seem like Anna was here.** **I thought I was chasing her." Elsa explains.**

 **"I get it.** **I'd do the same thing." Emma told her.**

 **"So why did you let Regina just walk away?" Elsa asked.**

 **"You heard her.** **She wants nothing to do with me." Emma answered.**

 **"Maybe you shouldn't give up on her so soon." she comments.**

 **"It's like I said, once you screw someone over, there's no going back." Emma repeats what she said earlier.**

 **"I don't believe that.** **If there's one thing my sister taught me, you don't give up on people.** **If someone's important to you, don't give up on them.** **Even if they say hurtful things or send a giant snow monster to chase you away." she joked. The scene changed to Regina feeling frustrated, stressed, and clearly upset.**

 **She sighs as she heard Emma coming down the vault. "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone, Swan? Go away."**

 **"I'm an idiot." Emma replied.**

 **"Finally, something we can agree on." Regina agrees.**

 **"I'm an idiot because I've been down this road before." Emma finished.**

 **"Irritating me? Yes, you have." Regina suggested.**

 **"No, when I was a kid.** **Someone came into my life for a while, and I thought we were gonna be... Best friends.** **But this girl lied to me, and I pushed her away because of that lie, and she asked me to forgive her, but I never did.** **It took some time, but I realized that was a mistake.** **And I regretted the decision.** **But by then, it was too late.** **The damage was already done.** **I don't want to make the same mistake again, Regina.** **Living in Storybrooke, I've got my son and my parents, and I love them.** **But they can't always understand me.** **They don't know what it feels like to be rejected and misunderstood not the way I do, not the way you do.** **And somehow that makes us... I don't know unique, or maybe even special.** **I wasn't looking for you to assuage my guilt.** **I was just looking for you to be my friend." Emma explained.**

 **"You thought we were friends?" Regina questioned.**

 **"Crazy, right? But I thought it could be, that it was possible.** **I'm not gonna stop trying.** **Even if you still want to kill me." Emma was about to leave.**

 **"Emma, wait.** **I don't want to kill you." Regina admitted.**

 **"See? That's a start." Emma replied as the scene changed to Mary Margaret taking care of baby Neal.**

 **"Hey." David returned. They share a kiss.**

 **"I love you." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"Oh, I love you, too.** **How's Neal? He survive an hour with Belle?" David asked.**

 **Mary Margaret chuckles, "She was wonderful.** **Took great care of him." She then whispered,"** **I caught the thief."**

 **"What?" David asked.**

 **"Will Scarlet.** **I tracked him down." she answered.**

 **"That's amazing.** **W-well, where is he? Back in his cell?" David questions.**

 **"Eh, I pardoned him." she simply replied.**

 **"Wait.** **What?" David respond.**

"That's my line, David." Anna replied. Kristoff chuckled at Anna.

 **"It's okay.** **He admitted the whole thing.** **He told me about how you let him escape so I could track him." she explained.**

 **"H-h-he told you that?" David asked.**

 **"Don't be mad.** **He tried to keep your secret.** **But really, he's a terrible liar.** **Not to mention, I am familiar with your tricks.** **Your plan worked. I** **feel more like myself again." she admit. David chuckles. "** **What's so funny?"**

 **"Yeah, no, Mary Margaret.** **I couldn't be happier that you enjoyed yourself today, but I had nothing to do with it." David told her.**

 **"No, of course you did.** **I mean, the way-" she got cut off.**

 **"Mn h-mph." he responded.**

 **"He really did escape?" she questioned.**

 **"Yeah.** **And you really pardoned him." David replied.**

 **"Well, what do we do now?" she asked.**

 **"Uh, hope he doesn't pass out in another library?" he answered but in a question way. "Look, if the outcome of his escape is that you found a part of yourself again I'd say he earned that pardon."**

 **The** **y kiss as the scene changed to a conflicted Emma. She wears white and has her hair tied back. She grabbed the white box** **and put it on the table.**

 **Hook knocked on the side door with his hook. "Hello, love.** **You seem vexed Like you could use a drink." he gave her his bottle of rum.**

 **"That's putting it lightly." she took the rum and drink a little bit.**

 **"What's that?" Hook questioned the box.**

 **"What's left of my childhood." Emma replied sadly.**

 **"May I have the honor?" Hook asked. Emma set on the table so Hook can see it and opened the lid. She took out a smaller box and looked at it.**

 **"Are you okay?" Hook asked.**

 **"I think so." Emma answered as she gives Hook the box. He set the small box down and opened it. He took out her glasses, then a ring, and a photo of her back when she was in love with Neal.**

 **Emma sighs as she took her baby blanket. She then notice her camera and took it out. She looked to the small TV and went to it.**

 **"Swan?" Hook called out to her as he followed. Emma connect the camera to the screen.**

 **"I haven't watched this since I recorded it, but some things happened today, made me think about the past." Emma sighs.**

 **"Reflective today, are we? Hey.** **Show me." he locked his hand with hers. "** **I'd love to know more about your beginnings."**

 **Emma press the remote to when she was young and with Lily.**

 **"Who's that lass?" Hook asked.**

 **"Just an old friend." Emma answered. Hook puts his arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his.** **The giggleing continues until it shows a boy's face.**

 **"Hey, look what the new girl brought with her!" his laugh can be heard. The two looked at the screen in slight confusion.**

 **"Where is that?" Hook asked.**

 **"I- I don't really remember.** **Maybe my next foster home?" Emma suggest.**

 **"Blocked it out? Unpleasant time?" Hook gave his suggestion.**

 **"I guess." Emma thought.**

 **"Who's that? Another friend?" Hook asked about the boy.**

 **"I don't remember any of this." Emma replied.**

 **"Give it back, Kevin." a familiar voice can be heard from the tape. Hook and Emma unlocked their hands as they both stared in shock. "** **The camera is Emma's, not yours."**

"No way..." Elsa whispered. Everyone else was shocked, even Ingrid.

 _'That must mean that Emma and Elsa are to be my new family... My new sisters.'_ Ingrid thought.

 **"Bloody hell.** **Is that?" Hook paused mid question.**

 **"We respect property in this house, Emma." the Snow Queen told her as she went to take the camera from the boy. Emma paused at the scene with the remote.**

 **"Yeah." Emma replied.  
**

Pearl press the remote and it went straight to episode six.

* * *

 **I hope you had enjoy it. See you next time.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Family Business

**Hi everyone. I have nothing to say so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Family Business

Everyone watched the preview and then to the episode. It shows a castle in the Enchanted Forest. Then inside the castle with Belle's mother taking books out of the selves in a rush.

 **"The wall it's fallen.** **We must leave now.** **The town will soon be overrun." the main guard came in to tell Lady Colette.**

 **"These books are too valuable to leave to those monsters." Colette ordered them as she puts the books in the trunk.**

 **"My lady, please." the guard insisted that they must leave.**

 **"Take these trunks to the carriage.** **I'll be just behind you." Colette told him. He singled the other guards behind him to take the trunk.**

 **"And your daughter?" he questioned.**

 **"I will find her.** **Now go." she command the guards. They had no choice but to do what she said. "** **Darling, we must leave, quickly! Where are you?" she exclaimed as she keep taking more books.**

 **"I'm right here, mother!" Belle came from a shelf. She was holding a book. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave without this.** **It's the first story you ever read to me, remember? It's what made me fall in love with books." she explains.**

 **"Of course I remember, my Belle.** **Quickly, we must flee before-" she was cut off by the rumbling sound.**

 **Belle gasped, "They're here."**

 **"We will hide till they pass." her mother suggested.**

 **The two hid under the table until the door was destroyed.**

 **"Ogres!" Belle whispered in fear.**

 **Her mother put a finger on her lips to stay quiet. The ogre walks into the library and past the table.**

 **"Shh! It's going to be all right." she assured Belle.**

 **Suddenly the table was lifted as they saw the ogre. They both screamed as it roars.**

Almost everyone screamed at the close up of the ogre except for the flower guardians, since they seen giant monsters before. They just jumped in surprise.

 **Belle woke up as she got up from bed. "Mother?! M-"**

 **Belle walks out of the bedroom and out to the halls, still in her nightgown. She saw people huddle in the hall, wearing black. Sir Maurice saw her and approaches her.**

 **"Belle, why aren't you in bed?" he asked.**

 **"What happened? W-where's mother?" she asked her question.**

 **"You mean you don't remember?" he questioned.**

 **"Remember what, father?** **I-** **" she asked. She tried to see what is going on. People cleared a path and Belle saw a coffin.**

Everyone bowed their heads in silence for a moment, evening it haven't happened yet. Anna and Elsa felt sorry for Belle.

 **"No.** **" Belle replied tearfully as the title card appeared showing the Snow Queen's ice cream truck and then the scene of Mr. Gold. He was putting the hat inside of a small secret vault that is hidden behind a painting.  
**

 **"Rumple?" Belle called out to him off screen. He hide the vault behind the painting just in time.  
**

 **"Belle." he called out her name as she came in.**

 **"Hey, I've been... Been looking all over the house for you.** **Didn't even hear you leave." Belle told him.**

 **"Well, I didn't want to wake you.** **Just a few things to take care of before we open." Mr. Gold explains.**

 **"Well, whatever it is, it'll have to wait.** **Emma called.** **She needs to see us right away." Belle replied as the angle show the two behind the frame. The scene then changed to Emma, showing everyone the tape.**

 **"Give it back, Kevin.** **The camera is Emma's, not yours." the Snow Queen told him as Emma click on the remote to pause.**

 **"Emma, that's you.** **You must be..." Mary Margaret is cut off be Emma.**

 **"Thirteen, maybe fourteen." Emma replied.**

 **"Are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen? Emma, you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?" Regina asked.**

 **"Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased.** **All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was it's gone." Emma explains as Elsa gets into a chair.**

 **"Look, I-I just don't understand how she even ended up in this world." Belle stammer as Elsa quietly moved her cape.**

 **"We were hoping Gold could tell us that.** **You spent more time trying to get here than anyone.** **How the hell did she do it?" Emma questioned as everyone turned to him.**

 **"Considering the time I spent on the same task, I'd love to know." Mr. Gold replied.**

 _'He's on to me... Where I'm hiding that is.'_ Ingrid thought.

 **"Does it really matter how she got to Emma? I mean, shouldn't we be more concerned about why?" David questioned.**

 **"Obviously, she needed her for something.** **But what?" Regina scoffs. "Well, that's our next problem."**

 **"Well, we know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods.** **We combed every inch of her shop.** **We tore apart her house.** **She must have cleared everything out days before." David listed.**

 **"Which means she must be hiding something." Hook replied.**

 **"But where?" Emma questioned.**

 **"What about her ice-cream truck?" Henry suggested.**

 **"Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck?" Emma questioned.**

"What would I be as a Snow Queen without my ice cream truck?" Ingrid asked the screen.

 **"I'm a kid.** **I notice these kind of things." Henry shrugs.**

 **"Then we split up into groups.** **We search the town, the woods.** **Hook, Regina, Emma, you take the west.** **Gold, you're with me for the east." David suggest.**

 **"I think we all know I work best alone." Mr. Gold told him.**

 **"Well, no time to argue that.** **Belle, how are you at tracking?" David questioned.**

 **"Uh, actually, I-I think I'll be more helpful at the library.** **Maybe I can dig something up on the Snow Queen." Belle replied.**

 **"I'd like to come with you, Belle, if that's okay.** **Maybe something about my sister will be there, too." Elsa got up from her seat. "** **Unless you'd rather not have the company?"**

 **"No, n-not at all.** **I would love some." Belle replied as she and Elsa exit the station. The scene changed to the past with Belle and her father, who opened the door.**

 **"It's late.** **You should be in bed." Sir Maurice told her as Belle is reading a book.**

 **How can I possibly sleep when I can't even remember what happened to mother?" she asked.**

 **"Perhaps that's for the best." he suggested.**

 **"No! I need to know what happened to her after I blacked out." Belle protest.**

 **"You won't find the answers you seek in the pages of a book." he replied.**

 **"But I already have, father.** **According to this, there are creatures who can restore memories that have been lost.** **If we journey to them, maybe they can help me remember what happened to mother." Belle explains.**

 **"I can't allow you to do that." he told her.**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Because there's something this book doesn't tell you.** **Magic always comes with a price.** **And whatever that price is, I don't want you to have to pay it.** **I'm sorry, Belle, but I've already lost your mother to this infernal ogres war.** **I can't lose you, too." he explains.**

 **"But father-" she got cut off.**

 **"You heard me!" he yelled.**

 **"No, no!" Belle want to protest more.**

 **Maurice closed the book, "Forget this nonsense! You are not to leave this chamber until the doctors say you're better!" He storms out of the room, closing the door.**

 **"I'm sorry, father, but I need to know what happened.** **And this..." she pulls out a map. "Is the only place where I'll find the answer.** **Arendelle." she looked at the map that has a land with "Arendelle" on it.**

 **Back in the library.**

 **"There doesn't seem to be anything on Arendelle here.** **Do you know where to look?" Elsa turned to Belle.**

 **"No, I'm- I'm sorry.** **I'm- I'm really not that familiar with Arendelle, o-or or your sister." Belle told her. Elsa just gave her a sympathetic smile before turning to look at the shelves. Belle started to frown. Back in the past. Shows Elsa, in her coronation dress, controlling her magic.**

"Did Elsa's ice dress melts back to her coronation dress?" Anna questioned.

Elsa heard what Anna said in the speakers. She had always have an extra spare since her first coronation dress is permanently changed to her ice dress. Ingrid and Snow could not relate to Elsa. Despite, their magic over snow and ice, they never made any dresses using their powers. It had been handmade.

 **"Elsa?" Anna came in the door.**

 **Elsa turned, "Anna!" she made her snowflake disappear and ran to her sister to give her a hug. "Oh! Oh, I was worried I'd never see you again."**

The townspeople were happy for their princess and queen's rejoice. Hans scoff at the scene while the Duke just huff.

-Inside the box with the cloaking spell-

"Honey, do you think that our children will be alright after this? Especially, now we have seen so far?" the female voice asked.

"I don't know. But as royals, I thought they knew better. Guess I was a terrible father." the male voice answered.

"Your not a terrible father. You taught what you thought was right. You never knew this would had happen...Even though it is their future not ours." the unknown queen assures the unknown king.

"Your right. We just have to hope that they do not make any more mistakes." the unknown king replied.

"We may have expectations for them but never had we show hatred towards them before. I wonder why our children decided to take this path." the unknown queen express her worries.

"I'm glad Pearl did came to us in the first place. Do you think that she will reveal who we are?" the unknown king asked.

"That is the decision that Elsa will have to make." the unknown queen replied.

 **"I'm afraid you're stuck with me.** **I'm sorry I left without telling you." Anna told her.**

 **"Oh, and I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to.** **I know you did it for me, to try to make me feel better." Elsa sighs. "** **So, what did you learn? Did you discover why our parents went to the enchanted forest?" she stops when Anna didn't respond. "What is it, Anna? What did you find?"**

 **"Nothing." Anna lied. "** **I mean, I'm still waiting on some answers from a few people I met, but I wouldn't expect anything anytime soon because they have to find it out, then get on a ship and come here.** **It could take a while, a long while, and... Wait...," she notice something different. "No flurries? No frost on the windows? Usually a conversation about our parents ends with a chill in the air."**

Elsa is disappointed that her sister decided to lie to her instead of telling her the truth. Sure, it may hurt a bit, but she would get over it eventually.

"I'm sure she was just trying to help you- So that you won't feel bad about yourself." Ingrid assures her. Elsa gave her a little smile.

 **"I've been learning to control my powers when I get upset." Elsa was clearly excited to tell her the news.**

 **"Really? How?" Anna asked.**

 **"By training with me." the Snow Queen replied as she enters. Anna turned to see her.**

 **"Who is that? I mean, who are you? I-I mean... Hi." Anna greeted awkwardly.**

 **"She's our aunt." Elsa told her.**

 **"Our what?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Your aunt.** **My name is Ingrid.** **Your mother and I were sisters.** **You look exactly like her." Ingrid smiles.**

 **"But our mother doesn't have a sister.** **At least, she never told us about one." Anna explains.**

 **"I'm sure it was too painful for her to talk about.** **You see, many years ago, I was trapped in a magical urn by... People who didn't exactly understand me." Ingrid explains.**

 **"Didn't understand you?" Anna does not understand.**

 **Ingrid shows Anna her powers, "Our gift runs in the family."**

 **Anna's voice off screen, "I'm telling you, that woman is up to something." the scene shows her talking to Kristoff.**

Ingrid felt hurt from Anna's distrust in her. Elsa felt slightly upset at Anna even though she knows why. Snow was not surprise. People's reactions towards Snow Queens are usually negative, painting them as the villain, even if they have a reason why they became that way.

 _'Why would you say that you idiot?!'_ a voice appeared in Anna's head. _'Well, I had to be sure. She could turn at to be like Hans.'_ Anna's other voice answered. _'Yeah, that didn't go well. You should have waited before you act. That way, you wouldn't have caused trouble for Elsa. Did you even considered what Elsa thought? No. You'll end up hurting her instead. She trusted Ingrid, why can't you?'_ the voice countered.

 **"What, you mean your aunt? What makes you think that?" Kristoff questioned.**

 **"Cause it's weird and strange, her being here.** **And because I'm a good judge of character." Anna answered.**

 **"Yeah, says the girl who agreed to marry Hans, ten minutes after she started talking to him." Kristoff countered.**

 **"I was young and naive." Anna tries to defend herself.**

Some of the towns people chuckle at Anna's reason for what happened two years ago.

 **"You met me the next day." he reminded her.**

 **"Young-er." she corrected herself...kinda. "** **Anyway, I just want to make sure we're asking all the right questions."**

 **"Like what?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"Like, is she really even my aunt, or is she just some imposter trying to worm her way into our family?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Anna, look at her.** **You can't see the resemblance? Oh, yes, the ice-power thing, there's that." Kristoff tries to prove a point as he go get the tea.**

 **"Maybe, but if she's really my aunt, why isn't she in the family portraits, the royal records? There's no trace of her.** **It's like she never even existed.** **There has to be an explanation for all this." Anna told her fiancee.**

 **"Yeah? And how do you think you're gonna find it?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"Your family." Anna replied.**

 **"Careful.** **Grand Pabbie's still a little miffed that you postponed the wedding." he pour the tea into a cup.**

 **"I can handle Grand Pabbie.** **Will you go back to the castle and cover for me watch Elsa while I'm gone?" Anna asked.**

 **"If it'll put your mind at ease, of course." he give her the cup of tea.**

 **"Oh, but, Kristoff, you have to be careful what you say around her.** **I... Might not- I might not exactly have told her what I discovered in the enchanted forest." she turned away from him and took a sip of Kristoff's tea.**

 **"You lied to her?" Kristoff questioned, not knowing that Anna secretly spit the tea out of her.**

"Was something wrong with my tea?" Kristoff questioned.

"No! Nothing was wrong with it." Anna replied, though her face was turning a bit red.

"Then how come he drink it when I cannot see you and then spitting it back?" Kristoff asked.

"Okay, maybe it was a little bad." Anna lied to not hurt his feelings. Kristoff raise an eyebrow. "Okay, it was bad but I think you should consider using the kitchen's recipe for making tea. It's much better than the grass and plants you used for Grand Pabbie and the others."

 **"Ohh, I didn't lie.** **I just withheld the truth.** **Telling her our parents wanted to take away her magic... I just have to find the right moment.** **That's all." she told him**

 **"Right, right.** **Of course.** **Yeah.** **You know I'll support you no matter what." he turned. "** **Unless I think it's really dumb.** **Then I'll tell you." he turned to face her.**

 **"Thank goodness I haven't hit "really dumb" yet."**

 **"Can I get you supplies for your journey?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"You're sweet, but no." she wraps her arm around his shoulder. "** **I'll stop by Oaken's on the way.** **You'll see me as soon as I return." she gave him a kiss and went out of the barn. She turned to see him one last time as Kristoff smiles at her. What they didn't know is that Ingrid was eavesdropping on them, feeling hurt by Anna's distrust but didn't show it.**

 **The scene changed back to Ingrid in the forest. She walks away from her ice cream truck as Emma and the others arrived.**

 **"David, call off the search party.** **We found the truck near the Merry Mens' camp." Emma told her dad via walkie. "** **Thanks for keeping an eye out.** **" she told Robin, who is carrying a crossbow.**

 **"Gladly.** **You're the first sheriff I don't mind assisting." he let himself behind the others to talk with Regina. "** **Uh, Regina, I was hoping we could talk."**

 **"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm about to storm an evil ice-cream truck." Regina told him as she paced faster to get to Emma.**

 **"You could have just said, 'maybe later.'** **" Emma advised.**

 **"I know you're trying to make everything better, but staying out of it is your best bet.** **It's bad enough I'm stuck with you and captain guy-liner making eyes at each other." Regina comments as she walks passed her.**

 **"I don't make eyes." Emma told her as Hook catch up.**

 **"Ready, love?" he asked as Emma sighs. She opened the back door of the truck and enters. "It appears she beat us to it.** **She's cleared out the vessel."**

 **"What now? Should we question the cows she gets her milk from? Maybe search the waffle-cone factory?" Regina is being sarcastic.**

 **"Hang on.** **Look." Emma notice the freezer being locked. "** **Who locks their freezer? Was she afraid someone was gonna steal the Rocky road?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Stand back." Hook destroyed the lock with his hook. Emma opens the freezer to find a folder. She pulled out the newspaper that was about her when she first came to the world without magic.**

 **"Looks like the dairy queen's been following me for a long time." Emma told everyone.**

 **"Since before foster care?" Regina asked.**

 **"Since I landed in this world." Emma answered as she gives Regina the paper. The scene changed to Elsa and Belle.**

 **"Are you okay?" Belle asked.**

 **Elsa closed the book and took her flurries back, "This is pointless.** **I don't know why I thought I'd find anything about Anna in here."**

 **"You know she's somewhere.** **You know she's alive.** **You heard her heartbeat with Bo-peep's staff, right?" Belle tries to assured her.**

 **"But if what the Snow Queen told me is true and Anna is the one who put me in that urn, then maybe she doesn't want me to find her."**

"I would never do that to Elsa! And I never wanted her to not find me!" Anna exclaimed.

"Too bad, she is gone." Hans yelled his comment in a singing way.

Ross got his sword ready. "You want me to cut his tongue off?" he suggested to his distant relative.

"Ross!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Hey, that man is not going to insult my descendants, especially when they took after me." Ross told her.

"Ross... I let you keep your sword because I trust that a king, like you, would not try to attack people despite your rash behavior. I can easily take it away." Pearl warned.

Ross obeyed though he did it in a childish way.

Snow giggled at her brother's behavior from the control room.

 **"That's not true, Elsa." Belle told her.**

 **"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Elsa comments.**

 **"No, I promise you, I'm not." Belle insist.**

 **"How would you know what my sister thinks? You've never even met her." Elsa replied.**

 **"Well, just from what you've been saying, I-I feel like I know her.** **You two were very close.** **Something must have pulled you apart something beyond your control." Belle explained.**

 **"But my memories are gone, and no one in this town has even been to Arendelle." her voice breaking. "** **I need to face the truth, Belle.** **No one here can help me, and I'm afraid that means I might never see Anna again."**

 **Belle sighs, "Okay.** **You will." Elsa scoffs. "** **I know it.** **Now, keep looking.** **I'll be back."**

 **"What? Where are you going?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"There's something I-I need to take care of.** **We will find Anna." Belle reassure her.**

 **The scene changed to Belle going to Oaken's trading post and sauna. The scene then show Belle trying to get help from Oaken.**

 **"You want to find trolls? You know they're dangerous, yeah?" Oaken asked her.**

 **"Oh, no, no, no.** **Rock trolls, not bridge trolls." Belle explains.**

 **"Oh, yeah, they're quite nice." he told her.**

 **"So, you can- you can direct me to them?" Belle asked.**

 **"No.** **I've never met them." he explains as Anna came in.**

 **"Yoo-hoo!" he waved at Anna.**

 **"But y-you just said they were nice." Belle got confused.**

 **"I've heard." he added.**

 **Belle sighs, "Please help me.** **I- I just lost my mother."**

 **"Oh, I'm- I'm so sorry." he told her as Anna overheard while she is getting her supplies. "** **Uh, trolls can't bring life.** **But I can help soothe you.** **Have you tried the sauna?" Oaken asked.**

 **"Uh, no, no.** **Thank you." Belle politely decline. She took the map and was about to leave when Anna stops her.**

 **"Need some help?" she asked as Belle turned to her.**

Elsa felt upset that Belle lied to her about not knowing Anna or having never been to Arendelle.

 **"Uh, well, I was trying to find my way to the rock trolls, but this map is not being too helpful." Belle explains.**

 **"Oaken means well." Anna told her.**

 **"Yeah!" Oaken's voice can be heard off-screen.**

 **"But you don't need him or a map.** **I can help you.** **I'm on my way to see them.** **Come with me." Anna suggested.**

 **"Really?" Belle laugh. "Thank you.** **Uh, I'm Belle."**

 **"I'm Anna." the two gave a friendly handshake.**

 **"Friend of Anna's? Half price on the sauna." Oaken told Belle. The scene changed to Regina and Robin as he approaching her.**

 **Robin sighs, "I can't help but think- you're avoiding me."**

 **Regina sighs, "Well, not very well, it seems."**

 **"You're upset because of what I said that I'm still in love with you.** **I suppose I should never have told you, not after I asked you to find a way to save my wife." Robin thought.**

 **"That's not why I'm avoiding you." Regina told him. Robin stops her.**

 **"Then why can't you even look me in the eye?" he asked.**

 **"Because I don't know how to tell you the truth." Regina admit.**

 **"You know you can tell me anything." Robin assures her.**

 **"I've read every spell book in my possession, experimented with every potion in my vault.** **I even tried to defeat the Snow Queen so I could force her to reverse the spell.** **But... Nothing I do seems good enough." Regina explains.**

 **"But it will be, Regina.** **I have faith in you.** **You will figure out a way eventually." Robin encourage her.**

 **"That's what I'm trying to tell you.** **I'm not sure I can figure it out.** **Robin, I'm sorry, but if you truly want to save Marian... You're gonna have to forget about me... And... Find a way... To fall in love with your wife again." she told him as she continues to walk away from him. The scene changed to a different part of the forest.**

 **"You can show yourself, dearie.** **I'm not the one you're hiding from." Mr. Gold calls out. The camera angle changed to show the Snow Queen to his left. She leaned on a tree with her hand on her hip.**

 **"No, you're not.** **To what do I owe this intrusion?" she asked.**

 **"A warning.** **Emma Swan is onto you.** **She knows your history began long before you came to Storybrooke."**

 **"I'm aware." her replied as she walks around the forest but still in each others' sight. "** **Do you really think she would have discovered that if I hadn't wanted her to? It's all part of my plan a plan you thankfully know little about."**

 **"You're being awfully secretive." Mr. Gold pointed out.**

 **"You didn't come to warn me.** **You came to find out my secrets." she now is walking towards him and then passed him.**

 **"Or offer up a deal.** **Whatever suits you best." Mr. Gold suggested. The Snow Queen stopped to looked at him. "** **But if you decline, I'd be careful."**

 **"There it is.** **There's the warning." she walks behind him and stopped to his left. "** **You want something out of me? Why don't you just ask for it?"**

 **"If I wanted something out of you, dearie, believe me, I'd take it." Mr. Gold told her.**

 **"But you can't, can you? Otherwise you would.** **You and I both know to get what you want, you need one thing that I have and you're sorely lacking leverage." Mr. Gold turned to face her. "** **And until you get that I have a warning for you.** **Stay out of my way."**

 **The scene changed to Belle, back at the shop, taking out a winter coat and a pick ax.**

 **"Don't worry, Anna.** **I'll find you." Belle told Anna spiritually. The scene changed back to the past where Anna and Belle are walking together.**

 **"So, Belle I couldn't help overhearing... Well, actually, I could, but I'm naturally curious.** **Anyway I heard you lost your mother." Anna told Belle.**

 **"Yes, in the in the ogres war." Belle replied.**

 **"I'm so sorry.** **I lost mine, too.** **There are no words."**

 **Belle sighs, 'No, there aren't, especially when you don't know what happened.** **I was hoping the rock trolls could restore my memory so that I can finally be at peace."**

 **"Sometimes the answer isn't what you want."**

 **"Which is what?"**

 **"One that makes you feel better.** **But if Grand Pabbie can help you get what you need, I'll make sure he does."**

 **"Thank you." Belle stopped as they stared at the mountain. "** **Uh... So, now what?"**

 **"Now we climb." Anna answered as she took Belle's pick ax.**

 **"Okay." Belle replied.**

 **Anna grabbed the ax in determination that she can do it, "Okay."**

 **She tries to climb after she used the ax but fell from the attempt.**

 **"You okay?" Belle asked.**

 **"Ohh." Anna let go of the ax.**

 **"Hey, hey, hey, hey."**

 **"Whoo! Oh! Kristoff makes this look easy!" Anna sighs.**

 **"Here." Belle gave her the pick ax. She then looked at the box that dropped from Anna's bag.**

 **"Careful! Careful." Anna told her.**

 **"Why? W-what's inside?" Belle asked as she gives her the box.**

 **"A hat which can strip the magic from the most powerful of sorcerers." Anna explains.**

 **"Why do you have such a thing?" Belle questioned.**

 **"I sort of stole it from an evil sorcerer when I was back in the enchanted forest." Anna sighs. "** **I went to him to help with my sister, but things didn't exactly go according to plan."**

 **"Why? What what happened? Who- who is this person?" Belle asked.**

 **"I- I'd really rather not get into it.** **The less you know, the better.** **I just pray you never cross paths with that twisted man." Anna hoped as the scene changed to Mr. Gold entering his shop to see Belle ready to go.**

 **"Belle." he called out as he closed the door. "** **Where are you headed?"**

 **"To the north woods, where the Snow Queen's hiding." she answered.**

 **"And what business do you have with her?" he asked.**

 **"I have to fix a mistake that I made a long time ago." Belle explained.**

 **"What are you talking about?" he questioned.**

 **"I'm afraid I can't tell you.** **You wouldn't understand." Belle told him.**

 **"Whether or not that's true, the fact remains that she defeated both Emma and Regina.** **She is far more dangerous than you realize." he reminded her.**

 **"I know.** **That's why I was I was hoping you'd come with me." Belle suggested.**

 **Mr. Gold scoff, "I'm sorry, Belle.** **That's out of the question.** **I won't let you anywhere near her." he walks passed her.**

 **"I was worried you were gonna say that." Belle reached for the fake dagger in her bag. "** **Because I really... Really didn't want to do this." Mr. Gold turned to see the fake dagger.**

 **"Belle, I gave you that dagger because I trusted you because I thought you would never want to control me." he told her.**

"Wow, he is good at deceiving her." Anna comments.

"No kidding." Kristoff agrees.

 **"I know.** **I know, and I'm so, so sorry, rumple.** **But if you won't come with me willingly, what choice do I have? Take me to the Snow Queen." she command Mr. Gold through the fake dagger.** **The scene changed to Emma and Hook.**

 **"According to this, she was my foster parent for six months." Emma looked at the file.**

 **"Aye?" Hook questioned.**

 **"That's the longest I was ever in one spot, but I don't remember a second of it." Emma told him.**

 **You all right, Swan?" Hook asked.**

 **"I'm fine.** **It was all a long time ago." Emma replied.**

 **"Mm, perhaps, but wounds that are made when we're young- tend to linger." Hook told her.**

 **"How would you know?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Believe it or not, I was once a child." Hook answered.**

 **"Yeah, like a million years ago." Emma replied.**

 **"It was more like 200." he corrected as Emma pulls put a painting. "** **What is it?"**

 **"It's a painting I did when I was in school." Emma answered.**

 **"That so surprising?" Hook questioned.**

 **"It's not the only one.** **This crazy woman has a whole file of my old art projects and essays.** **Just like the one I have for Henry.** **You don't keep stuff like this unless you care about someone." Emma realized as she took out a card.**

 **"Well, perhaps the Snow Queen wasn't simply using you.** **Perhaps she'd grown fond of you over time." Hook suggested.**

 **"Looks like the feeling was mutual." she opens the card.** **"Thanks for being the family I never had.** **Love, Emma.** **" she read the card. "I wrote that to her."**

 **"Looks like you two were close once." Hook replied.**

 **"But she still erased my memories.** **Something must have happened to change all that.** **There has to be a clue as to why." she looked in the folder.**

 **"Perhaps there is... If you can read hieroglyphs." Hook notice and pulls a scroll. He unroll it and they see runes.**

 **"This isn't from our world.** **What the hell was she doing with me?" Emma asked as the scene changed to Belle and Mr. Gold.**

 **"This is it? This is where she's hiding?" Belle asked.**

 **"Indeed.** **But she's not at home.** **I don't sense her magic." Mr. gold told her.**

 **"Good.** **Okay.** **You stay here as lookout.** **I'm going in." she was about to go inside the cave.**

 **"No, Belle, y-you're not going in there alone." Mr. Gold, concern for her safety, stops her.**

 **"Look, I won't be long.** **I just need to find something." Belle replied.**

 **"What could you possibly want from the Snow Queen's cave?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **"A hat one that can strip a magical being of their powers." Belle answered.**

 **"That sounds like a remarkable object almost too good to be true, which means it probably is." Mr. Gold pretends to not heard of it.**

 **"It isn't, and I know she has it, and I need to get it from her.** **It's the only way to force her to tell us where Anna is." Belle explains.**

"I appreciate Belle's intentions to help me find Anna, but I don't think that is the right way." Elsa comments.

"Especially since the mirror is inside." Snow agrees.

"The mirror?" Elsa questioned.

"Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" Snow asked Ingrid.

"You can tell her, since you have experienced it before." Ingrid told her.

"Tell me what?" Elsa asked.

"The mirror is cursed. Many centuries ago, I fell victim to it's influences. It was named the False Mirror at that time and it's what made me into the first legendary Snow Queen. It used and tricked me into restoring it, claiming that it can save Gwyn, when it wanted is to used my sorrow to destroyed the world, burying everything in ice and snow. It turned my love for those I cared about to a selfish desire, making me not myself." Snow explained sadly.

"So the same thing will happen to your mirror, Aunt Ingrid?" Elsa questioned.

"Not exactly, from what Snow already told me last night, the mirror that influenced her was not designed by her. Because I was the one who designed my own mirror, it will turned people against each other and sparing very few." Ingrid explained, feeling regret for making her own mirror.

 **"So this is about Elsa's sister? Why are you so invested in a girl you've never even met?" Mr. Gold questioned.**

 **"Because a hero always helps strangers.** **Now keep watch.** **I'll call out to you if I need your help." Belle enters the cave as the scene changed to the past.**

 **"Grand Pabbie? Grand Pabbie, it's me!" Anna called out.**

 **"Ooh, Anna, my dear, you're back! Have you come to tell us the new wedding date? I have been working on my speech." Grand Pabbie exclaimed.**

 **"Not yet, but we can get into that later.** **First, I want you to meet my friend Belle.** **She's come a long way to see you." Anna explained.**

 **"It's an honor to meet you." she shook hands with him. "** **I'm, uh I'm here because I-I-" she is cut off.**

 **"I know.** **I can help you get the memories of your mother." he pulls Belle's memory and turned it into a memory rock. "** **Take this to the place where you lost your memory, then brew a tea with the stone in the kettle.** **When you drink it, your memories will return." he gave the rock to her.**

 **"Thank you." Belle sighs. "** **Thank you, Anna.** **I- I owe you, as well.** **How can I repay you?" Belle asked.**

 **"You don't have to.** **Having a new friend is payment enough.** **All I need is a moment alone with Pabbie.** **I'll be quick." Anna turns to grand Pabbie as Belle give them their privacy.**

 **"What can I help you with, dear?" Grand Pabbie asked.**

 **"Some woman claims to be my aunt." Anna sighs. "** **I just don't believe her! Mother would have told us if she had a sister."**

 **'Actually, she had two sisters." he told her.**

"WHAT! Queen Iduna has two sisters that she never told us!" the townspeople exclaimed. Hans became interested and so did the Duke.

Anna now realized why Pearl said "sisters" last night. She also recall Ingrid yelling at the Duke for something he did but she was far away to hear clearly back then.

 **"Wait.** **What? Mother had two sisters that she never spoke about? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you say anything?" Anna questioned.  
**

 **"Because I was sworn to secrecy." he answered.**

 **"Grand Pabbie, I need some answers.** **Please." she pleaded.**

 **He sighs, "Your mother, Gerda, was the youngest of three.** **And then there was Helga, and Ingrid was the oldest.** **As children, the three girls were quite close, often seen playing together in the royal gardens.** **But then, one day, Helga and Ingrid vanished.** **No one ever knew what happened to them.** **It was a tragedy the royal family wanted to forget.** **And they did, with my help." he explains.**

 **"You took the memories of everyone in Arendelle?" Anna asked.**

 **"Yes.** **And the royal family erased mention of Helga and Ingrid from every book and record they could find in our realm." Grand Pabbie added.**

 **"Why wouldn't Ingrid tell me what happened, or that she had another sister?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Those are questions you'd have to ask your aunt." he told her.**

 **Anna sighs, "Like she would tell me.** **If she's keeping these secrets, who knows what else she's hiding.** **I have to warn Elsa.** **Belle, we have to go!"**

 **"What? Is everything okay?" Belle asked her.**

 **"I don't think so.** **It's my aunt.** **She's up to something." Anna told her as the scene changed to the Snow Queen's cave.**

 **"The hat must be in here somewhere." Belle told herself.**

 **Suddenly, a woman's voice echos around the cave, "Belle.** **Belle.** **Belle! Over here, Belle.** **Over here, Belle.** **Over Here."**

 **Belle notice the mirror and went over it. She then uncover it to see her reflection.**

 **"Hello, Belle!" her mirror side greeted as Belle gasps. "I was hoping you'd find me."**

 **The scene changed back to the past with Belle and Anna on the mountain, trying to get back to the castle or the docks.**

 **"I wish I didn't have to wait to use this." Belle told Anna.**

 **"You'll be home before you know it.** **As soon as we get to town, we'll put you on the first ship back to the Enchanted Forest." Anna replied as Belle notice storm clouds.**

 **"If any ships are even setting sail.** **It... Looks like a storm's setting in." Belle respond.**

 **"I don't think it's a storm." Anna realized.**

 **"Well, what else could it be?" Belle asked.**

 **"My aunt.** **I don't think my aunt wants me to tell my sister what I found out." Anna replied.**

 **"Well, if she has all this magic and... And you have, well, g-good intentions, then what are we gonna do?" Belle questioned.**

 **"I have more than good intentions! I have this! She can't hurt us if she doesn't have magic." Anna show Belle the hat just as a gust of wind separated them. Belle dropped her memory rock. she tries to grab it.**

 **"Belle! Belle! I can't pull myself up!" Anna is seen holding for dear life on a cliff.**

 **"Just hold on! I'll be right there!" Belle wanted to get her rock first.**

 **"Belle, hurry! Please!" Anna pleaded.**

 **"Oh!" Belle almost got her rock when it fell and shattered to pieces.**

 **"Belle, hurry!" Anna is close to losing her grip.**

 **"I'm coming! I'm coming." Belle tries to help Anna but she was too late. "Anna!" Belle exclaimed as she lost her grip and fell to the bottom of the cliff** **.**

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, worried that she is dead.

Everyone also had that same reaction, thinking that no one could survive a fall like that.

Hans smirk at the possible dead of Anna.

"HEY! Your forgetting that I survived a two hundred fall off a cliff two years ago. This is a no brainier." she nervously laugh, hoping that she was not wrong.

 **She is now unconscious as Ingrid appeared. She took the hat from Anna's bag. "** **Leave her alone!"**

 **Ingrid looked up to see Belle and told her , "You'll have to excuse us, but this is family business." She and Anna disappeared as Belle is left in regret. The scene changed to Belle looking at her mirror self.**

 **"I'm surprised you were brave enough to come in here." Mirror Belle told her.**

 **"I had to.** **I have to find a way to help Anna."**

 **"Why?" Mirror Belle questioned. She scoff, "You never really cared much for her before."**

 **"That's not true." Belle protest.**

 **"Sure, it is.** **You chose that rock over her.** **You had to remember what happened to your mother, no matter what the cost." Mirror Belle points out.**

 **"I made a mistake.** **I didn't mean to-" she got cut off.**

 **"Ruin someone's life?" her mirror self asked. She scoff again, "It certainly wasn't your most heroic moment.** **Not that you've ever really been hero material."**

 **"No, please- please stop." Belle plead her mirror self.**

 **"Everyone sees you for what you really are, Belle a pathetic coward.** **I mean, why do you think the dark one married you? You think it was love? He needed someone weak, someone he could manipulate." Mirror Belle is slowly turning Belle against Mr. Gold.**

 **"That's not true.** **He loves me.** **He gave me this." she shows her reflection the dagger.**

 **Mirror Belle laugh, "You truly believe that's real? Deep down, you know what kind of beast you're dealing with."**

 **Belle is starting to get influence by the magic of the curse mirror.**

 **"Belle! Belle.** **The Snow Queen's approaching the cave." Mr. Gold saw that Belle is under a trance and notice the mirror. "** **Belle." he got in front of her. "** **Look at me.** **Don't look in the mirror.** **Look at me.** **We have to leave."**

 **Belle used the dagger to attack him and he took the chance to restrained her.**

 **"Let me go!" Belle yelled.**

 **"You don't know what you're doing." he told her.**

 **"No!" Belle exclaimed as Mr. Gold teleport them back to the shop. "Please, let me go!"**

 **"It's okay." he assures her.**

 **"Let me go!" Belle yelled again.**

 **"It's okay.** **We're back in the shop.** **We're back in the shop.** **It's okay." he tries to calm her down.**

 **"No, no!" Belle exclaimed.**

 **"It's okay." he reassures her.**

 **"Wait.** **No.** **You were outside the cave.** **I commanded that you wait there." Belle told him.**

 **"You commanded me to keep watch.** **I sensed she was coming back.** **I came to find you, and I'm glad I did." Mr. Gold explains as Belle looked to see that she hurt him. She drops the dagger and collapse.**

 **"I- I hurt you.** **I- I'm so sorry, Rumple." Belle apologized.**

 **"It's okay." Mr. Gold told her.**

 **"When I f- found that mirror, something came over me, like a- like a spell.** **And and it spoke to me and made me made me believe all these horrible things, and it said to me that the dagger you gave me is fake." she looked at the dagger.**

 **"I can assure you that nothing that mirror said is true.** **It was imbued with the darkest of magic.** **I- I know you would never wrong me." Mr. Gold told her.**

 **"I have wronged you.** **I've kept a terrible secret from you.** **I'm the reason that Anna's missing.** **I didn't want anyone to know until I could make things right and save Anna.** **But I couldn't.** **I failed.** **And all I managed to do was abuse the dagger and and take advantage of you, my true love.** **I- I don't even know if I- if I deserve to be with you anymore." Belle explains.**

 **"No, no, no. Y** **ou were only doing what you thought was right." Mr. Gold understands.**

 **You- you forgive me?" Belle asked in surprise.**

 **"Of course I forgive you." he replied as they shared a hug.** **Thank you for telling me everything." Mr. Gold cried.**

 **"Thank you for understanding.** **I never should have kept a secret from you, especially 'cause I know that you'd never keep one from me.** **I love you, Rumple." Belle told him.**

 **"And I love you, too." Mr. Gold replied as the scene changed to the past.**

 **Belle returns from her trip to find her father waiting in her room. She sighs, "Father, I..." She clears her throat, "I-I thought you'd be asleep."**

 **"I haven't slept in days.** **How could I when you left without so much as a goodbye? So, did you find what you were looking for?" Maurice asked.**

 **"No.** **You were right, father.** **I should have just left things alone.** **That trip was a huge mistake." Belle replied.**

 **"I'm the one who's made the mistake, Belle.** **I've been keeping a secret from you.** **I know what happened during the ogre attack." Maurice admit.**

 **"Wait, what?!" Belle exclaimed.**

"Why is everyone taking my line?" Anna questioned.

"Technically, it's not your line. Anyone could used it." Kristoff replied.

"I know but I'm the one who says it the most." Anna counters.

 **"I didn't want to add to your grief.** **When the ogres stormed the library where you and your mother had been working, the guards heard the commotion.** **They rushed in.** **They saw the ogres were about to attack.** **But your mother, she she stood in the path of those monsters to protect you.** **She kept them at bay while the guards pulled you from danger.** **But by the time they came to save your mother... It was too late." Maurice explains.**

 **"She sacrificed herself for me." Belle realized.**

 **"She loved you so much, and so do I.** **I'm so glad you're back.** **I don't know what I would have done if the ogres had gotten you on the road." Maurice told her.**

 **"They- they have reached the roads?" Belle questioned as she looked out the window.**

 **"The war is not going well.** **But you need not worry of such things.** **We have soldiers to fight." Maurice tries to assure her.**

 **"But those soldiers don't stand a chance.** **They'll only slow down the ogres' advance." she sighs. "** **We need someone who can stop them once and for all."**

 **"And who would that be?" Maurice asked.**

 **"On my journey, I did some reading.** **And, well There's a wizard, a powerful, powerful wizard, who may just help us.** **His name is-" she got cut off by her father.**

 **"I know his name! And I dare not speak it.** **Trust me, Belle, if we do-" he got cut off by Belle.**

 **"I know.** **Magic always comes with a price." she sighs. "** **But if mother's death taught me anything, it's that sometimes a hero has to sacrifice everything to save the people they love, and I will do whatever I can to save our land.** **And I can be a hero, just like mother.** **And if that means summoning Rumpelstiltskin... Then so be it." Belle told him as the scene changed to Mr. Gold and the Snow Queen in her ice cave.**

 **"I'm afraid we have a problem, dearie.** **I caught a glimpse of your mirror today." he replied.**

 **"It's rather impressive, isn't it? I had no idea your bride would be so easy to turn." the Snow Queen taunt.**

 **"Watch yourself.** **Now, I don't know exactly when you intend to use this mirror, but you should know this.** **I won't allow you to hurt those I care about." Mr. Gold warned.  
**

 **"And I won't allow you to derail my plans because you've suddenly gotten sentimental." the Snow Queen gave her own warning.**

 **"You only get one warning." he told her.**

 **"Which is more than you get.** **I can't make any promises over who may or who may not survive." she replied.**

 **"You know, you were wrong before." Mr. Gold respond.**

 **"That you needed leverage to get what you want?" the Snow Queen questioned.**

 **"No, that I didn't have it.** **I do." he made the hat appear.**

 **"Where did you get that?" she roll up her cape and walks away from it.**

 **"Oh, that's irrelevant.** **But now that I know what you're up to, we can have a real talk." he approaches her. "** **You might want to reconsider your position, because I doubt you'd enjoy becoming just another embroidery on this hat.** **Looks like you've just lost your leverage, dearie." he threatens. The scene changed back to the past in Arendelle.**

 **"Anna.** **It's time to wake up, dear." Ingrid told her in the dungeon.**

Everyone gave a sigh of relief except for Hans.

 **"What? Where am I?" Anna asked.**

 **"Exactly where you belong." Ingrid answered as Anna realized where she is. Ingrid was about to leave when Anna runs to the bars.**

 **"You can't just lock me in here! Elsa won't stand for it!" Anna yelled.**

 **"Even when she finds out what you were planning to do to her?" Ingrid questioned.**

 **"Wait.** **What?" Anna became confused.**

 **"You were planning to use this to strip away her magic." Ingrid shows her the hat.**

 **"No, that's not why I had it." Anna denies it.**

 **"Really? Then why didn't you tell Elsa about it?" Ingrid asked.**

 **"Because I- I didn't know how to tell her the truth.** **I found it with a man that our parents sought out.** **They went to him looking for a way to strip Elsa of the thing that makes her special." Anna explains.**  
 **"And you're following in their footsteps." Ingrid concluded.**

 **"I wasn't going to use it on her.** **I wasn't going to use it on anybody..." Anna told Ingrid. She gave her an "Oh really" look. "Until you attacked me.** **The rock trolls told me what you've been hiding, that you and my mother had another sister."**

 **"The rock trolls shouldn't talk about things that they don't understand." Ingrid told her in a harsh whisper.**

 **"But it's true.** **What happened to her?" Anna asked.**

 **"Some secrets are better left buried." Ingrid responded.**

 **"I don't understand.** **What do you want?!" Anna demands. Ingrid approach the cell and put her hand on one of the bars.**

 **"What I have always wanted... A family who will embrace me for who I am.** **For a brief moment, I thought the three of us could be that family you, me, and Elsa.** **But you showed me that plan would never work.** **You have nothing in common with Elsa and me.** **You are the odd woman out.** **And now I suppose I have to find someone else to take your place." Ingrid suggested as the scene changed to Emma and Elsa at the sheriff station.**

 **"The Snow Queen is your aunt?" Emma questioned.**

 **"According to this heraldry book I found in the library.** **Her name is Ingrid.** **I didn't even know my mother had any sisters.** **I'm as surprised as you are." Elsa admits.**

 **"Well, spend a little more time in this town, love, you'll realize just about everyone's related." Hook enters as Emma smiles.**

 **"This book traces the lineage in Arendelle for generations.** **That's Gerda, my mother.** **And this is Helga, my other aunt." Elsa explains.**

 **"Bloody hell.** **Look at this one she looks just like you.** **Maybe that's why she was so obsessed with you, why she kept all those relics from your childhood." Hook suggested.**

 **"She came to this world looking for blondes? There's a lot more than just me." Emma thought.**

 **"Don't I know it." Hook smiles earning him a look from Emma. Elsa notice the scroll and unroll it.**

 **She sighs, "She wasn't looking for a blonde.** **She was looking for the savior."**

 **"What?" Emma asked.**

 **"This scroll the writing is runic.** **It's a prophecy.** **It says, "the name of the savior is Emma.** **" Elsa read or translate.**

 **"She knew?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Before you even did.** **She knew you were powerful." Elsa told her.**

 **But why?" Emma asked.**

 **"It says it right here "And the savior shall become Ingrid's sister.** **" Elsa read or translate the bottom portion of the scroll.**

 **"What the hell does that mean?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Well, my mother died, and her other sister she's not around anymore.** **I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy.** **I think she's looking to replace them." Elsa concluded as Belle came in.**

 **"Elsa." Belle called out her name.**

 **Elsa sighs as she put the scroll down, "Yes."**

 **"I- I'm sorry.** **I am so, so sorry, but-" she was cut off by a confused Elsa.**

 **"What?" Elsa asked.**

 **"I-I've been keeping a secret.** **I know your sister, Anna.** **She helped me once.** **But when I had a chance to help her, I let her down.** **And because I did, she was captured by the Snow Queen." Belle explained her past.**

 **"What? Where did this happen? When?" Elsa asked her questions.**

 **"Arendelle a long, long time ago.** **And I have no idea where she is now.** **But, uh, I'm afraid we have a more pressing concern." Belle explains as she looks to the left, the screen transition to the mirror and Ingrid smiling at it. "** **The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that can do terrible things." Belle's voice can be heard off-screen.**

 **The scene transition back to the right, showing Hook. "Mirror? Easy enough, let's just go smash it." he suggest.**

 **"It's not that simple.** **Rumple told me it's part of an awful spell the Spell of Shattered Sight.** **If she casts it, its magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another." she explains.**

 **"Bloody hell.** **The entire town will destroy itself." Hook replied.**

 **"And there'd be no one left." Belle finished.**

 **"Except us." Emma is referring to her and Elsa.**

 **"What makes you think that she'd spare you and Elsa?" Belle asked.**

 **Emma sighs, "Because of this."**

 **"She wants it to be just the three of us." Elsa looked at Emma.**

 **"Her perfect family." Emma replied as the screen shows Ingrid smiling in the mirror.  
**

Pearl clicked the remote and got up from her seat.

"Alright, everyone. It is now nighttime. Townspeople, the portals are ready so please enter it to your right. Those who stayed their first night here go to your rooms except for the people in the cloaked box and in the control room." Pearl replied.

Once the townspeople left, the theater was almost empty. Pearl dismissed Han, his brothers, and the Duke to their rooms first. Followed the flower guardians, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. She then told Elsa and Ingrid to stay in the control room and to turn away from the windows. She escort the secret guest to their room. She then came back to get Elsa and Ingrid.

"Elsa I checked the halls, and it is safe for you to leave. And Ingrid, wait for me in my room. I want to talk to you concerning episode seven." Pearl explained.

They both left her as she gets ready to closed the theater.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed the episode so far. I have the unknown king and queen speak in this chapter so that you won't forget about them because they are kinda important. Just to give you the idea behind my story, in later chapter, there will be three endings to choose from and once it is picked, the other endings won't be in the story. I already have the poll, the explanation, and what the price is. You can pick now or wait for the chapter after the last episode of the Frozen arc to decide. Well, see you soon.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Royal Connections

**Hi everyone, I'm so happy that you are excited for my story. Thanks for the lovely comments and thank you for those who voted in the poll cause I don't know who you are. If you have still not voted in the poll yet, that's okay but eventually it will vital for the story. Anyway, this is not an episode chapter. And if you have not seen the deleted scene for magic cake, I suggest you do before reading this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Royal Connections

-Pearl's Room-

Once Pearl finish closing the theater, she saw Ingrid waiting patiently outside her room. She saw that Ingrid had already changed into her nightgown and Pearl gesture her to come in.

"So, what do you want to tell me about episode seven? You said that it was concerning with me." Ingrid recalled.

"Yes, you see Ingrid, episode seven will be your past." Pearl answered.

"My past?" Ingrid questioned.

"Yes, but if you want, I can used this world's magic so you can only see your future." Pearl suggested.

There was quiet for a moment until Ingrid answered, "Thank you for the offer, but I rather watch my past even if it's painful, I- I wanted to know how people would react to my story and why I became this way."

"I understand." Pearl respond.

"Pearl, why is your locket glowing?" Ingrid questioned. Pearl looked to see that her locket is indeed glowing.

"That is because this locket is special. Before I took you all here, I went to find someone else. They wished to see some people in the theater, but since magic cannot bring back the dead even in this world, I have to put them inside. After all, you must have known how magic works when it comes with bringing back the dead, a life for a life. Plus, even if you got them back, it wouldn't be real since they are forced a new life, not earn it. Same thing with Anna." Pearl explains.

"What happened to her two years ago? You told me much of Elsa but not of Anna." Ingrid asked in curiosity.

"The same that happened with Helga but Anna's was a different case. There was a time limit and she sacrificed her life to save Elsa, earning her a second chance." Pearl answered.

"What about the box with the cloaking spell?" Ingrid asked.

"Another different story. There are two group of family that I feel are needed here. During life, to straighten things out and after death to be at peace for the wrong they did." Pearl replied.

"So they are here?" Ingrid questioned.

Pearl took that what Ingrid meant by "they" are her sisters since she did hint the wrong doing and wants to be at peace. She gave Ingrid a warm smile.

"You'll be able to find out. Want to join Elsa and the others? They are already in the room." Pearl asked.

"Sure." Ingrid replied.

Before Pearl leave, she took some pop tarts and other version of her cake.

-Anna and Elsa's Room-

In the room, Ingrid saw that everyone were in their night gown or in Ross' and Kristoff's case, in pj's. Anna was running around talking to her distant relatives too fast until she notice Ingrid. She ran straight to her.

"Aunt Ingrid, I am so sorry for what I said- well, I haven't said it yet, but I did in the future, but that's not important- what is important is that I am sorry for hurting your feelings and trust. Can you forgive me?" Anna sighs after she apologized very quickly.

"Of course, I forgive you and I am sorry that I locked you in the dungeon and did not give you a second chance... Since you would've probably done the same for me." Ingrid replied.

"Thank you, Aunt Ingrid." Anna responded.

Snow watch the scene and is filled with joy. The reconciliation between two of her descendants made Frost Edelweiss to blossom in the room.

"Who wants pop tarts and other stuff." Pearl questioned.

"I do!" Anna exclaimed.

Pearl gave everyone one and after that, she cut a twinkie into seven pieces, minus herself.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"It's called a twinkie or a golden sponge cake with creamy fillings. In my world, it is preserved so no matter how much time has past, it will still be fresh after you take it out of the box." Pearl explains.

"It must be magic cake!" Anna exclaimed.

Pearl giggled at how ironic their worlds are. In the world without magic, the magic would be in fairytale while in fairytale world, anything from her world would be considered magic.

Kristoff took a a slice and tried it. "Not bad, could used something else... Like maybe chocolate?"

"Mmm, chocolate." Anna repeat her favorite word dreamily.

After the little snack, the flower guardians tell their stories since they never got a chance last night. Everyone listened closely to their tales. After they finished, it was now Elsa and Anna to tale their story. Everyone laugh and gasp but at the end, they have a little celebration.

"Pearl, after this is all over, what is going to happen?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, can we all still see each other?" Anna questioned.

"What price would you have to pay?" Ingrid asked.

"All of your questions will be answered when we watch the last episode. In the mean time, relax. Oh, and I have a very special announcement tomorrow." Pearl answered.

"Do I have to get up early tomorrow?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, and the next day too. Just until the last episode." Pearl replied.

"Will it be okay with you if I sit in my normal seat tomorrow?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes." Pearl answered. She looked at the time. "We should be going to bed. Time here is faster than your worlds." she suggested.

Everyone except Anna and Elsa leave the room.

-Next Day-

The next day was the same. Pearl got the unknown royals to their cloaking box and Elsa to the control room from a different passage. The portals got all the townspeople back and they sit in their seats. The flower guardians, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, his brothers, the Duke, and Ingrid sit in their own seats. This time, Pearl is keeping Elsa company. She spoke through the microphone.

"Hi everyone, I hoped you all got a good night sleep for those who stayed in this world and a good two hour break for the citizens of Arendelle. This episode will be a bit emotionally, so prepare yourself. Oh, and normally I don't do this but after the end of this episode, everyone can take a shot at the DUKE for being such a JERK and a SEDUCER!" she gasped in a mocking way. "Spoiler Alert!"

"What does she mean about the Duke being a jerk and a seducer?" Anna questioned. Kristoff just shrugs.

"You'll find out later." Ingrid replied uncomfortably. Snow squeezed Ingrid's hand.

"Don't worry. You heard what Pearl said. After this is over, that Duke is going to be sorry." Snow assures her. Ingrid smiles as Pearl press the remote to start the episode from the control room.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it so far despite it not being an episode chapter? I can't wait! Tomorrow's chapter will be updated. See you!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Snow Queen

**Hi everyone. Enjoy this episode chapter. By the way, if any of you want me to do OUAT characters watching season 5, tell me. The more you do, the more I'll be considering it. Just giving news early. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Snow Queen

Everyone watch the episode as it begins with a pleasant scene.

 **The scene shows a kite flying in the air with two girls laughing as they chase it. A little girl, the youngest, has brown hair. She wore a pale yellow dress. The other girl has blonde hair and wore a little blue dress.**

"Is that you, Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"No, Elsa and I never been outside since we were young." Anna answered.

"Then who are they, your highness?" a town person questioned.

"They're my sisters..." Ingrid gasped.

 **"Ingrid, hurry! It drifted over here!" young Helga exclaimed as the scene shows Ingrid as a child, wearing a light pink dress, catching up to them. The sisters hold hands as they watch the kite.**

Everyone smiled at the scene as it shows Ingrid, Helga, and Iduna who was once known as Gerda having a fun time.

 **Unfortunately, the kite got stuck in a tree, the branch cause the fabric to tear. The girls stopped underneath the branch. Ingrid tries to set it loose by tugging on the string. It fell to the ground.**

 **"Ohh.** **It's ruined." Ingrid replied in disappointment as she picks it up.**

 **"No, it's not." Gerda told her as she detach the ribbons from the kite. "** **The ribbon is still beautiful.** **It would look lovely in my hair." she played around with it.**

 **"No, Gerda.** **It would look lovely in my hair." Helga disagrees as she took the ribbons from Gerda and tries it on her hair.**

 **"It was my idea!" Gerda exclaimed.**

 **"I saw the kite first." Helga countered.**

 **"I should have it." Ingrid decided as she took the ribbons from Helga. "** **I'm the oldest, after all."**

Elsa, Anna, and Snow giggled at the scene.

 **"So?" Gerda asked.**

 **"So, one day I shall be Queen.** **And this is befitting a Queen.** **" Ingrid told her little sisters as she played with it in her hair.**

 **"I see you've found my kite." a stranger startled the three girls as they turned to see him.**

"Why do I have a feeling that he can't be trusted?" Anna questioned.

"That's because he can't." Ingrid told her.

 **Ingrid hide the ribbons behind her back while Gerda picks up the kite and ran to him.**

 **"I'm so sorry.** **We didn't know.** **But we didn't break it.** **We found it this way." Gerda told him.**

 **The man chuckles, "That's all right.** **It wasn't worth much.** **And besides, I've got my eyes on a much bigger prize." he was eying the girls. "** **Such pretty Royal Princesses..." he touch Gerda's nose with his finger in a playful way. "Will fetch an equally pretty royal penny!" he grabs Gerda as she screams.**

Everyone became concern for their princesses. Ross was ready to slash at the screen if Rapunzel hadn't keep him at bay. Hans became interested at Arendelle's royal history. Elsa and Anna became worried about their mother's well-being, which is kinda weird because they never seen what their mother looked like when she was young.

 **"What are you doing?!" Helga demands as she tries to save Gerda but got caught instead.**

 **"Help!" Gerda yelled in fear.**

 **"Don't even try it, little one." the scoundrel told Helga.**

 **"Let my sisters go!" Ingrid angrily demanded from the man as she tries to save her two beloved sisters. The man kicked her away from saving them. As she fell back, Ingrid released her magic for the first time. It hits a tree branch. The man was too distracted by Ingrid's magic that the girls manage to escape.**

 **"Aah!" Gerda was still scared at what happened as she and Helga ran back to Ingrid. The branch started to break after it was coated with ice.  
**

 **"You're a monster!" the man yelled at Ingrid as the branch broke, falling on him, possibly killing him or knocking him out.**

 **Ingrid screams at what she just did.**

 **"Ingrid." Gerda called her name.**

 **"What's going on?" Helga asked her.**

 **"I don't know." Ingrid responded as she got up, backing away from her sisters. "** **Stay back.** **I don't want to hurt you."**

"Just like me... Aunt Ingrid was just like me." Elsa comments.

 **Helga took Ingrid's hand. It has calmed her a little bit so Helga gestured Gerda to take her other hand, which she did.**

 **"You saved us." Gerda told her with a sweet smile.**

 **"He called me a monster." Ingrid recalled what the man had said.**

"Yes, you are a monster!" the Duke shouted. Snow gave him an icy glare that made him pipe down.

 **"He was trying to take us.** **He's the monster." Helga assures her.**

 **"But look what I did to him." Ingrid replied in fear.**

 **"Whatever you did, you had no choice." Helga reassures her.**

 **"But I had no control over it.** **What am I supposed to do if it happens again? And how am I supposed to be a queen? What will happen when people find out?" Ingrid asked, still shaken and worried of what people will think of her.**

All of the townspeople felt pity for Ingrid. If they haven't known about Elsa's magical past, then they would have been afraid of her in the beginning. The same goes with Ingrid.

 **"They won't find out.** **It will be our secret.** **No one has to know.** **We'll help you figure out how to control it... Whatever it is." Helga insisted.**

 **"You'll help me?" Ingrid questioned.**

 **"We're your sisters.** **Of course we'll help you.** **And we will never look at you as a monster." Gerda comfort her, making Ingrid smiled a bit.**

Ingrid gave a sad smile at Gerda on the screen. She remembered back then if she had kept those ribbons, Gerda wouldn't lose faith in her.

 **"That's right, Gerda." Helga agrees as she took the ribbons. "** **Everyone take a ribbon.** **This is our sisterly pact.** **As long as we hold these ribbons, we will be there for each other.** "

 **"We will never be alone." Gerda smiled as she clutched her ribbon** **.**

 **Ingrid, feeling safe, looked up as the scene changed to Storybrooke.**

 **Ingrid watched the clock tower as she enters. She then waves her hand to summon her mirror and smiled at it. The scene changed to Robin visiting Regina in her vault.**

 **He sighs, "Hello, Regina."**

 **"I told you it was best to stay away.** **The only way Marian is going to live is if you give her a kiss of true love." Regina told him.**

 **"I know." Robin respond.**

 **"Then why are you here?" Regina questioned.**

 **"Honestly I don't know.** **My mind was in the forest, but my heart took me here." Robin answered.**

"It's True Love." Anna comments. Hans rolled his eyes since he doesn't believe that it is because of True Love. To him, love is a weapon to use to gain power. After all, that was exactly what he did two years ago.

 **"Robin you have to save her." Regina replied.**

 **"Because it's the right thing to do?" Robin thought that is Regina's answered.**

 **"Because she's your wife." she answered. "** **And seeing you here and hearing about your conflicted heart?" she breathe in deeply. "It's torture."**

 **"For that, I'm sorry.** **But I can't just fall back in love with Marian not when you're in my life." Robin explained.**

 **"Which is why I can't be in your life." Regina already know.**

 **"You're right! But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed.**

 **Regina scoff, "You need to forget about me... And start thinking about her."**

"Aw... I want Regina to be happy." Anna replied. Snow agrees since this version of her stepmother deserved her Happy Ending.

 **She left Robin alone in the vault as the scene changed to Emma and Elsa at the Sheriff's Station.**

 **Emma sighs as she gave Elsa an opened book, "Belle found something in here a spell.** **It may be able to work against the Snow Queen."**

Elsa became worried at the spell that Emma wants to use on her aunt.

 **"You don't mean kill her?" Elsa questioned in concern.**

 **"No.** **No one's killing anyone.** **It's just neutralize her powers.** **Maybe." Emma answered.**

Elsa let a sigh of relief.

 **"Can you read this?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Elvish? No, I didn't even see "Lord of The Rings." Emma told Elsa, earning her a confused look.** **"Never mind.** **Belle translated it.** **It tells us how to enact the spell." she gave Elsa the piece of paper.**

 **"With both hands, hold the candle and then use your magic to light it.** **And then when you blow on it..." Elsa is cut off by Emma.**

 **"Then bam, she's right back to selling ice cream.** **My guess is business will be down." Emma replied.**

 **"Maybe without her powers we can talk to her.** **We can find Anna.** **We can get some real answers.** **" Elsa suggested.**

 **"Does your sister have magic?" Emma asked.**

 **"No, and I think that's why the Snow Queen is so interested in you." Elsa answered.**

 **"Yeah." Emma responded.**

 **"Does anyone in your family have magic?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"No." Emma answered.**

"If you meant by blood-related then no. However, if you meant by in laws and marriage then yes." Pearl clarify.

"I think I meant blood-related." Elsa replied.

 **"It's hard when they look at you differently, isn't it?" Elsa asked.**

 **"They don't.** **" Emma answered.**

 **"You're lucky.** **Okay.** **Should we try this?" Elsa suggest as she gives Emma the candle. With her light magic, Emma light up the candle. She blows on it, creating chains out of fire, heading towards Elsa. However, it wasn't enough and it disappears.**

 **"I'm sorry." Emma sighs.**

 **"** **Should we try again?" Elsa suggested.  
**

 **"Later.** **I have to meet Mary Margaret.** **I'm supposed to babysit tonight." Emma explains.**

 **"Life goes on." Elsa comments.**

 **"We'll find her." Emma assures her.**

 **"It's okay.** **Go.** **I'll be here." Elsa told her as the scene changed to the princesses singing the goodbye song.**

 **"Goodbye, Alex goodbye, Neal goodbye, Phillip it's time for us to go." the princesses sang. "Yay!"**

"All those babies are cute!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff agrees when a sudden thought hit him.

 _'What will happen after our marriage? Would Anna consider having children?'_ Kristoff felt a bit unease. He then remembered the flower guardians. All of them are married except for Bella. _'I guess I can asked Snow, Ross, or Rapunzel later about this. Marrying Anna is one thing but having children together is another.'_

 **Emma just came in.**

 **"That wasn't so bad for a first week, huh? Okay, moms, next time, we're gonna sing more songs.** **So I've burned you all a CD." Ashley told them while taking care of Alexandra. "** **Oh."**

 **"What's a CD?" Aurora asked, carrying Phillip.**

 **"Oh." Mary Margaret chuckles. "** **She's new.** **Well, a CD player is sort of like a music box.** **There is one underneath your TV here at Granny's." she explains.**

 **"I dare not touch that devil box.** **I won't make that mistake twice." Aurora replied.**

 **"Emma, you missed the goodbye song." Mary Margaret notice Emma.**

 **"I got the gist of it from the title.** **Is baby bro ready?" Emma asked.**

 **"Yes.** **Oh, just a few things uh, diaper bag, stroller, milk." her mother gave her a bottle of milk.**

 **"He sure has a lot of stuff." Emma comments.**

 **"Well, I wanted to give him everything." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"Emma!" Ashley exclaimed as she hugs her with one arm.**

 **"Oh, Ashley, look at you the baby whisperer." Emma replied.**

 **"What can I say? I just took to it.** **Now, if you need help getting him to sleep, just tell him he's gonna turn into a pumpkin by midnight." Ashley suggest.**

 **"So, this is what you do here you give sleeping tips and sing songs, and-" she is cut off by Ashley.**

 **"Oh, it's more than just that.** **It's like having a support group.** **I mean, being a first-time mother is not easy." Ashley explains.**

 **"First-time mother." Emma looked at her mom.**

 **"Emma, of course I'm not a first-time mother." Mary Margaret denies it.**

 **"Well, you kind of are.** **You've never raised a baby before.** **You just put one through a magical wardrobe." Emma replied.**

 **"Emma!"**

 **"It's okay.** **I get it.** **It's all new for you.** **This is exciting "Mommy and Me" classes and songs and first steps and all.** **It must be really exciting." Emma notice that all the moms are looking at her. "** **W-what?"**

 **"The bottle." Aurora manage to speak.**

 **Emma looked down. The bottle is bubbling from her magic. "Oh.** **Uh It's just, you know, magic.** **I've been practicing to try to capture the Snow Queen.** **And I guess I must just still be a little revved up." she puts the bottle back in the stroller. "** **Okay."**

 **Emma was about to hold Neal but her mother pulled back a little.**

"Ooh, I feel bad for Emma." Elsa comments.

"If you think this is bad, believe me, it's gonna get worse." Pearl told her.

 **Emma's cellphone rings and Emma picks it up.**

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Emma, there's something going on at the clock tower.** **There's a trail going upstairs.** **A frozen trail." David informs her.**

 **"The Snow Queen.** **She still up there?" Emma asked.**

 **"The trail goes up, doesn't come down." David told her.**

 **"All right.** **I'll be right there.** **The Snow Queen is in the clock tower.** **I guess I'll have to take a rain check on babysitting." Emma told her mother.**

 **The scene jumped to Emma, Elsa, David, and Hook racing the clock tower. Emma has the candle. When she reached the top, Ingrid fired one of her icicle.**

 **"Hey!" Emma yelled. "Aah!"**

 **"Emma, now!" Elsa urge her. Emma blows on the candle, binding Ingrid's hands in magical flames until to turned into shackles. "You did it." Elsa hugs Emma.**

 **"Yeah.** **I guess I did." Emma respond.**

 **"You got me." Ingrid replied.  
**

"That was too easy." Anna comments. Ingrid looked down since she knew that she wants to get caught to get to Emma.

 **Back in the past, Helga and Gerda are getting ready for their father's 70th birthday. Helga is wearing a silver dress while Gerda is wearing a pink dress. Helga puts on a necklace around Gerda's neck**

 **"Oh, Gerda, Helga.** **You both look so beautiful." Ingrid comments as both of them turned to her.**

 **"Get up, Ingrid.** **Come on.** **Join us." Helga smiled.**

 **"It's better this way." Ingrid insist that she should not go.**

 **"Father would be so pleased.** **He only turns 70 once.** **We should be united." Helga told her as she, Gerda, and Ingrid hold hands.**

 **"I'll wish him a Happy Birthday, but we all know it's better if I disappear before anyone sees me." Ingrid counters.**

 **"How many years can you do this? How many years can you hide?" Helga questioned.**

That question got Elsa thinking. Just how many years did Ingrid hide? Did she hide more than Elsa or is it the opposite?

"Pearl, how long did Ingrid hide her powers from everyone?" Elsa asked.

Pearl turned to her, "For you it was thirteen years. You were to be queen on your twenty-first birthday with your coronation in the summer. Ingrid didn't discovered her powers until she was ten and because her father had live during that time, she was to be queen until he dies. By the time it was to happen, Ingrid would be forty years old. In other words, she hid the truth of her magic for thirty years.".

"She hid it for that long?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, and she continued to hide it for another thirty years and later for twenty-eight." Pearl explains.

"She was trapped in the urn for thirty years?" Elsa questioned again.

"Yes, and those imprisoned in it doesn't age. Time stops for them, same thing for the first Dark Curse which lasted for twenty-eight year. Don't worry, everyone including Anna and Kristoff stayed young but technically are older than everyone thinks... Even you."

Elsa thought what Pearl just told her. She wondered what will happen to her sister and future brother-in law.

 **"As many years as I'm afflicted." Ingrid shrugs.**

 **"You're not "afflicted.** **" Don't you want to dance?" she asked as she and Gerda pretend to be at the party. "Have fun?" she added in a musical tone.**

 **"She's right.** **It's not good for the future queen to be so elusive." Gerda encourage her.**

 **"You mustn't always think the worst." Helga told her.**

 **"I'm thinking the best for you." Ingrid got up from bed. "** **Don't you have a suitor coming?" Ingrid pulls Helga aside as Helga looked down in slight embarrassment. "And isn't he a Duke?"**

The Duke perk up his head for that got his attention.

"No... It can't be..." Elsa has one person in mind.

"What! That same back stabbing Duke of Weasel-town, who tried to kill my sister, is Aunt Helga's suitor!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's pronounce Weselton!" the Duke exclaimed.

 **Helga giggled as Ingrid puts on a necklace around her neck.**

 **"No less? And aren't you going to introduce him to father?" Ingrid questioned Helga as she fasten the chain.**

 **"I want you to meet him, too, Ingrid." Helga insist.**

 **"Someday.** **But for now, you're my sister, and I don't want risk ruining a special moment for you.** **Go.** **Both of you, have fun.** **I'll be all right." Ingrid told them as they giggled. The scene then show the party with Helga pulling a man with brown hair to meet her father.**

 **"Father, I would like you to meet my new friend, the Duke." Helga introduce the man.**

"It is." Elsa groaned at how this is going to turn out bad.

"I'm betting my money that he is going to ruined everything." Anna bets.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you since this is going to be very familiar." Kristoff agrees with the bet.

 **"An honor, Your Majesty." the Duke bows.**

"Wait what? That's his real hair? I thought it would still be that same wig that falls up and down at Elsa's coronation party." Anna blurted out.

"How dare you insult me and my hair! I am a Duke!" the Duke answered in pride.

"Well, I am a princess which is better than you." Anna counters.

"I do not have to take orders from you!" the Duke shouted.

"Well back then, you were in Arendelle, which means that you have to follow my orders... if I have given you some." Anna trailed off.

The Duke was about to say more but Snow has had it. She froze the Duke's lips shut tight.

 **"A Duke.** **What brings you to Arendelle?" King Harald asked.**

 **"I'm on a diplomatic mission, part of a semi-permanent envoy.** **I shall be staying for quite some time." the Duke informed him.**

 **"Welcome to my Kingdom.** **Do you find it to your liking?" King Harald questioned.**

 **"She's beautiful." the Duke refers to Helga when he realized the King Harald meant the kingdom. "** **Um um, uh it's beautiful.** **" the Duke answered. He clears his throat. "** **Yes, I like it here.** **It's lovely." he chuckled nervously. "** **As is your daughter.** **I'm humbled she would even consider a dance with me.** **I mean... Would she?" he asked.**

 **"I would consider it." Helga replied.**

 **"It always starts with a dance." King Harald comments as the two began to dance.**

 **Mid-tempo music began to play as the two princesses began to dance. From a corner is a hidden Ingrid as she watch her sisters having a fun time. She looked with a sad face as snowflakes fell around her without her noticing. She then notice the snowflakes as she looked up and turns to leave.**

Everyone felt sorry for Ingrid. Ingrid is used at being pitied by people, it wasn't new to her. The same thing with fear and she is tired of being pitied and feared.

 **The scene changed back to Ingrid in a room at the Sheriff's Station.**

 **"All right, Queenie, time to talk." Emma entered the room along with Elsa.**

 **"Ooh.** **You should get that looked at, Emma." Ingrid comments.**

 **"Oh, now you want to play nice?" Emma asked.**

 **"With you two? Don't you understand, that's all I've ever wanted." Ingrid felt disappointed that her "sisters" does not understand.**

 **"We don't care what you want.** **Where is Anna? She's alive.** **We know it.** **We heard her heartbeat." Elsa interrogate her aunt.**

 **"You heard her heartbeat?" Ingrid questioned.**

 **"From Bo Peep's Crook." Elsa added.**

 **"Sounds like someone's grasping at straws about their long-lost sister." Ingrid comments.**

 **"What happened to her?" Elsa asked.**

 **"I'm not sure you should care.** **I told you she's the one who put you in that urn.** **I have no idea why you'd want to find someone like that." Ingrid does not understand.**

Elsa started to became less and less doubtful of Ingrid's answer. She would keep saying that it was Anna who put her in the urn.

 **"Because she is my sister and she would never do what you say." Elsa insisted.**

 **"Or she's your sister and she couldn't handle what you- what we are, and she did exactly as I say." Ingrid suggested.**

"Wait what? What do you mean by I did exactly as you say, Aunt Ingrid?" Anna asked, she wasn't mad but confused.

"I meant that what I told Elsa is true, Anna." Ingrid answered.

"Oh... I thought you meant that you made me do what you wanted me to do." Anna replied.

"That could be a possibility." Ingrid points out.

 **"No!" Elsa exclaimed.**

 **"Elsa.** **Please.** **Take it easy.** **She's getting under your skin.** **Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment.** **If we want answers, we have to be calm.** **" Emma pulls Elsa aside.**

 **"She knows what happened to Anna." Elsa replied.**

 **"And we're gonna figure it all out.** **You go help David and hook try to figure out how to take apart her mirror.** **I got this." Emma told her.**

 **"Emma-" Elsa is cut off.**

 **"I got it." Emma insist. When Elsa agrees to leave, Emma closed the door and turned to Ingrid. "** **Okay.** **Now it's just me."**

 **"Good.** **You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway." Ingrid smiled.**

 **"Yeah, yeah.** **I know.** **You want me to turn to the dark side and be your sister-buddy-something or other.** **I'm not interested." Emma express her non-interest feeling about the idea.**

 **"I'm so proud of you, Emma." Ingrid told her.**

 **"No, that's not gonna work.** **I know that we have a past, which we're gonna get into.** **But you're not gonna push my buttons." Emma replied.**

 **"I'm being completely sincere.** **Use your super power you'll see I'm telling the truth." Ingrid suggested.**

 **"How do you know about that?" Emma questioned.**

 **"You told me.** **When you were a child.** **What a lovely child you were.** **I am so grateful I got to know you then." Ingrid felt nostalgia.**

 **"Don't talk to me like we're friends." Emma told her.**

 **"We're not friends, Emma.** **We're family." Ingrid corrected her.**

 **"I know that's what you want, but whatever past we had the past you stole from me I know enough to tell you about the future.** **And what you want? It ain't gonna happen, sister." Emma replied.**

 **"Oh, but it will.** **You see, at the end of the day, you'll understand that everything that I've been saying is true.** **And then you'll do the last thing in the world you'd think possible right now." Ingrid explains.**

 **"Yeah? What's that?" Emma asked.**

 **"You're going to let me go." she answered. She sighs, "** **Now, then What would you like to talk about?"**

 **The scene changed to Regina at her house. She is looking at Henry's storybook, flipping though all the pages that has everyone's happy endings but her. She looked at the story that shows Robin and Marian's Happy Ending.**

 **"Hey, mom.** **Could you help me with this thing?" Henry asked as Regina saw him dressed up in a suit.**

 **"Well, look at you all dressed up.** **What's the occasion?" Regina questioned.**

 **"I'm getting married." he joked.**

Many people were confused, others were laughing.

 **"Work.** **With grandpa.** **At the shop.** **He said if I was gonna learn the family business, I'd have to represent the family business.** **Which would be fine if it didn't also mean wearing a tie." Henry explains.**

 **"Well, I think you look very handsome." Regina help fix Henry's tie.**

 **"So, what happened?" Henry knew something is wrong.**

 **"What do you mean?" Regina questioned.**

 **"You were tearing through the book with your scary face on.** **Did something happen with Robin Hood?" he asked.**

 **"No.** **I'm just... I'm moving on.** **Whatever he and I had, it's over.** **I just need to let it go." Regina told him.**

 **"I'm sorry, mom."**

 **"But the next time a Happy Ending knocks on my door, I'm gonna be ready.** **I'm not gonna let this book stop me again.** **From now on Operation Mongoose is my main focus.** **We will find the author." she assures her son.**

 **"Good.** **And I have a few ideas about where to look for clues next in the shop." Henry suggested.**

 **"Now get to work." Regina told him as he left the room. The scene changed back to Emma and Ingrid. Emma puts a glass of water for Ingrid.  
**

 **"So, the Spell of Shattered Sight.** **Pretty impressive stuff." Emma comments.**

 **"What does it matter? You stopped me." Ingrid points out.**

 **"That's right.** **I did.** **We know who you are.** **We know what you're planning.** **And we know that for some sick, twisted reason, you want Elsa and me to replace your long-lost sisters." Emma listed.**

 **"Well, then, you have all your answers.** **May I retire to my cell now?" Ingrid questioned.**

 **"No.** **I want to know why.** **Why have you been tracking me my whole life?" Emma asked.**

 **"I was trying to protect you, Emma." Ingrid answered.**

 **"Is that what you were doing in the foster home, protecting me? So why did you erase my memories? Because they were just too good?" Emma questioned.**

 **"Every family has their ups and downs." Ingrid replied.**

 **"You see, no, you and I we are not family.** **I have one of those, and it spans three generations and 400 years." Emma told her.**

"Three generations and 400 years?" Kristoff questioned in awe.

"Well, if you look at it, there's Mary Margaret and David, Emma, and Henry. So yeah I get the three generations part but the 400 years?" Anna asked.

"Then there's us." Snow points out since they are immortal but their generations are not the same.

 **"Family isn't about blood.** **It is a bond far stronger than mere genetics.** **Elsa and I are your real family because we are the only ones like you.** **We belong together.** **The family that you think you have They may love you, but they also fear you." Ingrid explains.**

Elsa agrees with her aunt's statement. She believes that it is the bonding with someone that kinda makes them a part of a family even if it's not blood-related. However, at the same time, she felt that it has to be blood-related because it connects everyone.

 **"No.** **They don't." Emma disagrees.**

 **"You've never seem them wince at your power? You've never seen a twinge of panic just behind their eyes? Not even once? I find that hard to believe." Ingrid express her disbelief.**

"Uh oh, Mary Margaret just wince at Emma's powers at the Mommy and Me class." Anna points out.

 **"They love me for who I am, including my powers." Emma replied.**

 **"I thought that once, too, Emma." Ingrid relates to her.  
**

 **The scene changed back to Ingrid's room. She was taking all of her belonging to pack up just as Helga and Gerda came back from the party.**

 **"Ingrid, you have to taste this.** **The royal Baker really outdid himself.** **What are you doing?" Helga asked as she puts down the cake she saved for Ingrid.**

 **"I was hoping to be gone before you returned." Ingrid answered.**

 **"Nonsense." Helga walks up to her and took the box. "** **You were perfectly fine when we left you.** **What happened?"**

 **"I went to the party." Ingrid answered.**

 **"You did? We didn't see you there." Gerda asked as she and Helga smiled.**

 **"I saw you.** **I watched you dancing and laughing.** **You looked so vibrant and and free." she told the both of them. She** **then turned to Helga, "** **I'm not meant for such things, Helga.** **I've accepted that.** **When I'm gone, you'll both be able to have the normal lives that you deserve." she replied as her sisters' smile fell. "** **Your compassion and strength will make you a wonderful leader, Helga."** **Ingrid hold Helga's hands. "** **You are the Queen that Arendelle deserves." her voice breaking.**

Everyone in the audience are feeling a bit emotional except for the thirteen princes and the Duke.

 **"Ingrid, stop this right now." Helga whispered.**

 **"I can't control my power.** **It's too strong.** **I don't want to hurt anyone." Ingrid began to have tears in her eyes.**

 **"Remember what we promised, Ingrid.** **We will never abandon each other." Helga reminded her.**

 **"I think I know someone who can help." Gerda spoke.**

 **"What did you say, Gerda?" Helga asked.**

 **"I've heard whispers of a man, a sorcerer, who might be powerful enough to control Ingrid's powers." Gerda explains.**

 **"Where does this sorcerer live?" Ingrid questioned.  
**

 **"He lives in a land called Misthaven.** **And his name... Is Rumpelstiltskin."** **Gerda replied.**

 **The scene changed back to Hook, Elsa, and David looking at Ingrid's mirror.**

 **"This is what we've been worried about? Shouldn't it be shaking or doing something evil?" Hook asked.**

 **"Agreed.** **It feels like just a harmless looking glass to me." Elsa comments.**

 **"I've found nothing to counteract the spell yet." Belle came in. "** **Hey, stop! Do not look in that thing.** **It'll make you see the worst in yourself." Belle pulled Hook away.**

 **"It must be broken.** **I've been staring at it all day, and I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual." Hook comments. Belle took a closer look.**

Some of the young women in the audience giggled while some of the young men just huff in disbelief.

 **"Uh..." she scoffs. "Th-this isn't the same mirror."**

 **"Why would the Snow Queen risk coming all the way out here to plant a fake mirror?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Because she wanted to get caught." David realized.**

 **Back in the sheriff station, Ingrid plays with her magic a little, freezing the entire entrance of the station. The group arrived too late as David and Belle tried to open the door.**

"I think the spell didn't work or it was the wrong one." Anna comments.

"Oh, it was right one and it did work." Ingrid counters. "I have practice of learning magic when being imprisoned or having my magic suppressed. That was no big deal, it was easier than being captive in the urn."

 **"Emma! Emma!" David called out to her.**

 **In Granny's Diner, Robin is throw darts but he keep missing the target. Will entered to see Robin and was about to turn to leave when a dart hit the side of the door. Will turned around again.**

 **"I can explain." Will began.**

 **"No need.** **Another for me.** **And one for Mr.** **Will Scarlet." Robin told someone off-screen.**

 **"I really do want to make amends, you know, for what I did to you and the Merry Men at Sherwood Forest." Will admit.**

 **"You nearly got us all killed." Robin reminded him.**

 **"Nearly." Will told him. "** **Surely that's worth something?"**

 **"Because of a woman.** **And where is she now?" Robin asked, a hint of resentment. "Sorry."**

 **"I chose my path.** **Sometimes even when you win, you lose." Will replied.**

 **"I ever tell you about how I met Marian?" Robin questioned.**

 **"Only about three dozen times." Will answered.**

 **"I stole her father's horse." Robin began to tell his story again.**

 **"Three dozen and one." Will corrected.**

 **"I was just a two-bit thief in those days.** **I didn't even need it.** **Already had two horses back at the camp." Robin recalled.**

 **"And that night, you woke to an arrow pointed at your head." Will told parts of the story.**

 **"Her family, she said, were poor farmers.** **The little that they had was held together by that prized steed.** **I didn't say a word as she rode off that night.** **And the next day, I returned to her cottage-" Robin got cut off.**

 **"With two of your own horses as a gift to her family.** **And from that day forward, you never stole for yourself again.** **From that day forward, you only stole from the rich and give to the poor." Will finished the story.**

 **"She made me the man I am today, Will.** **I need to remember that." Robin express his troubles.**

 **"It wasn't easy for her, you know.** **Living like an outlaw.** **I asked her once how she gave up everything to be with you.** **Do you know what she told me?" Will asked.**

 **"What?" Robin question.  
**

 **"She said, "there's good in him, Will.** **And when you see the good in someone, you don't give up on them especially if they don't see it themselves.** **And if you're ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it every day.** **" Will answered.  
**

 **"Do you still believe that? After everything you did for love? Was it worth it?" Robin asked his questions.**

 **"Mate, if you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for, it's always worth it." Will told him.**

 **The scene changed back to Henry sweeping the floor in his grandpa's shop.**

 **"Okay, I've swept the floor- twice.** **Don't you think it's time I learned something a bit more magical?" Henry questioned his grandpa.**

 **"Well, Henry, today is your lucky day.** **Because I am gonna give you a potion that possesses the power to transform something old into something new." Mr. Gold told him.**

 **"What kind of potion is that?" Henry asked in curiosity.**

 **"Furniture Polish.** **You can start in the back.** **Don't touch anything you shouldn't." he gave the bottle to Henry just as everyone entered the shop. "** **Ah, this kind of procession never bodes well."**

 **"The Snow Queen iced over the locks of the Sheriff's Station.** **Emma's trapped inside with her." David explains.**

 **"We need your help, Rumple.** **You must be able to get us in there.** **Please.** **Please." Belle begs.**

 **"How could I turn down the pleas of my beloved wife? After you." Mr. Gold replied as everyone left the shop except Hook.**

 **"All right, Crocodile.** **What's your game? The last two villains that came into town tried to kill you.** **But you seem rather unconcerned by this one.** **Makes a man wonder if you two have a history." Hook points out.**

 **"You can wonder all you like, dearie.** **My history, my business." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **Back in the past, Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda pay a visit to Rumpelstiltskin.**

 **"Ice powers, you say?" he asked.**

 **"And snow." Ingrid added.**

 **"My, my.** **How intriguing.** **And such a rare gift.** **Why would you ever want to give it up? Perhaps I could interest you in lessons instead?" he suggested.**

The Arendelle royal family catch the word "rare gift". Perhaps Ingrid was the first to have them while it was Snow who not only was the original royal to have them but also she passed her powers and blessings to her future generations. Again, Snow was not surprise since she was blessed with her powers and is immortal in the first place, she did pass this special magic to her generation and then to her descendents, which now few have or known of because it has became "untapped" for a long time. She did, however, have watched her descendants during her immortal life, hoping that they didn't forget how special they are.

 **"No.** **I want to stop them.** **We heard that you were the greatest collector of magic in all the Land.** **You must have something that can help." Ingrid hoped.**

 **"Well, of course I do, dearie.** **The thing I don't understand is why you need me when you already have all the help- you could possibly ask for." the Dark One told them.**

 **"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked in confusion. Rumpelstiltskin moved from his chair to Ingrid's left, next to Gerda.**

 **"True love comes in many forms.** **But the sisterly bond- Oh! Worth its weight in magic." he explains as he walks around the sisters.**

 **"My powers are too strong.** **I need something to control them." Ingrid replied.**

 **"Well, if you insist.** **Just remember.** **Love is free.** **But all magic comes with a price." the Dark One told them as blue gloves appeared on his hands. "** **These gloves can help conceal your powers." he showed it to Ingrid.**

 **"And stop them?" Ingrid asked.**

 **"Well, only if you believe it.** **Faith can be powerful.** **But for those who lack it, well, sometimes another solution is required." he turned to the urn that lays conveniently on a pedal stood.**

"That explains why I thought the gloves can help me, it was because I have faith in them when it was me." Elsa realized.

 **"** **Think of this as your fail-safe.** **If things get too chilly, simply pop the top and in you go.** **All your powers will be contained, and all of the Realms shall be safe from you.** **Problem solved."** **Ingrid exhaled sharply as she was about to take it when the Dark One pulled the items away from her reach. "I don't know how you do things in Arendelle, dearie, but here a deal requires an exchange of goods.** **What I want is, uh... These lovely ribbons all three."**

 **"Our ribbons? But they're just silly little things we've worn since we were children." Ingrid told the wizard.**

 **"Sometimes, with enough love, ordinary objects can come to possess their own special kind of magic." Rumpelstiltskin explains.**

 **"Ingrid, no." Helga told Ingrid.**

 **"We can't give them up.** **It's not right." Gerda agrees with Helga.**

 **"I-I-it's just a symbol.** **It's not strong enough.** **I need something that will guarantee that I never hurt anyone again.** **Like, he said, a fail-safe." Ingrid explain to her sisters.**

 **"We are your fail-safe, Ingrid." Helga insist. There was silence for a moment when Rumpelstiltskin broke the more sisterly bond moment.**

 **"Do we have a deal?" he asked.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **It's not enough." Ingrid apologized as she take off her ribbon, followed by Helga and Gerda.**

 **"Deal, deal, deal." the Dark One happily take their ribbons.**

 **Back at the station, Ingrid is watching Emma pacing around in frustration.**

 **"It's understandable you feel upset." Ingrid relates.**

 **"Now you think you know how I feel?" Emma asked in annoyance.**

 **"I know you better than you know yourself, Emma." Ingrid replies.**

 **"Yeah, because you took what? A year from my life?" Emma ask with a hint of anger present in her tone.**

 **"When you lived with me, you talked about your parents all the time.** **You were so angry with them for giving you up." Ingrid is pushing Emma's buttons.**

 **"They had a good reason for that.** **I know that now." Emma replied.**

 **"It doesn't change the fact that you felt unwanted- for 28 years." Ingrid counters.**

 **"They didn't have a choice." Emma told her.**

 **"There is always a choice, Emma.** **They could have kept you.** **They could have figured out something else.** **They could have tried." Ingrid gave her reasons.**

 **"They did what they could to save an entire kingdom." Emma clarified.**

 **"You were their only child.** **And they used you to break a curse.** **They're still using your powers." Ingrid points out.**

 **"That's not true." Emma continued her pacing around again.**

 **"Isn't it? How many times have you saved them? How often have you felt more like a "Savior" than their daughter? And all it takes is one tiny mistake, one accident, and you and your powers go from being their salvation- to their worst nightmare." she questioned.**

 **"You don't know them or me."**

 **"I don't have to know you, Emma.** **I've been you different, misunderstood, alone.** **And now they've chosen to have a new child." Ingrid brought up her brother which got Emma's attention. "** **And don't you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal?"**

Everyone got really tensed as the scene progresses. They knew that Emma is at the brink of her boiling point, that she is about to explode... at least her magic that is and one more push will go beyond her tolerance level.

 **"They love me." Emma is now boiling with anger- or at least the glass of water is.**

 **"You can't love somebody you don't understand.** **And do you know what happens when people don't understand something? They learn to fear it.** **And then they look at it like a monster!" Ingrid explained.**

 **"Shut up!" Emma yelled at the woman in front of her. The wall of the Sheriff's Station suddenly exploded as Ingrid looked at her with a smile on her face. "W-what did you do to me?" Emma questioned as she saw her hands are glowing white.**

 **Ingrid got up and removes the chains, "Ah.** **All I did is show you who you really are."**

 **"M-make it stop." Emma is now losing control.**

 **"I can't.** **It's you, Emma, and... It's beautiful." Ingrid teleported in snowflakes as she heads out of the station through the hole that Emma made.**

"How is that beautiful? She caused the wall to explode by simply being angry." Anna asked.

"Figuratively, and I meant that because Emma is learning to use her magic, she is expressing who she really is." Ingrid explains. "Everyone's magical side show who they are as a human being."

"She's right, Anna. When I sing, it brings life to the world, showing that I'm a caring person." Rapunzel agrees.

"Remember when Frost Edelweiss bloomed in your room? It was my way of showing how happy I was when I saw you and Ingrid fix your relationship and probably for Iduna as well. Ice and snow are complex compared to the other magic. While light balance dark, and fire balance water or ice, winter also balance itself. It brings both joyful times and harsh times and that is why we Snow Queens are complex... Just like our magic." Snow softly explains. "Even Ross can be hot tempered like his powers sometimes."

"Geez thanks, Snow. I shall take that as a compliment." Ross replied.

Bella does not want to discuss despite she does agree with everyone else. Throughout her life, she has seen dark magic grew to more specific ways such as ripping out a heart, turning people into stone, or ruining happiness. Hers, however, will always be and only be specifically to kill and cause sickness to others accidentally.

Elsa listen to what her family said though the speakers.

 _'Emma's light magic can protect people but at the same time, if she can't control the light, it can harm others around her. Some magic balanced itself while being balance by other magic.'_ Elsa thought.

 **"What have I done?" Emma asked herself in horror as she looked at the damaged she caused.**

 **"Emma! You all right?" David asked as everyone runs to her.**

 **"We were so worried." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"Wait!" Emma stops them.**

 **"Seems you didn't need my help after all." Mr. Gold points out.**

 **"Swan, what did that monster do to the Sheriff's Station?" Hook questioned.**

 **"The "monster" who did this was not the Snow Queen.** **It was me." Emma admits.**

 **"What?" David asked.**

 **"Just keep your distance.** **I don't know if I can control myself.** **I don't want to hurt anyone." Emma turns.**

 **"Swan." Hook advance to her.**

 **"We should heed her words." Mr. Gold comments.**

 **"Emma, we can help." Elsa insist.**

 **"Just stay away! Let me go!" she accidentally made the lights spark and a light pole began to fall when Hook tries to touch her. It would have felled on Hook if David haven't pushed him aside. "Ooh.** **Watch out!"**

 **"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she rush to his side. "Emma!" she reacted a bit too much, giving Emma the knowledge that her mother and probably everyone else is afraid of her. "Emma..." she calls out to Emma as she steps back. "Emma, wait." Emma fully turns and runs to her bug. "** **Please come back."**

 **"Swan!" Hook tries to stopped her but she was too fast.**

 **"Mom!" Henry called out to her.**

 **"It's okay! Emma!" Mary Margaret tries to assure her but Emma is now convinced that no one is safe from her as she drive off. Ingrid saw the scene and smirk as she leaves.**

 **The scene changed back in the past. It shows Ingrid in her Snow Queen outfit sitting in the pavilion with the urn on her lap and the gloves on top of it.**

 **"Ah, the Golden Crocus." the Duke replied as Ingrid put the urn on a petal stool. "** **A mysterious flower that blooms only for those who are willing to wait.** **I don't believe we've had the pleasure." he stretch out his hand for a handshake.**

The temperature is getting colder by three times, from Ingrid who despise the Duke, from Elsa, who is feeling that something will go wrong, and from Snow, who feels at a fault. The Duke is a descendant of a man who Snow once encountered. He was the father of a child she once took while being under the influences of the False Mirror. Despite his child was unharmed, he blamed her for taking his child in the first place. He wants revenge only on her and her descendants who are given her gift.

 **Ingrid was about to take his hand but pulled back. "Ingrid." she introduce herself with a curtsey. "** **You must be here for Helga.** **I'll go and fetch her for you." she was about to leave.**

 **"Yeah, I-I'd heard rumors of this mysterious third sister, but I had to see her for myself." the Duke stops her, causing Ingrid to dropped her gloves.**

 **"Oh." Ingrid responded as she tries to pick up her gloves but the Duke didn't allow her.**

 **"The stories did not lie.** **You are more beautiful and intriguing than I could have ever imagined.** **Did I say that out loud?" he asked himself. He laugh, "Of course I did.** **Oh, you are enchanting." he tries to stroke Ingrid's face.**

 **"Oh, no.** **Don't do this." Ingrid rebuffed him.**

 **"Helga will never know." the Duke told her.**

"Wait what?" Anna questioned.

Many confusion started to happen around the theater as the temperate started to drop increasingly at a dangerous level. Many did not even realized that they were shivering.

Ingrid fold her arms around her as she looks away from the screen while Snow started to feel a bit uncomfortable at the tension of Ingrid's dark past. Elsa couldn't believed it.

"That... lousy... two-timer of a Duke!" Elsa shouted in anger.

"Well, for some reason, bad suitors keep coming to Arendelle for their queen." Pearl comments.

"Why is it that evil people are trying to get to the queen though their younger sister?!" Anna yelled at the screen though anger.

"Oh, I don't know. Actually I do know. It's because we wanted to be king or get the riches that kingdom has!" Hans shouted at Anna.

"You be quiet. You have no rights to talk, ice statue!" Anna told Hans.

 **"She loves you." Ingrid softly told the Duke as she looked at him in confusion.**

 **The Duke sighs, "But it's you that I want, you mysterious flower... The Queen to be."** **He wrap his arms around her as he tries to seduce her.**

 **"No, no, no, no, no, no! Get back!" Ingrid pushed him back with her magic out of fear. The Duke slide down the small stairs.**

 **"What dark sorcery is this?" the Duke questioned as Ingrid tries to approach him. "Stay away from me." he told her as Ingrid stops.**

 **"Please, don't tell anyone.** **Please.** **This has to be our secret." Ingrid pleaded.**

 **"Ingrid." Helga enters the scene. "** **Ingrid, what's going on here?" Helga questioned her sister when she notice that she and the Duke are alone.**

 **"Your sister started kissing me." the Duke tries to cover up his seduction. He scoff, "** **She told me she loved me.** **And when I rebuffed her, she tried to kill me with- with her magic." he lied.**

 **"No! Helga, no." Ingrid denies the Duke's lies.**

 **"Thank you, Duke." Helga thank him.**

 **"That is not-" Ingrid got cut off by Helga.**

 **"Thank you for showing me what a... Liar and a scoundrel you are." Helga finished her thank to reveal that she's on to him. The Duke looked at her. "And for saving me the trouble of considering taking your worthless hand in marriage." Helga added.**

Everyone cheered for Helga as the temperature is slowly rising.

 **"How dare you?" the Duke questioned.**

 **"We shall see to it that your diplomatic mission here is over.** **And we shall send you straight back to Weasel-ton." Helga told him.**

"Weselton! It's pronounce Weselton!" the Duke exclaimed as the ice closing his lips melted.

 **"It's pronounced "Weselton.** **" And I am its Duke, and I do not take orders from you.** **Believe me, when Arendelle learns the truth about her, they shall side with me." the Duke threatens to tell everyone.**

 **"Ingrid is my sister, and I love her for who she is." Helga turned to Ingrid, making her smile. "** **And so shall everyone else." Helga added as she turned back to the Duke.**

 **"Really?" the Duke asked as Helga nodded. "Is this why you hide her away from balls and royal dinners? Why no one has ever laid eyes on this freak?" he points a finger at Ingrid.**

 **"You are out of line, Weasel-ton." Helga told him, now feeling a bit of anger.**

 **"Mock me all you want, but the people deserve to know what their future Queen is.** **Before I'm through, all of Arendelle will know your secret.** **And when they find out how dangerous your sister really is, you won't have to hide her any longer because they'll lock her up and throw away the key." the Duke threatens Helga.**

"Princess Ingrid is not dangerous." a towns person replied. Technically, Ingrid is a princess since she was taken out of the picture, making Gerda, who later became Iduna, queen.

"Yeah!" many others agree.

"And we would never locked her away." the same towns person added.

"Oh really? Then how come when Elsa became queen and had her powers reveal, you all gave me more than permission- the right to locked her in the dungeon?" Hans reminded them.

Everyone became quiet since that was true. They didn't give Elsa a chance to explain herself two years ago during her coronation and just think of her as a cold hearted monster. A little girl in the audience cried a little bit.

"Queen Elsa was kind to us. She made our kingdom happy. She- she did so many things for us and we repay her by thinking that she is bad. And now, she is dead." the little girl cried.

The little girl's mother gave her a hug.

Anna gave Hans a dirty look, "See what you did now? You made her cry. We already know that you are not fit to be King of Arendelle so why don't you just shut up and leave us alone!" she suggested.

"I don't have to because you are already alone. You no longer have your sister." Hans told her.

Anna wants to yell back but she remembered that she has to keep Elsa's cover from being blown so she turned her head to the screen, trying to ignore his taunting.

Elsa make a note in her head: note to self, when this is all over, make Hans suffer without killing him... even though he is the worse and I hate him.

 **"Enough!" Helga yelled.**

 **"Because that is the only fate befitting a monster." the Duke refers to Ingrid.**

 **"Stop!" Ingrid is fed up. She used her magic on the Duke.**

 **"No!" the Duke, afraid of Ingrid's magic, pulls Helga in front of him like a shield. The ice hit Helga in her heart, in a direct way and at close range.  
**

That scene started it. Everyone wanted to start their shot at the Duke now. Ross is ready, so was Anna, Kristoff, and everybody else. Their rage cannot be compared to anything in the world. It was an unbelievable sight.

"Everyone, everyone." Pearl tried to calmed everyone down but it was futile. The townspeople got to the Duke first. They were grabbing him by his arms, legs, and suit. Many were stripping him of his medals and badges. "ENOUGH!" Pearl yelled though the microphone.

Everyone stopped.

"You'll all have a chance to hit him a much as you want. Right now, watch." Pearl told the crowd. Everyone put the Duke on his seat and quietly returned back to their seats.

 **"N-no! No! Helga!" Ingrid ran to her dying sister as the Duke left the scene.**

"What a coward!" Ross exclaimed.

 **"Helga, no.** **Helga." Ingrid let her sister lay on the wooden floor.**

 **"** **Ohh." Helga responded as she is quickly turning into ice.**

 **"Helga." Ingrid touch her sister's face. "** **Helga, hey.** **I'm so sorry.** **H-Helga..." Ingrid apologized as Helga completely turned into ice. "No." she touched Helga's frozen face causing her sister to shatter. "** **I- no! No! No!" Ingrid exclaimed as Helga's frozen body crumbled completely. "No!" Ingrid sob as she looked at what she did in horror. "What have I done?"**

Everyone watched the scene in complete shock. They pitied Ingrid and turned to scowl at the Duke. Arendelle's royal family and the flower guardians cried quietly.

 **At the vault, Robin visit Regina once more.**

 **"Why am I getting a sense of** **déjà vu?" Regina questioned.**

 **"Regina I have lived by a code my entire life steal from the rich and give to the poor.** **Be truthful, righteous, and good.** **I have tried to live by that code every day of my life." Robin explains.**

 **"Then why are you here?" Regina asked.**

 **"Cause today is not one of those days." he went and kiss her as Regina returns that kiss. The scene changed back to loft, showing Mary Margaret putting baby Neal in his crib as David, Hook, and Elsa return from their search.**

 **"Did you find her?" she asked.**

 **"No.** **We looked everywhere, which means only one thing." David answered.**

 **"She doesn't want to be found." Hook finished.**

 **"I've been through this.** **And I saw the same looks on my loved ones' faces as Emma just did.** **I saw fear." Elsa explains her past which relates to Emma now.**

 **"David, we failed today.** **When our daughter needed us most, she looked in our eyes, and all she saw was fear." Mary Margaret sighs. "** **This Snow Queen has some mirror that turns us against each other? Well, she doesn't need it.** **Look at us.** **We are doing it to ourselves."**

"I don't want to seem rude or judgmental, but "we"? Mary Margaret was the one who fear of Emma." Anna comments. Even Snow felt a bit disappointed with her alternate self/Snow White number two.

 **Back in the past, Ingrid, still shaken at what she did, doesn't know what to do. She became lost. Gerda entered the scene.**

 **"Ingrid? Ingrid, what happened? Where's Hel-" she gasps, horrified at the scene in front of her.**

 **"I didn't mean to." Ingrid told her between sobs.**

 **"What did you do?" Gerda asked. Ingrid did not respond. "What did you do?!" she asked again, anger is in her voice.**

 **"I was trying to stop the Duke.** **It was an accident.** **You have to believe me." Ingrid cried.**

 **Gerda gasped when Ingrid approached her, "You stay away from me.** **Stay!"**

 **"No! No.** **Please- please, don't be afraid." she begs.** " **We said that we would always be there for each other.** **We made a promise.** **I love you.** **Gerda, please, you have to help me.** **Take my hand." she pleaded but Gerda shook her head no.** " **Please take my hand.** **You're all I have left."**

 **"Ingrid you killed our sister." Gerda manage to replied. She inhales sharply,** " **You're..."**

"No... Don't say it mother. Don't say that word. Don't used that word." Elsa whispered, tears are falling on her face.

 **"You're a monster." her mother called Ingrid. Ingrid is shocked as she felt real pain for the first time.**

 **"No, G-Gerda, no." she pleaded as Gerda step backs in fear.**

 **She didn't notice the urn until she saw it on the petal stool next to her. Ingrid looked at the urn, a thought of terror crosses her mind. Surely Gerda was not going to used the urn on her, right? Gerda took another glance at the urn slowly and had a dark thought in her mind as she looked at Ingrid. Ingrid is too shaken to do anything and she didn't not want to hurt her only sister left accidentally. Gerda got her chance. She quickly grabbed the urn and opens the lid, pointing it towards Ingrid.**

 **"No! No!" Ingrid exclaimed as she is slowly sucked in.**

 **When she looked into Gerda's eyes and saw fear, she realized something. Her sister no longer trust her, all because of one unintentional accident, lead to her demised- lead to the destruction of their bond- lead to this betrayal between family but most of all, it had destroyed Ingrid's sight of the world. All of the beauty and light is taken, replaced by darkness, coldness, sadness, and anger. She no longer see the world for what it is anymore, she now see the world for what it truly is for she has finally awakened as a captive Snow Queen, forever locked in her imprisonment until she will be free one day to have her revenge at the world who dared called her by the cursed word she hated the most. As for Gerda, she now deemed her sister dangerous, making her blind to see what action she just did. That promise that they made so long ago- broken and soon later, that broken promise and betrayal will have to be paid for the consequence of her actions.**

 **When Ingrid is completely sucked into the urn, Gerda shut the lid on. She put the urn on the petal stood which now holds her sister. She looked at what she just did, if she was still scared of Ingrid or feeling regret for what she did to Ingrid- nobody knows. Gerda walks and picks up the gloves that will one day passed down to her daughter.**

 **"Your face shows great tragedy, my child." Grand Pabbie's voice can be heard off-screen.**

 **"I lost both my sisters today." Gerda told him.**

 **"Oh, I am so sorry.** **How did such a thing happen?" Grand Pabbie questioned.**

 **It's too painful to talk about.** **But my pain has to be set aside.** **We need to see that Arendelle survives this.** **Which is where I need your help.** **I need a memory potion strong enough to make all the realm forget that Ingrid and Helga ever existed.** **My father, the Duke of Weselton, everyone within our borders must forget.** **Can you do this?" Gerda asked.**

 **"Yes.** **But, my dear, I must warn you, the truth has a way of coming out, one way or the other." Grand Pabbie was referring to her possible future firstborn, not Ingrid.**

 **"It mustn't.** **The future of the kingdom depends on it." Gerda insist.**

 **"I will do this for you." Grand Pabbie sighs. "** **But this is strong magic that you speak of.** **And magic always comes with a price."**

 **"I- I'm fairly certain I've already paid it." Gerda replied as she turns to leave.**

Ingrid remembers what Pearl told her on the first day, she brought her here. The power that Snow gave to her and Elsa and the paid price, was not for Gerda to pay, but Elsa's. Because Snow's blessing was in her and in all the firstborns of Arendelle's royal, the price for the memory potion is to have Elsa tapped into her magical side. Therefore, she let the truth of Arendelle's royal magic out to everyone.

 **"We shall see." Grand Pabbie replied as the scene changed back into Mr. Gold's shop.**

 **"As someone who's created many monsters in his time, I am impressed by the number you did on Ms.** **Swan." Mr. Gold turned to see Ingrid, who is wearing white shoes when she is not in the forest or in her ice cave.**

 **"I'm ready to make that deal." Ingrid replied.**

 **"So... You finally understand what you didn't so many years ago." Mr. Gold points out.**

 **"I want my ribbons back." Ingrid told him.**

 **"Then you'll also understand that a a deal requires an exchange of goods.** **And I'm no longer convinced you have anything I want." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"You still need one more thing to cleave yourself from that dagger." Ingrid informed him.**

 **"And how do you know about that?" Mr. Gold questioned.**

 **"I had that hat longer than you.** **I learned many things.** **Among them the missing piece of your puzzle.** **Give me my ribbon.** **I'll tell you what it is.** **You see, I've figured out your plan.** **Storybrooke is a small town.** **Too small for someone as powerful as the Dark One to be content." Ingrid approached him until she reached the counter.**

 **"Well, they did close down that ice-cream parlor I was so fond of." Mr. Gold replied one thing that did made him happy.**

 **"You want to cleave yourself from the dagger so you can venture outside Storybrooke without losing your power or your precious Belle.** **You want, in short, what all villains want... " Ingrid trails off.**

 **"And what's that?" Mr. Gold took out a long black box and opened it to reveal the three lovely yellow ribbons.**

 **Ingrid gasped, "Everything.** **And I want to give it to you."**

Hans agreed with Ingrid on that part. He want power, attention, loyalty, and all the things to prove his terrible brothers and annoying father wrong.

 **"What makes you so generous?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **Ingrid wanted to take her ribbon but instead, touch his snow globe of Storybrooke, "What you want is out there.** **And everything that I want is in here." she taps at the glass as ice formed around the snow globe. "** **Do what you want with the rest of the world.** **Storybrooke will be mine.** **Do you want your answer?"**

 **"You know I do." Mr. Gold answered.**

 **"Then we have a deal." Ingrid replied as she is about to get her ribbons but Mr. Gold pulls it back.**

 **"You first.** **Tell me what I require." Mr. Gold told her. Ingrid leaned over until she is close to his ear. She whisper the solution to his problem and then pulled back. "** **Not only can I do that... But I shall do it with great pleasure."**

 **Dramatic music started to play until the episode ends.**

Pearl left the control room and spoke, "Alright everyone, form a line and hit the Duke as much as you want until you are satisfy. Ingrid, you may have the first shot if you want, followed with Arendelle's royals, Kristoff, the flower guardians, and then the townspeople. Southern Isle princes are not allowed to have fun." she turned to Elsa after she closed the door. "Do you want to have a shot, Elsa?"

"I do, but then my cover will be blown." Elsa points out.

Pearl snaps her fingers and then then gives a mirror to her. Elsa looked like a ghost in the mirror but she is still herself. Her ghost version has her french braid loose and messy. Her ice dress is torn to many pieces. In Pearl's opinion, she looks like a ghost version of Cinderella.

"Now you can join the others, since they will see you as a ghost except me." Pearl told her.

"Thanks Pearl." Elsa replied as she got out of the room using the different passage so it will seem like she was haunting the theater and not the control room.

Pearl snaps her fingers again and all the seats of the theater is gone, the Duke is tied up in his own seat. First was Ingrid, who slaps his face.

"That was for Helga!" she slaps him again. "And for Gerda!" then again. "And for Elsa!" and the fourth slap she yelled, "And this is for ruining my life!"

Ingrid, feeling satisfied, went to her seat as it appears for those who finish hitting the Duke.

Next is Anna, who punched the Duke hard on his jaw while Kristoff punch him in the gut. Ross used the hilt of his sword, Rapunzel was a bit soft since she use her powers to hurt the Duke a little bit, Belladonna threw her rag stuff bunny at him, Snow summoned her snow eagle to peck the man and everyone else were doing things other than hitting the Duke. Stomping on his feet, ripping the badges and medals from his suit, headbutting him, and humiliating him. Pearl was recording the whole thing on her I phone. She did felt a tiny pity for the Duke since she does not want to be him in that situation but mostly she felt that he deserved their pain.

Lastly came Elsa glamored as a ghost. Through the glamor spell, everyone saw her transparently and messy appearance. Hans froze in his seat while everyone else is surprised.

"Elsa, how are you here?" Anna asked, forgetting that she was suppose to pretend that Elsa is dead. Luckily, everyone thought that she meant how her ghost came here.

The Duke became frightful as Elsa "float" towards him. She used her magic to blast the Duke back. "You might have killed me but magic does not die. I'm here to get a shot at you and that was for ending my life before I got the chance to celebrate my sister's upcoming wedding." she then turned to Hans. "You shall also pay for your plans of killing me."

After that, Elsa left the theater and came back to the control room using the secret passage as the next episode is about to start.

"Did you have a blast? Pun not intended." Pearl asked.

"Yes, but will I look like this?" Elsa asked as she saw that she is still in her glamor spell.

"The spell will last until the last episode. That way, it will look like that you came back to life and then we'll tell everyone the truth." Pearl answered as episode eight part one started.

Everyone got back to their seats while the Duke is lead to the medical center.

* * *

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed this episode. The way Elsa became a ghost is like when Emma and Hook attend the ball, looking like themselves but as Princess Leia and Prince Charles to everyone else. This episode was very emotional so I think that's why there's more reaction from our favorite characters. Remember to vote my poll about picking the future you wanted the Frozen characters to have in my profile. See you soon.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Smash the Mirror pt 1 & 2

**Hi everyone. Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I got busy with school. Test, quizzes, and projects are being thrown at me before Thanksgiving. Anyway, this chapter is going to be the longest because it's a two-hour episode. Again, sorry if I didn't update and that you have to wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Smash the Mirror pt 1 & 2

 **At night in Arendelle, Ingrid rode her house to a cave. She got off of it and remove some rocks to reveal a large hole. After she has hidden the box, she sealed it with her magic. The scene jumped to her visiting the Apprentice in the morning.  
**

 **"I know who you are.** **And I can be of no help to you." the Apprentice told her.**

 **"No, of course not.** **You're an errand boy long past his prime.** **I wish to speak to the one you work for." Ingrid replied.**

 **"There are many who desire an audience with the sorcerer, but he speaks only through his Apprentice." the Apprentice respond.**

 **"Then tell him, Apprentice, I wish to make a deal." Ingrid calmly replied.**

 **"The sorcerer does not make petty deals, especially with those who have succumbed to the darkness... Like you." he hinted.**

 **"I think in this case, he might make a small exception.** **We'll see.** **I have his hat." Ingrid explains.**

 **"You have no idea the forces you are dealing with." the Apprentice warns. He put down his broom and grab his sword and points it to her neck.**

 **"Hmm." Ingrid react like it was not life-threatening.**

 **"Tell me where it is." he demands.**

 **"Oh.** **No.** **Did you think that I was foolish enough to bring it with me? The hat is hidden far away.** **And unless he gives me what I want, the sorcerer will never see his hat again." she grab the blade of the sword and pull it away from her.**

 **"And what is it that you so desire?" the Apprentice questioned.**

 **"Happiness.** **The kind I haven't known in a long time since I was a little girl, running in a field with my sisters, chasing a kite.** **Our love made us strong.** **Until it didn't.** **My sisters could never accept who I was because they were ordinary.** **I want two new sisters, born with magic, like me.** **My niece, Elsa, will be joining me.** **We need a third magical sister a perfect match." Ingrid explains.**

The villains of the Frozen story are surprised, mostly Hans while Elsa and Snow understands. The rest believed something closer to that wish.

 **"A match like that will be extremely hard to come by.** **It could take time." he told her.**

 **"Tell the sorcerer I am a very patient woman.** **I am willing to wait as long as it takes to find a perfect sister."**

 **Back in the forest of Storybrooke, with the words "Present Day", Emma is sleeping in her bug when her magic woke her. She got out of her bug.**

 **"Okay.** **Okay, come on.** **Calm down." she told herself.**

 **"Mom?" Henry called out to her.**

 **"Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.**

 **"I've been out all night looking for you.** **Everyone has." Henry answered.**

 **"I told them all to stay away.** **I can't control my powers right now.** **Listen, don't worry about me.** **I'm gonna find a way to fix this, but until I do... You got to go." Emma told him.**

 **"No.** **You always think that pulling away from people will fix your problems, but it never does.** **I can help you." he approached her.  
**

 **"Henry, just wait." he tried to touched her hands. "** **I- Henry!" her magic blast him back till he hits the ground. "Henry, are you okay?" Emma runs to him but then stops, keeping her distance. "You okay?"**

Anna gasped, "That's just like with me and Elsa two years ago!"

 **Henry touch a spot behind his ear. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."**

 _'At least Henry wasn't in serious danger like Anna was.'_ Elsa felt guilty about what happened two years ago when she accidentally struck her sister.

 **"Is that a cut? Henry, what did I do?" Emma began to panic.**

"Just like Elsa... That means next would be..." Anna realized what is going to happen next.

"The boy running away." Hans finished. He smiled.

Pearl muttered some things under her breath that Elsa could hear. She only catch some of the words like "idiotic", "cool-blooded villain", "devil", a phrase "wait till I show him whose inside the box", and "you're not the only royal in the world, so is Emma and the rest of her family."

 **"I-it's fine.** **I'm okay." he insist.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **I'm so sorry." Emma apologized.**

 **"Mom." he tries to calm her down.**

 **"Stop! Please, don't come any closer.** **I love you, kid, but you got to go.** **Just go!" a wave of magic came out of Emma's hands. Henry did as his mom told him.**

 **"I know exactly how you feel... Seeing the fear in his eyes." Ingrid was leaning on Emma's bug. Emma tries to blast Ingrid but miss. "** **You are out of control.** **But, Emma, you're not going to hurt me.** **Nor should you.** **I'm on your side."**

 **"Just leave me the hell alone." she walks away from her.**

 **"You can run, but it won't help.** **The only way this ends is you embracing who you are." Ingrid told her.**

 **"If it means hurting people I love, no, thanks." she drives her bug away as Ingrid looks in a direction.**

 **The scene changed to the vault.**

 **"Mm, good morning." Robin yawned.**

 **"Well, look who's finally woken up." Regina replied.**

 **"I apologize, but, uh, that was the best... Sleep I've had in a very long time.** **How would you like to come back to my camp... And let me cook you breakfast?" he suggest.**

 **"Ohh, that sounds lovely, but we both know we can't do that." Regina decline the offer.**

 **"Yeah, you're probably right.** **Little John is a bit of a gossip." Robin agrees. They both chuckle. "** **There it is.** **There's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes."**

 **"This makes me wonder why we didn't do this a few decades ago." Regina sighs.**

 **"** **I think you were suffering from a bit of heartbreak and a touch of self-loathing.** **And I was just some drunk in a bar with a tattoo.** **" Robin smile.**

 **"** **Who Tinker Bell said I was destined to be with. I should have listened to that stupid fairy.** **Things might have turned out differently had I chosen you over well, instead of - Evil." Regina thought.**

 **"Hmm.** **You made mistakes.** **And now you're making up for them." Robin told her.**

 **"Or digging myself in deeper.** **You're married." Regina remind him.**

 **"I know." he sighs.**

 **"** **Even if there wasn't a Marian," she chuckles. "I'm certain this would end badly."**

 **"Are you really that much of a pessimist?" Robin questioned.**

 **"Well, you would be, too, if you knew everything I did." Regina sighs. She showed him the storybook, "** **Have you seen this before?"**

 **"No." Robin answered.**

 **"It's a magical storybook, which we're all written into.** **And there's me, walking away from you at the bar." she showed him the page.**

 **"Where did this come from?" Robin asked.  
**

 **"I don't know.** **It just appeared when Henry needed it most, full of stories about heroes and villains.** **Guess which column I'm in." she dared him.**

 **"This book is about the past.** **Like you said, you're not the Evil Queen anymore." Robin assures her.**

 **Regina scoff,"Tell that to the author because he seems to have made it a rule that villains don't get happy endings, even if they change, even if they try to be good."**

 **"Point him to me.** **I'll be happy to have more than a conversation." Robin told her.**

 **Regina scoff again,"I wish it were that sample, but I don't know where he is or who he is or if it's a he or a she or an it.** **I've searched everywhere, and I've been failing."**

 **"Regina, let me help." Robin offered.**

 **Regina sighs,"You can't.** **And this... Cannot happen a second time.** **You understand?**

 **"I know... And I agree. But If we don't leave this room, then I think that this still this counts as the first time, doesn't it?" they both laugh as they both fall to the floor.  
**

Many mothers either covered their children's eyes or ears throughout the whole scene.

 **The scene changed to Mary Margaret, David, Elsa, and Hook coming back from their second night search, which was possibly all morning.**

 **Elsa sighs, "You'd think a big yellow driving machine would be easier to find."**

 **"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found, since, you know, that's what she bloody told us." Hook replied.**

 **"Well, the good news is thanks to the ice wall, Emma can't leave town." David tried to be positive.**

 **"The longer she isolates herself, the worse it'll get.** **Her magic will just keep spiraling." Elsa told them.**

 **"Elsa's right.** **This was a bad idea coming home.** **We should still be out there searching." Mary Margaret suggest.**

 **"Hey, this isn't your fault.** **It isn't." David assures her. "** **We'll find Emma, but we've been searching all night.** **Everyone's exhausted, yourself included.** **So we refuel, we regroup.** **And we go out, and we find our daughter, okay?"**

 **"Okay.** **" Mary Margaret didn't like the idea but gave in** **.**

 **The door opened to reveal that it's Henry, "You don't have to look anymore."**

 **"Henry." David called out his name.**

 **"We thought you were asleep upstairs.** **We told you to stay here." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"What happened?" David asked.**

 **"I snuck out, okay? I'm sorry, but I found her." Henry confess.**

 **"How is she?" Mary Margaret asked**

 **"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" David questioned.**

 **"She's out in the woods.** **I thought I could help calm her down, but when I showed up, it just made things worse." Henry explain as he touch his cut behind his ear.**

 **"Come with me.** **I'll clean you up in the bathroom." Mary Margaret told him.**

 **"This is bad news.** **If anyone can calm her down, it's Henry." David sighs.**

 **"When your powers are out of control, everything's upside down.** **You don't want to be anywhere near the people you care about." Elsa explains.**

 **"Wonderful.** **Well, shall we send Sneezy after her, then? Or Happy? Which is the dwarf she despises?" Hook suggested in sarcasm.**

 **"I was so scared that I would hurt Anna until I finally realized you can't run away from the people who love you because, in the end, they're the only ones who can help you." Elsa related to Emma.**

 **The scene change back to the past where Elsa is preparing dinner for Anna's return with chocolate deserts.**

"Why did Elsa go back to wearing gloves?" Anna questioned.

Elsa heard Anna though the speakers. It's true that during the night she ran from her coronation, she threw her only glove. Anna has kept the other one. When she return to her kingdom, Anna told her she found her missing pair in the snow when she tried to find her. Ever since then, Elsa has kept the pair in her drawer as a reminder of her parents since it was like the only thing she had of them. However, because of the people's curiosity, she just told them she had extra spares in case she lost them.

 **"Hurry, I want everything ready before Anna arrives.** **Uh, chocolate fondue goes there.** **Chocolate toast, chocolate julekake."**

"What is julekake?" Pearl asked Elsa.

"It Norwegian version of christmas bread." Elsa answered.

 **"** **And chocolate ice cream.** **Or is ice cream too obvious? Should we lose the ice cream?" Elsa questioned her servant as the door opens. "Oh, Anna, don't come in yet.** **I haven't got everything ready."**

 **"I'm afraid Anna won't be at dinner tonight.** **Something quite terrible has happened." Ingrid entered. "** **Could you leave please?" she told the servant.**

 **"It's all right.** **We'll finish later." Elsa told him as he put the desert of the table and left. "** **What is it?" she asked her aunt.**

 **"This will be hard to understand, but Anna, she hasn't been entirely honest with you.** **She didn't come back from Misthaven empty-handed.** **She found the thing your parents were looking for." Ingrid explains.**

 **"Which was?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"A magical hat to take away your powers, to cure you of the very thing that makes you special." Ingrid answered.**

 **"So that's why they left on that boat.** **But why would Anna hide that from me?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Because your dear sister was planning to use it on you." Ingrid replied.**

 **"No, she would never." Elsa denies.**

 **"She tried it on me first.** **Fortunately, I stopped her.** **She's in the dungeon, awaiting your royal judgment." Ingrid told her.**

 **"Oh, there must be some misunderstanding." Elsa insist.**

 **"She called me a monster.** **I'm afraid she was very clear on her feelings about our powers." Ingrid lied about Anna or referring to her own sister.**

 **"She's my sister.** **She's always supported me." Elsa became troubled.**

 **"I felt that way about my sister, your mother, before she dropped me in that urn." Ingrid relates to Elsa... Kinda.**

 **"My mother put you in there? Why have you never told me this?" Elsa is shocked at the sudden truth of her aunt's past.**

"At least I wasn't completely dishonest." Ingrid mumbled.

 **"You had such beautiful memories.** **I didn't want to destroy them.** **And I was hoping that Anna would be different.** **But she is exactly like your mother.** **She will never accept who you are.** **I'm so sorry.** **I- I felt that you deserved the truth.** **Are you okay?" she tries to comfort Elsa.**

 **"I'd actually like to be left alone, if that's okay." Elsa told her.**

 **"Of course.** **I'll be near, if you need me." Ingrid turned to walk away. A hint of smile is on her face while Elsa is conflicted on what should she do.**

 **The scene changed to Mr. Gold entering his shop. He saw many things in his shop were turned on and off. A liquid in a container is bubbling, a light bub is flickering, and light from a film wheel is shining on him.  
**

"What is going on?" Kristoff comments.

"I'm a bit lost." Anna replied.

 **"If you're trying to hide from me, Ms.** **Swan, you're doing a poor job." he told a hiding Emma.**

 **"I'm not hiding from you.** **I'm hiding from everyone else." Emma revealed her hiding place.**

 **"Ah.** **So Belle tells me.** **She was watching Neal all night." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"While my family was searching for me, I know.** **My magic is hurting people, Gold- people I love.** **I need you to help me control it." Emma request.**

 **"What makes you think I'm your best option?" Mr. Gold asked.**

"Why couldn't Emma went to Regina for help?" Anna asked.

"Well, she was with the man she loves and Rumpelstiltskin in the most powerful sorcerer ever." Ingrid gave a suggestion.

 **"Because... I... Hurt Henry." Emma answered but is sounded more like a question.**

 **"What?" Mr. Gold questioned as he walks behind the counter and Emma walks towards it.**

 **"I- he's okay, but it was just luck.** **You're probably the only person who's safe around me right now.** **I need you to help before I hurt anybody else." Emma explains.**

 **"There's only one way to help with this affliction." Mr. Gold told her.**

 **"Well, just fine.** **Do it." Emma immediately agree.**

 **"You haven't heard what I have to say." Mr. Gold comments.**

 **"I don't care.** **My son is in pain because of me.** **Just fix it." Emma demand.**

 **"This- This is an ancient spell." Mr. Gold took a random paper. "** **It's designed to take away light magic from those who choose to part with it, but the effect would be permanent."**

"Is that even possible?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you have an urn to neutralized your magic and a hat which take the source of magic... So yeah, I think it is possible." Pearl answered. "But Dark Ones lies."

 **"So I'd lose all my magic.** **I'd be-" she got cut off.**

 **"Ordinary." Mr. Gold finished as Emma puts her hand on a book. "** **But... Your magic would no longer hurt the ones you love, and you would be able to embrace your son." he notice Emma is steaming his book and gesture to hand.**

 **Emma gasped as she looked at her hand, "Do it."**

 **"Well, unfortunately, savior magic doesn't go quietly.** **Though the spell won't hurt you, it will destroy almost everything else within a city block.** **That would make for quite a macabre sight at Grannies, don't you think?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **"So let's find somewhere else out in the woods." Emma suggested.**

 **"As you wish.** **I think I know... Just the spot." he circled the mansion on the map. "** **Here... Is an abandoned manor.** **Right here.** **You meet me here at sundown.** **And I'll have everything prepared."**

 **"Thanks, Gold.** **Please don't tell anyone I was here." Emma request.**

 **"Don't worry about me, dearie.** **It'll be our little secret." Mr. Gold told her as Emma leaves through the back door. When she is gone, Mr. Gold crumbles the random paper and threw it into the trash can.**

 **The scene changed back to the Arendelle. Elsa walks to the dungeon along with two guards at her side.**

 **"I need to see my sister, Anna, immediately." she told the jailer. She is clearly not happy. She looked at her sister in her cell.**

"Uh oh." Anna could only say.

Hans was smiling. _'Perfect! This is only getting better. When that stupid princess is kicked out, I will have to confront that snow witch and then Arendelle will be mine!'_

 **"Elsa! I thought you'd never find me.** **Our aunt Ingrid she locked me in here." Anna explains.**

 **"Because you tried to attack her." Elsa concluded.**

 **"No, Elsa, you can't believe anything she says.** **She lied about her past.** **She's lying about me." Anna told her.**

 **"Is she? Did you learn what our parents were after and then hide it?" Elsa interrogate Anna.**

 **"I was waiting for the right moment." Anna replied.**

 **"So you lied and kept this magical object, this hat, which could strip me of all my powers." Elsa exclaimed.**

"Actually, since in episode 4, the hat does not take magic powers from the person. It takes the source since the person is magic themselves." Ingrid clarify.

Many "oh that make sense" came from the audience.

 **"Yes, but I would never hurt you." Anna became desperate.**

 **"Enough!" Elsa told Anna. "Leave me alone to speak with my sister... Now." she turned to the guards.**

 **"Please.** **You have to believe me." Anna pleaded as Elsa said nothing for she is waiting for the guards to leave completely. She heard the door close and let out a sigh.**

 **"Of course I believe you.** **I'm so sorry about all that, Anna." Elsa apologized.**

 **"Wait.** **This was all a ruse?" Anna questioned. Elsa hold up a key. "It was a ruse!" she exclaimed in relief as Elsa opened the door.  
**

"Ha, take that you jerk of a prince! You're not the only one who can put on an act!" Anna told Hans.

Hans just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _'I am really going to kill her.'_ he thought.

 **"Ohh.** **I needed the guards to think I sided with Ingrid.** **I'm so sorry."**

 **"Don't apologize.** **You were fantastic.** **I believed every word.** **I was absolutely crushed." Anna compliment on Elsa's performance.**

 **"Here.** **I got this back from the jailer." Elsa show her sister her necklace and put in around her neck.**

 **"Thank you.** **When they took this, it it was like they were taking you.** **I'm never going to take this off again." Anna promise.**

 **"Well, hopefully, you'll never end up in prison again." Elsa comments.**

 **"Oh, speaking of which, I'm really worried about Ingrid right now.** **She's scary and powerful and smart and scary." Anna talk fast.**

 **"You already said scary." Elsa told her.**

 **"So I'm really hoping you have a plan."**

 **"I have a plan well, half a plan.** **We're going to sneak you out of here and then steal back the urn... And then trap her inside it."**

Ingrid felt sad at Elsa for even suggesting the plan but she understands. This is her if she and Anna never talk it out.

 **"That sounds like a whole plan." Anna replied.**

 **"However, I don't know where she hides the urn, and we live in a very, very large castle." Elsa sighs.**

 **"Don't worry about that part.** **I grew up running around this castle.** **I know every nook and cranny." Anna assures her as the scene changed back to the Loft where Elsa is walking downstairs to talk with Mary Margaret and David.**

 **"How is he?"**

 **"I gave him enough ice for the week.** **It should help with the swelling." Elsa answered, thinking Mary Margaret meant Henry's physical condition.**

 **"No.** **How is he?" she asked again, meaning about in mental condition.**

 **"Upset?" Elsa answered in a question way. "** **I just wanted him to understand Emma's magic is tied to her emotions, like mine.** **The reason she hurt him is because she was trying so hard not to hurt him.** **It sounds very convoluted when I try to explain it now."**

 **"No, no.** **Um... It makes perfect sense." Mary Margaret replied as Regina came into the scene without knocking on the door.**

 **"Where's Henry? Is he okay?" Regina demand.**

 **"He's fine.** **He's upstairs.** **We've been trying to call you all night." David replied.**

 **"Well, I'm sorry if I don't respond to your every summons! Though I did bring that locator potion you wanted." she put the locator potion on the table. "** **Maybe next time, try leading with, "thank you.** **" Now, may I see my son, please?" she asked but again, it sounded like a demand.**

 **"You might want to finish buttoning your shirt first." Mary Margaret whispers to her after she notice it.**

 **"Oh.** **Well, I was in a rush to get here." Regina buttoned her shirt and went upstairs as Elsa look at the potion in curiosity.**

 **"A locator potion.** **How does this work, exactly?" Elsa asked.**

"I think after we finished the whole arc, Ingrid and Snow will be happy in teaching you other magic and not just ice... Or simply giving the knowledge in case you ever encounter one." Pearl replied.

"That seems a great idea. I've always been curious if they're other magic than winter related." Elsa express her curiosity.

 **"We just pour it over anything that belonged to Emma something... Something like this." David explains as he grabbed Emma's red scarf.**

 **Mary Margaret's phone rang. She gasped, "It's her."**

 **"Hey, mom.** **It's me.** **Did Henry come home?" Emma asked.**

 **"Oh, yes, yes.** **No, he's fine.** **Emma, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday.** **I don't want you to ever think that we are afraid of you." her mother apologized.**

 **"Don't worry.** **It doesn't matter." Emma assures her.**

 **"** **No, of course it matters." Mary Margaret insist.**

 **"This is all gonna be over soon.** **I just needed to tell you that I'm okay.** **I-I have a way to fix everything." Emma replied.**

 **"Emma, no, wait." Mary Margaret stopped as Emma end the call. She end her call with a beep and turns to David.**

 **"What did she say?" he asked.**

 **"She said she's going to get rid of her magic... Forever." she explain.**

 **"How is that even possible?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"She said it will all be over soon, and she can't wait to be home for a cocoa with cinnamon." Mary Margaret replied, not answering Elsa's question.**

 **"Did she say anything about the method? If it was a spell or a magic object of some kind?" Hook asked in concern.**

"Oh. He's planning on using the hat!" Anna realized.

Hans hoped that if Elsa plans on saving Emma, they can both end up in the hat.

 **"Who cares how she's doing it? That's not what matters here." David replied in frustration.**

 **"No, you're absolutely right.** **I wonder if she tried to call me.** **Bloody hell.** **I left my talking phone in the back of your truck." Hook headed for the door.**

 **"It's just called a phone." David told him.**

 **"What an impractical name.** **I'll be back in two shakes." he went out. The scene show him taking his phone out when he is outside. "** **Emma, it's Killian.** **Call me right away, or you may never make it home for cinnamon and cocoa... Ever." he sent his voice mail. "** **Damn it, Swan.** **Don't tell me you trusted The Crocodile."**

 **The scene changed back to Arendelle. Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna went snooping in Ingrid's room. It was dark and three beds are at the wall.**

 **Kristoff cough, "** **It's dusty in here."**

 **"I'm surprised it bothers you." Elsa comments.**

 **"Hey, I may have slept in a barn, but it was a spotless barn." Kristoff countered.**

 **"I've never been in this part of the palace.** **What makes you think Ingrid hid the urn here?" Elsa asked Anna.**

 **"Mother and father told me not to go in the east wing because it was crumbling and dangerous.** **So, of course, I had to." Anna looked under a bed.**

 **"Naturally." Elsa comments as she looked under the other bed.**

 **"But it didn't seem dangerous to me.** **Just forgotten." Anna replied as Elsa looked under a table.**

 **"Mother probably wanted to forget the painful memories of her sister." Elsa concluded.**

 **"You royals sure go to exhaustive lengths to ignore your issues." Kristoff comments.**

Anna gave him a look.

"What? It's true!" Kristoff exclaimed.

 **"You're still here? You're supposed to be outside keeping watch.** **And, remember, if you see Ingrid, use the secret signal.** **Wait, do we have a secret signal?" she questioned.**

 **"Uh, I think "run" will work just fine." he left the sisters alone and closed the door as Elsa stared at a broken mirror.**

 **"What is it, Elsa? Is everything all right?" Anna went to Elsa.**

 **"Yeah, I was just thinking about what it must have been like when mother and Ingrid were younger.** **I wonder what happened that made them turn against each other." Elsa wondered.**

"Well now I know." Elsa mumbled.

 **"Knowing Ingrid, I'm not surprised things got ugly.** **You don't need to worry.** **It's in the past.** **And you and I both know that can never happen to us." Anna put her head next to Elsa's as they looked at their reflection in the broken mirror. "** **Now... We need to get searching."**

 **Elsa sighs as she studied the broken mirror which has a piece taken.**

 **"We need to find that urn." Anna opened the door of the dresser to find a frozen Hans. She gasp, "** **Hans!" she grabbed a candle stick. "Look, he's he's... He's frozen."**

"So that is where you put me in? Inside your dresser!" he shouted at Ingrid.

Ingrid payed him no mind. His brothers laugh.

"I've always seen you as a decorative statue, Hans." Franz joked.

Hans scowl, "Don't insult me, Franz."

"And who is going to stop him, Hans?" Jurgen asked.

"Me! When I become King of Arendelle!" Hans yelled.

-Box with Cloaking Spell-

The unknown king looked at Hans in surprised and shook his head in disbelief. Some king Hans would be. He wouldn't even gain the people's respect unlike Queen Elsa. The unknown queen comfort him.

-Theater-

"As if, right Aunt Ingrid?" Anna asked her aunt. Ingrid palm face herself and sighs. "What's wrong, Aunt Ingrid?"

"To used the Spell of Shattered Sight, any other spell I cast will be undone because the spell needs more power in order for the same person to cast it. And because I did not think ahead of time... That man will eventually be freed from my spell" Ingrid explained.

"Ha!" Hans shouted.

"It will still take time before you are unfrozen! That will be long enough for us to beat you!" Anna yelled hopefully.

"And how will you do that? Elsa isn't in Arendelle which means the kingdom is mine for the taking." Hans asked.

"Well I'm Elsa's sister which means Arendelle will temporarily be under my control." Anna answered.

"Not if I have something to do about it..." Hans mutter quietly.

 **"I guess I forgot to tell you everything that happened since you were away." Elsa took the candle stick away from Anna.**

 **"Ingrid did this?" Anna questioned.**

 **"To be fair, it's the one good thing she's done since getting out of that urn.** **And look, there it is." Elsa grabbed the urn.**

 **"It's smaller than I imagined.** **It must not have been very comfortable." Anna comment.**

"Actually, it felt like I was inside a void of my own emotions, so the space wasn't a problem. The fact that I was sleeping in my own emotions as it makes me become lost is." Ingrid explained.

 **"Well, she's going to have to make do because she's going right back inside it." Elsa decide.**

 **The scene change to Ingrid's ice cave. She felt Gold's presence.**

 **"Did you come here for a reason? As I recall, I already told you what you need to do to free yourself from your dagger." she asked the man without turning.**

 **"Hmm." Mr. Gold respond.**

 **"I have nothing more to give you... Unless you simply like watching me." Ingrid turned to face him.**

 **"I never do anything without a good reason.** **And watching your twisted mind at work does not qualify." Mr. Gold answered.**

 **"Twisted?" Ingrid took that as an offense. "Says the man who betrayed everyone in Storybrooke."**

 **"I haven't betrayed a single person.** **Not yet, anyway." Mr. Gold walked around Ingrid.**

 **"Did you forget that you gave me those? Did you forget what they can do?" Ingrid gestures to the three ribbons.**

 **"I don't forget much, dearie.** **But if you plan to put that ribbon on Emma Swan, you're about to be disappointed.** **With her powers out of control, I've now found my own use for her." Mr. Gold explain his plan.**

 **"You think you can take her away from me now?" Ingrid questioned as she tries to used her magic but fail.**

"What is going on?" Kristoff asked.

"You know I have no idea." Anna answered.

 **"What did you do?" Ingrid asked.**

 **"Look down." Mr. Gold simply told her. Ingrid look to see a golden line circling her, entrapping her in a barrier-like field. "** **Remember the urn your sister placed you in? It had the power to limit your magic."**

Many "Oh" came from the audience.

 **"Elsa destroyed that urn." Ingrid replied in shock.**

 **"Well, funny thing about magic it can never be destroyed completely.** **It simply lives on in other forms.** **Magic survives.** **I visited the barn where the urn was destroyed, collected its remnants grain by grain painstaking process.** **And I must say the effort paid off." he was about to leave.**

"So that would happen if I had died two years ago." Elsa realized.

Pearl nodded, "Yes Elsa. Back then you may be the downfall of Arendelle but at the same time you are their hope. Only the person who cast the magic can be the only one to completely end it. Anyone else who have similar magic will mostly end it but not completely. If Hans would have succeed in killing you, Arendelle would still be trapped in a timeless eternal winter. Because magic is a part of you it reacts. It protects you while you protect it. Ending your life when you were mourning would be an endless emotion for your magic."

 **"When I escape, there will be a terrible price to pay." Ingrid told him.**

 **"Don't worry.** **The dust won't last long, just long enough to get what I want.** **And, uh, you see, I don't have to betray everyone in Storybrooke.** **Just you.** **And, I'm afraid Emma Swan." Mr. Gold explain his plan.**

 **The scene changed to Will in Granny's diner. He is probably pouring whiskey or alcohol in his cup of coffee? Suddenly, the cup is pulled away from him and it's reveal to be Robin.**

 **"Hands off.** **That's me lunch and dinner." Will replied.**

 **"Sorry, friend, but I need to pick your brain.** **And I need you sober as friar tuck on a Sunday when I do it." Robin told him.**

 **"I'm not sure Sunday's ever made any difference for that man.** **What's happening?" Will asked.**

 **"Regina needs our help." Robin began. He pulled out Henry's storybook from his knapsack. "** **This book."**

 **"Funny.** **You were never much the reading sort, Robin." Will comments.**

 **"It's not mine.** **I stole it." Robin counters.**

 **"Ah, well, that sounds more like you.** **So, what's so important about a book?" Will questioned.**

 **"Whoever wrote this imbued it with magical powers powers that could change Regina's future for the better.** **We need to figure out who did this." Robin explained.**

 **"Information about the writer of a magical book." Will sucks his lips. "** **I might just have an idea."**

 **"Excellent." Robin replied.**

 **"But I'm gonna need me lunch and dinner back." Will told him. Robin hands him back his cup. "** **See, you ain't been in this town as long as I have.** **There wasn't always magic, but when it came, it started at one place the Clock Tower.** **See, for 28 years, them hands didn't move.** **Time stood still.** **Then one day, tick-tock, it bloody did." Will explained.**

 **"I'm afraid you've lost me, Will.** **I understand the significance of the magical clock, but what's that got to do with this book or its author?" Robin questioned.**

 **"Do you know what's under that magical clock tower?" Will asked.**

 **"No." Robin answered.**

 **"A library." Will answered.**

 **The scene changed to Mary Margaret on her bed looking at a picture of Emma during the celebration.**

 **"Hmm." David sighs as he pulls up a chair. "** **I've always liked that picture.** **Emma has your eyes."**

 **"She has your smile.** **Do you remember when you took it?" Mary Margaret quizzed him.**

 **"How could I forget? That was the party we had at Granny's after Emma helped us go up against Pan or Anton the giant?" David questioned.**

 **"Try Cora." she suggested.**

 **"Oh.** **We invited Happy to that?" David looked closer into the picture.**

 **"I guess it's easy to lose track.** **She has saved Storybrooke a lot." Mary Margaret comments.**

 **"Mm-hmm.** **I'm worried about her, too, but Emma is tough.** **She'll be fine." David assures her.**

 **"What if she's making a mistake? Because of us shouldn't we be out there trying to convince her not to give up her magic?" she questioned.**

 **"Well, it's her choice, not ours.** **She knows we support her, no matter what, and if losing her magic is what she wants, well maybe it's not such a bad thing." David answered.**

 **"But it's part of who she is a savior.** **I mean, she was born this way, a hero.** **So isn't embracing that the right thing?" Mary Margaret asked.**

 **"Well, if the Snow Queen is doing all this because of Emma's power, maybe- Getting rid of it is the heroic thing." David believed.**

Ingrid frown upon that idea. She wasn't trying to get Emma to get rid of it, she only wants her to embrace it. It's a part of her and who she is.

 **"Do you remember the night Emma was born? Before we put her in the wardrobe, you said we had to give her her best chance.** **Maybe now her best chance is for her to be... Normal." David suggested.**

 **Elsa watched the two as the scene changed to the past.**

 **"We can't let anyone see us.** **Ingrid could have eyes and ears everywhere.** **Of course, not literally.** **That would be gross." Anna rambled. She chuckles, "** **And unhygienic." the floorboard creaks a bit. "** **Though she does have skeletons in her closet.** **Because we did just find Hans in her closet.** **And his body does contain a skeleton."** **Elsa** **scoff as the door opens to reveal the guards. The two sisters hide behind a pillar as Anna touched something sharp. "** **Aah.** **" she winced as Elsa put a finger to her lips.**

"Why are you guys hiding?" Kristoff asked.

"Because we don't want Ingrid or the guards to catch us." Anna answered.

"Yeah but why does Elsa has to hide? She is queen after all." Kristoff countered. Anna was about to speak until she stopped for a moment to think.

"I don't know." she answered.

 **When the door closes, they got out of their hiding place. "** **Okay, that was a close one.** **Let's go.** **You're not going.** **Elsa." Anna notice that her sister is looking at a portrait of her mother and father.**

 **"Is what Ingrid said true? That our parents went to Misthaven to find something to take away my magic?" Elsa wants it to be confirmed.**

 **"It is.** **Sorry, Elsa, I should have told you the second I got back home.** **I just I didn't know how." Anna answered.**

 **"I don't blame them." Elsa comments.**

 **"When people look at this painting, they see a king and a queen.** **But the only thing I see is mama and papa.** **They were only human.** **They made mistakes.** **If they could see you today, I bet they would never ask you to give up a part of yourself." Anna tries to assures her sister.**

 **"But they're not here.** **And we'll never know." Elsa replied.**

 **"What matters is that your powers make you special.** **And I wouldn't want you any other way." Anna smiled as the scene changed back to Elsa.**

 **Knowing that the Charmings ar** **e making a mistake, she grabbed Emma's scarf and the locator potion. She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her as she is going to go after Emma.**

Anna is proud of her sister. "Elsa is following my example. I'm so inspirational."

 **The scene changed to Will and Robin.  
**

 **"I've tried this one before.** **Probably easier when I'm not drunk and getting punched.** **It's a pin tumbler with six pins.** **Not the easiest.** **With a bit of luck and a light touch, the old Will Scarlet-" Will stopped when Robin opened the door.**

Every laugh at how simple that was and at Will's reaction.

 **"Opening hours till 10:00." Robin showed the sign.**

 **"Very generous." Will comments, a tad disappointed that he couldn't finish his lock pick.**

 **"Indeed." Robin agrees as the two went in and closed the door behind them.  
**

 **The scene changed again to Regina and Henry. They are both reading comic books.**

 **Regina sighs, "I can keep sitting here pretending to read about Wolverine, or you can talk about what happened with Emma."**

 **"Nothing to talk about." Henry replied.**

 **"Can I at least look at the wound? Not that I don't trust the ice doctor's diagnosis." Regina told him.**

 **"Okay, fine." Henry lowers the ice pack and show his mom the cut. Regina touched it caused him to wince.**

 **"Does that hurt?" Regina asked.**

 **"A little." Henry answered.**

 **Regina waved her hand around the cut and it healed. "Not anymore.** **All better."**

 **"It must be nice to have magic and be useful." Henry turned to her.**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina questioned.**

 **"I went out there to help her, but I couldn't do anything because I'm just... Ordinary." Henry explained.**

"Oh, don't say that Henry." Anna replied.

 **"Henry." she sighs. "** **We are each given our own gifts.** **You have the heart of the truest believer.** **You brought us all together.** **Never think you're ordinary just because you don't have magic... Or claws or..." she chuckles. "Ripped purple shorts.** **Now, don't worry about Emma.** **She's a hero, and, as we both know..."**

 **Both of them answered, "Heroes always win."**

 **Regina leaned her head on his as the scene changed to Hook entering Gold's shop.**

 **"Crocodile?! Where are you?!" he yelled as he notice Emma's hand print on the book. "Emma.** **No.** **No, no, no." he grabbed his phone. He dialed Emma's number. "** **Swan, it's Killian again.** **You have to listen to me.** **I know that you've been to see Gold.** **I saw what you did.** **And if he's promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him.** **He doesn't want to help you.** **He wants he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat.** **And when he does, you'll be sucked in, too.** **I- I don't know what he's planning, but I know that he's been lying to Belle.** **The dagger he gave her is a fake.** **I only know all this because because I'm afraid I've been lying to you, too.** **Gold blackmailed me into helping him.** **He knew.** **He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you, and he used it against me.** **I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan.** **But I failed.** **And now because of it, I might lose you.** **I'm sorry.** **But I hope you never forgive me because that means that you'll get this in time to save yourself.** **Goodbye.** **" he end his message. He notice the map with a circle on it. He hurried out of the shop as he closed the door.**

 **The scene changed to Ingrid, still trapped in the urn dust. She tried to looked for a weak spot but failed. She sighs in determination as she looked into her mirror. She waves her hand and the mirror shows Emma driving her bug. The scene then show Emma as her powers are growing out of control. She didn't notice Ingrid until she did. She swerve her car and hit her head on the wheel, becoming unconscious.**

"The second part will now." Pearl spoke through the speaker.

 **Back the past in Arendelle. Elsa and Anna went down to the dungeon. A guard is sleeping from his duties and is snoring.**

 **"He looks peaceful.** **Though you should probably look into hiring some new guards when this is all over." Anna suggested.**

That, Hans agree with. Especially when he plans on taking over Arendelle, he will hire new guards in case the queen or the princess returns, which will be impossible. But in case if they do, he'll lock them in the dungeons, and perhaps play with their miserable lives for a bit.

 **"Smart.** **Now, are you sure you're gonna be okay down here?" Elsa questioned about the idea.**

 **"Yes, it's not as bad as it looks, except for the dankness and the darkness and the mice... Who are cute, when they're not scurrying over your toes.** **But I have shoes.** **I promise, I'll be fine." Anna promise.**

 **"And I promise I won't be long.** **As soon as I return to the palace, I'll tell Ingrid you're to be banished and that she's to see to your punishment personally." Elsa trailed off.**

 **"Then when she comes down here, I'll surprise her with the urn.** **Not like a party "surprise!" Something more dour to match the occasion, like, "surprise.** **" Anna finished.**

 **"What if something goes wrong? I should come down here, too, just in case." Elsa worried.**

 **"No, you need to be as far away as possible.** **We don't want you getting trapped in the urn by mistake.** **Please don't worry.** **I promise everything is going to be fine." Anna assures her. Elsa is still hesitant but agrees. She opened the door to Anna's cell and then locked her sister in. Elsa leaves the scene. Suddenly cuffs connected the chains attach themselves to Anna, making her drop the urn.**

Everyone kinda jumped in surprised, except for Ingrid and Snow.

 **Anna gasped as Ingrid walks in front of her. "Surprise!" she chuckles. "How was that?"**

 **"I'd have done it different." Anna told her.**

 **"Well, I'm afraid you won't get the chance.** **You see, I was hoping that Elsa would believe the lies I told her, but I knew I had to be ready in case she didn't." Ingrid explains.**

"Do you always prepare each event in every detail?" Anna questioned her aunt.

"Not really but being locked in an urn for thirty years could be the reason why." Ingrid answered.

"Remember, Anna. We are complex like the winter itself. You can never know if there will be a snowstorm or a blizzard." Snow reminded her.

 **"It doesn't matter.** **You'll never turn us against each other." Anna replied.**

 **"Never.** **" That's a strong word." Ingrid remark.**

 **Back on the road, present day Storybrooke. Emma got out of her bug to look where Ingrid is.**

 **"Emma." Ingrid called out from behind, causing her to gasp.**

 **"Stay back." Emma told her.**

 **"Wherever you're headed, turn around and go home.** **You are in great danger." Ingrid warned.**

 **"Gonna listen to you about danger? Get out of my way." Emma turns but Ingrid is in front of her when she turned around.**

 **"My sweet girl, I am not the one that you should fear.** **Rumpelstiltskin is.** **Whatever he's promised you, it's a lie." Ingrid further warned her.**

 **"How do you know he promised me anything?" Emma questioned.**

 **"So I was right.** **You mustn't trust him, Emma.** **He doesn't do anything unless it benefits him.** **He doesn't care about you.** **He would kill you to get what he desires." Ingrid walks so Emma is between her and her bug.**

 **"You know what I think? The fact that you don't want me to go means something.** **It means I'm going." Emma is becoming determine.**

 **"I won't let you." Ingrid told her.**

 **"You're not gonna hurt me.** **You need me." Emma know that Ingrid won't hurt her.** **She turned around as Ingrid got** **between her and her bug.**

 **"Don't do this.** **" Ingrid told her.**

 **"What the? You're not here." Emma realized. To test out her theory, she move her hand across Ingrid's face. The image of Ingrid scattered into snowflakes until it gathered together to form the image of her again.**

"That's cool, I have to admit." Anna comments. "Pun not-intended."

 **"If I could be, I would.** **I'm trying to protect you, and that is the truth." Ingrid replied.**

 **"I don't care what you say.** **That's the truth." Emma decides not to listen to her. She walks through the projector of Ingrid, got in her bug, and drives away. Ingrid in her ice cave watch disappointingly as she used her magic to wipe out her projection.**

 **"How's Henry?" Mary Margaret asked.  
**

 **Regina sighs, "Reading comic books.** **Refusing to sleep.** **So, I think okay.** **Or at least his version of a brave face." She then whispers to her step-daughter, "** **Thank you, by the way, for earlier.** **He has enough problems without bringing my mess of a life into it."**

 **"By 'mess,' do you mean Robin Hood? Did you guys, uh-" Mary Margaret got scoffed by her stepmother. "Oh, come on, Regina.** **You don't need to be ashamed."**

 **"Well, I know I don't have to be, but I am." she confessed.**

 **"Is everything okay?" David asked.**

 **"What are you doing here? Well, shouldn't someone be out looking for Emma?" Regina questioned.**

Snow like this version of her step mother or Evil Queen number two.

 **"Didn't Mary Margaret tell you? She called.** **She figured out a way to get rid of her magic." David explain as his wife left to get some cups.**

 **"Get rid of it? And you're okay with that?" Regina asked.**

 **"We support our daughter." David replied in an awkward way.**

 **"We're not talking about an old pair of Jimmy Choos' here.** **Tell me you're joking." Regina hoped.**

"What is Jimmy Choos?" Anna asked.

"Well, Jimmy Choo is a place that sells the best shoes possible." Pearl answered though the mic.

 **"It may seem drastic, but it's the only way Emma can be sure never to hurt anyone again." Mary Margaret thought it was the best.**

 **"This could be the worst idea you've ever had, and you hired the Wicked Witch as your nanny." Regina comments.**

 **"Well, we actually think it'll be good for her.** **We- she could be normal." David insist.**

 **Regina sighs, "Let me ask you something.** **Do you know what I regret most?"**

 **"Countless innocent lives you destroyed?" David suggested an answer.**

 **"That I didn't support Henry when he realized he was special.** **You of all people should remember.** **'Cause you started it all when you gave him that storybook.** **It opened up a whole world for him.** **But I was so scared of losing him-" Regina sighs. "That I tried convincing him he was crazy and that being normal would make things better.** **Thankfully, he had the good sense not to listen to me."**

 **"Regina's right.** **David, we've been rationalizing, and you know it.** **We cannot let her take away what's special about her." Mary Margaret changed her decision.**

 **"I know." David got it.**

 **"Well, then let's go get her.** **Regina, your locator potion it's gone." she noticed as Regina turned.  
**

 **"It's gone." Regina don't know how.**

 **"Where's Elsa?" David questioned as the scene shows Elsa following Emma's scarf, which is flying in the air, leading her to save her friend from making a terrible mistake. The scene changed back to the dungeon where Anna is struggling in her chains.  
**

 **"I'm sorry.** **Elsa won't save you." Ingrid told her.**

 **"You don't know her.** **You don't know me." Anna protest.**

 **"But I do.** **We're a lot alike.** **We had families, but we both grew up in this palace, isolated and alone.** **I liked to go to the library and bury myself in a good book.** **My favorite was an ancient Norse legend, The Trolden Glass.** **Perhaps you read it." Ingrid replied.**

Pearl snapped her figure and four books appear on Anna's, Ingrid's, Elsa's, and Snow's lap. The book is titled "The Snow Queen" by someone named Hans Christian Andersen.

"In my world, the book is about the Snow Queen." Pearl told them when they gave her confused look. Snow teleport herself to the control room. "It's not about you, Snow. But do you want people to know your story?" Snow gave a little nod. Pearl snapped her fingers again and a laptop appear in her hands. "I guess we can play the game based on your story later, if that's what you want."

 **"Of course I did.** **I read everything in there." Anna answered.**

 **"Tell me what you remember." Ingrid ordered.**

 **"Giving a book report would be a lot easier if you'd let me go." Anna gave an alternative.**

 **"The other option is I kill you." Ingrid suggested as she raised her hand but stopped when Anna agrees.**

 **"It's about a Norse king who had a beautiful daughter he loved dearly." Anna began.**

 **"Go on." Ingrid insist.**

 **"He wanted his daughter to be able to see the beauty he saw in her, so he had a mirror made for her birthday.** **But the day before it, she died, so instead of reflecting her beauty, it reflected the ugliness of his pain and sorrow." Anna explained.**

 **"Very good.** **What happened then?" Ingrid asked.**

 **"It's been awhile, okay? I don't remember every detail." Anna told her.**

 **"Well, I do.** **He was so devastated, he decided his kingdom should share his pain.** **So he spent years harnessing dark magic, used it on the mirror, and cast a spell over his entire kingdom.** **It made his subjects see only the worst in the ones they loved.** **And they turned on each other, destroying themselves." Ingrid finished the story.**

 **"What does that story have to do with anything?" Anna questioned.**

 **"You were in my room.** **I'm sure you saw the mirror.** **This is just a small piece of it.** **I spent years gazing into that mirror, but all I saw reflected back at me was pain, just like the Nordic king." Ingrid showed Anna the glass shard.**

 **"You're going to cast that spell." Anna realized.**

 **"The Spell of Shattered Sight." Ingrid chuckles. "** **It would take an entire lifetime to cultivate enough power to cast a spell over an entire kingdom.** **Luckily," she exhales sharply. "I only need to cast it over you." she waved her hand over the shard, turning it into many pieces as Anna gasped. She gentle blows it towards Anna as the shards go into her left eye**.

Everyone, minus the villains, are worried for their princess. Anna is worried what she might say or worse, what she might do to Elsa.

 **Back in Storybrooke, te gang are trying to find Emma.**

 **"You're sure these are from her bug?" Henry asked  
**

 **"Oh, yeah, she definitely spun out here, and then... She got out of the car and got back in." Mary Margaret explained.**

 **"Anyone else out here?" David questioned.**

 **"No.** **It's just her footprints.** **Come on.** **These are so fresh, we can carry on on foot.** **She can't have gone far." when they are far away from the boys, she talked with Regina. "** **So, before we were interrupted, you were telling me about Robin Hood."**

 **"Oh, there's not much to tell.** **It's not gonna work out.** **It's the story of my life.** **Whatever's working against my happiness is more powerful than I am." Regina doesn't want to talk about it.**

 **"Why does it have to work against you? Look at me and David.** **We have faced impossible odds numerous times often because of you... And yet we've always worked out.** **You know why? Because we have hope." Mary Margaret insisted.**

 **Regina chuckles, "You get a quarter from the hope commission every time you say that word.** **Admit it."**

 **"I'm serious." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"Well, it's easy for you to say you're a hero.** **Whenever you need help, it just magically shows up, like Henry's book." Regina counters.**

 **"Yeah, I think that when you do good, the universe takes care of you.** **That's why it showed up." Mary Margaret answered.**

 **"Well, it doesn't really matter why.** **Your wishes are rewarded.** **Mine are crushed." Regina comments.**

 **"Well, I refuse to believe that happiness is impossible for you to achieve.** **You've come too far.** **And, yes, you may be sleeping with a married man, but guess what so have I." she whispered.**

 **"Well, I've done far worse than that." Regina told her.**

 **"Which doesn't mean that you can't earn forgiveness, a chance at Grace.** **I have to believe that." Mary Margaret confessed.**

 **"If you do good hoping to be redeemed, is that really good? Maybe evil is born... And that's just who I am." Regina replied.**

 **"Regina you saw me grow up.** **You know how selfish and shallow I could be as a child.** **You know what I've done since.** **You have literally seen my heart.** **You know it's not untouched.** **You are not all evil, and I'm not all good.** **Things are not that simple." Mary Margaret explained.**

 **"Well, whoever's guiding all this seems to think it is.** **You're the hero, and I'm the villain.** **Free will be damned.** **It's all in the book.** **And we both know how it plays out." Regina express her doubts.**

 **"Mm, maybe, but maybe not.** **Your stories went poorly because you made bad choices.** **But now you're making good ones.** **It may not happen as quickly as you want, but If you stay the course, your happiness will come." Mary Margaret assures her.**

 **"You honestly believe that?" Regina asked.**

"I do." Anna replied quietly as Snow teleported back to her seat clutching the book tightly.

 **"It doesn't matter what I believe.** **What matters is that you do." she told her as she leave Regina behind.**

 **The scene change to Will and Robin in the library.**

 **"She's really something, all right.** **If Evil Queens are your type, which I get.** **You're still together, then." Will concluded.**

 **"That is not relevant." Robin want to avoid it.**

 **"Hey, no judgments here, mate.** **I was the one who told you to follow your heart." Will went to looked at some books.**

 **"I just want her to be happy, even if she thinks that's impossib- wait! Ah." Robin pulled out a book.**

 **"Whoa!" Will exclaimed as he opened a pop-up book.**

 **"1988 Mercedes-Benz 560SL repair manual.** **All due respect, I'm beginning to think your magic-library theory might be a tad off.** **Any book we want is hardly gonna be stacked beside "The cat in the hat.** **" Why would a cat want a hat?" he questioned.  
**

"Is the library magic?" Anna questioned.

"No. The books are not but they might have spells in them. Just like any other libraries, the books are organized into sections." Pearl answered though the mic.

 **"I've seen stranger." Will comments.**

 **Robin sighs as he looked in he knapsack,"Wait.** **This wasn't here before."**

 **"What wasn't here?" Will asked.**

 **"I'm not sure." Robin admit as he unfold the paper. "** **Incredible."**

 **"What is it?" Will asked again.  
**

 **"I need to reach Regina." Robin did not answer his question. The scene changed to Regina and Mary Margaret.**

 **"Hello.** **Who is this?" Regina picks up her cell phone.**

 **"Regina, it's Robin.** **I've just found something that you have to see right now." he told her.**

 **"Right now? I'm- I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle-" Regina get interrupted by Mary Margaret.**

 **"Go.** **We've got this." she insist.**

 **"He found something." Regina cover her hand on the speaker.**

 **"Maybe hope worked." she suggested.**

 **"Well, if it did, I owe you a quarter." Regina told her. "** **I'll be right there." she told Robin as the scene changed to Emma arriving at the mansion.**

 **"Hello? Gold? You here?" Emma asked. The scene show Mr. Gold laying the sorcerer's box/hat on the floor. "Gold?" Emma called again. He waved his dagger around to summon the hat. "Gold?" Emma called out again. Mr. Gold point the hat towards the door where Emma will be opening. "Gold, you in there?!" Emma asked again.**

"Don't do it." Elsa hoped.

 **"There's no need to shout.** **I'm right here." Mr. Gold appeared behind her. Emma was about to walk up to him when he raise his hand to gesture he to stop. "** **You'll forgive me if I keep my distance.** **It would appear your powers are growing increasingly out of control."**

 **"Yeah, it was a rough night.** **So, what do I need to do?" Emma questioned.**

 **"I've already cast the spell inside that room.** **All you have to do is... Step through the door.** **Is something wrong?" he asked when Emma seemed reluctant.**

 **"Just I ran into the Snow Queen." she started.**

 **"Did you?" he questioned.**

 **"Well, sort of.** **It was a projection or a hologram, or I don't know what it was.** **She said I shouldn't do this, that you were trying to hurt me." Emma told him.**

 **"All right, so now we know who doesn't want you to do this the villain.** **Sounds like an argument for it, but maybe that's just me." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"That's what I said." Emma agrees.**

 **"But you still have doubts." he notice.**

 **"Do you blame me?" Emma asked him.**

 **"No." he answered.**

 **"Is it safe? Will I be okay?" Emma questioned.**

 **"No magic is without risk, even magic used to take away magic.** **Look, this is very much your choice.** **And, of course, it was also your idea." Mr. Gold told her.**

 **"But it's gonna stop me from hurting people." she wanted to be sure.**

 **"That much I can promise, yes." he confirms.**

 **"What would you do?" she asked.**

 **"I wouldn't go in there for anything." he answered.**

 **"What? Why?" Emma asked.**

 **"Because, Emma, I'm not like you.** **I'm a man who makes wrong decisions, selfish decisions." he told her.**

 **"But you spent all that time looking for Neal.** **You sacrificed yourself to save the town.** **You married Belle." Emma gave her reasons.**

 **"And each time, I meticulously undid all the good.** **Neal is still gone, the town is still in danger, and Belle, for better or worse, she knows who I am, and that's the man who always chooses power." he explain.**

 **"She believes you can change."**

 **"And I love her for that.** **But I fear she's quite likely wrong.** **But you, Emma? You don't need to change.** **Because you do the right thing.** **Always."**

 **"Gold... Thank you." she thanked him.**

 **"Of course.** **We have no choice." he left her alone as the scene changed to the outside of the mansion. Hook have arrived only to be stopped by Mr. Gold.**

 **"Swan!" he called out.**

 **"Watch your step, captain.** **The terrain's a little rough around here." Mr. Gold warned.**

 **"Get out of my way, Crocodile.** **I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma." he tries to attack Mr. Gold but bot pushed back. Hoses attach his hand and hook to the fence.**

 **"Death can wait.** **How about before you depart, I'll treat you to a front-row seat and we can watch her use that hat on herself?" Mr. Gold suggest.**

 **"No." Hook decline the offer.**

 **"Oh, and, uh... In case you were counting on Emma getting your message... Don't." he shows Emma's phone.**

 **"No." he grunt.**

 **"I'm not one for loose ends.** **Don't worry.** **You'll get over her... Just like you got over Milah.** **How many centuries did that take? Oh, it matters not.** **This might even add a little fuel to your fire.** **Don't tell me you haven't missed the taste of vengeance." he taunt Hook.**

"Wait what? Centuries?" Anna questioned.

"Remember I told you some lands stop you from aging?" Pearl reminded her. "Hook have spent many years in Neverland to find a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin."

 **"She's mother to your grandson, Gold! Don't do this." he told him.**

 **"I wish I didn't have to.** **But I need Miss Swan.** **Surely you understand that." he replied as the scene changed to the back side of the mansion. It was also raining.**

 **"Emma! Emma!" Elsa cried out. The red scarf hits the door as Elsa picks it up. She tried to opened the door but it was locked. Elsa took a step back and used her ice power to freeze the door open. She heard a click and stopped. She opened the door and went in as the door closes.**

"Um, is Elsa safe coming from the back door?" Anna asked.

"Why you ask?" Pearl questioned.

"Won't she get sucked in the hat?" Anna revise her question.

"No, all doors lead to one place. They don't lead to a different location of the mansion." Pearl explain as Anna let out a sigh of relief.

 **The scene changed back in the past. Elsa wait in the dining room as Anna came in.**

 **"Oh, thank goodness you're safe.** **At first, I couldn't find Ingrid.** **And ever since, I've been worried sick." Elsa express her worries.**

 **"I suppose I should be grateful." Anna coldly replied.**

 **"Did everything go all right? You seem upset." Elsa notice a change in Anna's behavior.**

 **"What's all this?" Anna's voice has a tone of disgust.**

 **"Oh, I wanted to surprise you with something special.** **It's all chocolate.** **I'm afraid the ice cream's long melted now, but I can make you more if you'd like." Elsa suggested.**

 **"That's just like you... Thinking some food and fancy jewelry can make up for everything you did to me." Anna spat at her.**

Anna ran from her seat and up the stairs to the control room.

-Control Room-

Anna opened the door recklessly, that she almost tripped before closing it behind her.

"Elsa, I am so sorry if I said any mean things to you." Anna talked so fast as she ran to hug her sister.

"It's okay, Anna. I know you wouldn't say harsh things like that." Elsa told her.

Anna asked if she can stay until the scene is over and Pearl agrees to let her stay.

 **"Everything I did to you? Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa question in confusion.**

 **"It all came back to me when we were in the east wing of the palace, how you ignored me for all those years, left me to wander this place like a ghost." the spell influence Anna.**

 **"Is this a joke? Because of my ruse? Because if you're trying to get back at me, Anna, it isn't funny." Elsa told her.**

 **"Do you want to know the worst part? You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong." Anna continued to see the worse in Elsa.**

"I am so sorry." Anna apologize again.

 **"How can you say these things? We promised we'd never be like this." Elsa seemed hurt by her sister's words. "** **What's happened?"**

 **"I've come to my senses." Anna yank her snowflake necklace and toss it into the fire, ending her bond with her sister.**

Anna felt ashamed of herself for letting the spell took complete control over her. Elsa hold her sister's hand for comfort.

 **"Anna, no! Oh, this isn't you.** **It can't be." Elsa denies to accept this cold side of Anna.**

 **"I'm afraid it is." Ingrid enters the scene.**

 **"Ingrid, you're not-" Elsa got cut off.**

 **"In an urn?** **No." Ingrid finish Elsa's question and answered it. "** **Fortunately, I have a chance to show you that I am the only one who will ever understand you.** **Anna never will."**

 **"This is because of you.** **You used your magic to cast a spell on her." Elsa realized.**

 **"Yes, but a spell that reveals her true feelings, even if she wasn't able to admit them before... Her deepest, darkest emotions now brought into the light." Ingrid explains.**

 **"You wouldn't even talk to me.** **"Go away, Anna.** **Go away, Anna.** **" You were supposed to be my sister!" Anna yelled at Elsa.**

Elsa felt a bit hurt but shook the feeling away.

 **"I am your sister.** **Anna, please, put the down the urn." Elsa tried to calmly tell Anna.**

 **"She won't listen to you, Elsa, just like your mother wouldn't listen to me.** **The only way to stop her is accept who you truly are.** **Use your powers on her." Ingrid suggested.**

 **"No.** **I won't give up on my sister." Elsa protest.**

 **"Do it, Elsa! Freeze her!" Ingrid push her as Anna is moving her hand closer to the lid.**

 **"No, I won't.** **I won't hurt my sister." Elsa told her.**

 **"Do it!" Ingrid shouted.**

 **Elsa fold her arms as Anna opens the lid and points it towards Elsa. "Do what you will, but know that no matter what, Anna, I love you." Elsa told her sadly as she is sucked into the urn, becoming the new prisoner of the object.**

Hans literary jumped out of his seat, hands in the air. "YES! That blasted Snow Witch is GONE! Now I can take over Arendelle!"

Snow materialized in front of him and gave him a slap across the face. She teleported back at her seat before he could react to her.

Pearl reacted quickly with her microphone. "Everyone, please bare with me. As much as I hate the prince myself and you will hate him even more in the next episode, don't worry. I will promise you to the same treatment with Hans as with te Duke at the end of the last episode."

Elsa thought at what Pearl just said. They are going to hate him more in the next episode. What is going to happen to Anna, Kristoff, and her kingdom? Kristoff! Elsa felt a bit ashamed at herself for only thinking about Anna's safety. She should have been worrying about Kristoff as well. Strange, he never complained that Elsa is basically forgetting about him or mentioned about it.

Anna got out of the control room and went back to her seat to join Kristoff.

 **Anna gasped. "Wait.** **What?"**

 **"No!" Ingrid exclaimed in shock.**

 **"Elsa?! What did you make me do?" Anna asked fearfully.**

 **"You foolish girl." Ingrid grabbed the urn away from Anna so roughly that she gasp. "** **This is all your fault!" Ingrid is close to using her magic to choke her.**

"How was it my fault?" Anna questioned.

"When your in rage, especially when some type of darkness has a hold on you, you tend to say or do things that you think is right." Pearl replied.

 **"Stay away from her!" Kristoff enters the scene with his pick ax.**

 **"Oh.** **Here comes the noble hero.** **I know that look in your eyes- in both of your eyes." Ingrid laughs as she remembers those faces. The eyes of fear, deeming her as the evil Snow Queen.**

 **"Just let her go." Kristoff told her.**

"Did you mean me or did you mean Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"I don't know. I probably meant you since I don't think I saw Elsa trapped in the urn. But if I did, it's possible I could mean both." Kristoff answered.

 **"Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster.** **Maybe it's time to embrace that... And be one." she froze everyone and the castle. Ingrid then walks to the balcony to see the entire kingdom is frozen... Again. She turned to see what she have done.**

 **"Elsa... You will accept who you are one day, too.** **And we will find our third sister, no matter how long it takes." Ingrid told Elsa inside the urn.**

"I just have to say wow. When your aunt needs to cool down, she really cools down. Pun-intended." Pearl comments.

 **The scene changed to Emma, who is about to opened the door when...**

 **"Emma, stop!" Elsa appeared.**

 **"Elsa, what the hell are you doing here? You have to leave now." Emma told her.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **I won't let you do this." Elsa replied.**

 **"My powers are out of control.** **There's no other way.** **Please, go, now." Emma insist.**

 **"No.** **You didn't give up on me even when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave, so I'm not giving up on you now.** **I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love.** **I've lived in fear of that my entire life.** **But giving up your magic is not the answer.** **There is another way." Elsa told her.**

 **"Yeah, you told me all about how Anna's love saved you, and that's great, but guess what.** **My version of that with Henry didn't work.** **This is all I have left." Emma is about to opened the door when she stopped.**

 **"I was wrong.** **It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me." Elsa corrected herself.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.**

 **"When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna, I was doomed.** **But I got control over my powers again without her." Elsa took a step forward.**

 **"How?" Emma questioned.**

 **"I didn't really know until today, until the same thing happened to you, and then it finally hit me.** **It's not only Anna's love or Henry's that can save us.** **They accept us for who we are, and that's important.** **But it's not enough.** **It's on us, too.** **You have to love yourself, Emma, the good and the bad.** **The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them.** **Because this This is who you are." Elsa stretch out her hand.**

Elsa felt proud with herself. She probably couldn't save Anna but she at least saved a friend from making a mistake.

 **"What are you doing?" Emma asked.**

 **"It's time to stop being afraid." Elsa told her.**

 **"But this could kill you." Emma warned her.**

 **"I'll take that risk if you will." Elsa insist.**

 **Emma slowly reached for Elsa's hand. There was electricity cracking until she completely grab hold of Elsa's hand. The rainbow light appeared as all the lights have returned to normal.**

 **The scene change to outside.**

 **"No." Mr. Gold realized what happened.**

 **Hook chuckles, "Well, I'm guessing she didn't go through with it.** **So sorry.** **Oh, but I do love the look of loss on your face."**

 **"I may not have the savior, pirate.** **But I assure you, today won't be a complete loss.** **I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation.** **Because I need something else, a secret ingredient, one I didn't know about... Until an associate clued me in.** **A heart." he told him.**

 **"Well, if you need my help procuring it, know the only help I give you is with your demise." Hook replied.**

 **"Oh, you're gonna help me, all right.** **Ah.** **You see, this spell is gonna finally separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me.** **But to cast it I need the heart of someone special, someone who knew me before the dagger... Before I was the dark one.** **Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives." he explained.**

 **"No.** **No!" Hook shouted.**

 **"Yes.** **As luck would have it, dearie, you're my oldest friend." Mr. Gold tear Hook's heart out.**

"I knew I shouldn't trust that man!" Anna exclaimed.

 **"Get on with it, then.** **Just do it." Hook told him.**

 **"Oh, no.** **I promised you we'd have some fun first.** **You're gonna do everything I say because you're my puppet now.** **You're gonna find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs.** **And then? Then I'll kill you." Mr. Gold explain.**

 **The scene changed back to the past. Ingrid is taking Elsa's memories with the memory rock.**

"So that's how I lost my memories." Elsa realized.

 **"I see someone's been practicing their rock-troll memory magic.** **Quite impressive, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin compliment Ingrid. He turned to see a frozen Anna, "** **You know, I-I prefer her better this way.** **More cooperative.** **Less mouthy." he dropped his gold straw to pick up Anna's necklace. "** **Ooh.** **But this? This was much lovelier when it was around her neck.** **You know when she was breathing."**

 **"What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin?" Ingrid asked calmly.**

 **"Just an old trinket your frozen niece stole from me- a hat." the Dark One answered.**

 **"I haven't seen it." Ingrid lied.**

 **He giggled, "Ooh, lying is so un-queenly, Ingrid." the urn where Elsa is contained disappears from Ingrid's hands.**

Everyone in the audience panicked, except for Hans and his brothers. Where is Elsa? Where do she go?

 **"Where is she? Give her back-" she got interrupted.**

 **"Careful, dearie.** **You're not the only one who knows how to hide something of value.** **We wouldn't want it lost forever, now would we? Though I'm curious why you took memories from that poor girl.** **I mean, you would have thought being trapped inside a bread bin was punishment enough." he asked.**

 **"She learned more than she was meant to.** **I wanted us to have a fresh start." Ingrid answered.**

 **"Don't we all, dearie? Don't we all? You know, uh I'm gonna make you a deal an urn for a hat, as simple as that.** **And just to make it easy for you, when you "find" the object of my desire, just say my name three times, and I shall come to you.** **See you soon!" he giggled as he disappears.**

 **The scene changed back to the mansion. Hook entered the scene.**

 **"Swan! Are you all right?" he questioned.**

 **"She didn't do it.** **She didn't take away her magic." Elsa smiled.**

 **"Wow, I've never seen people so happy about me not doing something." Emma laugh.**

 **"We'll find another way to defeat the Snow Queen together.** **Mm." he leaned to kiss her as Elsa just shrugs, feeling awkward being at the scene.**

"Do you always feel a bit awkward around people who kiss?" Pearl questioned.

"Well, it just feels weird for me to be around others who do it in front of me that I feel like I'm not suppose to be there." Elsa comments.

"But Anna and Kristoff have kiss before." she remark.

"Yeah but that's when I'm not around and if I were, I'd turn so I won't see anything." Elsa answered.

 **"Mm.** **Easy, tiger, we've got company.** **I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic." Emma told him.**

 **"Why would you say that, Swan? I'm a fan of every part of you." he replied.**

 **"Are you all right?" Emma asked nervously.**

 **"Of course, love.** **Why?" Hook asked.**

 **"If you look at me any harder, you're gonna drill a hole in my head." Emma answered.**

 **"I'm just relieved.** **You should go outside.** **I have a feeling there are a lot of worried people who will be glad to see you." Hook told Emma as she and Elsa leaves. Hook started to frown as he went into the room, grabbed the box, tuck it under his coat, and leaves the mansion.**

 **The scene changed to Regina meeting with Robin in the library.**

 **"I got here as fast as I could.** **What's so important you couldn't say over the phone?" Regina asked.**

 **"I'll show you in a second.** **But first, you remember this?" he showed Regina the book.**

 **"Uh, the book you apparently stole from me? Yes, I remember it quite well." Regina answered.**

 **"You knew I was a thief when you met me.** **All right, so, tonight, I came here looking, trying to find a clue towards that author towards your happy ending." Robin explain.**

 **"In the public library? Robin, my happy ending is not a Stephen King book-on-tape." Regina told him.**

 **"Hang on.** **But then the strangest thing happened.** **I found something." he gave Regina the paper. Regina unfolds it and look.**

 **She gasp, "Is this... Us?"**

 **"Yes.** **Inside the pub." Robin replied.**

 **"I don't understand.** **This isn't what happened.** **Is this from the book? Is it missing from the book?" Regina turned to the page.**

 **"No.** **No, it's already there, and it's you leaving me.** **This goes in the same place.** **This is the meeting that we never had." he explained.**

 **"What does it mean?" Regina questioned.**

 **"It means that your fate could have gone many different ways.** **It means you're not doomed to suffer.** **There's a bright future for you around every turn, even if you miss one." Robin told her.**

 **"Well, where did you find it? Is there another book? What shelf?" Regina asked.**

 **"No, it was in my satchel." Robin answered.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Not at first.** **It wasn't there when I left.** **It appeared." Robin replied.**

 **Regina sighs, "Like magic."**

 **"It's a sign.** **And you can take it however you want, but to me, it's showing you possibility hope.** **That's not something that would ever happen to a villain, is it? What is it?" he asked when Regina shook her head.**

 **"I owe someone a quarter." Regina admit as she and Robin leaned to share a kiss.**

 **The scene changed back in the past the word "Arendelle" appeared. Ingrid, in her second Snow Queen dress, walks barefooted to the cave. She unfreezes the box and hold it in her hands.**

 **"Rumpelstiltskin.** **Rumpelstiltskin.** **Rumpelst-" she stops mid-way with the third try as she turned to see the Apprentice.**

 **"Stop! I have traveled far to find you.** **Why are you conjuring the dark one when you have a deal with the sorcerer? Do you doubt he can find the sister you seek?" he asked.**

 **"No.** **But I lost the one that I already had." she replied.**

 **"You told me you were a patient woman.** **Happy endings can take a long time, but they do happen." the Apprentice told her.**

 **"Does that mean you found a match?"**

 **"The sorcerer did locate a third magical sister, yes, and she will be a perfect match." he answered.**

 **"What do you mean, 'will be?'" Ingrid questioned.**

 **"Therein lies the catch.** **She is not born yet."**

 **"How does the sorcerer know something that hasn't happened yet?" Ingrid asked.**

 **"He knows many things.** **For example, he knows that if you deliver that hat... To the Dark One, you will never find your happy ending."**

 **"But if I give it to you I will?" Ingrid questioned.**

 **"You will find this third sister and be reunited with the one you've just lost.** **This door will lead you to a new land... Where your happy ending awaits.** **Just hand over the box, and I will open it for you." he summoned the door.**

 **"You said that the sorcerer doesn't make deals... Especially with people like me.** **Why is he doing this now?" Ingrid became curious.**

 **"The hat is important to him.** **And sometimes, people surprise you." he gave her the scroll when she hands him the box. "** **Now take this.** **When the time comes It will lead you to your third sister."**

 **The door is opened as Ingrid walks through. It was dark for a moment when lights from the car shine on her. The words "Our World, 1982" appeared.**

 **"Hey, yo! Hold up!" a man called out in the background as the scene changed back to Storybrooke.**

 **"Emma! Did you do it? Oh." Mary Margaret asked.**

 **"I didn't, thanks to Elsa." Emma told her.**

 **"I'm so, so glad.** **Just... Please don't change." her mother told her.**

 **"I don't want to." Emma replied.**

 **"We love you, no matter what." David told her.**

 **"I know.** **Hey, kid.** **How are you?" she hugged her son.**

"Warm hugs for everyone!" Anna exclaimed.

 **"Just glad you're okay.** **So, your magic are you in control of it again?" Henry asked.**

 **"Absolutely." Emma answered. She pulled her sleeves up and used her magic to make beautiful auroras. Then then turned into many colorful fireworks.**

Everyone watched in awe.

"It's so beautiful." Anna comments.

Elsa is going down memory lane when she made the ice rink two years ago. She used magic to make snowflake fell at the end after embracing her magic, just like Emma is doing.

 **"Cool.** **Mom, when did you get that?" Henry notice the yellow ribbon.**

 **"I don't know." Emma answers as she and Elsa tries to take them off.**

 **"Emma, what's happening? It won't come off." Elsa asked.**

 **"Mine won't, either." Emma agrees as her fireworks died down. "** **Aah." she felt a pain in her gut as the ribbon glows.**

 **"I feel it, too.** **It's like it's funneling all my magic away, like it's... Harnessing it somehow." Elsa replied.**

 **"Any idea what this is?" David asked.**

 **"No.** **But I have a pretty good idea where it came from." Emma replied.  
**

 **Back in Ingrid's ice cave, Ingrid turned and smiled as she saw how disappointed Mr. Gold look.**

 **"You look disappointed." she comments.**

 **"Miss Swan did not behave as I had hoped.** **Did you have a hand in it?" he asked.**

 **"Of course not.** **My hands were trapped here the entire time.** **Although, as you said, the urn dust didn't last long at all." she is about to approached him.**

 **"I'd keep my distance if I were you." Mr. Gold warned.**

 **"You really don't understand what's happening, do you? I wasn't the one who saved Emma.** **Elsa was.** **They really are quite wonderful together like sisters." Ingrid mentioned in slight happiness.**

 **"Your strange fixation really holds no interest for me." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **Ingrid chuckles, "Oh, but it should.** **And it will.** **You see, these ribbons were of no use to me until this moment.** **They can bond Three magical sisters together, but only if all of us are a perfect match."**

 **"And what makes for this perfect match?" Mr. Gold questioned.**

 **"When all three have embraced their powers, which we now have, thanks to you." Ingrid explains as her ribbon glowed. "** **Now I wield the magic of my three sisters."**

"Wait what? Don't you mean two sisters, not three?" Anna asked.

"My magic included. I'm the first, Elsa's the second, and Emma's the third. Because I have my own magic plus Elsa's and Emma's, I have the magic of three sisters." Ingrid clarify.

 **"Now my mirror is complete.** **And with this power, I can finally cast a spell over all of Storybrooke.** **I could probably even defeat you and decorate this place with your bones.** **Shall I try?" Ingrid suggested.**

 **"Dearie, I warn you do not overestimate your power." Mr. Gold warned her before he left.**

 **Ingrid scoffs, "And I warn you don't underestimate it."**

"Don't do it." Snow hoped. She knew that Ingrid is going to but still, it was a worth to try hoping that she wouldn't.

 **Ingrid turned to her mirror and with the power combined with her magic, Emma's, and Elsa's, Ingrid shattered her mirror as the curse spread out of it. Covering the screen in purple smoke with broken glass.**

Pearl speaks to the microphone.

"Alright, everyone. Time to go home. We're almost done, just three more episodes to go." she reminded them.

Everyone left the same way they did yesterday. After the theater is empty, Pearl returned to her room.

* * *

 **I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. Really is the longest. Remember if you haven't vote in the poll, make sure you do. See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fall

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry if I haven't update for a really long time. I have been very busy during these last six months at school, especially now when it's getting closer to exams and tests. However, just to let you know, this story will be finished. I never will quit this and didn't even plan to stop writing, since I also had the alternate endings that I wanted to do once there are enough results. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Fall

Once everyone returned to the theater for another day to start watching, Pearl tapped the microphone before the episode is shown.

"Alright everyone, this episode is another emotional one. Please be prepared for what will happen. Also, this is another episode, where there is a JERK, who is also a KILLER! You can probably guest who. At the end of this episode, if it is allowed, you can hit them until you are satisfy."

"Gee, I wonder who the next jerk will be." Anna comment sarcastically.

Everyone watched worriedly as the next episode is shown.

 **The curse is coming while Ingrid is watching it from the forest.**

 **"Well done, dearie.** **It appears you've won." Mr. Gold told her.**

 **"That's big of you.** **A welcome change.** **You're usually so confrontational." Ingrid comments.**

Ingrid agreed with her future self.

 **"I prefer reasonable.** **I'd like to make a deal." he replied.**

 **"You have nothing that I want."**

 **"Well, perhaps I do.** **This spell of yours, when it hits... In a few hours from now?" he asked.**

 **"Sundown." she answered.**

 **"Sundown.** **Yeah.** **It'll bring out the darkness in everyone in this town."**

 **Ingrid chuckles, "It'll do more than that.** **They will tear themselves apart until everyone is dead."**

 **"Not everyone.** **You'll have what you want... You alone with your 'sisters' Elsa and Emma doing who knows what, and I'll be here, too, spending every waking moment of my immortal life trying to rip your heart out." he threatens.**

 **"It seems you do have something to offer.** **What do you want?" Ingrid questions.**

 **"To leave." he simply answer.**

Ingrid got confused and so did some of the audience.

 **"Didn't we already make this deal?" Ingrid was confused.**

 **"Yes, but I have an eye for a loophole, and I think I've spotted yours.** **My wife and grandson will be destroyed by this spell, so I want you to allow them to leave with me.** **You spare the two of them, I spare you misery.** **Do we have a deal?" he asked.**

 **"Enjoy your trip." Ingrid answered as the scene changed to the group in the clock tower.**

 **Elsa sighs, "Belle was right.** **My aunt it actually doing this." she gave the binoculars to Mary Margaret.**

 **She whispers, "The Spell of Shattered Sight." she gave the binoculars to David.**

 **"We open the mines and the vault.** **We take shelter there." David suggested as he pass it to Regina.**

 **Regina sighs, "This is magic.** **It doesn't care about ceilings.** **It's started."**

 **"How long?" Hook asked.**

 **"By sundown.** **By sundown, everyone in this town will start... Tearing each other apart." Regina answered.**

"How did she know that?" Anna questioned.

"I don't know." Kristoff replied.

 **"Okay.** **The answer is simple.** **Let's not be in town." Emma suggested as the scene changed to everyone at the ice wall.**

 **"Hardly an elegant solution." Regina comments.**

 **"Nothing wrong with brute force if it works." Emma replied.**

 **"** **If we can get over, we can build a frame, take people over one at a time." Leroy added as David is going to try to scale the walls.**

 **"David, be careful." Mary Margaret whispers.**

 **David pick ax the wall and more icicles shot up. David tumbles despite he barely scale a foot on ice. Everyone rushed him.**

 **"You okay? David?" Mary Margaret asked as she helped him up.  
**

 **"Looks like that wall doesn't care much for your brute force." Regina comments.**

 **Something caught caught Elsa's eye as she head towards the ice. A crack in the ice revealed Anna's snowflake necklace.**

 **"** It's my necklace!" Anna exclaimed.

 **"Elsa? No, stop." Emma tried to stop Elsa as she went to grab the necklace. "** **Hey.** **No! That thing could go off again!" Elsa pulled the necklace free from the ice just as Emma pulled her back. "Come on."**

 **"It's Anna's necklace.** **I thought it was gone.** **It's like a miracle.** **" Elsa smiled excitedly.**

"Whoa, that's weird how we almost said the exact thing." Anna commented.

 **"Glad you found it, but sentimentality's not worth risking your life over." Emma comments.**

 **"It's a sign, Emma- A sign we're gonna win." Elsa assured her friend.**

Elsa become excited. Perhaps this is the episode where she will find her sister at long last. Everyone else also had the same idea.

 **"Is everyone into this hope thing now? If we're gonna win, we need to stop wasting time." Regina advised.**

 **"Mom, dad, Leroy, go tell everyone what's going on.** **When this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other.** **Killian go to waterfront to see if we can use boats to get some people out." Emma instructed as everyone agreed.**

 **"I have to warn Robin Hood.** **His camp's not far from here." Regina replied.**

 **"Okay, go.** **Elsa and I are gonna talk to Gold, see if he has any ideas.** **Henry, you come with us." Emma decided.**

 **"No.** **He's with me.** **I'm his best chance." Regina protest.**

 **"That might not be true.** **Emma and I? I think we're immune." Elsa divulge the fact.**

 **"What?" Emma questioned.**

 **"These ribbons.** **If the Snow Queen wants us to be her sisters, then the curse won't affect us." Elsa explained.  
**

"Well if I wanted you two to be my sisters, then of course you'd be safe from my curse." Ingrid quietly muttered.

 **"So I should definitely watch Henry." Emma insist.**

 **"No.** **You're part of this nut job's plan.** **I want Henry near me as long as it's safe for him." Regina explain.**

 **"It's okay, mom.** **I'll be fine with her." Henry assures Emma.**

 **Emma whispers, "Be careful, kid."**

 **"We gotta go.** **This is happening now." Regina took Henry with her.  
**

 **At Mr. Gold's pawnshop...**

 **"Any luck?" Emma asked.**

 **Belle sighs deeply, "No.** **It appears to be pretty much unstoppable.** **The one thing I did find is there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches."**

 **"That's wonderful." Emma commented.**

 **"It seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell, that you can use them to undo it.** **With a strand of their hair, you can make some kind of counter spell, like a vaccine."**

 **"My sister." Elsa realized.**

 **"What?" Emma asked.**

 **"My aunt said she put me in that urn.** **I didn't believe her because Anna would never do that, unless she was under that spell.** **We have to get to her." Elsa replied.**

 **"But you-You still don't know where she is." Belle reminded her.  
**

 **"No, but now you can help me find her.** **You said if I had something of hers, you could use this locator spell.** **Well, now I have something of hers." Elsa took the necklace out of her blue bag which she kept tuck under her bodice and gave it to Belle. "** **Sometimes sentimentality pays off."**

-Control Room-

"That is a clever way for hiding small items." Pearl commented.

"Thanks." Elsa replied.

-Theater-

 **"Point Elsa." Emma commented.**

 **"There's mirror dust in this.** **Actually embedded in the metal." Belle answered as she examined the jewelry under a microscope.**

 **"So I was right.** **She was under that spell.** **So if we find Anna, she can save everyone." Elsa turned to Emma.**

 **"I'll round up the fairies.** **They can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counter spell." Belle tell the two.**

 **"Thank you.** **Let's go." the queen was eager to find her sister.**

 **"Elsa, you realize this is a long shot.** **I was time traveling when I brought you here, and when Anna disappeared, it was-" Emma got cut off.**

 **"But she's okay.** **She has to be.** **And I don't care how old she is.** **She can save us." Elsa insisted.**

"Wait! What time did Elsa travel to?" Anna asked.

"You'll find out later." Pearl answered though the mic.

 **"Okay, then.** **We're relying on mirror dust and fairies, but now we have a plan, which is progress.** **Let's go find your sister." Emma followed Elsa out the door.**

 **Back in Arendelle, which has catch up with the present day now... The ice that has kept the kingdom asleep for thirty years finally thaw, wakening its inhabitants.**

 **"Holy cats! That is cold." Anna comment.**

 **"Ice is like that, I've noticed." Kristoff wrapped himself to keep himself warm.**

 **"The urn.** **It was here.** **It's gone, and so is Elsa and my aunt!" Anna started panic.**

 **"But I saw you with it.** **Well, now it's missing, and Elsa is in it.** **I just have to get her out, let her know I didn't mean it." Anna paced around until she stepped on something.**

 **"What's that?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"It's straw.** **Gold straw.** **Rumpelstiltskin.** **Kristoff, my aunt doesn't have the urn.** **He does." Anna realized.**

 **You are literally hanging a big assumption- On a really thin straw." he was not believing it.**

 **"But it makes sense.** **He would never let someone walk off with something he valued.** **I should've known he'd follow me." the Princess counter.**

 **"And this is Good news?" Kristoff questioned.**

 **"Don't worry.** **We can get to him.** **We can handle him.** **And even if we can't, we can figure out a way how to.** **Elsa is the only one who can rule Arendelle." Anna assured him.**

 **Just then, the door open.**

-Control Room-

"Oh no!" Pearl palm face, earning many confuse faces.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I really hate this part." Pearl answered.

"Why?" the Queen questioned.

"You'll soon find out."

-Theater-

 **"Um, I beg to differ." Hans appeared along with his brothers.**

"Oh..." Anna and Elsa both trailed off.

Hans smiled.

 _'Final! The star of the show. I can finally be king.'_ he smirked

 **"What are you doing here?" Anna questioned in dread.**

 **"Hearing you confess you attacked the reigning Queen, and then lost her to another land that sounds like treason to me.** **Doesn't it, guys?" Hans asked his brothers as they nodded.**

"It wasn't technically her fault." Ingrid muttered to herself, still feeling guilty at the mess she made.

 **"And I sang with you." Anna countered, earning the laugh from Hans brothers.**

 **"You're both under arrest, under my order as the new King of Arendelle." Hans replied.**

-Control Room-

Pearl turned to Elsa.

"Can he really do that? I mean, I understands if he were to conquer the kingdom. But still, Anna is technically there until your return. Plus, he can't just declare that he's King, can he?"

"The only way I know how to gain a kingdom is through marriage. Even though I am gone, Anna gains the rights to gain the throne. The only way Hans can become King without marriage is if..." Elsa trailed off.

"He get rid of the remaining royal family." Pearl finished.

-Theater-

 **"What?" Anna asked in a tone of disbelief.**

 **"We were all frozen, but now that your sister's spell has worn off, no will will argue with a new benevolent leader such as myself." Hans added.**

Anna scoffed at the idea that Hans is considered "benevolent". After all, how is he benevolent after he attempted to murder her sister and fiance, left her to die, and tried to imprisoned Elsa after a three year grudge over them? Apparently, the audience, except the villains, agreed with their princess.

 **"It wasn't her." Anna tried to defend her sister.**

 **"As if anyone will believe that." Hans got into her face. To stop the tension between the two, Kristoff come up with a plan.**

 **"Okay, you know what? You got us." Kristoff surrenders, but it was a fake.**

 **Anna follows his lead. Just as Hans' brothers were about to tied them, Kristoff grabbed his pick axe and got rid of the first brother. Anna took one of the brother's sword and threatens Jurgen with it. Hans gave his brothers the single to stop. When the brothers put their sword back in the sheath, Anna and Kristoff both run towards the door.  
**

 **"** **Stop them!" one of the brother ordered.**

 **The duo closed the door before the brothers got the chance to catch them and Anna was quick enough to used her sword to kept the door from opening. Back in Storybrooke, Hook looked out at the sea, but the ice wall expanded so everyone cannot escape.**

 **"No fleeing by boat then." Hook told Mr. Gold off screen.**

 **"This Snow Queen is good, isn't she? Sit, lad.** **Don't forget where your heart lies.** **Now I have a job for you.** **You remember how this works." Mr. Gold conjure up the box.**

 **"The hat? Not Emma." Hook had a slight panic in his voice.**

 **"No, no.** **Not this time.** **I have a better plan.** **Granny's Diner is being converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures the pious little fleas." Mr. Gold explained.**

 **"Pious? The fairies?" Hook questioned.**

"I didn't know that fairies were religious." Snow replied.

"In Storybrooke, they are." Pearl clarify though the mic.

 **"Just like any flying pests, if you wanna eliminate the infestation, it's important to get them all.** **Doing so will infuse this hat with enough power to allow me to cleave myself from the dagger and then leave this town with my powers intact, a suddenly urgent undertaking.** **Now will you assist me?" he asked.**

 **"You have my heart.** **You know I can't refuse." Hook replied.**

 **"Indeed.** **But here's the rub, dearie.** **My wife has just called to inform me that she intends to spend the day sequestered amongst said fleas.** **So I need you to stand by while I get her out of the way.** **The fairies are working to stop the spell." Mr. Gold added.**

 **"You're killing the cure? You do this, you condemn the entire town, and even your own grandson, to whatever happens." Hook informed him.**

 **"No, I'm not leaving Henry.** **I will take him and I will take Belle and I will leave this town to its fate." Mr. Gold explained his plan.**

 **"But Emma and everyone else-" Hook got cut off.**

 **"I don't have time for everyone else.** **And if I have to choose between everyone else and me..." he chuckled. "'Me' wins every time.** **You can clench your jaw. And flash your eyes all you wish, because it doesn't change the fact..." he used his dagger to change the box into a hat. "That we're in this together."**

"He really doesn't care if everyone else dies so longs as he gets what he wants." Anna realized in disgust. She really shouldn't have trusted him.

 **The scene changed to the forest, where Regina and Henry are approaching Robin to warn him about the spell.**

 **"Tell me... What's this? What is this called?" Robin's voice is very faded from the audience.**

 **"An arrow.** **" Roland answered**

"Roland is still cute." Anna squealed.

 **"Yes.** **And where does this go?" Robin asked another questioned.**

 **"Flight." Roland adorably answered correctly.**

 **"Flight, yeah.** **Stay right there.** **" his father whispered. "** **Regina.** **"**

 **"It's happening.** **You and your men need to scatter.** **All together like this with all these weapons? You'll kill each other once the spell hits." Regina warned.**

 **"Will! Will Scarlet!" Robin called out his friend's name.**

 **"There's no need to yell.** **I'm just here, Robin." Will came from inside of the tent.**

 **"Emergency.** **Break camp." Robin ordered**

 **"Right then.** **Come on, little man." Will took Roland.**

 **"Why don't you help?" Regina suggest to Henry as he nods in agreement.**

 **Regina started to stare at Robin's face.**

 **"What? Is there something else?" he asked.**

 **"No.** **I'm just trying to memorize you like this." Regina answered.**

 **"Like what? Nervous and alarmed?" he joked.**

 **"No, with love in your eyes.** **I told you what this spell is going to do." Regina reminded him.**

 **"Maybe it won't." Robin suggested.**

 **"It will.** **The only people who believe in me in this town are Henry and you.** **The thought of you looking at me the way everyone else does, with with hatred..." she sighs. "That just might kill me."**

 **"Stop thinking.** **We're here now, and this is true." Robin assures her.**

 **Back to Emma and Elsa, they came out of the shop...**

 **"Okay.** **Here you go.** **Ha!" Emma poured a drop of the locator spell on Anna's necklace. It started to glow.**

 **"Is it supposed to do that?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"Yeah.** **I know this spell.** **It gets brighter as you get closer to your goal.** **It's how my parents found each other." Emma explained as the necklace started to glow brighter.**

 **"Did you see that? That means it found her, right? She's out there?" Elsa excitedly asked her questions.**

 **"How about yeah.** **Come on.** **Don't stand here.** **Let's keep going." Emma urged Elsa as they started to move around.**

 **"The library? But I've been inside before, and Anna wasn't there." Elsa replied.**

 **"The library's well, a funny place.** **There are all these tunnels underneath." Emma explained.**

 **"You think she could be down there?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Regina kept a whole dragon under there for 28 years.** **I'm sure you can fit a small princess, too." Emma answered.**

 **"Yes.** **Frozen by the Snow Queen.** **That's why we never found Anna." Elsa agreed.**

 **"But now we will." Emma opened the door and they entered.**

The audiences, except for the princes, are getting very excited.

"Wait a minute!" Anna suddenly yelled. "I still back in Arendelle! Elsa and Emma won't find me in Storybrooke!"

A lot of mumbling occurred as the people agreed. What is going to happen now?

 **The scene changed back to Arendelle, but in the forest.**

 **"Wait! Stop! Too much running!" Anna yelled as she and Kristoff stop to take a breath or two.**

 **"Okay.** **I don't hear eight enormous feet, so I think we lost them." Kristoff comment.**

 **"Great.** **So now we just need to get that urn back." Anna replied.**

 **"Call me crazy, but I really don't want to face an evil wizard." Kristoff honestly answered.**

 **"I never said 'evil'.** **I mean, he is, but... Oh! I have a plan.** **Right before I left, I read mother's diary.** **The one Elsa found, looking for clues.** **There was something they were looking for called a wishing star." Anna explained.**

 **"What's that?" Kristoff questioned.**

 **"I have no idea." Anna answered.**

"That doesn't sound reassuring." Kristoff comment.

"I was trying to stay positive." Anna replied.

 **"But the important thing is, you can wish on it.** **I'm sure they were gonna use it to take Elsa's power.** **But maybe we can use it to wish Elsa back to us." Anna continued.**

 **"Well, obviously they never got it because... Elsa... Powers... Right." Kristoff comment.**

 **"They tracked it to a pirate named Blackbeard.** **But there's no record they ever met with him, but we can." Anna told him.**

 **"Ohh.** **So my choices are evil wizard or pirate?" Kristoff sarcastically questioned.**

 **"Pirates are better than wizards." Anna assured him.**

 **"Says who?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"You can pay off pirates." she explained. She laughed, "** **You and I are rich in many ways, but the thing we're richest in is riches.** **So let's take the power of the royal treasury and go buy ourselves a wishing thing.** **We can use it to rescue Elsa, and she can save Arendelle."**

 **Back in Storybrooke's tunnels...**

 **"It's brighter.** **There.** **There!" Elsa became excited until she stop to see boulders blocking the path. "What? No.** **How can there be a barrier? Look how bright the glow is.** **She must be practically right on the other side.** **Anna, are you there?"**

 **"Look at this dust.** **It just recently fell.** **All the new ice spiking and earth shaking that the Snow Queen's been doing must've caused it." Emma noticed.**

 **"I can move this." Elsa was about to use magic, but was stopped by Emma.**

 **"No, Elsa, stop.** **As much as I enjoyed our last cave-in, I don't wanna do it again."**

 **"But she's right there!" Elsa exclaimed.**

 **"Then we'll find another way." Emma assured her.**

 **Back in the Enchanted Forest docks...**

 **"That was the slowest boat ride ever." Anna comment. "** **Oh.** **That must be Blackbeard's ship." she pointed to the Jolly Rodgers. "** **Okay, now we need to find a crewman and tell him we wanna meet with Blackbeard because he has something we're willing to pay anything for.** **" Anna explained her plan to Kristoff.**

 **"Right" Kristoff agrees.**

 **"Ah, someone is playing my song.** **I'm Captain Blackbeard.** **Come on board." he told the couple.**

 **"I'm trying to find my sister, and you have a certain sculpture that can help me do that.** **" Anna explained.**

 **"And and we wanna buy it" Kristoff added.**

 **"Sculpture?" the Captain needed more detail.**

 **"The Wishing Star?" Anna replied.**

 **"Ah, yes.** **The Wishing Star.** **For the right price, it's yours." he told them.**

 **"And and what is the right price?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"My weight in gold." Captain BB answered.**

 **"So.. If it's not delicate, how much Tonnage? What would you say you weigh, Sir? Oh, never mind.** **It's fine.** **Sold! I mean, bought." Anna nervously replied. While he turns his back, she told Kristoff, in a lowered voice, "** **See? Look, things are going so nicely.** **I told you if we just keep the faith, everything's gonna work out."**

 **"And I told you that pirates were easier to deal with than wizards." Kristoff answered.**

 **"Hey, I told you that." Anna disagrees.**

 **"And no one asked me at all." Hans made his presence known to the couple.**

 **"He did it again." Anna realized.**

"How does he keep doing that?" Anna questioned in frustration.

"Because I am the best!" Hans yelled from his seat.

"Oh shut up! Blood killer!" Anna yelled.

"I DARE you to say that again!" Hans yelled back.

"Fine! You evil scum!" Anna become furious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty-pants. Calm down." Kristoff have to hold his fiancee down so she doesn't provoke the prince any futher or get herself into more trouble.

Even though he would love to give the prince a piece or two of what he had in mind. When Kristoff wasn't looking, Anna tried to look for something to throw at Hans. She sighs as she desperately look for something to grab, but there wasn't anything she could throw at the prince. Suddenly, a snowball was formed on her lap. She looked to see that Ingrid gave her a wink, so she gives a thumbs up in gratitude. When Hans wasn't looking, Anna stood up and throw the snowball at him. It landed on his face. Bull's eye! She quickly sat back down before neither Kristoff or Hans notice what had happened.

 **Back in the library in Storybrooke...**

 **"Sure, me and the guys can clear the tunnel." Leroy answered. David's phone rang so he went to take the call. "** **We'll have to work careful, but we can do it."**

 **"Let's go now." Elsa urged anxiously.  
**

 **"Excuse me." David went to take his call.**

 **"Look at this mess.** **A good mayor checks that these things are kept up to code." Regina told Mary Margaret.**

 **"Yeah, well, if the mayor only has to worry about one villain, and it's herself, that frees up a lot of time for infrastructure." Mary Margaret counters. "** **I've had other issues.** "

 **"Leroy, how long to clear the passage?" Emma questioned.  
**

 **"Couple of hours, maybe.** **We can get right on it." Leroy answered.**

 **"That's wonderful." Emma comments.  
**

 **"We don't have a couple hours.** **Have you guys not been watching the clock? It'll be sundown before you munchkins finish." Regina reminded them.**

 **"Dwarfs, sister." Leroy corrected in annoyance.**

 **"Like I care.** **Let's just blast through and take the risk." Regina suggested.**

 **"That was Belle over at the diner.** **It turns out they can possibly make the counter spell even if we don't find Anna.** **They can pull the mirror dust out of the necklace - and try to use that." David came over.**

 **"It's exactly the same?" Emma asked.**

 **"Almost.** **It'll take a little longer.** **The process is difficult and... It will destroy the necklace." David trailed off as everyone looked at Elsa.**

 **"So the necklace can either save all of us or Anna."**

 **"No.** **It can do both.** **We have time." the Queen insisted.**

 **"We don't.** **Exploring these tunnels could take days." Regina counters.**

 **"So what'll it be, folks? Save the town or find the sister?" Leroy asked.**

 **The scene changed to Hook and Mr. Gold outside Granny's Diner.**

 **"Go around the back and wait.** **You'll know when you're needed." Mr. Gold instructed as Hook did what he was told.**

 **The fairies were working on the cure until they stop at the presence of Mr. Gold.**

 **"What do you want?" Mother Superior questioned in a hostile tone.**

 **"Excuse me, but I'd like to borrow my wife." Mr. Gold replied. The scene changed to where Hook is, at the back.** **"I need her at the shop for a short while."**

 **"She's working.** **We need her." Mother Superior explained as the scene change back to the front of the diner.**

 **"Mother Superior's right.** **This is too important." Belle told her husband.**

 **"Of course.** **Well, until you can go, I'll just, uh I'll just keep you company.** **Perhaps I'll be helpful." Mr. Gold decided.**

 **Mother Superior, feeling that something is up, walks up to Mr. Gold. "** **This is light magic, Dark One."**

 **"Well, then maybe I'll learn something." he gave her an assuring smile.**

 **The scene went to Emma and the gang. Emma and her family are discussing why Elsa waited with her back against them.**

 **"This shouldn't even be a conversation.** **If we don't get the necklace to the fairies right now, we and all our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell.** **It's one woman's life versus a whole town." Regina whispered.**

 **"Maybe we just haven't found an option where we don't have to lose anyone." Emma suggest.**

 **"Mm, you're talking like a hero." Mary Margaret noted proudly.**

 **"Yes, like all you Charmings always do.** **But right now that's not your job.** **You're more than heroes.** **You're leaders, which means making the tough choice where someone has to lose, and you have to say who." Regina pointed out.**

 **"I agree with Regina." Emma replied.**

 **"You're right." Mary Margaret agrees.**

 **"Yeah, I heard it, too." David follows. "** **We need to do what's best for the most people.** **We need to give this town its best chance.** **I'm so sorry, but we have to let the fairies destroy that necklace."**

 **Emma walked up to Elsa, their voices cannot be heard.**

 **"This can't be easy." David whispered to Mary Margaret as it appears that Elsa gave Emma the necklace.**

 **After the group left her alone, Elsa walked to the elevator, looking down in her hands. It is revealed that she has the necklace just as the elevator closed. The scene changed to the group entering the diner.**

 **"The necklace.** **Do you have it?" Mother Superior asked in hope.**

 **"It's right here." Emma gave the pouch.**

 **"It's pebbles from the mine." Mother Superior opened the pouch.**

 **"What? Where is it?" Emma questioned.**

 **"She tricked us so she can use it..." Regina deeply sighs. "To keep tracking down her damn sister! I should know better than to trust blondes by now."**

Elsa and Ingrid both don't know if they should feel offended to that comment.

 **"We should go back and get it." David suggested.**

 **"No, it's it's too late." Emma stopped him.**

 **"Too late? Already?!" Mary Margaret questioned in alarm.**

 **"By the time you get back here, yes.** **Without Anna being here physically, there's no way to make a counter spell in time." Emma replied.**

 **"Time for a hope speech? Virtues of blind faith?" Regina suggested.**

 **"Well, it seems Elsa's blind faith is exactly what's screwing us right now." Mary Margaret answered.**

 **"Coming from you, that's just terrifying." Regina comments.**

 **"Well, I'm not giving up.** **I know she's down in the mines looking for Anna.** **I'm gonna go help Elsa find her." Emma decided.**

 **"Well, then go, because right now that's our only shot."**

 **Down in the tunnels, Elsa went the same spot before and decided to used her magic.**

 **"Elsa!" Emma called out.**

 **"I'm sorry! I have to try this!" Elsa used her magic as the boulders started to crumble until the path was clear.**

 **"The beach? That map couldn't have been any more wrong." Emma replied.**

 **"I don't understand.** **She should be here." Elsa express her worry.**

 **"Elsa, I'm sorry.** **Magic isn't always perfect." Emma told her.**

 **"So even though it's still glowing, because she's not here, it means-" Elsa got cut off.**

 **"The search is over." Emma sadly finished.**

 **"You think something's happened to her, and this has all been a mistake?" Elsa questioned.**

 **"I think we need to deal with the problem in front of us right now.** **I'm sorry." Emma replied.**

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Elsa shook her head in disbelief. She doesn't want the search to end. The audience agreed with her.

 **The scene went back to the Jolly Rodgers as Hans confronted the couple.**

 **"How do you keep doing that?" Anna asked.**

"Whoa, that was weird. That was exactly what you just said." Kristoff comment.

"I know, right?" Anna agreed.

 **"You didn't exactly leave inconspicuously.** **A paid informant on the docks in Arendelle and the swiftest ship in the Navy got us here just in time." Hans explained as his brothers went to tie both Anna and Kristoff.**

Elsa did another note to self:

 _'Note to self. Find that informant and question them for selling out on my sister and future brother-in law. This could be a betrayal against the kingdom.'_

 **"This was a trap? We have a deal! Something about... What, well over 200 pounds of gold." Anna reminded the Captain.**

 **"You know, when you're angry, you look so much like your mother." BB commented as he touch Anna with his index finger.**

The audience were disgusted at the Captain for touching their princess in such an unfitting manner.

 **"Wait.** **You met my mother?" Anna questioned.**

 **"And your dear papa as well.** **A very regal couple.** **The fact they thought I wouldn't recognize royalty was charmingly naive of them.** **Honestly, I liked them.** **Sold them the star at cost, actually." he explained.**

Again the audience were disgusted and are now angry at the man on the screen. How did he got the nerves to used them just because they were "native".

 **"The Wishing Star?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"That doesn't make sense.** **If they had it, they would've used it to take away Elsa's magic." Anna noted.**

 **"Oh, well, perhaps they didn't know that the Wishing Star can only be used by those with... Pure hearts." BB told the Princess.**

 **"Well, if there's another one, we're still interested, and we can pay just as much as he can." Anna still insist.**

 **"Can you? Because my brothers and I spent Wednesday rolling around on the money in the royal treasury." Hans told the Princess as his brothers laugh.**

 **"You rolled around in gold bars? Weird.** **And ouch." Anna commented.**

 **"Figure of speech.** **We reveled in it.** **The point is, it's now in my control, not yours.** **You're what they call penniless.** **But, uh, that doesn't matter, because where you're going, you don't need money." Hans put his hands on Anna's and Kristoff's shoulders.**

 **"Where is that?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Death." Hans answered.**

 **"I'm not sure that's a place." Kristoff divulge his opinion.**

 **"Well, you're both about to find out." Hans replied as she steps out of the way as his brothers draw their swords.**

"He better not even think about it!" Elsa was becoming furious as she is fuming in anger.

 **To a different setting of the Enchanted Forest...**

 **"This is the treacherous area known as Poseidon's Bone-yard, the exact spot where your parents' ship went down." Hans revealed.**

"How does he knows that?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"Beats me. He knows way too much about people's personal life." Kristoff answered.

 **"H** **ow fitting that mother and daughter will have their last regrets in the same place.** **With you both die, wishing you'd never tried to help your freak sister? Well... Maybe your bones will mingle with your mother's on the bottom of the sea." Hans smirked.**

 **"Bring forward the trunk!" BB told his crew.**

 **"There's a trunk? How- How will their bones mingle if she's in a trunk?" Hans questioned.**

 **"I once had a rival who made me walk the plank.** **And much to my surprise, I was saved by a mermaid.** **I applied the lesson.** **This trunk will make sure you die without 'fin-terference'." BB told the couples as the brothers and Hans laughed.**

 **"Elsa's gonna get out of that urn, and when she does, she's gonna take back the kingdom and kick you and your brothers back to the Southern Isles, which sounds lovelier than I bet it actually is." Anna declared as she is pushed into the truck by one of Hans' brothers. "** **Uhh!"**

 **"I doubt that.** **I control the Royal Navy, the Vast Armies, and even this Enchanted Ship you're about to be thrown off, the Jolly Roger.** **And if Elsa hasn't found a way to escape an urn in the last 30 years, I doubt she ever will." Hans informed her.**

"What?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Thirty years?!" the audience yelled in shocked except for Ingrid and the flower guardians. In Ingrid's case, she wasn't surprised that her niece is trapped in that cursed urn for the same amount of time like she was. After all, she also been trapped for thirty years. As for the guardians, they have eternity that doesn't compare with thirty years.

In the control room, Pearl tapped the microphone, "Yeah... Basically, everyone was trapped for thirty years. But hey, at least you weren't the only ones. The inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were trapped until Emma's twenty-eighth birthday."

"Holy cats, that means that I'm 50 years old!" Anna exclaimed.

"You're not the only one, Anna. Everyone here were also frozen too. Beside, that's if you're going in chronological time. You are still physically 20." Pearl assured the Princess.

"Plus, this hasn't happened yet, so you're not 50." Kristoff added.

"Be glad that you weren't like Sleeping Beauty. In my world, she is said to sleep for a hundred years." Pearl commented.

 **"Wait.** **What? 30 years?" Anna questioned.**

 **"The spell that froze Arendelle, it had us all frozen for 30 years." Hans explained.**

 **"My aunt kept us like that for decades? Elsa.** **My poor sister.** **She was stuck in an urn all that time!" Anna put the pieces together.**

 **"Why would Ingrid unfreeze us all right now?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"Because she wants to do something worse.** **We have to get to Elsa.** **We have to stop whatever it is Ingrid- Aah!" Anna got cut off by an annoyed Hans, who shut her out with the lid.**

 **"She's so talky." the Prince comment.**

 **"Men!" BB ordered his crew as they dumped the trunk into the ocean. Hans laugh in delight along with his brothers and the crew.**

"No!" Elsa yelled from the control room as the temperature started to drop.

She couldn't believe it! For thirty years, she has been searching for her poor little sister only for her to fail as she dies in the hands of that stupid prince! Well, if Pearl hadn't taken her and everyone here to watch their future of course.

Ingrid was devastated. She was finally accepted by Anna, only for her to die with her True Love. It was her fault then... If she hadn't jumped to conclusions, if she wasn't selfish in getting her sisters, they could have all lived Happily Ever After.

 _'No, don't think that. Anna probably wouldn't want you to think that.'_ Ingrid told herself in thought.

Meanwhile... At that moment, everyone grew furious at the thirteen princes. They were ready to give them what they have given to the Duke, only with twice the power and at the full potential. However, it was mostly for Hans. It was bad enough that he deceived them two years ago, but now that he had messed with the wrong royals and kingdom, the people are ready to give him what he deserved. A wound that cannot leave his side... Forever. Wow, talk about the bad luck at the number 13 and being the thirteenth son.

Hans shifts uncomfortable from his seat as his brothers did the same. Unlike their youngest brother, they tried to know show fear.

 **The scene changed back to Elsa and Emma...**

 **"I'm sorry, Emma, but I still have faith.** **I still believe she's..." Elsa stopped herself.**

 **"What?" Emma asked.**

 **"It stopped glowing." the Queen answered.**

 **"I'm sorry." Emma went to comfort her.**

 **"She's really gone." Elsa replied in a broken voice as the scene changed back to Anna and Kristoff. The truck has completely sunk, touching the bottom of the sea. The truck, itself, is quickly filling itself with water. Oddly, there is a message in a bottle not too far from where they are.  
**

 **"Wait a minute.** **Wait a minute.** **There's a nail back there.** **Okay, I think I can get through the ropes." he told her.**

 **"Help! Help!" the Princess yelled to no prevail.**

 **Back to Emma and Elsa...**

 **"This was my present for Anna for her wedding.** **It was among my mother's things, but to us, it was new.** **And I turned it into the last gift I ever gave her." Elsa explained.**

 **"Elsa, I'm so sorry, but it's almost sundown." Emma looked at the distance to see the curse is almost coming. "** **That cloud is gonna hit any time.** **We have to go.** **Everyone's gonna turn on each other, and something tells me that being immune to the curse is not gonna stop them from attacking us."**

 **"I failed.** **I deserve to be attacked.** **This..." she started to cry. "This is all I have left of Anna.** **Now I'll never know what happened to her."**

"Don't say that, Elsa." Anna comments. "You didn't fail me. It was the thought and efforts that counts."

 **The scene went back to Anna and Kristoff.**

 **"Come on.** **Come on! Oh, come on! Uhh!" Kristoff got freed and showed to Anna. "Oh! Look! Look! I got my hands out.** **Okay, I'm gonna untie you.** **All right? Okay, come here.** **Come on.** **Okay.** **Okay, come here.** **Come here." he freed Anna as she place her hands on his face.**

 **"I, Anna of Arendelle, promise to love and cherish you." the Princess recite her wedding vows tearfully.**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.** **What are you doing?" Kristoff questioned.**

 **"Marrying you before we die." Anna answered.**

 **"No." he replied.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You don't get to marry me unless we get out of this.** **Okay? Just keep your chin up and breathe.** **Okay?" she did as Kristoff advise and so does he.**

"You should have taken her vows, Kristoff." Pearl told the ice harvester from the mic.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because we won't be able to see the wedding." Pearl answered.

 **Back to Elsa and Emma...**

 **"Anna, wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago, I'm so sorry I didn't find you.** **I still have faith.** **I know you're out there somewhere.** **I won't give up hope.** **I just wish I wish you were with me now." Elsa made her wish tearfully as she clutched the necklace close to her.**

 **"Elsa, come on." Emma urged until the necklace started glowing again.**

 **"Something's happening." Emma realized as the two looked around to see what it is.**

 **"Do you think it's my aunt's spell?" Elsa asked.**

 **"I don't know." Emma answered.**

-Control Room-

"Why are you so jumpy, Pearl?" Elsa questioned after seeing her friend jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" she didn't answer the question.

-Theater-

The audience couldn't understand what was going on, except for Ingrid and the flower guardians.

"Do you think..." Ingrid didn't finished her question.

"I think so." Snow answered anyway.

 **Back to Anna and Kristoff, who were trying to stay above water level...**

 **"Come on.** **Come on.** **Come on.** **Come on.** **I love you." Kristoff told Anna.**

 **"I love you, too." Anna replied back.**

 **Suddenly, the wind howled and the water bubbled. The couple screamed as the scene goes back to Elsa and Emma. A portal is opening from the beach's shoreline.**

 **"What is that?" Elsa asked.**

-Control Room-

"Elsa, a little advice if you ever encounter this. If you see magic being gathered in one place, either duck or get to a safe distance." Pearl told the Queen.

"Why?"

"You'll soon find out."

-Theater-

 **The gathered magic blasted Emma and Elsa off their feet. They got sat up to see what had appeared. The trunk opened as Anna was the first to got out, followed by Kristoff. Elsa blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe what she is seeing. She slowly got up.**

 **"Anna?" she called out first. Anna looked up to see her sister. "Anna!" Elsa ran up to reunited with her beloved sister.**

 **"Elsa!" Anna couldn't believe her eyes.**

 **"Anna! Oh! I couldn't find you!" Elsa exclaimed.**

 **"I was looking for you! I put you in an urn!" Anna exclaimed in excitement.**

 **"You missed your wedding!" Elsa was also excited.**

 **"It's okay! We're here!" Anna assured her.**

 **"But you're still young!" Elsa pointed out.**

 **"We were frozen! For 30 years, apparently." Anna answered.**

 **"How did this happen?! How did you get here?!" Elsa still have a lot of questions.**

 **"It's like you wished it." Emma comment.**

 **"My necklace.** **It was the Wishing Star!" Anna realized.**

"See, this proves that you're not a monster, Elsa." Ingrid muttered quietly. "Monsters can't make wishes because they don't have pure hearts. You, Elsa, have one."

 **"This is an amazing miracle.** **But it is a cold miracle, and we're all wet, so..." Kristoff trailed off, still shaken from the cold.**

 **"Yes.** **If we can get Anna back to the fairies right away, she might be able to stop the spell." Emma replied.**

 **"Wait.** **There's something I have to do first." Elsa told Emma while facing her sister. She hugged Anna as she hugged her back. Emma smiled at them as a bottle that came along the portal rise.**

Everyone clap and cheers for the reunion of their Queen and Princess. Now all they need is for them to return back to their kingdom and dethrone Hans...

 **The scene changed to Mr. Gold and Belle.**

 **"So Anna's on her way.** **Do you really think they can do it?" Belle asked her husband.**

 **"Well, perhaps.** **But, uh, if there's one thing I've learned, it's never trust a fairy." Mr. Gold answered. "** **Come.** **Let's get you someplace safe... Just in case." he lead her away from the diner.**

 **"So this spell can't affect Anna because it already got her once?" Kristoff asked.**

 **"Exactly." Emma answered.**

 **"And the two of you?" Anna questioned,**

 **"We're immune.** **It's a long story.** **We- We just gotta hurry."**

 **In a quiet voice, Anna whispered "What a funny-looking world.** **"**

 **"Right?" Elsa agreed.**

 **Back at the diner, Hook used the hat to suck all the fairies inside the hat. Mother Superior thought that she was safe, but she was wrong.**

 **"I'm sorry.** **I truly am." Hook then used the hat on her as she screams while being sucked in. The group entered the diner too late.**

 **"What happened here?" Elsa asked.**

 **"What do you think? The Snow Queen." Emma jumped to conclusion.**

 **"What does this mean?" Anna questioned.**

 **"It means that even with you here, we can't protect everyone." Emma answered.**

 **"So what do we do now?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Prepare for the worst." Emma answered again.**

 **To Mr. Gold and Belle as he take her into the shop...**

 **"You'll be safe in here." he told her.**

 **"So you you can keep the spell out?" Belle questioned.**

 **"No, but we must be separated.** **As Dark One, I may be immune to the spell, but you can still hurt me.** **Go inside and stay in the back room.** **I'm gonna seal it with a protection spell so no one can get to you." he instructed.**

 **"Okay." Belle agreed.**

 **"Look, I-I'll be back soon, and then we're gonna be together and we're gonna be fine.** **I promise." he replied as she went in and he sealed it.**

"Oh Belle, you shouldn't have trusted him." Anna commented to her future friend since she hadn't become friends with Belle yet.

 **"** **Is it done?" Mr. Gold asked as Hook approached him with the box.  
**

 **"You know, she truly loves you.** **You could have her forever, or all the power in the world.** **It's your choice."**

 **"I don't need to choose, thank you.** **I can and will have both." he took the box.**

 **"Now that it's settled, are we done?" Hook asked in irritation for still being under Gold's control.**

 **"No, no.** **I'm not gonna give up control of you just yet, not until I have everything I need."**

 **"What's left?" Hook questioned.**

 **"That's my concern, not yours.** **But by morning, all should be complete, including your life.** **Now run along, dearie, and enjoy your last day in this or any land."**

 **"Mom, dad, we're running out of time.** **You said you had a plan." Emma and the gang came into the sheriff station. David turned around to recognized his friend.**

 **"Kristoff?" David questioned in recognition.**

 **"David?" Kristoff did the same.**

 **"You cut your hair." David pointed out.**

 **"So did you you!" Kristoff commented as they both hugged and laugh.**

"Warm hugs!" Anna squealed.

 **"I see you brought your lovely fiancee.** **Joan?"**

 **Kristoff turned to Anna. "Joan?"**

 **"It was a code name." Anna quietly muttered. "** **David, I like you short hair.** **Not that I didn't like it long or that I thought it was-" she paused. "It's good to see you." she hugged him.**

"Warm hugs again."

 **"Likewise." David broke up the hug and introduce her to his wife. "** **This is my wife Snow, our son Neal, and our daughter Emma."**

 **"Wait.** **What? How can she be your daughter?" Anna questioned in confusion.**

 **"It's a long story.** **Once we survive this curse, I'll be happy to tell you all about it.** **The plan.** **What's the plan?" Emma asked her parents.**

 **"This is the plan." Mary Margaret showed her the jail keys.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You and Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune, so the rest of us need to protect ourselves." she explained.**

 **"You might wanna try that desk, old friend.** **It's sturdy.** **Cuff keys are in the top drawer." David replied as Elsa opened the drawers and hand cuff Kristoff to the desk.**

"Those cuffs are so thin, how can they prevent someone from escaping?" Anna questioned since she and Elsa were shackled to the dungeon floors. Well, ok, Anna hasn't actually been shackled in the dungeons yet...

"It's their world's version of what you're used to. It's much more simpler, easier, lighter, and faster than putting on heavy metal shackles." Pearl answered.

 **"I'm not locking you in there." Emma protest.**

 **"Yes, you have to." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"We won't be able to hurt anyone from in here." David supports his wife's decision.**

 **"Take the keys, Emma." Mary Margaret urged her.**

 **"I don't know what's gonna happen.** **I don't know how long it's gonna last.** **I don't know what's gonna happen to me.** **I mean, what if what if you starve to death in there?" Emma started to panic.**

 **"No, Emma, you're gonna fix this thing, and then you're gonna come back and save us." Mary Margaret reassures her.**

 **"You think?" Emma questioned.**

 **"We believe in you." David added.**

 **"Please." Mary Margaret urges her again as Emma took the keys. She first locked her father. "** **Now you know Henry's in a safe place, and Regina and the others can take care of themselves."**

 **"What about the baby?" Emma asked her mother.**

 **"No, don't worry.** **Neal won't be with us." David assures her.**

 **"Who's gonna take him?" Emma questioned in concern.**

 **Mary Margaret started to cry as she had to give up Neal for his best chance now that he's no longer safe from her or David.**

 **She whispered, "You are.** **"**

 **"Oh." Emma could only respond as her baby brother was handed to her. With her other hand, she locked her mother in.**

 **"We don't fear your magic, Emma.** **It's what's gonna allow you to take on the Snow Queen and win." Mary Margaret whispered.**

 **"And when you do, you'll be right back here unlocking these doors." David added.**

 **"We trust you.** **And Henry's right.** **You are special, and you are going to use that specialness and save us, both of you." Mary Margaret addressed to both her daughter and Elsa.**

 **"You have wonderful parents, Emma." Elsa comments.**

 **"I know." Emma answered in a broken voice.**

 **"Swan? A word." Hook appeared in the room.**

 **"Elsa, can you hold my brother?" Emma asked as Elsa agrees.**

 **"Of course.** **It's okay." Elsa holds the baby prince as she lets Mary Margaret stroke her son's head.**

 **"What are you doing here? You know what's about to happen." Emma confronts her love.**

 **"Aye.** **I know.** **I just needed to see you.** **Before I chained myself to the dock for the protection of all, I... Needed to see you one more time." he confessed.**

 **"Killian, I'm not a tearful goodbye kiss person.** **But maybe just this once." Emma told his tearfully as she gave him a goodbye kiss.**

 **"Goodbye." Hook said his farewell and left.**

Everyone was getting a bit emotional.

"Why does this seem like the end of the world?" one asked.

"Maybe because it actually is." another answered.

 **Emma placed a finger on her lips, feeling that something was wrong, but had other things to worry about. She exhaled deeply before turning back to her friends and family.**

 **"Okay." Emma replied as Elsa return Neal to his big sister's arms.**

 **"Not long now." Kristoff muttered as thundering can be heard.**

 **Anna looked though the windows to see the curse is coming closer and is ready to be released.**

 **"Looks like one more adventure together." she comments.**

 **Mary Margaret and David hold hands as she tried to stay calm, despite knowing the curse's effects:**

 **"Here it comes."**

 **The scene changes to Regina and Henry as they went to the office for Henry's safety.**

 **"Henry, I am so sorry.** **I should have stayed focused on Operation Mongoose, but Robin Hood..." Regina sighs. "I-I let my heart pull me elsewhere."**

 **"Operation Mongoose is not over.** **We're gonna find the Author.** **You will be happy." Henry encourage her.**

 **"First, we have to survive.** **Now listen to me carefully, Henry.** **I'm going to seal this place.** **You're going to be locked in, but more importantly, everyone else will be locked out." Regina explained.**

 **"I understand." Henry replied.**

 **"Don't be scared." Regina told him.**

 **"I'm not, mom.** **Emma and Elsa will fix this.** **I have faith." he answered.**

 **Regina exhaled deeply, "I wish I was as brave as you."**

 **"Now go.** **I'll be okay." Henry told her as thunder rumbles. "** **Really, go."**

 **"I love you." Regina whispered.**

 **"I love you, too." Henry replied as Regina left him. She closed the door and used a protection spell to seal the place. She was about to go when Robin stopped her.**

 **"Where to now?" he asked.**

 **"My vault.** **And you need to get as far away from it as possible.** **It's dangerous even being around each other now." Regina warns Robin as the electricity crackles. "** **We're moments away."**

 **"It's okay.** **Roland and Marian are locked away somewhere even I don't know.** **Henry is safe in there.** **I'll go and chain myself to a tree in a minute... Unless you want me to come with you." Robin explained and offered her a chance for him to be with her.**

 **"No, no, no, no, no.** **I need to seal myself in that vault." Regina insisted.**

 **"To keep people out?" Robin questioned.**

 **"Oh, no." Regina answered. "** **To keep me in." she whispered.**

 **"Regina, I'm not afraid of you." Robin assured her.**

 **"But you really, really should be." she warned as she took off. The scene showed her locking herself inside the vault with the protection/containment spell.  
**

 **Back in the sheriff office, as they heard the curse is approaching even closer, David and Mary Margaret hold hands through the bars.**

 **"Never let go." Mary Margaret whispered** **.**

 **"Hey.** **Don't be afraid.** **You know, we share a heart, and nothing can come between two halves of one heart.** **These are just precautions.** **No spell is strong enough to break what we have." David assured her as she gave him a smile.**

 **The scene changed to everyone that is going to be affected by the curse. First showed Henry in his mom's office, to Belle in Gold's shop, to Robin in the forest of nowhere, to Hook in the street somewhere, to Mr. Gold somewhere, to Regina in her vault, to Ingrid at last as she lowered her hands to let the shards fall. Many glass shards started to fall from the sky, filling up the buildings. A scene shows the Sheriff Station as the shards enters through the ceiling. Emma shield her baby brother from harm while Elsa covered her eyes and Anna hugged her sister for comfort as she watch her fiance being affected by the spell. To Mary Margaret and David, the glass got into their eyes until they let go. Both are staring at each other in an unfriendly way.**

The audiences couldn't contain their anger for Hans any longer, so Pearl quickly made her way to the box with the cloaking spell.

-Box with Cloaking Spell-

"Your Majesties, do you approve of this? Do you believed that the thirteen princes deserved this?" Pearl asked.

"So long that they don't get too hurt. Despite everything that I've seen and what they've done..." the Unknown Queen trailed off.

The Unknown King just looked upset. Not at what is going to happen now, but at the episode he just watched. It pains him that his children are stuck at this predicament. Despite he is King, even he can't saved his children from the disaster they gotten themselves into. He wondered what will happened to them now?

-Theater-

Pearl came out of the box, which many of the audience are curious of who are inside.

"Our quests agrees to this, therefore..." Pearl snapped her fingers.

Just like what had happened with the Duke, the chairs disappeared, with only the thirteen seats with the princes are remaining. The thirteen princes are tied into their chairs, unable to escape.

"Take your pick." Pearl suggest as most of the audiences are glaring at Hans and nobody else.

First was Anna and Kristoff. One look at her and Hans muttered:

"Oh no." he groaned.

A punch on his right eye left a mark on his "handsome face". However, that wasn't enough for Anna. After kicking him in the legs and punching him on his face, she left one last final bruise on his left eye to complete the bruise on his other eye. A reminder that he'll surely never forget.

Before Kristoff even started his, he addressed to the other twelve princes, "I hope you regret the decision in helping your pathetic brother, Hans. I even have no idea why would you even help him after he tainted your family's reputation and pride. You could have not help him, but instead, you did. Now it's too late for you twelve to change your minds, because now, you have involved yourself with this crazy mess. Now, you have to share your brother's crime." With no more words to give, he walk passed all twelve of them and stand in front of Hans. "And you..." he deliver a blow into the stomach hard. "That was for Anna and for try to drown us for a crime we didn't even commit!"

It was Ingrid's turn. She had no idea how she felt of the man in front of her, other then she knew he wasn't to be trust. So she slapped him across the cheek, hard. Leaving a red mark on his wonderful, beautiful, handsome face. The flower guardians did Hans the same way they did with the Duke. Pearl then let Elsa take her turn.

As Elsa approach Hans with her glamor spell, she had every right to be angry. However, she decided to show him mercy, since she isn't a cold-heart queen like he think she was. So she froze the prince to the chair. To him, the Queen had a funny definition of mercy if you think freezing someone to a chair is considered "merciful". She then return to the control room. While Elsa decided to be merciful, that doesn't mean the townspeople were.

They practically ran over Hans to deliver him a mixture of punches, kicks, slaps, and more. Once everyone was satisfy, they returned to their seats which reappeared. Pearl snapped her fingers as Hans' chair lift itself back to the correct position (the townspeople knock his chair over, so Hans was in an awkward position while receiving his just reward). He wasn't looking too well and looked like a mess. As his chair is in the correct position, he groaned as he was staring at the screen.

Pearl returned to the control room to give her explanation.

"I would have sent the so called 'King of Arendelle' to the hospital like I did with the Duke, but there is a certain episode that I want him to witness. An episode or rather an ending that he will remember clearly in that perfect head of his." Pearl gave her reason. "Anyway on to the next episode!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you until... Well, until I have time to write the next chapter. Remember, if you haven't yet vote or had just favorite this story, go to my profile and vote for what ending you want happen. Bye! :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Shattered Sight

**Hi everyone. Really sorry for not updating during the entire summer. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Shattered Sight

Before everyone watched the episode, Pearl tapped the microphone.

"Another thing before the episode starts, this is another emotional/happy-kind-of episode." Pearl warned. "Also, now that we are getting closer to the end, there will be a little something to decide what to do when we watch the last episode."

Everyone wanted to know what she meant by that and what could this "little something" be?

 **The episode starts in Boston in 1982. There are sirens in the distance. The Snow Queen is walking around the street, gaining many eyes on her. She sees a psychic shop and enter.**

 **A phoney physic woman named Madame Faustina came out, "You have traveled a great distance, but I can help you. Madame Faustina is here."**

 **The Snow Queen looked shocked for a moment, but let it slide, "Sorceress, can you use your powers of crystal gazing to show me a girl not yet born?"**

-Control Room-

"Is there such magic called crystal gazing?" Elsa curiously questioned.

"In the Enchanted Forest, there are seers who have the power to see the future, but very little. Rumpelstiltskin has that ability." Pearl answered. "In my world, some people are said to be psychic, but they're not. They pretended to be so they can get money."

"Oh."

-Theater-

 **"This girl is special to you?"** **Madame Faustina asked.**

 **"Very much so. At the age of 28, she will arrive in a town called Storybrooke." the Snow Queen explained.**

 **"Madame Faustina knows all. Come. The crystal ball awaits. How will you express your gratitude?" she questioned.**

"I think she's a fraud, Aunt Ingrid." Anna spoke up.

"How was I suppose to know? She looked like she has powers." Ingrid replied.

 **"Thank you." the Snow Queen apparently doesn't understand what kind of gratitude she meant.**

 **"Payment. How... How will you pay me?" Madame Faustine clarify.**

 **"Will this do?" the Snow Queen gave the woman her necklace as she accepts.  
**

 **"Spirits of the ball, hear me and obey. I see... A child." she pretended to see the images.**

"She's a fraud." Anna continues.

 **"Yes." the Snow Queen urged.**

 **Madame Faustina continue her fake psychic abilities, "A girl... Who is... Special."**

"Defiantly a fraud."

 **"Yes. She has many gifts. Tell me more." the Snow Queen was getting impatient, since she already know the information she was given.**

 **"The child's name is... Susan." Madame Faustine messed up, gaining the disapproval of the Snow Queen. She gets out of the shop.**

"You were right, Anna." Kristoff comments as he gave his fiancee a high five.

"Go me, I can see passed a lair in just five minutes I looked at them!" Anna cheered, earning her a clear throat from the back seats.

 **"Liar! Her name will be Emma Swan! The Apprentice's scroll promises this!" the Snow Queen explain in fury.**

 **"I don't know nothin' about a scroll. Now get outta here or you're gonna get a wicked beating." the phoney warned.**

 **"Where I'm from, charlatans such as yourself are severely punished." the Snow Queen raised her hand, attempting to freeze the woman. However, since she is in a Land Without Magic, her magic is... Seal away?**

 **Madame Faustina raised the bat higher, "Last warning, fruitcake. Hit the bricks."**

 **"Your trickery changes nothing. I will find Emma. She is coming, and I will find her. And I will wait for her as long as I must. And then I will have what I deserve." she declared.**

 **Back in Storybrooke, Ingrid is walking down the street and stops as an arrow was shot closely to her face. It turns out that Happy was trying to shoot Leroy with Granny's crossbow**.

"Who shot that?" Kristoff asked. After seeing who, Kristoff let out an "Oh."

 **"He's coming! He's coming!" Leroy exclaimed as Happy tries to follow him.**

 **"And I ain't happy!" Happy yelled as Granny tried to get her crossbow back.**

 **At the sheriff station...**

 **Mary Margaret stared intensely at her husband as she spoke, "Prince Charming. Finally I'm seeing you clearly."**

 **"And what do you see?" David asked sarcastically.**

 **"A fraud. A shepherd who has no business being royalty." she answered coldly.**

"Ooh, that was harsh." Kristoff comments.

Snow looked shocked her alternative self/ Snow White #2.

 **"Well, I see a spoiled little princess who ran away from her troubles, who always runs away!" David counters.**

 **"I can't believe I had a child with you." she spat back.**

 **"Oh, who knows? Maybe you didn't. Could be Whale's." David comments as they separate each other again while Kristoff and Anna watched.**

 **"You know, if this is what marriage is like, I'm glad you keep postponing ours." Kristoff comments to Anna as the princess is upset with his response.**

"I am so sorry, Anna." Kristoff quickly apologize.

"It's okay, I know it wasn't you and it was..." she sighs. "The spell."

"And I'm sorry for casting it in the first place." Ingrid mutter quietly that no one could hear her.

 **"You don't mean that, Kristoff. It's the spell." Anna told him**

 **Kristoff shook his head, "No. I'm seeing clearly now, too. I'm beginning to think that this haircut wasn't my only bad idea."**

 **Anna took a deep breath, "I know this isn't really you. I know it. But it's still upsetting, so I'm just... I'm gonna go see my sister. And you just stay here handcuffed where you can't hurt anybody... But me... With your words."**

 **"My parents... That's not who they are." Emma told Elsa while cradling baby Neal in her arms.**

 **"They're their worst selves. It's like when Anna put me in that urn. She didn't mean what she said either... I hope." Elsa replied.**

 **"I didn't. That doesn't make any of this less horrible." Anna confirms as she hugs her big sister.**

 **"It's okay. You're immune. We all are. And we're together." Elsa pointed out.**

 **"It's gonna be all right. Remember, I'm the Savior." Emma reminded them as she cradle her baby brother.**

 **"Is that like, a real job here?" Anna questioned.**

 **"Apparently, it is. I promised all these people I'd get them their happy endings. And I will. I'm just not sure how at this moment." Emma answered.**

"That must be unfortunate." Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"How so?" Kristoff questioned.

"Emma has to grant everyone their happy endings. How many people do you think that is?" Anna quizzed her fiancee.

"Your guesses are as good as mine." he shrugged off.

 **"I think I might have an idea. Do you know how the Snow Queen got the idea for the curse? It's from a legend called the Trolden Glass." Anna tell her sister and Emma.**

 **"Never heard of it." Emma replied.**

"In my world, it's based on the Snow Queen from Hans Christian Anderson!" the audience heard Pearl exclaiming via microphone.

Hans, though he is in the process of slow healing, was thinking, _'I wrote a book on that Snow Witch?'_

"And that man is not you, Hans." Pearl comment through the microphone.

 _'Does she knows what I'm thinking?'_ Hans decided he does not want to know the answer and just continued watching.

 **"Its origin isn't important. What matters is how they broke the curse." Anna explained.  
**

 **"What was done?" Elsa asked her sister.**

 **"Uh, to break the spell... Oh. They had to kill the King. So in this case, that would mean Ingrid." Anna revealed the unwilling answer.**

"That's dark." Snow comment. Then again, in her case, it was freeing her from an evil mirror.

Pearl agreed, in the story, the Snow Queen was defeated by having her heart melt, which is probably not a good thing, but better than dying. However, she knows how the story ends. At the same time, the purpose she brought them here is to hopefully change their ending for a more alternative reality.

 **"I don't believe killing is ever the answer. Are you sure we can't reason with her?" Elsa wanted to explore other options.**

 **"She's beyond that. We all want another way, but if it comes down to her or the town, I'm gonna do what has to be done." Emma decided.**

Ingrid looked down in shame, "So it has to come down to this..."

 **"But..." Elsa trailed off and got cut off.**

 **"We're out of options. Anna, how are you with kids?" Emma turned her attention on the Princess.**

 **"I love kids." Anna automatically answer as Emma gives Anna her brother.**

 _'Oh boy.'_ Kristoff thought. He didn't think about having children yet and already Anna is given the job of baby-sitting.

 **"Wait." Anna realized what was going on.**

 **"Elsa, we should get going." Emma told her friend.**

 **"Wait. I'm the babysitter? The Snow Queen is my aunt, too. If this is what has to happen, I wanna be by your side." Anna comments.**

 **"Anna, sorry, but someone has to stay here with everyone else." Emma counters as she kiss her brother on his forehead.**

 **"Emma's right. Stay with Kristoff." Elsa agreed.**

 **"But this was my plan." Anna reminded her.**

 **"I know it was. You're the smartest person I know, and you're my sister, which means you need to stay safe. Ingrid is a problem that Emma and I have to solve." Elsa explained.**

Hans scoffed at the idea that Anna is "smart", which earns him a glare from the Princess herself. She gave him a warning look as if she is saying:

"You hope I don't regret giving just marks on your face. Because I can do more."

 **"Do you trust Emma?" Anna asked in a low voice.**

Anna gave herself a palm face.

 _'Why did I asked that? How could I not trust Emma? She and her family had help Elsa.'_ Anna thought.

 **"I do. She's my friend." Elsa answered firmly.**

 **"Then go." Anna told her as Elsa did.**

 **Meanwhile, Mary Margaret and David are fighting in the background. Kristoff was clearly annoyed by it.**

 **"Keep it down! God!" he yelled, upset that he is still handcuff to the desk.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Regina is trying to escape from her vault. She kept on banging against the door in frustration.  
**

 **"Ugh! Ugh! Sealed in my own vault?! Ugh! This is... This is..." Regina is looking for the one person to blame. "This is the Savior's doing." She becomes tense as she heads downstairs. "I should've incinerated her years ago. This is what I get for being subtle!" She turns to look herself into the mirror. "What the hell am I wearing?"**

 **Regina waved her hands and she dresses herself like she was the Evil Queen, all in black and looking... Evil.**

 **Regina gasped, "I've missed you."**

The audience looked unease with an Evil Queen. The Flower Guardian weren't happy either, considering their Evil Queen was still out there.

Kristoff didn't understood to mood and asked, "How can she missed herself? That's just weird."

 **A scene changed to Hook entering Mr Gold's shop.**

 **"Where's the missus? She turned homicidal on you yet?" Hook asked, kinda wishing Belle was.**

 **"None of your business. What kept you?" Mr. Gold calmly asked.**

 **"Well, it's like swimming with sharks out there. The minute one of them tastes blood, they'll tear each other apart." Hook explains.**

 **"Well, count your blessings you're not one of them." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"Why was I spared the cloud's curse?" Hook questioned.**

 **"Because your heart wasn't in your chest, dearie. It was here in my shop with me. In protective custody, so to speak." the Dark One answers.**

 **"What is it you need, Crocodile?" asked Hook.**

 **"Once I finish packing, I'm gonna take Belle to the town line. I need you to find Henry and do the same thing." Mr Gold explains.**

"I hate him." Anna comments. "How can he? He is Henry's grandfather."

"Agree." Ingrid replied.

 **"So you still think you're leaving?" Hook questioned.  
**

 **"Oh, ye of little faith. Tomorrow night, when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the hat, I shall finally cleave myself from this dagger and be on the other side of that ice wall before dawn." Mr. Gold calmly explained.**

 **"Are you saying there's a bloody way out of here?" Hook asked in a suggestive way.**

 **"Dark One always finds a way." Mr. Gold answered with a smirk.**

 **"Well, if the Dark One is so powerful, why doesn't he magic his grandson to his side?" Hook suggested, tired of doing his arch enemy's dirty work.**

 **"Because that would require me knowing where his mothers have locked him away for safekeeping. Now unless you really, really have no need for that tongue, I suggest you slither back outside into the hostile current and find Henry. You'll be needing this." Mr. Gold handed him a bottle.**

 **"You won't win. Villains never do." Hook reminded him.**

"Ha!" Anna jumped from her seat to gloat at Hans. "You see? You'll never be King! So there!"

"Anna, settle down." Kristoff insisted that his fiancee get back on her seat.

"Ehem." Ingrid cleared her throat as Anna realized what the line 'villains never win'.

"Oh, well... Don't worry, Aunt Ingrid. I sure that you can be saved." Anna awkwardly supported her.

"Thanks, Anna." Ingrid sadly smile.

 **"Don't be ridiculous, dearie. When Belle and Henry wake up tomorrow morning in New York City, they won't remember a thing about tonight. I'll tell them the Snow Queen destroyed Storybrooke, whilst I saved everyone I could. I won't be a villain. I'll be a hero." Mr. Gold brushed off Hook's comment.**

 **The pirate left as the scene changed to the Snow Queen in her ice-cream shop. She makes some ice cream disappear from two pots. There were hidden memory rocks. The Snow Queen gets out her shop where Emma and Elsa are waiting for her.**

 **"Stop." Emma told her.**

 **"This must end, Ingrid." Elsa wanted the conflict to be resolve peacefully.**

 **"Our magic is a part of us now. We control it, and we control it really well." Emma warned.**

 **"I'm so proud of you both. You've finally embraced who you truly are." Ingrid was calm.**

 **Elsa and Emma try to use their powers on the Snow Queen, but they fail.**

 **"Emma." Elsa called out, wary.**

 **"Again." Emma tried, but nothing happen.**

 **"The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal. Its strength protects the life-force that we all now share." Ingrid explains.**

 **Elsa addressed to Emma, "She's made it impossible for us to hurt her."**

 **"We gotta get these things off." Emma tugged on the ribbon.**

 **"There's no need. Soon, you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me. For real." Ingrid smiled as she easily walks away.**

 **In Richfield, Minnesota - 1999, at Ingrid's house.**

 **"Hey, look what the new girl brought with her." Kevin laughed.**

 **"Give it to me!" Emma tried to get her camera back, but fails.**

 **"Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma's, not yours. We respect property in this household, don't we, Kevin?" Ingrid questioned as Emma walks up to her.**

 **Kevin sighs in submission, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **He gave the camera to Ingrid before walking away. The woman then turned on the girl.**

 **"Here you go, Emma. It's okay, sweetie. I know you're new here, but you're gonna be just fine. Okay, lights out in 15! Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Ingrid left the room to tell the other kids.**

 **Young Emma was about to leave, but Kevin blocked the exit. He was clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.**

 **"It's your choice, sweetie. You can either give me that camera tomorrow or I can make your life a living hell." Kevin threatens as he left.**

"I don't like him." Anna replied.

"Poor Emma... I should have not taken that boy." Ingrid comments to herself.

 **Later that night, Emma goes downstairs. She tries to run away, but the hallway lights were turned on. It was Ingrid chilling in the sofa with a cup of cocoa.  
**

 **"I made us some cocoa. Wanna join me?" she asked.**

 **"No." Emma declines the offer.**

 **"Suit yourself. You know, by my account, there are 15 separate subconscious signs or tells that a new foster child displays when they're going to run away on his or her first night. In the brief time we were together, you showed seven." Ingrid explains. "Not that I blame you. When I was younger, I did the same thing."**

 **"You ran away?" Young Emma questioned.**

 **"I tried to." Ingrid started. "People in my life, they, uh, they intervened. Do you wanna know why?"**

 **"Does it matter?" Young Emma wasn't interested.**

 **"It did to me. They stopped me because they cared about me." Ingrid coolly told her.**

 **"Lucky you." Young Emma remarks.  
**

 **"No. Lucky you." Ingrid said otherwise. "Because now that you're living under my roof, I'm gonna care for you- the way they cared for me."**

 **"Yeah, well, don't waste your time. I'm not interested." Emma decline the offer.**

 **"Hmm. Suit yourself. Go. I won't stop you." Ingrid told her.**

 **"You won't?" Young Emma asked in surprise.**

 **"No. Go on. More cocoa for me." Ingrid told her as she took a sip. Before Young Emma can leave, Ingrid used reverse psychology to get the girl to stay. "I understand how difficult it must be to live under the same roof as someone like Kevin, who's deathly afraid of spiders." That got Young Emma's attention. "Any spiders, really. Small spiders. Big spiders. Even the rubber ones I keep in my desk. In the drawer on the right. Behind the box of staples. Poor Kevin. It's a shame you can't stay, Emma."**

 **A slight mischievous smile spread on Young Emma's face as she reconsider her thoughts, "Maybe... Maybe I could hang around for one more day."**

 **"Works for me." Ingrid replied, still coolly.**

"Well... That's one way in convincing her to stay." Anna replied.

 **The scene changed to Storybrooke where Emma and Elsa are coming in Mr Gold's shop.**

 **"Gold? Belle? You in here? They're gone." Emma turned to Elsa.**

 **"Then what do we do?" Elsa asked.**

 **Emma eying a knife, "We do it ourselves."  
**

"I wished Emma didn't do that." Ingrid sadly replied.

"No offense, but you kinda put them on when they didn't want it." Kristoff reminded her. "Ow! What was that for?" he address to Anna, who elbow him in the arm.

"Don't put too much grief on her, Kristoff!" Anna scolded him quietly.

"No, he's right." the woman insisted that it was her fault. However, unlike Elsa, she wasn't being too hard on herself.

 **In the street, the citizens are fighting as Hook walk to the office.**

 **"Say something! Dopey, say something! Open your mouth! Speak, speak, speak!" Doc yelled, but when Dopey didn't answer, he got pushed back.**

 **"Move it!" Granny bosses some around with her crossbow.  
**

 **During all these commotion, Will sees Hook. Meanwhile... Anna is observing what happen outside the sheriff station.**

 **"That's ridiculous." David hollered.**

 **"At least I know how to swaddle our child correctly." Mary Margaret answered in confidence. Clearly, she was trying to stuck a nerve in David.**

 **"I swaddle him perfectly." David counters.**

 **"He's a baby, not a breakfast burrito." she counters back.**

 **"Stop it. I mean, I have to say I expected more from the two of you. Use your heads. Think back to what it was like before the spell changed you." Anna started while Kristoff gave her a "here we go" look. "Sure, you had issues with each other, but they were minor."**

 **"Minor? Minor? When I first met her, she hit me in the face. If that wasn't a sign, I don't know what is." David was losing his cool.**

"It was actually a rock." Pearl corrected.

 **"Yes, you responded by hanging me in a net from a tree. You're a real Prince Charming." Mary Margaret was being sarcastic.**

 **"Yes, he is Prince Charming, and you're Snow White. And those things sound terrible but they also sound romantic. Can't you see that? 'Cause if you can see that, then maybe you can defeat this dark spell." Anna pushes them.**

 **"Someone slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery." Mary Margaret replied.**

 **"Oh! Me! Pick me!" Kristoff raised his hand, receiving a look of disbelief from Anna.**

"Kristoff!" Anna looked at her fiancee.

"Sorry?" Kristoff offered. "Look, I was under a spell. I can't help it."

"I know how you can make it up to me." Anna replied.

"How?"

"I'll tell you about it later." she teased him.

 **"Oh, shut it, Ice Man." David replied.**

 **"Ice Man? Who you calling Ice Man, stable boy?" Kristoff counters.**

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked, noticing Pearl laughing.

"It's just... It's so funny that your friends are fighting over nothing. And the name calling is so funny!"

 **"I'm calling you Ice Man. And you're from Arendelle. What are you doing selling ice? The whole place is frozen!" David yelled.**

 **"Ice is a very important commodity." Kristoff explained.**

 **"You know what, Swiss Miss? You do know me. I pick flowers. I talk to birds. I do all kinds of warm, fuzzy things." Mary Margaret started.**

"Swiss Miss?" Anna turned to her ancestor, Snow.

The Edelweiss Guardian answers, "It's the name of hot cocoa, but the Swiss part relates to Switzerland or the people."

"You sure know a lot." the Princess comments.

"Well, me and my brother were born there." Snow answered.

"Oh." Anna looked at the screen. "And warm, fuzzy things? Really?"

"Wait for it." Kristoff told her.

 **"And you know what else? I kill."**

"Oh."

 **"Yeah, that's right. Snow White's a murderer. I killed the Evil Queen's mommy. And I said I was sorry... And it didn't mean it." Mary Margaret finished.**

Snow was looking at her alternative self or "Snow White #2" is disbelief. As the Snow Queen, she never killed. Well, to be fair, she was under control of an evil mirror, but she never harm anyone.

 **"That's horrible." Anna comments.**

"I agree future me!" Anna exclaimed.

 **"Still wanna hold hands, sing "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah"?" the woman suggested as Anna walked away, unsure on what to do.**

 **At Mr Gold's shop...**

 **Emma tried using a horn, but the tip broke, she sighs, "I give up. It's useless. The magic protecting this ribbon is just too powerful."**

 **"I guess the Snow Queen meant what she said about her love." Elsa remarks.  
**

Ingrid didn't try to comment yet. She wanted to wait near the end to see.

 **"I'm sorry. I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her to retain that." Emma admitted.**

 **"She's said the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal." Elsa told her.**

 **"Maybe without equal, but not without an opposite that's equally strong." Emma started to formulate a plan.**

 **"What?" Elsa became confused.**

 **"If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists, then maybe what we need is someone's equally amplified hatred to get them off." Emma suggested.  
**

 **"Emma you're a bit prickly, but you're certainly not hate-able." Elsa comments.**

 **"Tell that to Regina." Emma suggested before realizing what her friend just said, "I'm prickly?"**

 **"If you let Regina out while she's under the influence of the Snow Queen's curse, she'll kill you." Elsa reminded her.**

 **"She'll try. But right now, it's-" Emma got cut off.**

 **"A theory." Elsa finished.**

 **"The best chance we have. If Storybrooke wants to survive, Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before." Emma replied.**

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Anna trailed off.

 **Elsa and Emma are walking to Regina's vault. Regina, who is still trapped inside, fell the arrival and gave an evil dangerous smirk. Into the ice cave, Ingrid was laying on her icy sofa and pulls up Emma's memories that is taking form of white crystals from the inside of the memory rock.)**

 **In Richfield, Minnesota - 1999, Emma is at the funfair with Ingrid. She is playing crane while Ingrid watches.  
**

 **"Ooh! What do I do? Help!" Young Emma was having fun.  
**

 **"Don't look at me! You're driving!" Ingrid laughed.**

 **"Oh! I can't do it." Young Emma became frustrated.**

 **"Concentrate." Ingrid advised**

 **"Okay. Okay." Young Emma tried again.  
**

 **"Okay. Trust your instincts and let it rip. Don't let go. Win." Ingrid encourage her.**

 **Young Emma grabs a puppy with a ring.**

 **"Ah!" Young Emma was excited.**

 **"Yes! Let's see what you won." Ingrid suggested.**

 **Young Emma took her prize and slip a plastic ring onto her finger, "I love it."**

 **"See, this is a great lesson, Emma. If you push yourself and you ignore the flickering lights and the distractions of this world, you can accomplish anything." Ingrid replied.**

 **"Ingrid, it's a plastic ring, not a scholarship to Yale." Young Emma felt that Ingrid is exaggerating a little bit.**

 **"I know, but you're a special girl, Emma. And someday, you're gonna surprise everybody with your extraordinary gifts." Ingrid insisted.**

 **"Okay, now you're going overboard." Young Emma decided.**

 **"I'm serious. I'm glad I got to know you." Ingrid replied.  
**

 **"Ingrid, are... Are you crying?" Young Emma questioned.**

 **Ingrid tries to hide her tears, "No, just... A little emotional."**

 **Young Emma looked concern and notice a paper in her foster mom's bag, she concluded in dread, "I'm being sent away again."**

 **"What?" Ingrid asked in alarm.  
**

 **"That's why we spent the day together." Young Emma continues in panic.**

 **"No." Ingrid denies.**

 **"It's why you're crying." Young Emma finished her speculation.**

 **"No. You couldn't be more wrong." Ingrid told her.**

 **"Then what is it?" Young Emma asked.**

 **"I'm... I'm filling out the paperwork to adopt you." she explains with a smile. "We're gonna be a family."**

 **Young Emma started to smile, "Are you serious?"**

 **"I know that it's a big leap. And you may not look at me as a mother. I know how hard that is. But... I... I promise I will be the best big sister that you could ever hope for." Ingrid explains.**

 **"I love you." Young Emma gave her foster mother a hug.**

 **"I love you, too." Ingrid smiled.**

"Aw... That's so sweet." Anna comments.

"Yes," Ingrid watched the entire scene with wide eyes. "We looked so happy..."

 _'Whatever happen that caused Emma to drift away from me?'_

 **Back to Storybrooke, Outside Regina's vault.**

 **"Okay, stand back." Emma threw a rock to see a spell around a vault. "Containment spell. Okay. Here goes."**

 **"You can do it." Elsa encourage her when Emma's first attempt failed.**

 **Emma jumped a bit before concentrating. The spell was then lifted, "Okay. Well, I'm still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing. But lucky for us, the next part should be easy for me."**

 **"What's that?" Elsa wondered.**

 **"Be prickly." Emma answered.**

 **Emma and Elsa enter. Inside the vault, Emma looked bewildered at Regina's transformation.**

 **"Whoa. Little late for Halloween." Emma remarks.**

There's that word "Halloween" again. Elsa is starting to consider celebrating that holiday.

 **"You." Regina stood and her tone sound murderous.**

 **"How do you walk in that thing?" Emma had to asked, since she isn't into dresses.**

 **"With the poise and composure of a Queen. Perfect timing, Miss Swan. I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary." Regina explained. She took notice of Elsa. "What's she doing here?"**

"Is it that easy to walk in a restricting outfit?" Pearl asked Elsa. She never understood the way of royals.

"Well, I normally wears this to have more freedom in my movements." Elsa answered.

"But don't you royals wear tight clothes and other things?" Pearl questioned.

"Sometimes, like for special occasion. But I guess some doesn't." the Queen replied.

"That's so weird." Anna comments.

"What's so weird, Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"She wants to turn Emma into a bush with shapes?"

"Good point."

 **Elsa played it cool and with a smile on her face, "I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth."  
**

 **"The truth about what?" Regina asked.**

 **"I lied to you, Regina, about Marian. I knew all along. I brought her here on purpose." Emma replied.**

 **"Tell me something I don't know."**

 **"What you don't know is why. Not only did I wanna break your heart, I wanted to see me and Hook together, see the happiness you could never have, and ruin it again, just like my mother did." Emma pushed Regina's buttons.  
**

 **"I've been waiting a long time for this." Regina shoots a fireball on Emma and Elsa. However, it destroys the ribbons. Emma then pushes Regina back with her magic. "Uhh!"**

 **"Let's go." Emma suggested as she and Elsa started to fled.**

 **"Swan!" Regina yelled as the two have smiles on their faces.**

"Why aren't you two just adorable." Pearl comments.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"You and Emma looked like you enjoyed yourself, running out of that vault as fast as you can with smiles on your faces." Pearl explains. "It's like two naughty children running away from a scary house on Halloween. You got your candy and played a trick and now you're running."

 **At the mayor's office...**

 **Hook tried opening the door, "Henry. I know you're in there, mate. I need you to come with me now."**

 **"There's no way I'm going anywhere with a dirty pirate." Henry comments.**

 **"Dirty?" Hook thinks it was a joke, unaware that the boy didn't mean it physically. "I bathe quite frequently, thank you very much."**

 **"I never liked you, and I like you even less now that you and my mom are together." Henry insisted that he hates the pirate.**

 **"Emma used that word? 'Together'?" Hook was feeling elated at the word.**

 **"Go!" Henry told him.**

 **"Okay. Henry, I need to bring you somewhere safe. All right." Hook pours a potion on the door. "I'm coming in!" Hook comes in and slides onto some marbles on the floor. "Uhh!" the pirate was in pain as the boy runs away. "Henry! I'm just trying to do what's best for you!"**

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Anna remark.

"And painful." Kristoff added.

 **Hook tries to chase after him when Will enter.**

 **"I've been looking for you, pirate. Come to pay you back for that shiner you gave me." Will explained.  
**

 **"Now's not the time, mate." Hook tries to get away, but Will won't let him.**

 **"Oh, it bloody well is the time! Now let's see how hard you are without your girlfriend 'round to protect ya." Will make a move, but misses. Hook simply pushed him behind and knocks out him out. "Uhh!"**

 **Hook walks away like it was no big deal, "Henry!"**

 **Meanwhile Emma and Elsa enter the ice cave, but Ingrid was smiling behind them.**

 **The scene changed to Richfield, Minnesota - 1999, in the street.**

 **"It's nights like this I wish I just had the power to poof home like Harry Potter. If I was like him, I could be standing here in the cold one minute, and home soaking in the tub in the next." Young Emma told Ingrid.**

"Harry Potter?" Kristoff asked.

"They're a bunch of wizards and witches in training. Some are good and some are bad." Pearl answer though the microphone.

 **"That would be something, wouldn't it? Emma... Emma, do you remember how much fun we had in the arcade last week?" Ingrid questioned her.**

 **"Of course. Best day I've had in a long time. How could I forget?" Young Emma answered.**

 **"And do you remember how the lights in the game flickered right before you won?" Ingrid asked her.  
**

 **"Yeah. Weird." Young Emma comments.**

 **"What if it was more than just weird? What if it meant that you were on the cusp of a great self-revelation?" Ingrid questioned. She looked up to see a car coming by. "I think it's time." she replied as she leads Emma in the middle of the road as the car arrives.**

 **"What are you doing?!" Young Emma exclaimed in alarm.  
**

 **"Stop the car." Ingrid instructed.**

 **"What?!" Young Emma thinks that Ingrid is crazy.  
**

"What the heck was I thinking?" Ingrid asked quietly so no one would hear.

Luckily, everyone else was so engrossed at the scene that they didn't hear her.

 **"Trust your instincts. Do it! Stop the car!" Ingrid continues.**

 **"Let go of me!" Young Emma break from Ingrid's grip and runs away as the car tries to move away.  
**

"Oh my gosh, I almost risked Emma's life." Ingrid was distraught.

 **"Emma!" Ingrid looked disbelief. Whenever it was because Emma failed to do what she hoped for or the fact that she risked the girl's life, that is unknown. "I'm sorry." she caught up with her.**

 **"Are you crazy?! You almost killed me!" Young Emma yelled in anger or in disbelieving.**

 **"I made a mistake. When I was younger, I... I had a traumatic experience that unleashed a power that I... I didn't even know that I had." Ingrid tried to explain.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Young Emma questioned angrily.**

 **"I thought the arcade was a sign that you were coming into your own." Ingrid answered.**

 **"You think I have powers? Like Harry Potter?" Young Emma is calming down, but still in disbelief.**

 **"No, Emma. That's fiction. What you have is more real and more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Ingrid replied.**

"Don't worry, Aunt Ingrid. You meant well... You just... Got carried away." Anna assures her.

"Yeah..." Ingrid answered, not really paying attention.

 **"Great. I should've known the only person willing to adopt me would turn out to be a nut job." Young Emma comments.**

 **"No. Emma..." Ingrid tried to comfort her.**

 **"Don't touch me!" Young Emma flinched away from her. "I thought..." she trailed off as she runs away.**

 **"Emma, wait. Emma! Emma! Emma!" Ingrid called out Emma's name, but she cannot find her.**

 **In Storybrooke, Regina is looking for Emma at the sheriff station otherwise she finds Mary Margaret and David.**

 **"Ugh!" she notice David and Mary Margaret. "Well, well, well. Isn't this my lucky day? I had come here to kill Emma, but now I get to kill the two idiots who started it all."**

 **"Hey, I wasn't the one that told Cora about your secret boyfriend." David reminded her.**

 **"Are you selling me out?" Mary Margaret asked.**

 **"Shut up! You both deserve to die. Not just for what you did, but for your whining. But your punishments should fit your crimes. Mary Margaret, you took my first true love from me. Now I'm going to return the favor by taking your baby." Regina threatens, moving towards the stroller.**

 **Mary Margaret exclaimed, "No!"**

 **"Regina!" David yelled.**

 **"Please, Your Majesty, let's be reasonable. You're under the Snow Queen's spell. You don't actually hate Mary Margaret and David." Anna tries to break the tension.**

 **"It does sound like she has her reasons." Kristoff disagrees.**

 **Anna looked her her fiancee in disbelief, "Kristoff!"**

 **"I don't know who you are, but why don't you go back to where you came from?" Regina suggested as she made Kristoff and Anna disappear. "Now... Where was I?"**

"Where did she send them?" Elsa asked in a panic.

"Calm down, Elsa. She didn't send them too far. Besides, she sent them to exactly where they needed to be." Pearl answered.

 **She used her magic to free Mary Margaret.**

 **"Gonna use your magic, Regina? You afraid to get your hands dirty?" she taunts.**

 **"I don't need magic to kill you." Regina gives Mary Margaret a silver sword and a black sword for her.**

 **"Magic is too good for you. I want to watch you bleed."**

 **In Maine - 2001, Ingrid is in the Maine, in the middle of nowhere.**

 **"Take this. When the time comes... It will lead you to your third sister." the Apprentice told her in a flashback.**

 **As Ingrid opens the scroll, Storybrooke appears.**

 **"Hello, Storybrooke." Ingrid smiled.**

 **Scene change to Storybrooke in the ice cave.**

 **"You two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." she revealed to be behind the women. Ingrid notice something different and looked brokenhearted. "Your ribbons... What have you done?"**

 **"I'm not much for accessories." Emma comments.  
**

 **"Those ribbons joined us together." Ingrid sadly explain.**

 **"Get it through your head, lady. We're not your sisters and we're never gonna love you." Emma insisted.**

 **"Oh, Emma. I know that you actually believe that. And... It makes me sad. But I know that sadness won't last because soon, you'll see you're wrong." Ingrid showed them her memory rocks as she lay on her sofa.**

 **"Don't do it!" Emma stopped her until she saw the rocks. "The hell are those?"**

 **"They're memories I took from the two of you. And now it's time to give them back." Ingrid explains.**

 **"Why? So we can remember just how badly you treated us?" Emma asked.**

 **"The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good and forget the bad. That's exactly what's in these crystals. These are the good memories and nothing else. Lovely moments the two of you shared with me, which I'll cherish forever and now so will you." Ingrid replied.**

 **"I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you." Emma told her.**

 **"You're right, Emma. Magic can't create love. But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again. And I know you've forgotten, Emma, but you did love me. You both did. That's why..." Ingrid is getting up from her sofa. "Right now, you're not doing anything. We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me, and you're both... Hesitating." she walked forwards and stops to turn around and see them. "You don't have it in you."**

Everyone kept quiet, waiting to see what happens next.

 **Storybrooke - November 2011, Emma comes in the ice cream shop.**

 **"Still open? I need a couple of pints for my son. He loves this place." Emma stopped to stare in dread at the person owning the shop. "Ingrid."**

 **"Emma." Ingrid smiled.**

 **"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned.**

 **"E... Ever since you came to Storybrooke, I've been waiting for you to come into my shop. I wanted to give you your space, let you come to me." Ingrid explains.**

 **"My space? Are you out of your mind? Are you following me?" Emma asked.**

 **"There's so many things that I wanted to tell you, so many things that I wanted to say. And look at you. You're all grown up." Ingrid walked over and was about to touch Emma.  
**

 **"Don't touch me! This makes no sense. You don't look a day older. That was over 10 years ago."**

 **"After you ran away, I came to Storybrooke to wait for you. And people don't age here the way they do in a world without magic. The Apprentice was right. He said that you would be here on your 28th birthday, and here you are." Ingrid told the savior.**

 **Emma looked annoyed than ever, "The Apprentice? Magic? You're even loonier than when I ran away."**

 **"I'm not, Emma. You know that this place is special. You know that you're special. Everything that Henry is telling you is true." Ingrid insisted.  
**

 **Emma denies it, "No. I know you screwed up my life. You're crazy. Crazy then, crazy now! You tried to kill me! Get out of my way. I'm gonna call Sheriff Graham."**

 **"No, you're not calling anyone." Ingrid showed her memory rock.**

 **"What's that, your pet rock?"**

 **"No, Emma. No, it isn't. It's magic from my world." Ingrid takes Emma's memories and then fake a scene. "Oh. You okay?"**

 **"What happened?" Emma became confused, but her tone was more nicer.**

 **"You slipped. You almost fell. Do... Do you still want that ice cream?" Ingrid asked as she went behind her counter.**

 **"Yeah. Two pints of cherry vanilla." Emma ordered.**

 **"How about some rocky road? Uh, on the house. You look like you could use it. Have a taste." she gave Emma a spoon.**

 **"Now that is rocky road. It's delicious." Emma laughed.  
**

 **"Wanna know my secret? Lot of patience. Lot of love." Ingrid smiled.**

 **As she watched Emma took the ice cream, her smile faded.**

Ingrid watched the scene sadly. She wished Emma wasn't angry at her.

 **The scene changed to Storybrooke, with Regina and Mary Margaret fighting with swords.**

 **"Careful! The stroller's not under warranty anymore!" David warned.**

 **"You said you bought it new!" Mary Margaret counters.**

 **"It was gently used!" David insisted.**

 **"Uhh!"**

 **"Let me know when you're tired of missing, Mary Margaret." Regina taunts.**

 **"I only have to hit you once. Uhh! Uhh!" Mary Margaret fight back.**

 **Regina peered at the stroller, "My, my. Aren't you a good a sleeper?"**

 **"You think this spell has made me angry? Do not wake my baby!" Mary Margaret attacks Regina. Regina uses her magic to push Mary Margaret back. "You said no magic."**

 **"And you said you could keep a secret!" Regina reminded.**

 **"I... Was... 10!" she charged at Regina.**

"Well, this is getting out of control." Kristoff remarks.

"You're absolutely right." Anna replied.

 **On the beach, Anna and Kristoff walk around in confusion.**

 **"Where did she send us?" Kristoff asked, annoyed.**

Elsa was relief to know that Regina just send them to the beach.

 **"She tried to send us back to where we came from, and this was the closest spot. Where are you going?" she asked.  
**

 **"I'm going back to Arendelle, even if I have to swim there." Kristoff told her.**

 **"I don't think that's how portals work. I mean, sure, I've only ever been through one, but they seem pretty one-way." Anna replied.**

 **"I'm tired of this! My life used to be simple... Just me and Sven. No sister-in-law who sets off eternal winters. No crazy aunt who wants to kill everyone I know. No fiancee who delays my wedding for 30 years!" Kristoff complain.**

 **"That wasn't my fault. Okay, the first few weeks were, but we were frozen for the rest of it! Uhh!" Anna falls on the sand when she tripped over the bottle.**

 **"You know what? I'm tired of listening to you, and I'm tired of listening to reason. I'm going back, and nothing you do will stop me!" Kristoff started to take off his boots.**

 **"Sorry, Kristoff, but you'll thank me later. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Close your eyes." Anna hits Kristoff with a bottle. She then picks up the letter and read it. "Kristoff. Kristoff, do you have any idea what this is?! Oh. Right. I knocked you out. Wake up! We have to take this to Elsa! Mwah!" she kissed an unconscious Kristoff. "I love you! You're amazing! You're unconscious. I'll be right back. Stay here. I mean, I know you'll stay here, but I'll be be right back anyway!"**

"You just left me sleeping on the beach?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, like you said, you couldn't helped it." Anna tries to defend herself.

"It's okay." he gave her a small kiss.

 **In the ice cave...**

Again, everyone kept quiet to watch the scene unfold.

 **"It's okay. Come. Be my sisters." Ingrid calmly and happily replied.**

 **"I can't do it, Emma. I can't hurt her." Elsa told her friend.**

 **"Yeah, well, I can." Emma was about to use her magic when...**

 **"Wait! Stop!" Anna came in.**

 **"Anna! No, she's too dangerous." Elsa warned.**

 **"You should listen to my sister and go." Ingrid agreed.**

 **"Your sister? She's mine. And whatever you're gonna do? Well... Don't." Anna confronts her aunt and then addressed to her sister. "Elsa, I found this on the beach. It's from our mother. She must've thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank. It came over in the portal with us."**

 **"Oh, just be careful." Emma told the Princess.  
**

 **"No, I'm not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this. You all do." she started reading the letter. "Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers."**

 **"How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words." Ingrid was about to use her magic which prompt the Princess to read faster.**

 **"I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again."**

 **"What?" Ingrid became confused.**

 **"My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much."**

 **"You're lying! My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn, like you did Elsa!" Ingrid wanted to deny what was written in the letter.**

 **"In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time."**

No one spoke, but some of the people were starting to have tears welled up in their eyes, Ingrid included.

 **There was silence for a moment as they waited for Ingrid's reaction. She started to Dark Vader chock Anna with her powers.**

 **"Ingrid!" Elsa tried to stopped her.  
**

 **"Let her go!" Emma tried to help, but both were pushed back.**

 **"I understand, Aunt Ingrid. I understand now why you cast this curse. But you can come back from it." Anna spoke between breaths.**

 **"Understand me? How could you? You're nothing like me! You understand nothing!" Ingrid insisted.  
**

 **"You're right. I'm not like you. My mother wasn't like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I. You're a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other." Anna replied.**

 **"You lie!" she slaps Anna and takes the letter to reads it herself. She touched the memory stone to see the memories and understood that her sister's words are true. She clutch the letter as she fall to her knees. "Oh. Oh, Gerda." she realized her mistake. "Oh. What have I done? I need to reverse this."**

 **She stood and walked over to her mirror as the others stood.**

"No..." Elsa trailed off, knowing what will happen.

 **"You can't. The only way is if you..." Anna trailed off.**

 **"I know. I have to destroy myself." Ingrid started to take her spell back.**

 **"No, Ingrid. Wait!" Elsa wanted to stop her aunt.**

 **"There's no other way. I am a monster, not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this." Ingrid insisted as she absorb the mirror shard.**

 **"No, Ingrid. You'll die." Elsa reminded her.**

 **"I know. It's okay. Elsa, Anna, you found each other. And, Emma, you found your family, even if it wasn't with me. You... You deserve your memories." she returned the two their memories as they looked at her in a different perspective. "You three are so special. Never forget that. Oh!"**

 **"There has to be another way. You deserve your happy ending, too." Emma slowly walked up to her.**

 **"Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that, Emma. And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and... Now I have it. Now... I get to join them." she completely absorb her curse and dies.**

Now everyone, except for the villains were crying. Some were crying a little bit while others were crying a river. Ingrid was crying out of happiness, she finally get to reunite with her sisters.

 **In the afterlife, Gerda and Helga were waiting as Ingrid finally joins them. It was then snowing in Storybrooke.**

Then, all that sadness was replace with cheers. Everyone, minus the villains, were standing from their seats to cheer for Ingrid and her sisters. The Snow Queen was shocked, everyone was supporting her... A smile spread on her face.

Once the scene ended, everyone sit back down.

 **"She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us." Emma realized.**

 **Elsa hugged her sister, "Anna."**

 **"Elsa." she returns her hug.**

 **Elsa broke up the hug to pick up the letter, "We must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle."**

 **"We will." Anna assures her.**

 **In the street, everybody are still fighting.**

 **Leroy was fighting with his brother, "Get off me!"**

 **"Uhh! Aah!" Clark yelled.  
**

 **"Don't you sneeze on me, you son of a gun!" Leroy was being extra grumpy.**

 **"Hey, what are you doing?!" Bashful exclaimed as the snow falls and everyone stop to admire the curse being lifted.**

 **At the sheriff station, Regina and Mary Margaret stop their fight.**

 **Regina looked at herself, "What am I wearing?"**

 **Mary Margaret burst out laughing and so did David and Regina.**

The audience were also laughing too, all except you know who.

 **In the street...**

 **"Sorry I tried to kill you." Happy apologize to Leroy.**

 **"With a crossbow. Yeah. You tried to kill me with a crossbow." Leroy laughed as the trio walked to the street.**

 **Mary Margaret and the others walked in also, "Emma!"**

 **"Mom." Emma hugged her mother.**

 **"Mom!" Henry ran to Regina.  
**

 **"Henry." Regina hugged her son.**

 **"And mom." he addressed to Emma.**

 **"And he's finally waking." David comments on Baby Neal.**

 **"Look, I know that we were under the Snow Queen's curse, but-" Mary Margaret got cut off.**

 **"We were under a curse. It's okay." David assures his wife as they kiss.**

 **Meanwhile, Belle is sleeping at Mr Gold's shop as Hook comes in.**

"Uh oh." Anna remark as the scene showed Mr. Gold.

 **"Henry got away." Hook replied.**

 **"So you failed. At kidnapping a child." Mr. Gold comments calmly with a hint of disappointment.**

 **"Well, perhaps you could say my heart wasn't in it." Hook smiled, knowing that Mr. Gold's plans are ruined.**

 **"The Snow Queen's plan also failed. But mine won't. Enjoy this snowfall, dearie. It'll be your last." Mr. Gold warned.**

 **"Then grant me one dying wish." Hook replied.**

 **"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." Mr. Gold told him.**

 **"Leave Emma and the rest of Storybrooke be. There's no need to harm them." Hook still wants Mr. Gold to promise him that.**

 **"When I step over that town line with my magic intact, Emma and Storybrooke have nothing to fear from me... As long as they don't get in my way." Mr. Gold assures him. "But I can't make that same promise for the rest of the world."**

 **Mr Gold gets out of his shop and walks in the street after putting a coat on.**

"What's going to happen now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, what will happen?" Kristoff questioned.

"Will our Queen, Princess, and soon to be Prince come back home?" a villager asked.

"All will be answer in the last episode." Pearl answered.

She pressed the button on her remote for the final episode.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this episode. One more before the special ending. Remember to vote for it because there is still time. Also, read any of my other stories that might interest you. That way, you won't have to keep waiting. See ya.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Heroes and Villains

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but let's get this story done. One more chapter to go. Yes, that's right, ONE more chapter. And that chapter will depend on the ending that you'd voted in my poll. Now, I will tell you, this chapter won't be like any other episode chapters. What do I mean by that? Well, allow my fanfic character (Pearl) explain it for you. Enjoy ;D.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Heroes and Villains

"Okay, before we get started, I'm going to say..." Pearl begin. "You're not watching the entire episode."

"What? Why?" Anna asked.

"Because this episode is the end of your story and it's moving on to the others." she explained.

"So?" the Princess still didn't quite get it.

"The storyline isn't relevant to you or your friends. Plus, if I'd show you, you might tell your new friends about their future and it will totally messed up the original timeline of what is suppose to occur." the girl explained.

"Oh."

"So, you're only going to watch the scenes that are yours." she continued. After a moment of awkward silence, she added, "Okay... Well, let's get this started."

 **Before the ice-wall...**

 **"Wow, that is a lot of ice." Anna comments.  
**

 **Elsa agrees, "And it's time for it to come down."**

 **She used her magic to break the ice wall completely until it was no more.**

 **"Okay. Now can we go back home?" Anna questioned happily.  
**

 **"Stop! Don't take another step! That's the town line." Emma warned.  
**

 **"Right. But I want to leave the town. Didn't I just say that?" Anna asked.  
**

"Well... The curse at the town line always changed... So, yeah. Best to believe the person who knows how magic works." Pearl comments at the mic.

 **"The wall may be down, but I sense that some of Ingrid's magic remains. Yeah, leaving this town has never been simple. And Ingrid? She didn't change things. She wanted to be here alone with you and me. She wanted to make Storybrooke her ice castle, and clearly she wanted to protect it." the Savior explained.  
**

"Told ya, magic will remain." Pearl teased Elsa.

 **"So how do we get back home?" the Princess questioned.  
**

 **"Walking wouldn't get us there anyway. We're in a different realm." Elsa reminded.  
**

 **"We need to find a portal. Or magic beans or something." Emma started to think of ways to get her friends home.**

 **"Okay, now I'm lost." Kristoff comments.**

 **"Well, then let's get one of those things. We have to hurry." Anna replied.  
**

 **Elsa stopped her, "No, we don't need to rush. We need to be careful. Arendelle will still be there while we figure this out."**

 **"It might not." Anna addressed to Kristoff. "Did we forget to tell her?"**

Anna palm face herself, "How could we have forgotten?"

 **"A lot of stuff was going on." Kristoff offered an excuse.**

 **Elsa questioned her sister, "Tell me what?"**

 **"Arendelle's been conquered... By Hans and his 12 brothers." Anna answered.  
**

 **Elsa looked at her friend, "Emma, we need to find a way back... Now."**

 **"We'll do our best." Emma assured her friends**

 **At Mr Gold's shop... The Dark One was squeezing Hook's heart in his hand to get info.  
**

Anna comments angrily, "I HATE him!"

"You're not alone." Kristoff agrees.

 **"They didn't leave. The Snow Queen mucked up the border. Once you cross, there's no c... Coming back." Hook explained.  
**

 **"If only the Snow Queen had succeeded... Everything would be much simpler." Mr. Gold mused.**

"Ha! Like I'd ever willing to help you!" Ingrid exclaimed, earning her surprised looks from her family and ancestors.

 **"Yes. Perfect cover for your exit. But everybody survived. Sorry for the inconvenience." Hook taunted.  
**

 **Mr Gold changed the subject, "What about our friends from Arendelle?"**

 **Hook replied, "Well, they're still searching for a portal back."**

 **"Well, that is a problem. Can't have that Anna running around town." Mr. Gold replied in an unamused tone.  
**

 **Hook notice something, "She knows, doesn't she? She knows what you were doing, cleaving yourself from the dagger so you can leave with your power. Emma told me Belle confessed about knowing Anna."**

 **"Still, quite the supposition." the Dark One offered.  
**

 **"Why else would you care? Anna's a danger to you. You can't have your blissfully ignorant wife..." Hook got cut off.  
**

 **"Lose either her bliss or ignorance. Watch Anna. Make sure she comes nowhere near this shop." he commands the pirate.  
**

The Princess scoffed, "Like I'd ever go inside your shop. That places is very creepy."

 **"But if I had the choice-"he got cut off again.**

 **"Well, you don't. Your usefulness was unexpectedly extended. But tonight, when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the sorcerer's hat, I will finally do what I should have done so many years ago. I will crush your heart."**

 **"And while I'm out doing your dirty work, what are you gonna do?" the pirate asked.  
**

 **"I'm simply gonna wake my wife and prepare her for my greatest gift. She's gonna have the life she always wanted." Mr. Gold answered.**

 **Before the scene changed back to the past...**

"And... Skip." Pearl pressed the skip button on the remote.

 **In Storybrooke, Mr Gold wakes up Belle.**

 **"Whoa. Breakfast in bed, huh?" Belle questioned.**

"Oh, now he's being nice?" Anna questioned.

 **"I have a much bigger surprise coming for you. I think it's about time we had a proper honeymoon. How would you like to see a magical city called New York? So, after breakfast, pack a suitcase. It's time for you to see the world." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **At Regina's vault. Regina gives Marian her heart. The woman awakes.**

 **"Oh!" Marian hugged Robin as he looked at Regina sadly.**

Snow White leaned a bit to whisper to her brother's ears.

"I feel bad for her."

"I couldn't agree more, but 'our' stepmother is still on the loose." Ross reminded his twin.

 **Regina sat alone at Granny's Diner... Until Marian comes in.**

 **"Please, I'd rather be alone." Regina replied.  
**

 **Marian decided to voice her option anyway, "I thought we should talk. Thank you for saving my life... Twice, actually."**

 **"Forget about it."**

 **"I can't because Robin can't. I see the way you two look at one another. And I understand. For me, it's only been a short time that I've been away. But for him, years have passed. His heart moved on. He's in love with you, Regina. And I think you're in love with him." Marian correctly assumed.  
**

 **"Well, it doesn't really matter. He's a man of honor. He made a vow to you, and he's going to keep it." Regina reminded her.  
**

 **"I don't want him to be with me out of obligation. I want to be chosen. If his heart leads him to me, fine. But if it does what I suspect and leads to you... I will step out of the way." Marian replied.**

 **The scene leads Mr Gold and Hook to the abandoned mansion.**

 **"You may have got the best of me this time, Dark One, but I promise you, in the next life, it won't be so pleasant for you." Hook warns.  
**

 **"Well, then, given my immortality, you'll have quite the wait amongst the fire and brimstone." Mr. Gold doesn't care.  
**

 **"If I really am to die, at least give me all the information. Whose house is this?" he questioned.  
**

 **"A powerful sorcerer. He brought the Snow Queen from Arendelle to this world, which means his magic is strong enough to move between that world and ours. There's a portal around here somewhere. We simply need to find it." Mr. Gold waved his hand and a portal appears. "There."**

"I don't trust him." Anna remarks. "How do we know that it works or it won't send us to a different realm?"

"It works. It's the same one that I went through." Ingrid told her niece.

 **Belle is packing her clothes when Henry enters.**

 **"Hey, grandma. Are you taking a trip?" Henry asked.  
**

 **"Uh, yeah. Rumple's taking me to New York for our honeymoon." Belle answered.  
**

 **Henry frowned, "But the Snow Queen left a spell on the town line. Anyone who goes can't return. Didn't you hear?"**

 **"No, I-I-I didn't. But I'm sure he must have a way to remove it. Hey, what's wrong?" Belle noticed her grandson being not so cheerful.**

 **"This book. It's got all your stories in it. It started all this. And my mom... Lots of bad things happen to her in it." the boy explained.**

 **"Well, that doesn't mean they'll always happen to her that way. I... I wouldn't worry. She's on a much better path now." Bella assured him.  
**

 **Henry smiled a bit, "Thanks, Grandma."**

 **"Yeah, you know... 'Belle's' good." the Beauty couldn't imagined herself as a grandma.  
**

 **"Got it."**

 **"Okay, so, I need another suitcase. Help me look?"**

 **"You know, when you're in New York, you've got to go to the public library. No offense, but it blows the one here away. It's got these lions outside of it..." Henry grabbed for a suitcase on a high shelf. At lot of items falls.**

 **"Aah! Are you okay?" she walked to help her grandson.  
**

 **"Sorry. Let me get those. Huh. He really keeps some strange things here." he noticed that Belle wasn't listening. "What's wrong? I'll clean it up."**

 **"N-no, no. It's... It's okay. I-I got it. I just, uh, didn't expect to see this here." Belle answered, looking at a gauntlet.**

 **Like last time...**

"Skip."

 **Hook comes in Granny's Diner. He wants to talk to Emma.**

 **"Swan. Come celebrate, for I may not be the Savior, but I've just saved the day." Hook gloated, kinda.**

 **Emma gave a look to her friends...**

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Kristoff asked.

"It's probably the look that means 'don't get your hopes up'." Snow White explained.

 **"Hang on. Don't get your hopes up yet."**

"Told you so." she added with a smile.

 **"Okay. What, exactly, are we celebrating?"**

 **Hook answered, "The portal to Arendelle. I found it. So, bottoms up."**

 **"You... Found a portal?" Emma asked.  
**

 **"Well, I found Gold, and he told me where to locate one. A door in the ballroom of that lakeside mansion. Yes. It appears that our Rumpelstiltskin has turned over a new leaf." Hook explained.  
**

 **Emma looked a bit surprised, "Apparently dozens of leaves. You sure we can trust him?"**

 **Turns out that Mr. Gold holding Hook's heart and speaking through it.**

 **"Positive. The Crocodile truly has changed." Mr. Gold answered.**

 **The scene transition between Mr. Gold's shop and at Granny's Diner.**

 **"He gave me a long-winded explanation about a... Portal." Hook explained, though it was Mr. Gold's words.  
**

 **"About how it brought the, uh..." he trailed off.**

 **"Snow Queen into this land..." Mr. Gold knew he screwed up and quickly covered what he just said earlier. "Which I don't recall."**

"Yes, he messed up!" Anna exclaimed. "Please, Emma. Realize it..."

 **"But the important thing is it works." Mr. Gold continues.**

 **Hook simply answered, "All they have to do is walk through it."**

 **"Then we should go." Emma replied.  
**

 **"Brilliant. You do that. I, alas..." Hook trails off.  
**

 **"Bruised myself during the curse. Really need to get it seen to." Mr. Gold finished as Hook was about to leave but Emma stops him.**

 **"Hey, Killian. What's wrong? You're acting strange." Emma noticed something wasn't right.  
**

 **Hook fake an assuring smile, "Nothing. I'm fine."**

 **"See you around... Love." Mr. Gold added.**

 **Hook holds Emma's wrist, shaking, before he left, leaving Emma confused.**

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed the Princess.

 **Before the scene goes back to the past...  
**

"Skip!"

 **At the park. Marian and Roland are feeding the ducks at the lake.  
**

 **"They look happy." Regina comments.  
**

 **"Having Marian back in his life, it means so much to Roland." Robin replied.  
**

 **"I understand. At the end of the day, our children come first." Regina answered in a not so cheery tone.  
**

 **"Regina?"**

 **"She's his mother."**

 **"I choose you."**

 **"But... But Roland. What would this look like to him?" Regina questioned.  
**

 **"It's gonna look like a messy, complicated situation, which it is. But if I went back to my life with Marian, I'd be living a lie. The best example I can set to my son is to live truthfully... To follow my heart... To you." Robin explains.  
**

 **"Papa! Papa, help! Help, papa!" Roland exclaimed.**

"Wait, what?"

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked.

"Well..." Ingrid trailed off.

 **"I thought she was cured!" Robin exclaimed at his collapsed wife.**

 **"There must be some remnant of that spell still inside her. Even by now her heart should be infected." Regina answered.  
**

 **"So there's no hope?" Robin asked.  
**

 **"There may be another way to save her. Now that the ice wall is down, she could leave Storybrooke. She can cross the town line and enter a world without magic. Without magic, the harm to her would end." Regina offered a solution.**

 **"S... S... So let's get to the town line!" Robin declared.  
**

 **Regina stopped him, "Robin, you need to know something. It's a one-way trip. There's a curse on the town line, and once you leave, that's it."**

 **"So you're saying..." Robin trailed off.  
**

 **"I'm saying that we can't just send Marian into an unknown world. Someone has to go with her... You and Roland. And once you do go... You can never come back." Regina told him.**

"Oh no." Anna whispered.

 **The scene changed to Regina in her car as she is watching the Merry Men. Mr Gold joins her.**

 **"I hate goodbyes. Don't you?" he asked.**

 **"If you've come here to gloat, I'm really not in the mood. What do you want?" Regina questioned.  
**

 **"Belle and I are taking a trip. I came to bid you farewell." Mr. Gold coolly answered.**

 **"Have you been under a rock all day? There's a curse on the town line. If you leave, you can never come back." Regina reminded him.  
**

 **"Hence the goodbye. But before I go, could you pass something on to my grandson? Tell Henry I'll miss him... And his charming attempts at snooping around my shop." Mr. Gold added.  
**

 **"You knew."  
**

 **"Oh, I knew. Perhaps you can tell me why." Mr. Gold wanted an explanation.  
**

 **"He was looking for the impossible... My happy ending. The Storybook has me written as a villain, and villains always lose, so... He thought you might have a clue as to who the author is so I can make him change that." Regina explains.  
**

 **"Intriguing idea. But, alas, I've no clue as to his identity." Mr. Gold answered.  
**

 **"I know. Villains don't get happy endings." Regina replied.  
**

 **"It would appear, in your case, that that's true." Mr. Gold comments.  
**

 **"You and Belle seem... Content. How were you able to get one?" Regina questioned.  
**

 **"Because I took it. And, quite frankly, you should, uh, stop moping and do the same thing. I mean, if this Marian died, all would be well, would it not?" Mr. Gold asked.  
**

 **"That's no longer me." Regina stated.  
**

 **"Being good doesn't mean good things will happen." Mr. Gold brought up a point.  
**

 **"This sounds like the old Rumpelstiltskin talking. I thought you changed." Regina noticed.  
**

 **"More like evolved. Coming back from the dead and being a slave to the Wicked Witch tends to do that to you. But if you don't think villains can get happy endings, just watch me take one. There's no author of my fate, no Storybook with my destiny. I've been a villain a thousand times over, and yet I'm about to get everything I desire. As unbelievable as it sounds, I want the same for you." Mr. Gold leaves**

"I won't believe that for long." Ingrid warned.

 **Regina got out of her car to join the Merry Men, Marian, Roland and Robin.**

 **"Mom." Roland called out in concern.  
**

 **"The diner I told you about is just a few miles down the road." Regina replied.  
**

 **"Right. Uh, Regina..." Robin trailed off.  
**

 **"And you have the map I gave you? A... And the money, so that should be plenty to get you started." Regina told him.**

 **"Yes, but..." he got cut off.**

 **"Good. Then you should go."**

 **"Thank you." Robin replied.  
**

 **"She needs to cross the line now." Regina told him.  
**

 **"Okay, you guys, go. I'll be right behind you, I promise. I just... I just need a moment, okay?" Robin addressed to his wife and son.  
**

 **"Of course. Thank you." Marian and Roland cross the line.**

 **The curse no longer affects her because there's no magic.**

 **"Mama!" Roland exclaimed happily.**

 **Marian picked up Roland and turned around.**

 **"Robin?"**

 **"Your family is waiting. Go." she waited for him to leave, but Robin gave her a goodbye kiss.**

 **"I..."**

 **"I know." Regina replied.**

 **Robin crosses the line.**

 **"Papa!" Roland exclaimed as Regina saw them left.**

 **She looked at the page that has the possibility of them being together and rip them to pieces. She then walks away, scattering the pieces onto the ground.**

"Aw, poor Regina." Elsa comments from the control room.

 **Before the scene changed back to the past...**

"Skip."

 **At the clock tower...**

 **"When the stars on the hat align with those in the sky, we shall begin." Mr. Gold replied.  
**

 **"You mean I shall end. Let's not start mincing our words now." Hook noted.  
**

 **"Oh, how brave. I half-expected you to crumble at the precipice of your demise."**

 **"I'm not the one who's a coward." Hook reminded his archenemy.  
**

 **"Well, then, you'll enjoy watching this coward crush your heart."**

 **At the mansion...**

 **"This place is amazing. Mom, I'll, uh, be right back." Henry wanted to explore.  
**

 **"Hey, kid, wait." Emma sorta stopped him.**

 **Mary Margaret remarked, "Well, Emma, I think this is it."**

 **"Crocuses! Arendelle crocuses! Elsa, we're almost home." Anna made her way to the door.  
**

"Yay, we can finally go home!" Anna yelled.

Despite his injuries, Hans just rolled his eyes.

 **"Wait, maybe I should open it. Magic can be unpredictable." Emma stopped the Princess.  
**

 _'Yes, get sent to some place else.'_ Hans thought.

 **"So this is it." Elsa replied.  
**

 **"Appears so." Emma agrees.  
**

 **"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister." Anna thanks Emma.  
**

 **"It's kind of what we do." Emma replied.**

 **"It's our pleasure. Now, don't you all have a kingdom to go save?" Mary Margaret asked.  
**

 **"We sure do. I hope Hans isn't too comfortable on that throne 'cause I'm gonna knock him right off the minute we get back." Anna began to formulate a plan.  
**

 **"And the second minute we're back, maybe we could get married? Just a thought." Kristoff added.  
**

"Of course, we'll get married." Anna told her fiancee, giving him a kiss.

 **"Emma, thank you for everything. You've done so much. I could never repay you." Elsa hugs Emma.**

 **"It's time. Please, thank Hook and Mr. Gold for us, as well." Elsa replied as Emma opens the door. Elsa and Kristoff first went through the portal, but Anna stops.**

 **"Good luck." Mary Margaret encourage.  
**

"So you promised to invite David, yet he won't join the wedding?" Pearl asked the Princess through the mic.

"Well, I would have if he wasn't in a different realm." Anna answered. "Maybe we should have the wedding in Storybrooke."

"Nope, I not having my wedding be delayed." Kristoff replied.

 **"I wish I had met this Mr. Gold. He seems super helpful. Who is he? I mean, who is he in the other world? Wait, let me guess. He was a fairy godfather, wasn't he?" Anna asked.  
**

"Why did I even asked that?" Anna asked.

 **"Well, not exactly. He was an evil sorcerer you're lucky you never met. Rumpelstiltskin." David answered.  
**

 **"Wait, what?" Anna frowned.**

 **"You know him? He explicitly said he didn't know anything about you." Emma replied.**

 **"Well, that's a lie. Not that I'm surprised. All he does is lie." Anna remarks.  
**

 **"So Gold was playing us the whole time. But why?" Emma questioned.**

 **At the clock tower, Mr Gold starts the spell to release him from the dagger...**

 **"It's time." Mr. Gold declared.  
**

 **Emma and Mary Margaret enter the clock tower...**

 **"Gold! Stop!" Emma shouted.**

 **"I'm sorry. I can't. I've waited too long for this. And I'm too close." he freezes Emma and Mary Margaret. "Well, maybe not everything has went to plan. But this next part... I'm really gonna enjoy." he started to crushed Hook's heart.**

 **"Aah!" Hook yelled.  
**

 **However, something came over Mr. Gold because he couldn't continue the act.**

 **"I don't understand. Why can't I..." he asked out loud.  
**

 **"Because I commanded you not to. Drop the heart. Now release everyone." Belle commanded since she has the dagger. Once Mr. Gold did what she asked, she added, "And now? Now you can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next."**

 **At the town line...**

Everyone remained silent so they can watched this intense scene that's going to play out.

 **"Belle, what are you doing?" Mr. Gold asked.**

 **"Finally facing the truth." Belle began.**

 **"No, please put the dagger down and let me explain."**

 **"No! It's my turn to talk. Do you remember the first time you saved my life? You traded for me. I thought I... I saw something in you, something good. Well, I found that gauntlet today. And that's when I... I finally realized that all the signs I'd been seeing were correct. You'd never give up power for me, Rumple. You never have. You never will." Belle continues.**

 **"Y... Y... you don't understand." Mr. Gold replied.**

 **"No. You told me that gauntlet could lead you to... to someone's weakness, to the thing they loved the most. Well, you know where it led me, Rumple? To the real dagger. Your true love is your power." Belle continues.  
**

 **"I like the power. But there's nothing wrong with power, not when it means that... That I... That we... That we can have it all." Mr. Gold tried to explained.**

 **"I just wanted you. I wanted to be chosen, not... I tried to be everything for you, Rumple. But I wasn't. And I... I lost my way trying to help you find yourself. Not anymore." Belle began to break down to tears.  
**

 **"Please, Belle. I... I... I'll make it up to you. I... I... I've changed once before. I can do it again." Mr. Gold offered.**

 **"You've never changed." Belle comments.  
**

 **"Please."**

 **"No! It's too late. Once I... I saw the man behind the beast. Now there's only a beast. Rumpelstiltskin, I command you... To leave Storybrooke." Belle gave her final command.  
**

 **"Belle, no. Please. I won't be able to come back." Mr. Gold told her.  
**

 **"I know."**

 **"I... I... I don't want to lose you." Mr. Gold admits.  
**

 **"You already have." Belle noted.  
**

 **"Belle, please. I'm afraid. Belle! Belle! No! Belle! Belle, please!" Mr. Gold was forced to step from the town line. With no magic on the other side, he fall to his knees, yelling out Belle's name in heartbreak.**

"Aw."

"I thought you hated him." Kristoff reminded her.

"Not him! Belle!" Anna corrected. "She should have listened to me."

 **In Arendelle, at the castle...**

"We don't even get to see you take back the kingdom?!" Ross Red asked.

"I guess not." Rapunzel answered.

"Well, I still got to do your stories as well..." Pearl mumbled. In a low whisper, she added, "In the Dark Parables universe that is..."

 **"Isn't it beautiful?** **I found it hidden in the east wing.** **" Elsa turned to see Anna in her wedding dress. "What? Is it my hair? You're right. I should have worn the braids."**

"Don't look!" Anna tried to cover Kristoff's eyes, but accidentally hit his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kristoff questioned while rubbing his nose.

"Oh, sorry. But it's bad luck for you to see me in my wedding dress before the wedding." Anna explained.

"But this is the future."

"But we haven't gotten married yet."

"But I already saw it once."

"Really? When?"

"In the first episode."

"Oh." Anna remembered. "But I was trying it on back then. Now is the real deal."

 **"Anna, you look absolutely perfect." Elsa comments.  
**

 **"I wouldn't say perfect. Did you see these bruises?" Anna asked as she put on the gloves.  
**

 **"Have you seen Hans' eye?" Elsa questioned.  
**

"At least you mentioned the fight." the Fire King replied. "I've would have done more damage."

"Ross..." Rapunzel warned.

"Fine." he tried to fight the urge at drawing his sword at the Southern Isle Princes.

 **"Yeah. Totally worth it. Okay. Let's get this wedding on the road. I mean 'on the aisle'." Anna stops to see her sister just standing there.  
**

 **"Anna, why did you do it? Why did you postpone your whole wedding just to find out the truth?" Elsa asked.  
**

 **"Elsa. You're my sister. I couldn't walk down this aisle unless you were as happy as I was." Anna answered.  
**

 **"Anna, I'm... Very happy." they hug.**

 **Anna then asked, "What is that amazing smell?"**

"I remembered when Elsa asked me that two years ago!" Anna exclaimed.

 **Anna & Elsa answered in unison "Chocolate!"**

 **Elsa sighs, "You ready?"**

 **"Ready." Anna answered.**

 **They hold hands as then walked out of the room.**

"Argh! And we don't even get to see the wedding also!" Pearl yelled.

 **At Granny's Diner...**

 **"Just be gent... Ohh!" Hook felt his heart back in place.  
**

"Ooh, that gotta hurt." Anna winced.

 **"Sorry. I just thought if I did it quickly, it'd be like ripping off a..." Emma didn't finished her sentence because Hook kissed her.  
**

 **"I told you, Swan. I'm a survivor." Hook reminded her.**

 **At the lunch room...**

 **"I'm not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma." Regina replied.  
**

 **"You're mistaking me for my mother. Besides, you don't need a speech. You need a drinking buddy. Shots?" Emma asked.  
**

 **"Sure. Why not?"**

 **"Two. You know you did the right thing today." Emma told her.  
**

 **"There it is... A hope speech. I thought we were drinking." Regina replied in frustration.  
**

 **"It's not a speech. It's a compliment." Emma corrected her.  
**

 **"Well, I don't need your validation. I know I did the right thing. I know because I'm miserable... Again." Regina answered.  
**

 **"Thanks. Well, if it makes you feel any better, so is Gold." Emma added.  
**

 **"It does." they toast as Henry enters.**

 **"Whoa, kid. Slow down." Emma told her son.**

 **"Mom! Mom! I found something big! You're gonna want to see this." Henry exclaimed.**

 **At the abandoned mansion...**

 **"After you guys left, I stayed behind to look around, and I found something." Henry pulled down a lever.  
**

 **"A library!" Regina exclaimed in awe.  
**

 **"Not just any library. Look." Henry pulled out a book.  
**

 **"That looks like your book." Emma comments.  
**

 **"Only it's blank. They all are. And if this place is full of potential Storybooks..." Henry explains.**

 **"Then maybe this is the author's house. Henry, you did it!" Regina smiled.  
**

 **"Did what? What's going on?" Emma asked.  
**

 **"Well, uh, we were looking for the author. I was hoping he could write me a happier story." Regina explains.  
**

 **"We called that 'Operation Mongoose'." Henry added.  
**

 **"I like it. It's got style. I'm in." Emma decided.  
**

 **"You are?" Regina asked.  
**

 **"I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending." Emma reminded her.**

 **A new scene in New York - 6 weeks later... Mr. Gold is walking in New York's streets.**

"How did he got that walking stick?" Anna asked.

"It's a cane." Ingrid corrected.

"Right, that's what I meant."

"We're not going to see the tiny flashback so... Skip."

 **Mr Gold meets Ursula at the Aquarium...**

 **"It's all I got. If you're not happy about it, try eating each other." Ursula suggested.  
**

 **"I hear cannibalism is frowned upon in the aquatic world. Or maybe you could tell me differently." Mr. Gold replied.  
**

 **"So, this is what a man who always wins looks like." Ursula taunts.  
**

 **"I assure you, Ursula, my situation is only temporary." Mr. Gold insisted.  
**

 **"Really? How you gonna fix that, play the lotto?" Ursula asked.  
**

 **"I'd like to tell you a story. It's about heroes and villains, where the villains always lose." Mr. Gold answered.  
**

 **"Seems like someone's changed his tune." Ursula noted.  
**

 **"I've learned the rules do apply to me, but also there's someone who can change those rules."  
**

 **"Who?"**

 **"For now, let's call him 'The Author'."**

 **"Pretentious. I hate him already." Ursula comments.**

 **"Then let's go see him. Tell him what we think. Unless you prefer life as a fish-food dispenser." Mr. Gold offered.  
**

 **"But if you're coming to me for help, I can assume it won't be easy. Who's standing in our way?" Ursula asked.  
**

 **"The usual people... The heroes. Let's get your things. We've two more stops to make." Mr. Gold replied as dramatic music plays at the end.  
**

"Well, that's the end of that." Pearl pressed the remote.

"Um, Pearl... What do we do now?" Elsa asked.

"Well, that depends on you. Now it's time for you, Queen of Arendelle, to make a choice." Pearl answered.

"What do you mean?" the Queen was confused.

"I'm glad you asked." Pearl leave the control room and got on the stage. "Attention everyone. As you may know, this is now the ending of your future. However, now, you have a choice to make. What are you going to do right now? What future will you take after you leave this place?"

"Wait, there are choices?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, Anna. There are three to be exact. Below!" Pearl revealed three mirrors that appeared. One to the left, the right, and above the girl. The one on the left has a face of what looks like a devil at the top. The one of the right has a jewel and the one above Pearl has a heart with wings.

"The Mirror of Denial." she pointed to the mirror on the right with the jewel. "This is a future where your current future is changed so you'll lived the life you've always wanted. That also includes you, Ingrid. The price is that you won't be included in Emma's life or the others."

"So, we won't see them?" Anna asked.

"You won't be in their lives in the first place. David won't learn to sword fight nor Belle won't think of asking Rumpelstiltskin for help. It will affect their lives too since you won't be able to intervene." Pearl explained. "The Mirror of Destiny," she pointed to the mirror on the left with the devil's face. "Is the loop. The future that I showed you will happen. The price is that you'll forget about me and the fact that I've brought you to this theater in the first place. It will be like this never had happened and... Ingrid will die."

"No way are we choosing that mirror!" Anna exclaims. Addressing to her aunt, she added. "Ingrid is family. I don't want a future where I can't spend more time to know about her."

Ingrid gave a warm smile, something that Anna found surprising, yet she loved it.

"Then the last future," Pearl pointed to the mirror above her. "Is the Mirror of Changing Fate. It's an alternative version of the Mirror of Denial, except you are included in your new friends' lives. The price is to make few alterations to the original future as possible since too much will ruin the timeline. If you picked this future, not only will you find out who is behind that box with the cloaking spell, but I'll also reveal some people who are in my locket."

"So... How do we choose?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, you don't choose Kristoff. I'm having only one person to choose in this room while our friends are deciding the rest."

"Wait what? What friends?" Anna questioned.

"The ones who are entering this world who are from my world." Pearl answered. "In other words, the audience."

"I'm so confused." Anna replied.

"More details on it later." Pearl replied. In a whisper she added, "In the next chapter..."

"Wait, what did you say?" Anna asked.

"Nothing of the importance." Pearl answered.

* * *

 ***Waving at the "audience"*  
**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said in the chapter, there are three endings and only one can be decided. Elsa has the honor to choose, but you guys also can too. So Oncers, what is it going to be? Please tell me in the reviews and I'll see you guys soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Path to a New Future

**Hello everyone. I am sorry for not updating for so long, but here I am. Let's finished this! Enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Path to a New Future

Everyone waited as Pearl went into the control room.

"Alright, Elsa." she started. "Which one will you choose?"

"I've decided to pick the Mirror of Changing Fate." the Queen answered.

"Alright then!" the girl went back outside to the stage.

"So, what was the decision?" Anna asked.

"It shall be the Mirror of Changing Fate." Pearl answered.

"Yes!"

The three mirror disappears as Pearl pointed to the control room. The door opened and Elsa came out, no longer in her glamor spell. Many of the people let out a gasp.

"Queen Elsa!"

"You're alive!"

Hans, on the other hands, was not very happy at all.

"Elsa, you- Ah!" Anna screamed as she felt a dagger to her throat.

"Hans!" Elsa cried out, ready to blast him with her magic.

"Stand back, Ice Witch! Or else your sister will meet her quick end!" the Prince threatens. "You too!" he warned Ingrid.

"Hans, dropped the dagger now!" Pearl command.

"And why should I listen to you? You're nothing, but a little girl." he mocked her.

"I may not have power over you, but I know who does." she replied confidently. "You may come out now." she hollered to the people in the cloaked box.

The door opened and out came two royals. Hans and his twelve brothers all stood in shock.

"Father?" Franz called out.

"Mother?" Jurgen did the same.

"May I present Queen Amalda and King Alaric of the Southern Isles." Pearl introduced.

"Hans, as King, I order you to stop." Alaric ordered.

"Ha, you order me?!" Hans mocked.

"Hans..." the King warned.

"I am going to be King and none of you are going to- Oof!" Hans got knocked out by Kristoff in the head.

He then fall onto the floor as Anna hugs her man happily.

"Oh Kristoff, you're so sweet! I knew I could count on you!" Anna exclaimed as the man chuckled.

"Well, what are you going to do about him, Your Majesty?" Pearl addressed to the King.

"I see that the punishment I gave him a year ago didn't help. I'll believe that I'll have to be more strict for his behavior. Truly, I am sorry for all the troubles my son have caused you all. Especially towards your family, Queen Elsa." King Alaric explained.

"Apology accepted." the Arendelle Queen replied.

"As for all of you..." the King turned his attention onto his twelve sons. "Why did you twelve decided to follow Hans?"

"We don't know, we just did." Franz answered.

Before Alaric can speak, Pearl stopped him.

"Wait, Your Majesty." she turned to the Snow Queen. "Ingrid, would you have the honor?"

The woman nodded as she walk towards the eldest Southern Isle Prince. She slammed her hand into the eldest Prince's chest to take out nothing.

"He doesn't have a heart, neither of them have a heart." Ingrid confirms.

"What?" Amalda questioned.

"I was right, it seemed that all our answers is right in front of us." Pearl looked at the unconscious form of Hans.

"Looks like I'm going to have a serious talk with him back home." the King remarked.

"I'll send you and your family back home then." Pearl insisted.

"Thank you, Milady." the King replied as he carried Hans.

"We can't thank you enough." the Queen added as the portal opened.

She was the first to went through, then the twelve Princes. The last to leave was the King and Hans. Pearl then turned her attention to everyone else. She then explained her plan to the royal family after sending the villagers and others back home. Before they left...

"Pearl, what's in that locket? It's been glowing ever since Elsa revealed herself." Anna asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ingrid, Elsa, Anna, you have visitors." the girl opened the locket as three spirits flew out. Only two of the spirits flow in front of the remaining family member.

The first showed Idun and Helga, all grown up.

"Gerda!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"Mother!" Elsa and Anna replied in unison.

"Anna, Elsa, I'm so happy for you two. And Ingrid, I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Idun apologize.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have believed that your and Helga's love was all I need." Ingrid insisted.

"We're going to miss you all, this is the only time we can meet." Helga replied.

"But we will continue to wait for you, Ingrid." Idun added.

"Thank you, Ger- I mean Idun." Ingrid corrected herself.

The former Arendelle Queen shook her head, "No, Gerda is fine. In the end, I think that was my name, from the very beginning."

"Gerda..." the Snow Queen happily called out with a smile.

A spirit appeared beside Idun. It was King Agdar.

"Father." Elsa called out in shock.

"Elsa, I cannot tell you how proud I am." he replied.

"Both of us." Idun pointed out.

The family would have been more overjoyed, but they noticed that the spirits a slowly fading away. Their little reunion is almost up.

"Our time is up, but we're so happy to see you... All of you. Even if it was brief." Helga remarks.

"Don't worry, we'll always be with you." Idun told her daughters and sister.

"Even if you don't see us, we'll be watching over you." Agdar noted.

"Farewell, Gerda, Helga." Ingrid said her farewell.

"We'll be waiting for you, Ingrid. Always." Idun replied.

She, Helga, and Agdar disappeared as a portal opened behind the remaining Arendelle family. They all turned to Pearl.

"Before you all go back home, I'll have to tell you something." Pearl warned.

Her explanation wasn't hard to understand. All she did was gave some hints so the family won't ruin the timeline. The explanation only lasted for about ten minutes until they went back home.

* * *

"I can't believe I still have to go back to the Enchanted Forest!" Anna exclaimed.

"There is no choice. Without you, David won't know how to sword fight." Elsa reminded her.

"I guess so..."

"Besides, you won't have to meet him." Kristoff meant the Dark One, knowing that saying his name would summoned him.

They wouldn't have to worry about Rumpelstiltskin finding the hat. Even without Anna's help, Dark One always find a way.

"Good, I don't want to meet him personally." Anna shuddered.

"So... What should we do?" Ingrid asked.

"The wedding?" Anna suggested.

"I thought that you'd wanted to invite David. You're future self kinda did, but in the end..." Kristoff trailed off.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I was busy with everything." Anna tries to defend herself. "So... Ingrid, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll have a little training session for Elsa." the woman replied.

"Ooh, teach Elsa how to teleport! That was cool!" Anna exclaimed. "Um, pun intended?" she tried to remember what Emma said in the second episode.

Ingrid and Elsa laughed.

"I don't think you've meant it, Anna." Elsa remarked after her laugh.

"Aw, why am I always being picked on!" Anna groaned.

"Because you are funny?" Kristoff questioned.

"Don't I know it!"

A laugh came from all of them.

* * *

And so, the wedding came after Anna's small visit to the Enchanted Forest. She almost messed up by hinting to the shepard about his future, but quickly covers it up before the man began speculating. Meanwhile, Elsa was doing incredibly well with her training. Even her distant relatives would come to offer her training too. She has learned so much.

After a year, Pearl came back to take Ingrid to her world.

"It's time, Ingrid."

The Snow Queen turned to her family. Even though it has only been one year, she had gotten close to her family. She finally felt at home and now... She was leaving it. But, she really needed to be there for Emma- to help the girl find her family in the later future. Going with the girl, Ingrid was about to be taken to her world.

"See you all soon." Ingrid remarks as she prepared a spell.

To prevent anyone from aging, the Snow Queen put the Kingdom of Arendelle to sleep so no time will pass for 30 years. Luckily, no one will be declaring war on them because of the magic protecting the land. Oh, you might be wondering about the Duke, are you? He was sent back, with his heart and a wiped out memory, to Weselton- I mean Weasel-town.

Now, back to Ingrid and Pearl. When they stepped out of the portal, Ingrid found herself in a world that is clearly not the World without Magic.

"Pearl, where are we?"

"This is actually a world between my world." Pearl explained.

"I'm confused."

"Every world has a magical side, even if you don't see it." Pearl stated. "This is a kingdom for storytellers like me. There are more than one."

The Snow Queen looked at the castle, "What about that palace?"

"Oh that? That is where the most admired storytellers live. They are most admired for their stories."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm an amateur when it comes to writing. Although, I do enjoy it." Pearl admits. "Come, follow me."

She walked into the castle. Her room was on the second floor, way lower that all the other thousands on top. The space was very neat, but one thing Ingrid notice were the many mirrors that decorated almost every wall.

"What are these mirrors?" the Snow Queen asked.

"They are the portals to all my other stories- the stories that I created and brought a world to life." Pearl explained. "As I said a while back, the original timeline will not be tampered. But for your world in which I created, this is the portal." she pointed to an icy mirror.

Ingrid cannot get over the fact that her world is a story, but it made sense. Stories do tend to make someone feel that they are in a different world... A place of imagination and such.

"So, what should I do?" Ingrid questioned.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be teaching you about my world and you'll go there tomorrow."

The woman nodded as her lessons begins. Pearl began to teach the Snow Queen the rules about the World without Magic. Such like you needed money and to not trust shady people. Honestly, the system and methods were closely the same to the rules back at her home. Except, the World without Magic was less royal and have a lower idea of authority. Plus, the world tends to be a bit more straightforward and violent at times. Still, she listened until nightfall.

The next day, Pearl sent the woman to her world with some money. She had told her about Emma's location so Ingrid will be able to locate the child faster. There was some good and bad in the Pearl's plan though. The good news is that Emma won't have to keep moving around foster homes like in the original timeline. She'll spend her first eleven years with Ingrid until her memories will temporarily be taken away. Ingrid wasn't very fond of that part, but it was necessary for the girl to be reunited with her real family. Plus again, Pearl warned them to make less alteration as possible so the future wouldn't get ruined.

* * *

30 years later...

Pearl returned to Arendelle via her mirror portal to lift Ingrid's spell. When the people awake, they met up with the seventeen year old. Wait, seventeen? How does that work?

"Pearl... Wow." Anna ended up saying. "You looked... Older."

The young woman laughed, "Yes, Anna, I'm grown up. Well, almost."

"How is that possible? Wait, has it been 30 years?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, for your world and mine. However, in actuality, only two years have passed in the big picture." she was referring to her story, technically. But Anna doesn't know that.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what?"

"So, we can visit Emma and the others?" Elsa asked excitedly.

"Correct." she opened a portal. "Ingrid is there waiting for all of you. I'm sure you've got a lot of explaining to do now that there is no need to worry about messing up the timeline."

"Great, let's go! Off to a new, well, old adventure!" Anna exclaimed as she was about to jump in.

"Wait, Anna, don't do anything reck-" Kristoff stopped when his wife jumped through. "Oh boy." he followed her after.

"Thank you for everything, Pearl." Elsa replied.

"Oh, Elsa." Pearl gave the Queen a letter. "Make sure Emma have this. It is extremely important."

"I will." Elsa answered. "Goodbye." she waved as she was the last to enter the portal.

When the three passed through, they saw Ingrid waiting for them. She was in her ice cream lady clothes, waving at them. Elsa turned around to smile. In front of her was a green sign that says:

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

 **I know it was short, but that is the end of the story. Hehe, when I mentioned a "kingdom for storytellers", I was actually referring to the fanfiction community. A place were potential storytellers go to write their story and bring one to life in a reader's mind.**

 **Shout out to Like Favoritism, Ingrid and Elsa/Elsa and Ingrid/Like Similarity, Cool Snow Queens/I love Ingrid/Ice Snow Royals, Love Amanda Show, The Forgotten Guardian, Love Elsa a lot, Arliin23, Saber The F4U Corsair, Frozen OUAT Fans, JanusGodOfPossibilities, Icy Wind, Marijke Bush, jestermon101, eventyraren, Bteam, Kiki Anderson, MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot,minerbuilder12, the green baron, and all the "Guests" and Oncers fans who've read this story.**

 **Special thanks to RaiEls23 for being the first to favorite this story and to CoolNicNac7112 for your encouragement to have this story finish.**


End file.
